Thicker Than Blood
by cyke93
Summary: AU 2nd year at Duke, to avoid taking a quiz, Nathan Scott donates blood, where he meets student/volunteer Haley James. Nathan instantly falls for her but Haley can't stand him. Naley, COMPLETE !
1. Blood Drive

Thicker Than Blood

Summary: To get out of class Nathan Scott would do anything, including donating blood at health services, where he meets student/volunteer Haley James.

Background: Nathan and Lucas are half brothers and are both sophomores at Duke University. This Nathan is more like the Nathan we first met at Season 1 but he and Lucas get along.

Got this idea while I donated blood the other day at the Red Cross, I wanted something a little less dramatic than my other stories, I hope you enjoy! Leave me some love.

NOTE: 10/26/2010 – I am updating this first chapter to correct some minor grammar mistakes and to also make all the thoughts into italics.

. . . . . .

"Nathan Scott!" The secretary called out.

"Yeah, that's me." Nathan said standing up, handing the woman the red folder.

"Have you read and understood everything in this packet?"

"Yes, ma'am." Nathan said with that trademark Scott grin.

"Good, you're number 23, take a seat until your number is called."

"Thanks." Nathan said as he went back to his chair. Nathan picked up the Sports Illustrated magazine he brought with it and began to read. Going into his mandatory literature class this morning, Nathan completely forgot to read the last assignment, sure enough his professor gave out a pop quiz. Of course his professor was sneaky and offered the choice of donating blood at the health services to help out the shortage or take the quiz. Needless to say, the choice was an easy one for Nathan Scott. But it wasn't just him, he looked around and saw 10 other people from his class, wait make that 11.

"I should've known you'd be here." Jake said taking a seat next to Nathan.

"Haha, you know it… I guess you didn't read the assignment either." They both laughed. Jake was in Nathan's class and was also his teammate on the Duke Varsity Basketball team. The two guys chatted for a little bit until Nathan was called in.

"Number 23!" Someone called out.

"That's me… I'll see you later."

Nathan was escorted to the next room, where areas of it was sectioned off. He took a seat next to a desk and a laptop on it, waiting once again. Looking at his watch, he started to get impatient, that was until a certain brown haired, brown eyed girl came by.

"Hello, I'm Haley James and I'll be the one to take your blood today."

_Now this was definitely worth the wait._ He thought. Even in white scrubs, he could tell that she was definitely a cutie. _Cutie? Who am I Lucas?_ Nathan shook the thoughts out of his head.

Haley looked down at the young dark haired man in front of her. _Finally a cute one!_ She thought to herself. _Dammit, be professional James. _She scolded herself. He was wearing a pair of sneakers, fitted jeans and a t-shirt, which was just fitted enough to showcase his muscular frame.

"I'm Nathan Scott and I'm here to take down your number."

_Great, another one…that fantasy lasted oh about 3 seconds, why can't the cute ones just stay quiet._ She thought to herself.

She took a seat by the laptop, wanting to get this over with as fast as possible. "So Mr. Scott, is this your first time giving blood?"

Nathan was almost surprised by the way she ignored his comments, he was always up for a challenge.

"Yes." He grinned as he continued to gawk at her. _At least the boy flosses._ She told herself.

"Do you have an ID student or driver's license?"

Nathan handed his license over and she started to type down his address on the computer.

"We could just forget all the formalities and you can just go straight to getting my number or your's.. I'm game either way."

"Actually, I need your number."

"I thought so."

"For our records, God, why do I get stuck with the …" Haley muttered but quickly shut her mouth.

"What?"

"Nothing.. I wouldn't want to say anything to get me in trouble."

"I won't tell." He smirked, to which she just rolled her eyes.

Haley stood up. "You need to answer these questions, I'll come back in a little bit when you're done." Haley left as soon as she could, the boy was really getting on her nerves.

Nathan laughed to himself, seeing how flustered she looked, something about her drew him to her. He took a seat at the computer and began answering a bunch of health questions and travel questions. It took him only 3 minutes to go through the whole thing but he sat there waiting for what felt like forever.

"What're you still doing here?" Peyton, another volunteer, asked.

"I got another dumb jock.. I just introduced myself and he was already acting like God's gift to woman." Haley sighed in frustration.

"Is he cute at least?" Peyton smiled.

"You're soo bad."

"You didn't answer my question."

"At least I get the cute jerks." She laughed back.

"Well, hopefully this next guy isn't a jerk and hopefully he's cute… Jake Jagielski, you know him?"

"Can't say I have? Well I better get back, see you later."

"I was beginning to think you forgot about me." Nathan said as Haley came back.

"Don't worry, I forgot about you as soon as I met you."

"Oww that hurts." Nathan playfully pouted.

Haley laughed and Nathan swore he'd never seen a more beautiful smile. But unbeknownst to him, she was going to show him how pain feels.

"Now, Mr. Scott."

"Please call me Nathan."

"Mr. Scott.. have you answered the questions truthfully to the best of your knowledge?"

"Yep."

"Can you just make sure to look at question 32 to make sure you responded properly. She turned the laptop to him so that he could reread the question. It read, 'In the past 12 months, have you had sex or had any sexual acts with a prostitute or paid for sexual act in this or in another country?"

"No." He said bluntly. Nathan Scott does not need to pay to get laid, he thought to himself.

She gave him a skeptical look. "What?" He asked a little annoyed. She had to admit that he was still hot when he looked mad.

"We just have to make sure of these things, we wouldn't want any of our supplies to be tainted, standard protocol, I hope you understand."

"Yeah, I'll bet." He muttered.

"But don't worry, we sample all our blood for STD's and we can notify you of what you have."

"Excuse me?"

"If you have." She quickly added. She was having way more fun than she should right now.

"Now the next question." She said.

"From 1978 to present, have you had sex and/or sexual acts with another male?"

"Are you kidding?"

And this time she couldn't hold back her smile.

"You're enjoying this are you?"

"Maybe, but you still haven't answered the question."

"I don't need to, I think you know who I want in my bed." He looked at her intently. Now it was her turn to feel embarrassed.

"Now I need to take your blood pressure, extend your arm."

Shaking off what he said, Haley took out her stethoscope and rubber cuff, placing it around Nathan's upper arm. Electricity shot through both of their bodies when her hands touched his arm. Nathan looked right at her, he wanted nothing more than to kiss her right now. _God what was is doing to me?_ He thought.

_Oh wow, that's tight._ Haley thought to herself as she wrapped cuff around him. She started to feel a little heated. Trying to shake off her thoughts, she proceeded to take his blood pressure.

"110 over 70." She declared as she logged the measurements on the laptop. "Now I have to take your pulse." He reached his arm out again and put her two fingers on his wrist, once again a strange sensation flew through their bodies. Haley was getting lost in her thoughts that she almost lost count.

She put on some latex gloves and took held his hand. He can get used to this he thought.

"Now I'm going to test your iron, I have to warn you, this may sting a little." She said as he pulled out a small plastic instrument.

He looked at the small thing and almost laughed. "I think I'll be alright." He said sarcastically.

She put the instrument on the tip of his middle finger and he immediately flinched. "Ouch!"

She gave him that "Told you" look.

"Your iron looks good, I think we're ready.

They both got up and Haley walked him over to the staging area where people were on chairs giving blood. He couldn't help but stare at her behind as they made their way to a chair.

"Are you allergic to iodine?"

"Umm.. I don't think so."

She rubbed some iodine on his arm and again felt flushed as she could feel the muscles in his arm. She wrapped another pressure cuff around his arm and held out a squishy ball in front of him.

"Now squeeze this every few seconds… (Nathan reached over and started to squeeze) … the ball, Mr. Scott, not my hand." She warned and he quickly took the ball, although she had to admit, she liked his tight grip on her hands.

"Now, believe me when I say that this might hurt." And this time, Nathan listened. She thought he looked so adorable as his head was turned and his eyes shut. She stuck the needle in him and thankfully it wasn't as painful as he thought it would be. Blood starting flowing out and draining itself in the plastic bag by the chair.

"Now if you start feeling dizzy or lightheaded, please let me know."

"I'm already lightheaded, but I don't think it has anything to do with the needle up my arm."

This time she was blushing and he smirked, knowing full well that he just made her turn all red. She tried to ignore him, "Just let me know, if you need anything, we have soda, orange juice and water." She said as she took off.

"Wow, he really is hot." Peyton said to Haley.

"Tell me about it." She admitted to Peyton, but would never dare admit it to Nathan.

"How's yours?" Haley asked and she followed Peyton's gaze.

"Nice." Haley responded.

"Yeah and he's a complete gentleman, too."

"Dammit, I'm jealous.. haha."

"So how are you feeling?" Haley returned back to Nathan after a few minutes.

"Better now that you're here." Nathan responded in his usual charm, to which she just rolled her eyes once more.

"K, it looks like you're about done. She quickly clamped the tube and removed the needle and wrapped gauss on the small wound.

"Now, put pressure on it and hold your arm up in the air for 30 seconds." She said and as he did, his shirt lifted up slightly and she could see the outlines of his rock hard abs. She turned to look at him but was meted by his warm blue eyes. _Crap. _She thought to herself. _Be professional_. She told herself once more.

He put his arm down and she put a band aid over the wound. "K you're all set, just take a seat outside for a minute, grab a cookie and have a drink.. make sure to not do anything strenuous, especially with your arm for the next few hours and drink plenty of fluids… and I don't mean alcohol, especially for the next 24 hours… now do you have any questions?"

He ignored everything she said except the last part. "Yes, when can I see you again?"

"Umm.. you won't."

"Unless you want to come back and donate blood again, which thank God for me is not for another 2 months."

"I don't think I can go on for 2 months with out seeing you again." And although he was playing around, he actually really meant it.

"I think you'll live, bye Mr. Scott."

"Bye Mrs. Scott."

"Mrs. Scott?" She asked confused.

"One day.. you'll see." He smirked as he got up. "Bye Miss James."

That night..

Lucas couldn't believe his luck. He just showed up to the party only to get for Brooke to tell him that his idiot half brother is already bombed out of his mind. He took him by the arm and led Nathan back to their dorm room.

Once inside, Lucas let him fall onto his bed. "Dammit Nate, how much did you drink!"

"I only had a beer." He said slurring his words.

"Right?" Lucas was skeptical.

"Oh God, Lucas.. you should've seen her."

"Oh man." Lucas rolled his eyes. "What's her name now? Was it Rachel.. just please don't let it be Carrie."

"Eww.. nooo." Nathan was still slurring his words. "She's the one Luke.. I know it.."

"Right little brother." The thought of Nathan settling with one girl made Lucas want to laugh. "You really are drunk."

"You'll see Luke.. you're future sister in-law ….." Nathan trailed off and eventually passed out in mid-sentence, leaving Lucas to wonder, who the hell is Holly John Scott?

To Be Continued . . .

What do you think? More? Please review

BTW, for those keeping up with my other stories The Mourning After should be updated right after OTH. So don't forget to watch tom!


	2. Who is Holly John Scott?

Thicker than Blood

Chapter 2

Okay, I was totally floored when I saw the amount of responses (care to give some of my other stories some love hehehe), I really did not expect that many and now I'm actually a little nervous about living up to the hype, I mean Angie Elle and Bindy417 (More than Anyone is my favorite story ever!!! And I took your advice on the thoughts) reviewed me, I seriously need to step up my game.

Responding to some of the reviews. I was sort of getting really tired while typing and the ending was just something completely random, I thought of (with the whole Mrs. Scott and Holly John Scott), I actually laughed really hard when I wrote that down. I remember Dan mispronouncing Haley's name on the show and thought that was the funniest thing ever. FYI, the questions Haley asking about sex is actually what they really ask when you donate blood. When I gave blood last week, I thought to myself, if I was Nathan and if I had Haley as a nurse, how would this go.

Want to live out the story, visit your local Red Cross, they could use all the help (and it doesn't hurt that my job gives me 4 hours of administrative leave to donate). So that's how the story started and like last chapter, I'm just going to let things flow.

Enjoy and please review !!!

---

Nathan woke up with a huge headache._ What the hell happened to me?_ Nathan stood up but immediately sat back down, he wasn't quite ready yet. Just then Lucas entered their dorm room and put his bag on the floor. He suddenly looked very angry and annoyed.

"What the hell is your problem?!"

"Geez, Luke I'm right here, no need to yell." Nathan's headache getting worse.

"I had to drag your ass back here and miss out on a perfectly good party."

"You're just mad cuz you didn't get ass...especially from Brooke." He added with a smirk. Lucas threw him a pillow at him.

Lucas instantly blushed. Nathan wondered how long it was going to be before he admitted that he likes Brooke.

"You know not everything is about sex."

"Then what's the point?"

A typical response from his brother,"You know next time, I'm going to leave your ass behind.. and speaking of next time, there won't be one.. what the hell was up with you binging?"

"I wasn't binging." Nathan said with an ounce of pain his voice, his head still throbbing.

"Did Dan…" The tone in Lucas voice started to get serious.

"Relax Mom." Nathan cut him off. "I only had one beer… okay maybe two."

"Was it a bottle of beer or did you mistake beer for vodka?"

"I donated blood you idiot and apparently you're not suppose to drink."

Lucas immediately started laughing, "I could've told you that."

"Gee thanks for the heads up." Nathan put his hands on his temples.

"Didn't they tell you that when you donated?" Lucas was still chuckling.

"Yeah, I sort of wasn't paying attention." Nathan started to remember why. Haley's lips were moving but he didn't hear a sound. All he wanted to do was kiss her. He immediately tried to shake that thought of his mind. _What is it with that girl?_

"Figures." Lucas said getting up. "At least you did something good… for once" He emphasized the last part.

"It was either that or fail a quiz."

Lucas scoffed. "To think I thought you were doing something nice."

"Oh, God forbid."

Lucas grabbed some clothes from his dresser, getting ready to take a shower. "Just please tell me you didn't hook up with some random chick last night.. God .. you were really out of it talking about some girl..(Lucas couldn't remember the name) or as you called .. '_the one_'.." Lucas said laughing.

Nathan started to laugh too. _Me settle down, right. Haley Scott.. what who said that?! God I must still be drunk._

"I hope it wasn't Rachel.. her voice erks me or Carrie, she just creeps me out.." Lucas added, gathering his things.

He remembered the last time he saw both of them and cringed. He remembered when some stalker girl Carrie from a rival high school tried to seduce him, even skinny dipping in his pool. That was enough to send Nathan over the edge. He immediately got up and ran into the bathroom before Lucas could get in, throwing up in the toilet.

"Daymmit Nate!!"

--

Peyton walked up to Haley from behind and offered her a piece of paper.

"God Peyton, you almost scared me."

"Sorry."

"What is this?" Haley asked, opening the paper.

"Jake's number."

Haley gasped. "You didn't!"

"I did!"

"Wait, he gave you his number?"

"Well, not really."

"Peyton Sawyer! Patient info is strictly confidential!"

"Well not if he had an easy number to remember.. (Haley rolled her eyes) ..besides I'm sure you can go and find Nathan's number."

At the sound of his name, Haley immediately tensed up. "Gross, Peyt."

"What? I won't tell.. besides, I saw the way he was looking at you."

"Not my fault guys find me irresistible." She teased.

Peyton faked cough. "You wish.. but I saw you looking too?" She teased back.

"Me.. God you're seeing things."

Peyton started laughing, "Haha please, I was about to go in the back and hand you a condom!"

"Peyton!" Haley was in shock but Peyton kept laughing harder. Haley rolled her eyes again, "Look, this is my building.. BYE!"

--

It had been two days since Nathan donated blood and he still couldn't get Haley James out of his mind. In fact, he started to think every 5'4 brown haired girl was her, until he came up to them and being quickly disappointed. He even started to hear things. He shuddered, trying to forget the embarrassing incident he had with Jake with yesterday.

--- Flashback ---

Nathan and Jake walked out of the gym after basketball practice. "You okay? You seemed off?" Jake asked.

"Oh yeah.. apparently you're not supposed to donate blood and then drink."

Jake giggled. "Geez, didn't they tell you that?"

Nathan laughed and shrugged his shoulders. With the blood donation topic brought back up, his mind once again drifted to Haley. The two continued to walk and Jake noticed someone from his class.

"Amy!" Jake called out.

"Haley?" Nathan looked around..

"Huh?" Jake asked, looking at his friend.

"Where?"

"Who?"

"What?"

"Huh?"

By this point, Jake was really confused and wondered what the hell was up with Nathan. Nathan looked nervous and tried not to look at Jake who just looked at him completely baffled.

"Jake!" Amy called out and took Jake back to reality. He ran over to her and pulled out a notebook from his bag. "Thanks for the notes.. I'll see you in class." Jake waved bye to her and then came back to Nathan who still looked really out of it.

"Jesus Nate.. I think they took out more than blood yesterday." Jake joked.

_More like my heart. _

-- End of Flashback --

Nathan shook his head as the scene replayed in his mind. He leaned against the railing and looked at his watch. _What the hell is taking Lucas so long?_ He looked around again and saw the crowds of student moving in and out. A brown haired girl came out from the building. _Great, I'm imagining things again… wait crap .. no I'm not._

Nathan quickly started walking to her. Haley looked up and saw Nathan walking right to her, her heart suddenly pounding a mile a minute. She tried to turn and walk the other way but it was too late. He stood in front of her, blocking her way.

"Great, are you stalking me now too?"

"Stalking? What? I can't say hi to a friend."

She started to laugh and Nathan couldn't help but melt at the sight of her smile. "Friend .. haha." She came out saying, his facial expression now changed.

"We're not friends Nathan."

"Yes we are, we dropped the pleasantries of 'Mr. Scott.' .. now we're on a first name basis, HALEY." He emphasized her name and she rolled her eyes.

"You're delusional."

"And that shirt looks really hot on you." He quickly added. She started to blush and put her books up against her chest. _I knew this shirt showed too much cleavage._

"God.. you're soo.."

"Hot." He finished for her "I know it's a curse."

"You're definitely, a curse." She muttered. "Look, I don't have time for this."

"Well maybe you'll have time later.. we can discuss it over dinner .. 7 work for you?"

"Dinner?! Are you crazy?!"

"Fine.. we can just go skip to the sex.." Nathan threw his hands up. "I mean we both know that's what you want."

She was so mad that she was about to slap him but a voice stopped her.

"Haley?"

Nathan and Haley turned around, "Lucas." They said at the same time.

Then they quickly looked and pointed at each other. "You know Lucas?" They both said at the same time. _Weird_, Lucas thought to himself.

"Jinx!" Nathan quickly called out.

"What're you.. like 5!?" Haley couldn't believe it.

"Do you two know each other?" Lucas asked a bit confused.

"Yes." "No." They both responded at the same time.

"What do you mean you don't know me?! We're on a first name basis… it's like we're old high school sweethearts." Nathan came out saying.

"WHAT!? That makes no sense .. I just met you .. I don't even know you!"

"That's what dinners for, duh! Or you still wanna skip that part?"

"Still!? How dare you…" The two continued to argue.

Lucas watched in confusion, _Did I miss something?_ Nathan couldn't stop grinning and Haley looked heated and flustered. Lucas smiled at himself. He saw something in his brother that he never thought he'd see. He looked over at Haley. _Ahh yes..Haley James._ And then it all made sense. He finally got to meet, Holly John Scott.

To Be Continued . . .

I have a few ideas for the next 2-3 chapters, again I'm mostly winging it. I wasn't going to update tonight but what hell, it is OTH day! Thank you guys and please review.

I have to get this out of my chest, do not read further if you haven't seen tonight's OTH.

-Lucas/Peyton fight, almost made me want to pull a Leyton on this story, it was the first time I seen chemistry between then since season 1, before brooke came along

-James is too cute for his own good

-Nathan was not gawking at Carrie at the end, I rewatched it on my dvr to make sure, he looks worried not at all turned on and for good reason, I think he knows something is up with her.

-Also I do not believe that she just happened to have a crush or whatever at Nathan, she's after someone either Nathan or Haley. I'm trying to think of any enemies Haley might have but the only one that comes close to is Rachel and Chris but doubtful they had anything to do with her. Dan could be plotting something from prison, but highly doubt that.

-I'm thinking she's an ex hook up of Nathan (pre season 1) looking for revenge or the fact that she was from Pontiac (the school the Ravens beat for the championship in s4) and since Nathan being captain and lead scorer for the ravens along with the point shaving, she might have some revenge thing going on, she did say she cried for a week after they lost, who knows, that's what I'm thinking because I'm pretty sure Mark is that dumb


	3. NS & HJS

Thicker Than Blood

Chapter 3

Again I am at a lost for the amount of feedback this story has gotten. Thank you so much and please keep it up! When I usually write a story, I kind of have the end already written up in my head, but for this story I don't but I do have a general idea of where I want to take the next few chapters, so hopefully you'll stick around for the ride. I also apologize for not updating my other stories, esp Games Lies and Love and The Mourning After, the last chapters in both were pretty heavy so it's taking me longer to put together the next chapter, but hopefully it will be updated sometime this weekend.

I'm sorry if you find some spelling/grammar mistakes, I tried my best to proof read it and it is almost 4 am so I'm not at 100. Again, I appreciate all your feedback, so please review !

---

Lucas was lost in his thoughts for a moment and stopped paying attention to what Nathan and Haley were saying to each other. He looked back at them and wondered, _What the hell are they arguing about? _

"So what if I like macaroni and cheese, you're the one who still acts like an immature 5 year old!"

"Well if you want, that's what you can order it tonight at dinner?"

"Dinner!? Haven't you heard anything I just told you.. I am not going out with you!" Haley didn't know how much more clearer she can be.

"Of course I listen, but I just I just take the word 'not,' every time you say something.. so technically you just said that: _I am going out with you_." Nathan stated.

"Ahem" Lucas coughed, grabbing their attention.

"So I guess, you two do know each other?" Lucas asked.

"She's the one that took my blood." Nathan replied. _And apparently my sanity. _

"Scott…." Haley muttered, _Lucas Scott .. Nathan Scott.._"..wait, don't tell me you two are related."

"Brothers." Nathan stated.

"Brothers?!" She couldn't believe it.

"Half-Brother." Lucas was quick to reply.

"Yeah, but you can guess who's the better half." Nathan smirked back to Haley.

"Yeah.. apparently Lucas." Haley stated bluntly. _How can such a nice guy like Lucas have such a jerk for a brother?_

Lucas could only laugh, he knew he liked her for a reason, to which Nathan only glared at his brother and Haley. Sensing her chance to escape, "Umm.. I'll see you in class Lucas." Haley quickly said and started to walk off.

"Wait, you haven't decided where we're going .. but if you give me your number, I'm sure we can work something out." Nathan called out.

Haley only became more heated and just shook her head in disbelief and continued to quickly walk away. Nathan seemed pleased with himself and smiled proudly, checking out Haley as she continued to walk away. Lucas looked over at Nathan and smacked him upside the head.

"Ouch, what the hell was that for?" Nathan asked annoyed.

"What're you doing with Haley? She's a nice girl Nate."

"I don't know what you're talking about .. and since when did you know Haley?"

"We're in the same poetry class and we were also in history last semester."

Now it was Nathan's turn to smack Lucas upside the head.

"What the hell was that!?"

"That's for keeping her a secret."

Lucas smacked the back of his brother's head again. "Idiot! I always knew I wanted a little brother and then I found out about you."

"I can't believe you would say such a thing." Nathan dramatized. "I mean after all we've been through and putting our differences aside and now living together... that would say such things.. Frankly Lucas, I'm hurt."

"God, Nate, stop being so overdramatic." _Has he been hanging out with Brooke? _

"Who? ME?!.. but it's okay, I forgive you big brother." Nathan said putting his hand on his shoulder. "Just give me Haley's number and I'm sure we can forget this whole ugly mess ever happened."

Lucas pushed Nathan's hand off his shoulder. "You're unbelievable you know that.. I'm serious Nate.. she's a good girl.. she doesn't need someone like you screwing with her."

"I'm not screwing with her.. well at least not yet." He grinned.

Lucas rolled his eyes, he was getting tired of hitting his brother. "You're hopeless you know that. I'm not giving you her number." He said annoyed.

"Wait a minute .. you don't like.. like her?!" Nathan asked, he started to get very angry and heated at the thought that Lucas of all people had feelings for Haley.

"What?! No." Lucas answered back. Nathan felt relieved.

"I mean.." Lucas added. "After that one night we just decided to be friends.."

"Wait WHAT!?"

"Ok, fine .. . it was more like 5 times.. or 10.. you know what, numbers don't matter. .the point is that we're just friends…(Lucas paused) .. for now." He quickly muttered.

Nathan's eyes sent a cold dark glare at Lucas. His fists were clenched and Lucas could swore he saw a vein burst along Nathan's neck. Then Lucas started laughing again.

"What's so funny!?" Nathan said as calmly as he could.

"Your face.. actually you're whole reaction right now.. hahaha."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Lucas continued to laugh as Nathan obviously missed the joke. "Dude, relax, you're about to pop an artery.. I don't like Haley and we never hooked up." Nathan never felt so relieved. "At least not yet." Lucas had to add in and Nathan threw him back a dirty look.

"God Nathan, you really like this girl don't you.. I've never seen you so emotional."

"What? You're crazy.. I do not like Haley and I am certainly not emotional."

"Yeah, the fact that you were just begging for her to go out with you and how pissed off you looked when you thought that we hooked up.. yeah you sure could fool me."

"I don't know what you're talking about.. Haley's different.._ (I agree with you there_, Lucas thought to himself).. she's feisty.. she's a challenge."

"A challenge, more like an impossible hurdle.. look Nate, I'm really happy you found love (_Love yeah as if, _Nathan thought to himself) especially with a good girl like Haley, but that's the thing.. she's too good.. she'd never go out with you."

Nathan winced at his words but tried to play it off. "I feel a bet coming on."

"Only if you want to lose, I told you, Haley would never go out with you."

"We'll see about that.. fifty says I prove you wrong."

"Ha! A hundred says I'm right… game on little brother."

---

"Geez, what's wrong with you?" Peyton asked looking up from the book she was reading on her bed.

"I ran into Nathan earlier.. he's such a jerk."

"What he'd do?"

"Annoy the hell out of me.. he actually thinks that I would go out with him."

"Well, why don't you?"

"Peyton! You're not helping… besides there's Chase."

"So?"

"So? What do you mean so?"

"You've been on what 2 dates with Chase, I hardly call him your boyfriend."

"It was three okay .. besides, Nathan's a creep.. and you know he even has a brother, who's like the complete opposite"

"Yeah.. Lucas .. Lucas Scott right?"

"Yeah..wait, how do you know?"

"Jake's on the team with both of them, he mentioned Nathan and Lucas."

"Oh my God, I completely forgot about your lunch date with Jake?"

"Well as you can see, it turned out very well." Peyton lowered her shirt to see a huge mark on her upper right shoulder.

Haley gasped. "Oh my God !! Ohh.. I'm so happy for you.. you have to tell me everything!"

"Well what's there to tell, we met, we ate, we talked, we made out." Peyton casually stated. "And I have the greatest idea, we should all go out together. . like on a double date."

"I don't know .. maybe, I'll ask Chase."

"Not him, with Nathan

Haley gagged. "Not going to happen."

---

"And to think that my day couldn't get any worse." Haley looked up as she saw Nathan taking a seat next to her.

"I'm happy to see you too." He shot back.

"Look, what're you doing here, class is going to start soon."

"What I can't say hi?"

"When you're stalking me .. no you can't."

"I'm not stalking."

"Really? So just happen to show up to classes you don't belong in."

"No, I came to give you this." Nathan pulled out a notebook from his bag, her notebook. "Lucas forgot it this morning, I figure I'd stop by and give it to him.. or you since it is yours."

"Oh.. well thanks." She said hesitantly.

Meanwhile, Lucas was about to walk into class but saw someone who looked like his brother talking to Haley. _Oh my God he didn't. _

Just then, he felt someone link their arm around his. He was surprised for a moment but then felt completely breathless as he saw who this other person was.

"Brooke! Hey." Lucas said a little nervous.

"Hey Luke, I know I shouldn't be here, but I just have to see this girl you told me about." Brooke peeked inside and immediately saw Nathan talking to another girl.

"Wait, you have the same class with Nathan."

"No, but I can take one good guess why he's here."

"Aww.. Luke, look he's so cute."

Lucas watched as Haley stood up and take another sear, only for Nathan to follow her. They both laughed.

"Who would've thought that our little Nathan could turn into such a lovesick puppy… this is so great… oh we should totally try to help him out!" Brooke asked all excited. She loved playing matchmaking.

"Umm.. I don't know Brooke." Lucas stated, but then his professor walked in. "Oh, I'll catch you later."

"K, bye Luke." Brooke said, leaning in and giving him a peck on the cheek. Lucas walked in a daze, Brooke always had that effect on him.

--

"Brooke.. what're you doing here?" Nathan asked as he walked out the building with her.

"I can ask you the same thing." She shot back and gently nudged him with her shoulder.

"She's kinda hot.. that Haley girl." Brooke added.

"She's beautiful." Nathan found himself accidentally saying.

"Beautiful? The only time I heard you use that word was to describe how Michael Jordan played ball.. I'm impressed, Lucas told me she's pretty smart too.. but with your track record... I don't know .. but ohh I know some girls on the squad."

"Brooke enough."

She pouted a little. "You're always trying to set me up..." Nathan said, trying to brush off her comments, "with your track record." He knew she was joking but she basically had put him down just like Lucas. He put his arm around her shoulder. "why don't you try setting my brother up?" Nathan tried to change topics.

"Lucas?"

"Well, I only have one brother, unless Dan's keeping more secrets." He joked, but he felt Brooke tense up when he mentioned Lucas.

"Lucas.. he can take care of his own." She said hesitantly.

"I don't know.. he hasn't been on a date in a while.. maybe I should find someone.."

"No!.. I mean .. no way you're brother would go for a girl you'd pick out."

"I wonder what girl would be his type then." He said as he gave Brooke a longing look and she only looked down, embarrassed. _God I should just lock these two in a bedroom so they can get it on. _He pulled away from her and started to walk the other. "I'll see you later B. Davis."

Nathan continued to walk away while Brooke look a little flustered. She composed herself and then started to walk the opposite way. Little did both of them know that a certain curly blond-haired girl watched them from a distance.

--

Nathan continued to walk but was starting to feel annoyed. Lucas comments, the other day reverberated in his mind:

_"A challenge, more like an impossible hurdle.. look Nate, I'm really happy you found love (Love yeah as if, Nathan thought to himself) especially with a good girl like Haley, but that's the thing.. she's too good.. she'd never go out with you."_

And what Brook just said:

_"Beautiful? The only time I heard you use that word was to describe how Michael Jordan played ball.. I'm impressed, Lucas told me she's pretty smart too.. but with your track record... ohh I know some girls on the squad."_

Nathan shook his head. _Who are they to judge me? Well they are my brother and one of my oldest friends.. what they don't think I can handle a girl like Haley.. someone beautiful, smart and funny.. Nathan Scott can do that, what I'm not good enough? _Nathan started to also think of how his father always tore Nathan down. He was determined to do anything to prove them wrong. He needed to get Haley to go out with him, show her that he's more than what others think of him. He walked to class trying to figure out how when an idea popped into his head.

--

Lucas walked into class taking a seat next to Haley. His cheeks tingled, Brooke always had that effect on him that he didn't even notice Nathan leave.

"Why are you so happy?" Haley asked annoyed.

"Huh? What?" _Daym Brooke!_ Lucas snapped out of his thoughts on Brooke.

"Don't be coy with me.." She glared.

"Oh, Nathan.. I'm sorry.. he can be a little.."

"Annoying, egotistical, hard headed.."

"Yeah something like that." Lucas giggled and then look at Haley's desk and saw her notebook.

"Yeah.. he stopped by to give me this… since YOU apparently forgot it."

Lucas immediately rolled his eyes. "He must've taken it from my bag, I'm sorry Hales."

"God, it figures, don't worry about it."

The professor started to talk and the two sat back and began to take notes. Haley turned the notebook and immediately felt annoyed and angry. There on the front cover was a big heart with "NS & HJ…S" written inside of it and below the heart was a phone number that she assumed to be Nathan's. She held it out for Lucas to see and he had to cover his mouth to hide in his laughter. "I'm going to kill your brother!" Haley whispered over to him.

To Be Continued . . .

Like? Please review! Also thanks for those who responded about Carrie, for obvious reasons, I added her in chapter 1 and 2, but she def. has some agenda going on, I hate her already, Nathan and Haley have enough to deal with, trying to put their family and life back together after Nathan's accident.


	4. The Chase is On

Thicker than Blood 

Chapter 4

Thank you everyone for all your support and praises for this story, I really am still very surprised by it all. It has really made my day to read all the reviews this story has gotten. It also gets me very motivated and excited to write this story (hint hint). I wasn't going to update today but I just found out that the writer's strike is over and that we will probably get more episodes of OTH, so I'm very excited about that and hope we get a season 6. Please keep them reviews coming!

---

Haley and Chase walked out of the movie theatre. She definitely needed a night out to unwind. It was that point in the semester where everything was starting to pile up, work, school. Then there was her volunteer work and dealing with crazy stalkers. _Dammit Haley, don't think about him again. _She didn't know what horrible thing she did to have someone like Nathan Scott constantly annoy her.

"Haley.." Chase called out a little louder.

Shaking her thoughts off. "Yeah?"

"You sorta zoned out .. are you okay?"

"Yeah.. just thinking about some stuff."

"You want to talk about it, maybe I can help?" He smiled.

_Chase had a good smile, not a sly grin like Nathan. Dammit Haley, strike 2! _

"Your helping right now." She smiled as she linked her arms with him and continued to stroll down the street. They talked casually about the movie they just watched, classes, friends etc.

"Ohh a TCBY!" Haley called out.

"Haley?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want to get some ice-cream?"

Haley eagerly nodded. And Chase could only smile. _She's just too cute._ They made their way inside the shop but the place was full.

"Why don't I order the ice cream and you grab us a seat?"

"Sounds good… I'll get the chocolate-peanut butters."

"Gotcha.. I'll see you in a lil bit."

Haley looked around and saw a couple sitting outside about to leave. She quickly made her way over to grab the table. She sat down and looked back at Chase. He was still waiting on the long line and he turned around to see where Haley went. Their eyes met and they nodded to each other. Haley turned back around and nearly jumped out of her seat.

"I can't believe you're cheating on me!!" Nathan slammed his palms on the table and took a seat.

"GeezNathan, you almost gave me a heart attack."

"Well now you know how I felt when I saw you here with some other guy! How could you do that to me, especially after all we've been through?!""

_And I thought Taylor was a drama queen. _"What the hell are you talking about? And what're you doing here? Didn't I tell you to stop stalking me?" She glared at him.

"Wow, I didn't know anyone could say so much in one breath."

"Nathan, look I'm not in the mood for this .. can you please just go, I'm trying to have a nice date."

"Exactly, me too.. until I found out the girl I'm dating is seeing someone else."

"This girl must be pretty smart then."

"I'd like to think so considering that she's you .. or would be you once you drop the loser."

Haley's anger only intensified. "Nathan, can you please just go! Chase is going to be back here soon."

"So the home wrecker has a name."

"Nathan, would you just go?" She was so frustrated.

"Okay, only if you come with me." He simply stated.

Haley sighed. "Look, what do I need to do to get you out of my life?"

"Go out with me."

"No."

"Then I guess you're stuck with me."

"Nathan, I'm serious.. I know guys like you .. in fact I've heard all about you." She said with a coy smile. She remembered what Peyton told her about seeing him with some other brown haired girl, who according to Peyton, looked way to happy to be normal and that Nathan had a reputation amongst the guys on the basketball team as being a player.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Now it was Nathan's turn to get annoyed.

"Your like a turnstile with girls.. one out then one in .. it's all just some big game to you so why don't you stop wasting both of our times and just move on to whatever chick has your attention next."

Now it was Nathan's turn to glare at her. Sure what she said was true, but it still hurt nonetheless. The question Nathan was asking himself was why did it hurt? He tried to push those thoughts out of his mind.

"There are no other girls." He stated the truth. "You haven't even given me a chance."

"And I don't want to… I don't know you.. you don't know me .. and that's exactly how I want it to stay."

"You're wrong, I do know you."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Fine.. tell me 3 things about me." _This should be interesting._

"You like ice cream, you volunteer at health services, and you take a poetry class."

Haley rolled her eyes."Good one Sherlock.. of course you know those things about me .. but you don't know me at all." She stated and crossed her arms.

Nathan looked up and saw that Chase was paying for the ice cream. "When you're nervous you bite down on your lower lip." He came out saying, he looked at her intently before adding "..when you get flustered your face turns into a shade that's somewhere between red and pink, judging from the novel of notes that's in your notebook, you're probably very smart, and when you smile you have a very cute dimple right here." He stated, leaning over putting his finger on the corner of her mouth.

She was speechless, both from his words and the feel of his finger on her face. It was as if electricity ran through out her whole body. She tried to speak but nothing would come out. Nathan stood up and before walking away, he said. "And that's four things."

"Who was that?" Chase asked, bringing the ice cream to the table.

For a moment, she didn't even realize Chase was there. She put on a smile and said. "Nobody." _If only that were true_.

_-- _

"And now her notebook has a big heart with "NS & HJ…S." Lucas continued to laugh.

"What?" Brooke couldn't believe it. She was laughing so hard that her stomach was starting to hurt. "Aww Luke.. stop .. you're making me tear .. I don't know which one is funnier.. that or when he was drunk and called her Holly."

They were sitting at the campus café, sharing a cup of coffee.

"Your brother is too much." Brooke finally started to calm down.

"Yeah he is, but I don't know. .. I'm hoping he'll change.. you know him.. He's acting this way now.. whose to say that he's just going to toss her aside once he gets bored of her."

"That is true… he is Nathan Scott of course." Both of them nodded. "But I don't know.. maybe he really does like her."

"Maybe.. but I know her, there is no way in hell she would give guys, like Nathan, the time of day."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that.. I mean I don't know her but with what you told me about Nathan and the last time I talked to him.. who knows what could happen?"

"Well he's persistent, I'll give him that."

Brooke nodded. "At least he goes after what he wants." She muttered.

"What did you say?" Lucas asked.

Brooke took a deep breath and splattered a fake smile across her face. "Nothing." _These Scott boys are like night and day. _

--

The day wasn't even over yet but all Haley wanted to do was go home and take a nap. Her date last night with Chase was ruined by Nathan. After he left, she wasn't much in the mood for ice cream anymore. Her and Chase barely talked and then he just walked her back to her dorm. Then she woke up late and rushed to class. All day long thoughts of Nathan kept plaguing her mind.

_What the hell is he doing to me? Should I be impressed that he notices me? No, he does have two eyes after all .. lord know what else he likes to notice. _

Haley entered the health services building and tried to clear her thoughts. She felt relieved when she didn't see many patients around. She didn't want it to be busy, especially since Peyton wouldn't be here with her. Haley went straight to work, filing some papers and putting away some supplies. _This is exactly what I need to get my mind off Nathan Scott. _

Haley was preparing bags for blood donations when Andrew, another student and the latest volunteer came up to her.

"Haley, sorry to bother you."

"No, problem, what's up?"

"I have a patient donating blood, he seems to be really out of it .. I'm not sure what to do.. I gave him soda but he looks really pale…Oh and, he's looking for you.. maybe he's a friend of yours."

Haley got up and walked over to the patient to see who he was. As she moved passed the curtain, her heart sank.

"Nathan!" _What the hell is he doing? _

"Haley!!" Nathan exclaimed.

"Hey Andrew, why don't you finish what I was working on.. I got this."

"Sure thing.. umm is he going to be okay?" Andrew looked back down at Nathan who looked very pale.

"With the amount of blood loss, he's not receiving as much oxygen in the head, ... he's basically drunk."

"Oh, I hope I didn't do anything wrong?" Andrew looked worried.

"NO! You didn't believe me." Haley reassured him.

Once he left, Haley immediately adjusted the chair so that Nathan was lying flat on his back while his legs were elevated.

"I think it's official.. you are completely insane.. what the hell are you doing Nathan!? You just donated last week!"

"I wanted to see you."

"See me!? You just saw me last night."

"Yeah but you were with Chad."

"Chase." She tried to correct him.

"Whatever.. but I want you to know that I forgive you for going out with Chip, just don't do it again." He slurred on his words.

Haley tried to keep her temper in check. The last thing she needed was for others to come in here and see her yelling at a patient."Nathan, we're not together .. you have to get that through that thick head of yours."

"Yes, it is very thick.. and long too." He smirked.

Haley rolled her eyes. "God can you get your mind off the gutter for once? This is serious Nathan." Haley was clamping the IV, preparing it to remove it. Nathan didn't need any more blood out of his system.

"I am serious.. I'll prove it." With his free hand, Nathan was about to unbutton his jeans.

Haley's eyes widened and immediately put his arm back on the arm rest. "I need you to stay still, you wouldn't want the needle to move and pop a vein." _When the hell did it get so warm in here?_ She realized this was going to be a losing battle no matter what. She could barely deal with him while he was thinking straight, if he ever thought straight.

Nathan's eyes fluttered to stay open. _Great, I have to keep him talking._

"This was really dumb Nathan, .. why'd you do this?" She asked, making sure he stays awake.

"I needed to see you.. and I keep trying to figure out, why aren't you with me?" He pouted and for a moment she thought she saw a trace of sadness in his eyes.

She paused for a moment careful of what to say next."Cuz your irrational and do stupid things like putting your health in danger for me."

"I'd do anything for you." Maybe it was his drunken tone or the sad look in his eyes, but for a moment Haley truly believed those words. She tried to shake it off. She took his arm and was about to pull the needle out.

"No." Nathan put his hand over hers, pressing it against the needle. The needle moved a little but Nathan could take the pain. Anything was worth the pain if it meant that he got to hold Haley's hand.

"Nathan.. I need to take this out."

"Not unless you go out with me."

"This is silly."

"Go out with me or I'm going to pull the needle out myself."

"Nathan.. no .. you wouldn't?"

"Please, just one date, you'll see that I'm not who you think I am and then you'll fall madly in love with me and then we can both be happy." He looked at her with puppy dog eyes. _Daym those blue eyes. _She couldn't believe his arrogance, even now when he sounded so sweet and sincere. Nathan was being extremely stubborn and if this didn't end soon, she might have to call in the paramedics. Haley already regretted the words that were going to come out of her mouth.

"Fine." She muttered.

"What?" He almost didn't believe what she said.

"I said I'll go out with you .. now can you move your hand so that I can remove the needle."

Nathan never felt so happy, though he never felt so sick at the same time either. A wide smile came across his face. _I guess I'm not the only one with dimples, _Haley thought to herself but immediately cursed at herself for thinking such things. He did as she wished and she continued to work to remove the needle.

"See.. I knew you couldn't resist me." His smile only grew wider. Haley looked at Nathan who was clearly out of it but had a goofy smile on his face. She rolled her eyes but she couldn't help but laugh a little.

To Be Continued . . .

Sorry if this chapter was a little shorter than usual, but don't you love drunk Nathan? I felt a little bad that Brooke hasn't gotten much story time, but I hoped you like the little Brucas action going on in this chapter. I was actually surprised with the amount of Paley in this story but I guess that's how it worked out. One of the few things I knew I wanted to do when I wrote the first chapter was to have Nathan come in again to donate blood and be bombed out of his mind trying to get Haley to go out with him. I hope you enjoyed it. But with a lot of love and support for this story, I'm trying to think ahead and I'm going to try to bring in more of the other characters but the main focus will obviously always be on Nathan and Haley. Just some teasers, not really spoilers, for the upcoming chapters but we'll get to see what happens on the first "date" and some more Jeyton and a little bit more of Brooke/Brucas. Well that's my rant, don't forget to watch OTH tom! We're going to get more episodes :) and of course, please review!


	5. What Date?

Chapter 5

Thank you guys again for such great feedback. This chapter ended up differently than what I originally planned. I brought some stuff back in this chapter from previous chapters so a re-read wouldn't be out of the question but not necessary. For die hard OTH fans, you'll recognize a minor character I brought in from season 2. Enjoy! Please review and share your thoughts with this and my other stories!

--

"I'm so sorry, Haley." Lucas said as he rushed to her. Brooke and Lucas were enjoying coffee when Haley called him and explained to him what happened. "How is he?"

"He'll live.. keep him rested and hydrated." Haley said. "Will you be okay to take him back to your room, he's really out of it?"

_Couldn't be any more than last time. _"My friend Brooke is here to help me." Lucas turned to face her. Haley almost didn't see the brunette behind him. She remembered Lucas mentioning her before. They were long time friends from his hometown. Though she sometimes wondered with the way he talked about her if they were really just friends, but she never bothered to bring it up.

Brooke reached out her hand, "Hi I'm Brooke.. you must be Holly…" Immediately Lucas' eyes became wide opened. "Haley.. sorry." Brooke quickly added.

"Nice to meet you." Haley shook her hand, her mind to preoccupied to question anything.

"He's back here."

They followed Haley and Lucas turned back to Brooke with a glaring look. "So sorry." She whispered and they both tried to hide the laughter building inside of them.

"Lucas!!" Nathan called out once he saw his brother and then saw Brooke. "And you brought Brooke.. that's great man!" He pulled Lucas by the shirt and brought him to him. "So does that mean you two finally hooked up?" Nathan tried to whisper in his ear but everyone in the room heard it and Lucas and Brooke immediately turned red.

"You did, didn't you? About time!" Nathan said with a slight slur.

"I'm so going to kill you later." Lucas muttered.

"Awkward." Haley muttered as she moved closer to the door.

"This is so great.. the four of us should all go out .. they could join us on our date.. we can like double date.. wouldn't that be great, Hales?"

_Hales? What, we're calling each other nicknames now._ Haley rolled her eyes.

"He really is out of it… a date?" Lucas turned to Haley with a bit of a laugh.

"Yeah.. lesson for today, never donate twice within a week." She laughed hesitantly. "Um.. I have to get back to work.. you guys are going to be okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks again Haley and again I am sooo sorry."

She smiled before walking away.

"Haley.. where are you going?" Nathan called out as he tried getting up, but was about to tilt over.

"Easy there lover boy." Brooke said as she rushed to her side. She looked at Lucas who seemed to still be a little flustered. _I really am going to kill him, _Lucas thought.

The three of them eventually made it back to the dorm room, where Nathan easily passed out.

"Th.. thanks for helping." Lucas said a little nervously. _Stupid stupid Nathan! _

"Yeah.. no problem." Brooke seemed uneasy and Lucas couldn't help but think that Nathan could've single handily ruined his friendship with Brooke.

"So you want to finish that coffee?" Brooke asked, trying to get that brooding look off of Lucas' face. He smiled. "Sure."

--

Haley tried to focus on her work but it was proving useless. All she kept thinking about was Nathan. She had never met anyone that got more under her skin than he did. She couldn't believe the nerve of him although at the same time she couldn't help but think he was sweet, annoying but sweet and still incredibly hot. She agreed to herself that this would be a lot easier if he was definitely not a hottie. The words that came out of his mouth and the sincerity behind it had an impact on her but she told herself that it was all because he wasn't himself. But then again maybe it was? She agreed to go out on a date on him only because he was being so stubborn. She hoped that he wouldn't remember it, but still a part of her hoped he would.

"Tell me, I'm seeing things cuz I could've sworn I saw Nathan being carried out of here." Peyton said walking in, distracting Haley from her thoughts.

"Peyton, what're you doing here?"

"I forgot to fill out my timesheet, what the hell happened?"

Haley sighed and told her what happened.

"If I didn't see him being dragged out of here.. I can't believe he did that."

"You're telling me." Haley rolled her eyes.

"What a jerk! I hope you're not going to go out with him."

"No, hopefully he doesn't remember."

"I can't believe he even asked you out... when his girlfriend picked him up with Lucas."

"Girlfriend?"

"Yeah.. there was Lucas, Nathan and another girl.. .that's the girl I was talking to you about… remember I saw him at the quad being really friendly and touchy feely with another girl."

"Oh you mean Brooke?"

"That's her name?"

"Yeah.. she's actually with Lucas."

"Wait, that's Lucas' girlfriend?" She thought about what Jake told her, about Nathan being known as a player. "He's even a bigger ass then, messing with his brother's girlfriend."

Haley had to laugh. "No, you got it all wrong.. Lucas mentioned her before, their friends from way back.. and no she's not Lucas' girlfriend.. though Nathan sort mentioned something about her and Lucas hooking up."

"Oh… so she's not with Nathan."

She thought about what Nathan said before about there not being any other girls and she was pretty sure he meant it. "No."

"Oh then, you should totally go out with him." Peyton changed her tune.

"What?! You just told me not to."

"That's cuz I thought you were one of his girls on the side."

Haley rolled her eyes.

"Shoot, I wish Jake would risk his life for me."

"Nathan did not risk his life for me."

"No, he only put it in danger so he can ask you out, it's actually really cute when you think about it."

"There's nothing cute in this." _Well not really. _"And didn't you tell me how much of a player he is!"

"Well a player wouldn't go this far just to ask you out.. I think he actually really likes you.. you should definitely go out with him… plus he's hot, what's the big deal?"

"Big deal?" Haley shot back and then she suddenly remembered what happened earlier.

--

_"Nathan, we're not together .. you have to get that through that thick head of yours." _

_"Yes, it is very thick.. and long too." He smirked. _

_Haley rolled her eyes. "God can you get your mind off the gutter for once? This is serious Nathan." Haley was clamping the IV, preparing it to remove it. Nathan didn't need any more blood out of his system. _

_"I am serious.. I'll prove it." With his free hand, Nathan was about to unbutton his jeans. _

_­_--

Great, now it was her turn to get her mind off the gutter.

"Haley!" Peyton snapped her fingers. "You zoned out there.. were you daydreaming about Nathan?" She teased.

"No." She lied.

"Tell yourself that, red."

"Red?"

"Yeah, the color of your face right now.. although I have to say that it's a mix of red and pink at this point." Peyton laughed as she left the room.

Haley swallowed the lump in her throat. She really couldn't get Nathan out of her head.

_-- _

_Nathan looked up and saw that Chase was paying for the ice cream. "When you're nervous you bite down on your lower lip." He came out saying, he looked at her intently before adding "..when you get flustered your face turns into a shade that's somewhere between red and pink, judging from the novel of notes that's in your notebook, you're probably very smart, and when you smile you have a very cute dimple right here." He stated, leaning over putting his finger on the corner of her mouth. _

_-- _

She really hoped he didn't remember this whole date thing.

--

Nathan woke up in the middle of the night with a pounding head ache._ I have to stop doing this_, he thought. He looked at the clock and saw it was almost 4 in the morning. He looked over and found his brother sleeping. Details of what happened earlier in the day came flooding back to him. It was a probably a good thing that Lucas was still sleeping, after what he did to him, he'd knew Lucas would be pissed. Nathan tried to go back to sleep but he couldn't, Haley James was once again on his mind.

Later in the morning, Nathan took off early, not wanting to be around when Lucas woke up. The last thing he needed was to have another fight with him. He headed to the library to get caught up on some work that he obviously couldn't do yesterday. Then headed to class.

He couldn't believe what he did yesterday. He knew it was a bad idea to go back there and donate blood but he had to. He saw Haley out with _Chip_ or whatever the hell his name was the other night. He saw that she was actually happy and smiling, with another guy. The thought made him physically sick. He shook his head, _what is she doing to me._ She was right, he didn't really know her, but he was still drawn to her. She was like a drug and he was seriously becoming an addict who didn't want to quit.

After classes were finished he took off to find Haley. He reached the front door of the health services building and took a deep breath. When he was here yesterday, he managed to see her schedule and knew she would be in at this time. He walked up to the counter, where a secretary was on the phone and then Haley came in dropping off some papers and looking at some charts. He took a deep breath and put a big smile on his face.

She looked up and couldn't believe Nathan was here, again. He had a big smile across his face, which really didn't help with her whole "brush him off" policy. He walked up to the counter.

"Sorry, we're not doing blood donations today.. you might want to wait longer next time." She said plainly as her eyes never left her chart.

"I'm not here to donate blood.. I'm here to see you."

". . ."

"Umm.. I just want to know when do you want to go?"

"Go?" This time she looked up at him.

"Yeah.. go .. like on our date."

"Date? I don't what you're talking about."

"Yesterday.. you said you'd go out with me."

"You were really out of it .. I think you were imagining things."

"I wasn't imagining it."

"Yes you were."

"No I wasn't."

"I think you were."

"NO I WASN'T." Nathan stated.

"Would you just go out with the boy!" Marianne, the secretary exclaimed. Haley shot her a threatening look.

"What?" Marianne acted innocently. "If you won't go I'll go." She winked at Nathan. Nathan smiled nervously. Haley grew only angrier. "If you don't go out with a fine young man like him.. it's a daym shame if you ask me." Marianne stated.

Haley's glare only intensified and she muttered something indicating her to leave. Marianne put down the phone and got up. "Alright I can take a hint… besides Peyton's going to tell me every word of it."

Haley now faced Nathan who was sporting a huge grin.

"She seems like a smart woman, you should listen to her." Nathan beamed.

Knowing that this was already a loosing battle, Haley put her chart down and turned around to where a bunch of files were. Searching through "S," she pulled out a chart. She browsed through it and sighed to herself.

"Well?" Nathan was getting impatient.

"Alright fine."

"Fine?"

"I'll go out with you." She said simply. Nathan had to fight the urge to jump for joy. "The results from your blood work came back and you seem clean ..but that was as of last week.. I don't know Nathan, do I need to re-ask you questions 32 and 33?" Now it was her turn to smirk.

Nathan's smile faded as he remembered those questions.

_"Can you just make sure to look at question 32 to make sure you responded properly. She turned the laptop to him so that he could reread the question. It read, 'In the past 12 months, have you had sex or had any sexual acts with a prostitute or paid for sexual act in this or in another country?" _

_"No." He said bluntly. Nathan Scott does not need to pay to get laid, he thought to himself. _

_She gave him a skeptical look. "What?!" He asked a little annoyed. She had to admit that he was still hot when he looked mad. _

_"We just have to make sure of these things, we wouldn't want any of our supplies to be tainted, standard protocol, I hope you understand." _

_"Yeah, I'll bet." He muttered. _

_"But don't worry, we sample all our blood for STD's and we can notify you of what you have." _

_"Excuse me?" _

_"If you have." She quickly added. She was having way more fun than she should right now. _

_"Now the next question." She said. _

_"From 1978 to present, have you had sex and/or sexual acts with another male?" _

_"Are you kidding?" _

_And this time she couldn't hold back her smile. _

_"You're enjoying this aren't you?" _

_"Maybe, but you still haven't answered the question." _

--

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Nathan said, with a sense of déjà vu.

"A little." She put on a small smile.

"Well, I promise you'll enjoy tonight even more." He smiled back.

"Doubt it."

"We'll see about that."

"So tonight.. 8, I'll get you from you dorm."

"Ha.. funny.. like I'd tell you where I live… I'll meet you at the quad."

"Quad it is." He gave her one big smile that melted her heart. "See you later… _Hales_." and he took of, leaving Haley a little flustered.

--

Nathan slowly entered his dorm.

"There you are !" Lucas shouted.

"Hey Luke.. I'm so sorry about yesterday."

"Really, you're sorry .. first you get trashed last week and you do something even more stupid like.. I don't know DONATE BLOOD AGAIN!"

"I know you're mad and you have every reason to be and I know sorry isn't enough… which is why I brought you this." Nathan pulled out a brown paper bag. "A fat dog with everything on it."

"Nate!" Though Lucas took the sandwhich, he was a little hungry after all. Though loaded with fat, hence the name, the grease trucks on Duke's campus made it all worth it.

"I know what I did was stupid. but believe me it was worth it."

"How was putting your health on the line worth it?" Lucas decided to entertain his younger brother.

"Haley agreed to go out with me."

"You still must be out of, she wouldn't go out with you." He declared.

"Then how come I'm meeting her at the quad at 8 tonight."

"What?"

"I just came to see her.. it's on." Nathan lied down on his bed with a big smile on his face.

"You sure she said yes? Haley James."

"Yes, I'm sure."

Lucas smiled, as much as he was mad at Nathan, he was glad that he wasn't hooking up with random girls. He pulled the sandwich out from the bag and grew heated once more.

"You ate half !"

"Sorry, I was hungry." Nathan shrugged.

"You're unbelievable…" Lucas grew angrier and this time Lucas didn't hold back. "Don't think I don't remember what you said to Brooke! Are you crazy? What're you trying to do to me?"

"Trying to help you."

"I don't need your help."

"You needed my help since junior year high school."

"You completely blew up my spot … actually no you did more than that.. you nuked the place!"

"Look man, you've been sweating over her for years now.. its time you do something about it."

"Really and what makes you the expert on the subject."

"Now that I found Haley.. I realize that you have to go after the things you want."

Lucas shook his head in disbelief. "Great, now you're Dr. Phil."

"Don't worry, I called Brooke earlier and the three of us are heading to dinner tonight, my way of saying thanks for helping me out yesterday."

"But I thought you're going out with Haley."

"Yes, that's what you're going to say when you see Brooke tonight…alone" Nathan grinned. And suddenly Lucas wasn't so mad anymore as he took a bite from his half eaten sandwich.

"By the way.. you owe me a hundred bucks!"

_Crap, he didn't forget. _Lucas said as he took out his wallet.

To Be Continued . . .

I really wanted to write the "Date" in this chapter but before I knew it was already on 9 pages, so I'm sorry but the "date" will be next chapter. I added in a lot more things than originally planned. Marianne the secretary is based off Haley's mom's friend Marianne in season 2, go to youtube and search for "Naley 2x01."


	6. Lucas' Treat

Thicker than Blood

Chapter 6

Thank you guys for the feedback, although I was a little disappointed that last chapter didn't receive as many reviews. I hope I'm not loosing my "steam" sort of speaking. I'd like to think you guys are waiting to read all about the Naley date, so with out further ado, here it is. Please leave your comments, they really do help especially the nice long ones hehe. Hope this chapter washes some of the disdain from tonight's episode. Enjoy!

--

Haley sat on her bed reading when Peyton came walking into their room.

"Hey." Haley said glancing up to see her roommate and then going back to reading.

"Hey." Peyton responded with a little smirk on her face.

Haley put her book down. "What is it?"

"What's what?" Peyton answered all innocent.

"Oh don't give me that.. you know what I'm talking about! .. That silly grin on your face.. what did Jake do now?" Haley sounded excited.

"Oh Jake didn't do anything.. I ran into Marianne."

"Oh." Haley's expression suddenly shifted.

"Somebody has a date." Peyton sang out like a five year old.

"God.. you're unbelievable .. remind me to kill Marianne." Haley buried her face into her pillow.

"Somebody has a date." Peyton continued to sing.

"And smother you with a pillow tonight!" Haley called out.

Peyton laughed. "What I don't get is that it's 6:30 and you're still in your PJ's."

"What? It takes me like 15 minutes ready to get ready."

"Yeah to go to class… this is different.. I think it's time to use the emergency drawer."

"No, don't you dare!" Haley protested as Peyton went over to the dresser and pulled out one of the drawers. Inside was an assortment of skimpy tops, miniskirts as well as other unmentionables.

"What? Just in case.. I'll even spend the night at Jakes."

"I'll be home by 10 tops… I'm going to go and get it over with."

Peyton pouted. "You're no fun."

"You can help me get ready for my date with Chase this Saturday."

"Oh, he's still around?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You've mentioned more about Nathan this past week than you ever did about Chase in the past month you've been seeing him."

"I didn't mention Nathan.. I complained about him."

"Whatever you need to tell yourself." Haley threw her pillow at her but Peyton only laughed it off.

"Come on, don't tell me your not the least bit excited about tonight."

Haley tried to look away but Peyton kept staring at her, finally making eye contact with her. Haley resigned in defeat. "Okay.. maybe a little."

"Ahh I knew it!" Both girls laughing.

--

Haley yawned for a second time. She looked at her watch and couldn't believe they've been at this sports bar for almost 30 minutes now. She looked over at Nathan who seemed to be paying more attention to the basketball game on the big screen than her.

"Go go go go.. yes!" Nathan muttered while watching the basketball game. What was so special about a ball going through a hoop was something Haley would never understand. To make matters worse, they weren't even able to drink since both of them were still 20. Haley wasn't a drinker but she would on occasion and this would certainly count as one of those times. She wondered what the hell happened to Nathan, the guy who was constantly drooling over her for the past week. It felt weird not to have his attention. _Do I actually miss it?_

She shook her head, there was no way she missed anything Nathan Scott had to offer, especially now. After meeting up at the quad, they went here and that was that. Haley finished her soda and looked at her watch again. She knew this was a waste of time, she wondered if Chase was free. She was already dressed to go out. She was glad she didn't take Peyton's advice and wear something from the "emergency drawer." Nathan Scott was not worth it she told herself. He was engrossed in the game and Haley decided that this was the time to make her escape.

"Whoa… where you going?" Nathan asked as she stood up. She quickly turned around and headed off for the exit. Once outside, Nathan caught up to her. "What're you doing?"

"Leaving."

"Why?"

"Why?" Haley gave him a confused look. "This whole time you've been making a big deal about taking me out and you take me here only to watch some stupid game! I'm going home.. I have better things to do."

Nathan started laughing and looked at his own watch. "Well your timing is perfect."

"Look I don't even want to know .. I'm out of here."

"Haley wait .. I'm sorry .. I just needed to kill some time."

"Why not spend your time trying to kill yourself again, this time I promise I won't intervene." Haley turned back around but Nathan grabbed her arm.

"What?!" She looked annoyed and he smiled seeing how riled up she was.

"On such notice, The Manor wouldn't take an 8 o clock reservation but .. we're just in time for an 8:45 table."

"The Manor?" Haley questioned. Haley had heard of it, it was one of the fanciest restaurants in town and she heard the food was incredible. "You got us a table at The Manor?"

"Yep.. the restaurant right down there." Nathan indicated towards the end of the block. Haley was left speechless. "What? You think that I was going to ignore you all night?"

"Well you were so into that game, you sure you don't want to finish it.. I can just go home." Haley still tried to get out of this date.

Nathan laughed. "Hahah.. I already know what happened.. that was ESPN classic, '93 playoffs." Haley rolled her eyes.

"I really am sorry for ignoring you back there."

"No, you not talking to me was great.. you should do it more often.. like starting now."

"I could do that .. it was fun to see you squirm in your seat and checking your watch every five minutes .. you really do look so cute when you get annoyed… it's nice to know I can get you worked up… even in silence." He smirked. "I'm glad you missed me." He grin only grew wider.

She stood there heated mainly because he was right. He reached out his hand. "Come on, I'm starved." She looked at him for a moment and walked next to him, not taking his hand. They reached the end of the block and Nathan opened the door for Haley. Though it was a nice gesture, she was still mad at him.

"Reservation for Scott." He told the waitress.

"Scott.. yes.. follow me."

Haley had to admit that the restaurant was really nice inside and they walked to the back patio which over looked the pier. It was actually a very romantic spot. Soft music played in the background, the moon glistened over the water and candle light surrounded them. The air was cool but not terribly cold. Haley would be fine with her light jacket. She glanced up at Nathan and couldn't help notice how handsome he looked. He wore dark jeans and a black dress shirt with the top unbuttoned, revealing what she could only guess was a very toned chest.

"Is this better?" He smiled. She took her menu.

"Maybe."

"Maybe yes?"

"Maybe." She shrugged and she couldn't help but smile and Nathan couldn't help but melt at the sight of her smile. "You look really nice tonight." He said genuinely. She wore dark jeans and heals with a simple top and light jacket that hugged her curves. It was simple but at the same time very elegant.

"Thank you." She blushed. "You sort of clean up well too." She said off handily.

"You can just say I'm hot."

Haley scoffed, even though he was right. "I think we might need another chair for that cocky attitude of yours."

"Or maybe just for my co.."

"Don't finish that statement!" Haley warned. It was bad enough she couldn't keep her head out of the gutter and had to take a cold shower last night.

"So do you know what you want?" Haley looked at the menu, trying to change the topic.

"You." He said seductively. Haley rolled her eyes, she set herself up for that.

"I meant for dinner."

"Oh I thought you were talking about dessert." He smirked. And this time Haley couldn't help but laugh. "Would you be serious for just a minute?"

Nathan laughed back. "Fine fine.. actually if you don't mind .. I asked them to make you something that's not on the menu."

"What?"

"It's a surprise."

"Yeah, you're surprises end up with me calling your brother to pick come get you."

Nathan smiled. "Why don't you pick something from the menu.. just in case you don't like it."

She thought about it for a second. "Fine."

Just then the waiter came over to them.

"Hello, I'm Alex and I'll be your waiter tonight, would you like to start off with drinks?"

"Water is good with me, thank you." Haley said.

"The same.. but can you bring out a bottle of merlot."

"Sure thing, I'll be back with your drinks and some bread."

"Bottle of merlot? We're not 21." Haley said once the waiter was out of earshot.

"And apparently they're not carding." Nathan shrugged and smiled and Haley laughed.

"What's so funny?" Nathan asked.

"I just never figured you for a wine guy."

"How so?"

"I don't know .. I guessed I thought you'd be more into beer or something."

"Well, you're right .. I've never really had wine before… unless you count the one at church."

"I don't believe it."

"What? It's true, I know my mom drinks wine sometimes."

"No, not that, that you go to church." She teased and Nathan laughed back. He could that she was more relaxed now and that made him very happy.

"But, why'd you order a bottle?" She added.

"Well look around us,. I feel like I had to." He laughed and she laughed along with him.

The waiter came back and poured Nathan a sample of the wine. Nathan took a sip.

"Not bad." He stated and the waiter poured a glass for Nathan and Haley.

"Are you ready to order or do you need more time?"

"Yeah.. I'll have the filet mignon, medium well and I already put in a special request for the lady here but in case she doesn't like it she would like.." Nathan looked over to Haley.

"The fettuccini alfredo."

"Sounds good .. Thank you and enjoy your evening." The waiter said taking off.

"Cheers." Nathan toasted and Haley held up her glass as well. She took a sip of the wine and it wasn't bad at all just like this date. Nathan smile was infectious and she was really surprised that she was enjoying herself. _Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all. _

--

Lucas peaked through the window and saw Brooke already sitting at the table by herself. He was nervous. He was pacing outside the entrance for five minutes now. He hung out with Brooke before so why was this any different. _I can tell you why.. your idiot brother,_ Lucas scolded himself. _Breath .. breathe .. you can do this.. Nathan was able to get Haley to go out on a date with him.. I sure as hell can have dinner alone with Brooke._

Taking another deep breath, Lucas opened the door and walked inside but his nerves were getting the best of him and he was thinking of anything he could do to calm himself down. _Daymmit Luke, get a hold of yourself.. think .. what would Nathan do? Oh my God, I can't believe I just said that.. well I don't have anymore time Brooke just saw me .. k Nathan would be .. he'd be .. cocky and arrogant ..but you're not cocky and arrogant.. confident! Yes that's it . act confident… just like Nathan.. oh God I did not just say that._ With that in mind, Lucas pushed back his fears and plastered a big smile over his face.

"Hey Brooke."

"Hey Luke." Brook stood up and they greeted each other.

"What's up with that big smile? And where's Nathan?"

"Actually, Nathan can't make it."

"Oh." Brooke was secretly thrilled inside. _Is he smiling because of me? Because we're going to be alone tonight.. please please let that be._

"He told me that Haley actually agreed to go out with him tonight, isn't that great?"

"Yeah.. that's great." Brooke tried to hide her disappointment. The smile was for Nathan not for her. She knew that Lucas always wanted Nathan to go out with a decent girl and Haley certainly fit that description.

"At least someone's on a date." She softly muttered as she took a sip of her drink.

"Huh?" Lucas asked.

She couldn't let this hold her down, she was still alone with Lucas Scott. She put on a smile. "I'm just glad their on a date… I don't think I've ever heard the word date and Nathan in the same sentence."

"You're telling me."

--

Haley stopped laughing. "I can't believe you did that! But then again.."

"What?"

"You stealing a school bus and those poor cows!"

"Yeah, we gave them a good scare."

The both of them started laughing again. Haley was really enjoying herself, she couldn't remember the last time she laughed or smiled so much. Just then the food arrived. The waiter placed Nathan's food in front of him and Haley eagerly anticipated what Nathan ordered for her.

The waiter put the plate down in front of her and needless to say she was surprised. "Do you like?" Nathan asked a little unsure.

"Macoroni and Cheese! I love it .. I didn't think you remembered." Haley said as she remembered one of her numerous fights with Nathan.

_Lucas was lost in his thoughts for a moment and stopped paying attention to what Nathan and Haley were saying to each other. He looked back at them and wondered, What the hell are they arguing about? _

_"So what if I like macaroni and cheese, you're the one who still acts like an immature 5 year old!" _

_"Well if you want, that's what you can order it tonight at dinner?" _

_"Dinner!? Haven't you heard anything I just told you.. I am not going out with you!" Haley didn't know how much more clearer she can be._

"I remember everything about you." Nathan said genuinely and left Haley nearly speechless. "Well tell me if you like it." He quickly added. She snapped out of her thoughts and tried the food out. "Oh my God.. it's great."

Nathan turned back to the waiter. "I guess we won't need that alfredo."

"Sure thing. Enjoy your meal!" The waiter took off.

"I was a little worried about how it might turn out .. I mean this place isn't really known for that."

"Yeah, same here.. but here you got to taste it." Haley put some on her fork and fed it to Nathan. It tasted great but knowing that that fork was just in Haley's mouth sent his mind into overdrive. She really had no clue what she did to him.

"Well?"

"It's very good."

"Told ya'! Never doubt me again."

"I never did." Nathan smiled.

"How's the steak?"

"Pretty good." Nathan sliced off a portion and likewise fed it to Haley. "Wow that is really good."

"Never doubt me." He repeated her words.

"That remains to be seen." Haley smirked as she continued to eat.

--

Brooke and Lucas were enjoying their dinner.

"Crap!" Lucas tried to cover his face.

"What?" Brooke looked confused.

"Courtney."

"Who's Courtney?"

"Carrie's younger sister."

"Carrie? Oh my God, phycho-nanny Carrie!?"

"What other Carrie's is there?"

"Oh God, I almost forgot about her sister." Now Brooke was trying to cover her face. She never met Courtney but heard the stories of how she was obsessed with Lucas just like Carrie was with Nathan.

"Sh! She's coming over here."

"Luke? Lucas Scott is that you?!" Courtney came over.

"Oh Courtney.. hey I didn't see you."

"Nice to see you too." She said seductively. _She really is a psycho like her sister, _Brooke thought.

"Listen me and some of the girls are heading next door for some drinks.. you should come."

"I'm .. sorry.. I can't…" Lucas tried to get the words out.

"How come? Don't worry, I can't hold my liquor." Courtney winked.

"Sorry, we're on a date." Brooke chimed in and took Lucas' hands in hers.

"You're on a date?" Courtney sounded disgusted.

"Yeah.. sorry.. bye." Lucas said quickly and Courtney stormed off. Lucas and Brooke held their breaths until she was gone before they both busted out laughing.

"Good save Davis."

"Anytime Scott." Brooke winked.

--

"Haley!"

Haley heard her name and looked up. Then she looked up and saw Bevin and Anna walking over to her. There were roommates who were on the same floor as Haley.

"Hey, Bevin.. Anna." Haley said as she put down her fork.

"Oh I'm so sorry for barging in on your date." Bevin said.

"Oh.. no we're not on a date." Haley quickly added.

"Really?" Anna questioned, looking at the romantic setting in front of her.

"She's right." Nathan chimed in. "We're celebrating."

Haley looked over at Nathan with a curious look.

"Celebrating?" Bevin questioned.

"Yeah.. our engagement." Nathan said as he took Haley's hands in his.

All three girls jaws dropped. "Oh my God, Haley.. I thought you were seeing Chase." At the mention of his name, Nathan immediately flinched. "but oh wow Congrats!" Bevin didn't know what else to say.

Haley glared at Nathan and pulled her hands away from his. "He's just kidding… isn't that right!?" She glared at Nathan.

Nathan smiled. "She's right.. we're celebrating our future engagement."

Haley shook her head, she couldn't be any more embarrassed. Her friends took the hint.

"And you say this isn't a date?" Anna teased.

"You don't fool us James.. see you later." Bevin said and the two girls waved bye but not before putting two thumbs up, indicating their approval of Nathan.

Haley shook her head. "I can't believe you did that."

"Well maybe if you just told them that we are on a date, I wouldn't have to." Nathan said with a hint of hurt in his voice. She wasn't in the mood to argue, she was having such a good time.

"You're right.. I'm sorry."

"And?" Nathan smiled.

"This is a date.. there you happy?"

"You always make me happy." Nathan simply stated. Haley felt like taking off her jacket, it was definitely getting hot in here.

--

Lucas and Brooke were walking back to campus. Brooke had linked her arms around Lucas and they just enjoyed each other's company. Lucas chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Brooke looked up.

"Courtney."

Brooke laughed as well.

"I still can't believe the nerve of her." Lucas laughed.

"And how I said we were on a date." Brooke joined in.

Lucas stopped and looked down on Brooke, realizing that this was now or never. "It wouldn't be a bad thing right?"

"What would?"

"If this was a date?" He nervously said.

She smiled and leaned in closer to him. "No, it wouldn't." Lucas smiled as if the world was lifted from his shoulders. "Actually.. why not continue this date with a movie back at my place?" Brooke added.

"I'd love to."

--

"Would you like anything else?" The waiter asked when he saw that Nathan and Haley were finished with their desserts.

"No, we're good." Nathan said and the waiter left the bill on the table. "Whenever you're ready." The waiter said and walked away.

He went to reach for it when Haley immediately snatched it from him.

"Haley, what're you doing?"

"Paying my portion."

"What?! That's ridiculous .. we're on a date.. I'm supposed to pay."

"No, I want to.. I had fun really but I wouldn't feel right.. this place is so expensive.. and oh my God $30 for that mac and cheese.. what the hell cheese did they use?"

Nathan snatched the bill back from her.

"I'm paying and that's final."

"Nathan."

"Haley.. please it's okay.. besides this is practically Lucas' treat." Nathan said off handily.

"Lucas?"

"Yeah.. he didn't believe that you would go out with me so we had this stupid bet of a hundred.."

"A bet?" Haley cut him off. She couldn't believe it.

"So this whole thing was a bet to prove your brother wrong?"

"No.. I mean yes.. I wanted to go out with you. .. Luke didn't believe.."

"You know." She cut him off. She wasn't in the mood to hear anything else from him. ".. for hours there you had me fooled that weren't such a jack ass." Haley stood up and dropped her napkin on the table and started to walk away.

Nathan got up and tried to follow her to the exit but a waiter stopped him.

"Sir you haven't paid!" But it was too late. Haley stepped outside and was able to into a taxi and took off.

To Be Continued . . .

I actually had no clue how this chapter was going to be, all I know was how it was going to end with Haley storming off. But I'm happy with the end result and I hope guys like it too. It turned out to be a lot longer than expected, but I'm sure you guys didn't mind. I know the Naley date headed south at the end but that was my intention this whole time. But fear not, you wouldn't think that Nathan would give up that easily right? Believe me, there won't be any rocks being thrown at Haley's window next chapter either. I hope you enjoyed and please REVIEW !!!

(spoilers from tonight's episode!!!)

The words coming from Nathan's mouth should've been. "Get out!" or "You're fired." God I wanted to gag, but overall a great episode. I know Nathan would never do anything to Haley, but it's just so stupid that Nathan didn't do anything. Gaaahhhhhhh, since I expected it I can't be too upset, hopefully this bitch will go soon. It makes me so frustrated! I don't even think I could write another chapter of "Gone" (mostly cuz Carrie is out of there lives at that point so it wouldn't make any sense for her to kiss Nathan, likewise in the show, it still makes no sense!) .. side note, I felt really bad for Peyton, but I really wished it would end between Lucas and Peyton, sorry after season 1 when Lucas hooked up with Brooke, I was always a fan of theirs. Not like I have nothing against them but I do feel bad for Lindsey.


	7. Tutorboy

Thicker Than Blood

Chapter 7

Thank you guys for the reviews! They really make my day. I am still surprised by the feedback I get on this story. Your support and comments really keep me motivated, especially since this week sucked at work. I struggled again with this chapter because I know how I wanted it to go but putting in all the details took longer than expected (stupid job!!). As much as I complain about S5, I think it really is one of the best seasons of OTH. The fact that Mark gets us all riled up after 5 seasons is a testament to the shows and the characters we know and love. With that said, Nathan and Lucas are idiots. I know Nathan would never do anything to hurt Haley but he just makes poor decisions and I think I need a good Naley moment to make me sleep better at night. The flashback episode was so great but the stupid promos ruined everything.

Also, there's a scene in this chapter that may remind you of a scene in Never Too Late by Bindy417. I assure you that it was just coincidence. With that said, ENJOY !!! And please review!

--

Haley tossed and turned all night. She didn't have a good night's sleep and she completely zoned out during her Probs and Stats class. Peyton stayed over at Jake's and she wished she hadn't. She needed some serious girl talk. At the same time, she was utterly confused. Why was she upset? This is what she wanted, for Nathan Scott to be gone from her life. Yet, in a little over a week, he had completely consumed her.

This is what she gets, she told herself. She finally put her guard down and was starting to enjoy their "date." But it wasn't that. It was a stupid bet. God, she felt like she watched this before in some teen movie back in high school. She expected as much from Nathan but from Lucas, that made things even worse. He was always so nice and charming. They shared a lot of interests and it was nice to know someone who reads as much as she did.

_This wasn't like him at all, unless that's how all Scott men are. _She thought.

--

Lucas was almost late to class. He had the most incredible evening with Brooke and was on cloud 9. They ended up going back to Brooke's place and catching a movie. She snuggled up next to him and they fell asleep together on the couch. He didn't want to go but he had to go to class. He rushed back to his dorm but didn't see Nathan. He wondered how the date went but figured he would find out from Haley in class.

Their professor was already lecturing when Lucas entered and took a seat next to Haley. She squirmed at the sight of him but kept her mind focus on the class. Lucas wasn't used to Haley ignoring him. The date must've been bad, he thought. _What did Nathan do this time? _He sighed to himself.

Class ended and Haley immediately tried to bail. Sure enough, Lucas came right after her.

"Haley.. wait hold up." Lucas called out but Haley just walked faster. _Great now I got both brothers chasing after me.. _

"Hey.. slow down will you?"

"If you didn't get the message, I don't want to talk to you." Haley stepped away from him.

"Wait, why?"

"You know why."

"No, I don't.. look whatever Nathan did.."

"Nathan did.." She repeated his words.

"For once this was not Nathan's fault… at least not all of it."

"I don't get it." Lucas looked confused.

"Clearly."

"Can you just please tell me what I did wrong?" Lucas was now getting frustrated. _God, this is what Nathan had to go through. _

"Fine!" She glared at him. "I know all about your little bet!"

"Oh." Lucas wasn't sure how to respond.

"Oh." Repeating his words. "That's all you can say? ..It's nice to know that I'm some sort of prize at the local fair.. I might as well be a stuff animal and call me Mr. Waffles."

"Mr. Waffles?" Lucas said in confusion, which only aggravated Haley even more. _These two really are brothers. _

"I expected as much from Nathan .. but you! I guess the apple really doesn't fall far from the tree." She glared and continued to walk away.

"Haley, wait up, you got it all wrong?"

"I should thank you .. you're little wager did pay for my very expensive dinner last night." She continued to walk away.

"Look, Haley.. I'm sorry but the bet wasn't about you."

"Really?"

"I mean .. yes you were part of it .. but please don't blame Nathan .. it was my fault."

"You can say that again."

"I'm serious… I egged Nathan on.. I told him that you were too good for him and I knew it would piss him off .. I just didn't wanted him to be playing around with someone like you.. you don't deserve that."

"I didn't deserve to be a stupid bet either." Haley glared.

"You're right I'm sorry."

"Whatever." She tried brush him off.

"I mean I don't understand why you're so mad .. it's not like you like.." Lucas looked at her curiously for a second. "Oh my God!"

"What?" Haley asked annoyed.

"You like Nathan!" Lucas near gasped.

"What?! I do not."

"Yes you do .. why else would you be so mad about this?"

"I have no clue what you're talking about." Haley tried to turn away and bit her lower lip.

"I think you do.. you're doing that whole lip thing."

"What lip thing?"

"When you're nervous… Nathan says you bite you're lower lip."

"I'm not nervous."

"Yes you are .. I can't believe Nathan was right about that.. I can't believe I never noticed that before."

"What? .. He talks about me?"

"More like non-stop rambling."

"I do not like your brother.. both of you are clearly delusional.."

"And you Miss James are in denial.. I think you do like him and you're just using this whole bet thing to hide your feelings." He said flashing that trademark Scott smirk.

"I'm not hiding anything.. I'm pissed."

"Why?"

"Didn't you just hear me? You and your brother need to get your ears checked."

"I mean if you didn't like him, why would you be so upset.. it's not like you guys had a good time last night.."

Haley rolled her eyes. _How the hell do these Scott brothers know me so well._

"Is this what you say after all of Nathan's bad dates? Try to clean up his mess."

"Wouldn't know.. he doesn't go on dates..." Lucas said. "He really likes you and I haven't seen him yet but he's probably feels like crap .. I really think you guys would be great together … and I'm sorry for that bet.. I never meant to for you to feel anything less than who you are."

"Really." She said sarcastically. "Then who am I then?"

"The most forgiving person in the world." Lucas pouted.

_Stupid blue eyes always get me._ She tried to hold back her smile. "You Lucas Scott are on notice!" She pointed her finger at him. "But look I have to go to the library and study.. so I'll see you at class." She said more calmly.

Lucas sighed in relief. "See you in class."

--

Nathan lied in bed staring at the ceiling. _Maybe I should mount the tv up there since I find it so interesting. _He couldn't get his mind off Haley, nothing new. He didn't know she would be so upset, it was just a stupid bet. It didn't mean anything but apparently it meant something to her. He'd seen her mad, seen her heated but this time he saw anger and worst of all, hurt. He had done that to her and he hated himself.

Just then, Lucas quietly stepped inside and put his bag on the floor. He sat on his bed looking at Nathan.

"So I ran into Haley." Lucas said softly. Nathan immediately shot up.

"How.. how is she?"

"Pissed."

"I guess she told you." Lucas nodded.

He knew it. "I screwed up I know .. I'm always a screw up." Nathan muttered.

"For once Nate.. I'm going to disagree."

"I made that stupid bet.. it's all my fault.."

"WE made that bet.. this isn't entirely your fault… just talk to her."

"It's not that easy."

Lucas gave his brother a curious look. "What happened to my cocky ass little brother who hounded Haley for over a week.. now you're afraid to talk to her."

"I'm not afraid." He tried to protest.

"I think you are.. what happened to you?"

"I turned into you apparently." Nathan smirked.

Lucas threw a pillow at him.

"Wait a minute! You didn't come home last night!!!" Nathan realizing that he completely forgot about Lucas and Brooke.

"Gee, nice of you to notice.. you know its not like something bad could've happened to me and you could care less.. oh wait."

"Hey I had stuff on my mind .. so what happened?"

"We had dinner … Courtney was there."

"Carrie Courtney?"

Lucas nodded and Nathan shuddered.

"Tell me about it .. but to get her to back off, Brooke pretended to be my date and then later on I was like .. well what if this was a date.. and then there we ended up back to her place and watched a movie .. we fell asleep on the couch."

"Boring."

"Whatever man… at least my date ended well." Lucas shot back.

Nathan laughed. "I'm really happy for you .. FINALLY!!"

"I know .. we're just going to take things slow.. actually we never really discussed anything yet."

"That's more than what Haley and I have right now." Nathan sighed in defeat.

"Hang in there .. I'm sure everything will turn out okay.. why don't you go to the library and get some work done?"

"Not in the mood." Nathan said lying back down.

"I think you should really go to the library." Lucas tried to urge Nathan.

"Dude, just say Brooke is coming over and I'll leave."

"_Dude_, Haley is at the library.. you big idiot." Lucas shook his head.

Nathan immediately got up.

--

Nathan walked up another flight of stairs. He didn't realize the library was so big, he only spent time on the main floor below. He prayed to God Lucas was right and she was here. He looked around and in a secluded corner, he found her sitting by herself doing work. He slowly walked over to her, his heart racing, his palms sweating. He couldn't remember the last time he was so nervous. Not even in senior year during their championship game, he felt this much pressure. Pushing back his fears, he took a deep breath.

From the corner of her eye, Haley's mouth nearly dropped. There he was Nathan Scott, creeping up to see her. She wasn't surprised, she knew it was a matter of time before his faced showed up. _And what a cute face it is. Dammit Haley, get a grip.. you're still mad at him. _

"Hey." Nathan said quickly as he took a seat next to her, with one hand behind his back.

She didn't bother to glance over but tried to finish her work.

"I know you're still mad about last night."

_No shit Sherlock,_ Haley told herself.

"You have every right to be upset." Nathan added. "I just want to say I'm sorry."

She still ignored him. "Umm.. I got you these." Nathan offered a bunch of purple flowers.

Haley glanced over at them. "What happened.. blew all your winnings." Haley said sarcastically and Nathan winced at her words. "I hope you know that the grounds keepers are going to be pissed." Haley added. She recognized those flowers anywhere, since they belonging to the garden by the library.

_Busted. _"Look Haley, I never meant to hurt you .. it was a stupid bet."

"If it was so stupid, why'd you make it?" This time Haley couldn't hold her tongue back anymore.

"Cuz I'm an idiot…"

"Don't forget an idiot, a jerk, an ass." Haley was quick to add.

"Your right." Nathan said simply. This was not the reaction she was expecting. She was expecting some off hand cocky comment. Admitting defeat was something she wasn't used to hearing from Nathan.

"Just know that I didn't make that stupid bet for money .. I just wanted to make a point."

"That what? Big shot Nathan Scott could go out with any girl!"

"No.. just one girl.." He said honestly. "Everyone kept telling me that you're too good for me .. that you're above me and they're right .. and I know most of the time I piss you off or get you mad well .. mainly because I like to." He laughed nervously and Haley had to suppress her own laughter. ".. but I never meant to hurt you.. I could never do that .. but the fact that I did." Nathan sighed. "I just don't want you to be upset.. I'm sorry." Nathan pleaded.

She stared into those blue eyes, careful not to get lost in them.

"Ok." She said quickly and turned her head back on her paper.

"Ok?"

"Yes, Nathan 'ok' .. I forgive you."

Nathan felt relieved. "Thank you .. now you have to let me make it up to you."

Haley laughed. "Look Nathan.. I forgive you.. but this thing .. you .. me .. I'm just done with it.. we went out .. it didn't work out .. I've already moved on .. so should you."

She tried to let him down gently, as she saw the waves of disappointment and hurt was over his face.

"Look I have to get back to my probs and stats work.. I have a test and I totally zoned out in class today." Haley added. She went back to her work, but Nathan was still there. _Just keep working Haley.. he'll leave eventually. _

"You got it all wrong." Nathan said simply.

"How many times do I have to say this .. I do not want to go out with you again."

"Not yet." He smirked.

Then he quickly grabbed her pencil from her. "And besides I was talking about the problem… your using the wrong formula." Nathan worked through the problem, marking over her mistakes and correcting them. He grabbed her calculator and plugged the numbers in.

"23 should be the answer." H said simply, putting down the calculator. Haley flipped to the back of the textbook to see the answer.

"23" She muttered. She shot him a curious look. "Wait how did you?"

"I'm also taking probs and stats .. I have Dios.. who do you have?"

"Jain."

"No wonder, I heard he sucks."

She shot Nathan a curious glance. _Okay hotshot_ "Number 32." She said as she slid the textbook to him.

Nathan smirked then looked down and quickly went through the problem.

"Answer should be 3." He said.

Haley flipped through the back of the book. _Ha.. he's wrong!_

"Wait.. I forgot to carry over the negative.. negative 3."

_Crap._ Haley put down the textbook and looked at him curiously.

"What's this?" She asked.

"What's what?" He tried to shrug it off.

_I am Haley James, class valedectorian, I spent years tutoring students.. they even called me tutorgirl.. just who the hell Nathan thinks he is!? _"So you're some sort of math whiz?"

"Surprised?"

"Uhh yeah."

"It's okay.. everyone thinks I'm just a dumb jock who only got in here because of basketball." He said simply.

"Look, I didn't mean it like that.." Now it was Haley's turn to feel bad.

"It's okay.. I'm used to it."

She suddenly felt very guilty. It was easy to misjudge Nathan Scott as your typical dumb jock. She had always prided herself in being open minded and not judging a book by its cover but that's exactly what she did. "I'm sorry.. you just caught me off guard."

"Really.. you looked more shocked than anything." He smiled.

Haley laughed. "Okay, maybe a little."

"Well.. it's not like I'm on Dean's list or anything.. I'm a C student .. at most a B… Lucas has all the brains .. but Math, I never found too bad.. especially probs and stats."

"Really?"

"My dad kept a whole spreadsheet full of my basketball stats growing up.. you should've seen his spreadsheet… so things like means variances.. percentages, plots, graphs .. all that stuff I just compare it to basketball.. and then it's not so difficult anymore." He said honestly. .

Haley smiled. It made sense. She knew he played basketball, knew that sports and betting all revolved around statistics. "I guess there's more behind that pretty little head of yours."

Nathan smirked.

"What?" She said, commenting on that goofy look on his face.

"You just called me hot."

She gently slapped him in the shoulder.

"Well.. if you want to get to know this hottie better.. why not over a pizza.. or a movie?"

"Nice try.. but I have better things in mind." She winked at him.

Nathan raised an eyebrow. "Oh." He said seductively.

"Yes." She passed the book back to him again. "You can help me go over this chapter." She said with a huge smile.

"You serious?"

"Well I wouldn't need the help if someone didn't take me out last night and got me all pissed off and then I couldn't get any studying done and I completely zoned out in class today.. let's not forget I have a test coming.." Haley rambled on.

"Ok fine." He smiled.

"Think of this as your penance." She said.

"Alright Haley James.. let's do this."

For about the next hour, Nathan sat with her and helped her through a couple of problems. He explained things pretty well and helped her fill in the gaps that she didn't understand. For her, she was usually the one tutoring people, not the other way around. She had to admit that there was definitely more to Nathan Scott than meets the eye.

"Oh my God, I totally get it .. I feel like such an idiot."

"Hey.. that's my job remember."

They both laughed. God, he loved that smile and he loved it even more knowing that it was he that put it there.

"I guess you're not as big of an idiot as I thought you were."

"Don't go tell everyone now.. I have a reputation to keep." He joked.

"I don't think I'll be telling the world that Nathan Scott schooled me in math.. I have a reputation too, you know." She joked back and Nathan laughed. She tried to hold back her smile but Nathan was just too charming at the moment. "But thank you Nathan.. for a moment there I was ready to freak out. I think I'm going to be okay for the test."

"Great.. so we should celebrate.."

She laughed. "Easy there tutorboy."

"Tutorboy?"

She laughed.

"Really.. I want to take you out again.. please!!" Nathan pouted.

"Okay… but not tonight." She quickly added. "Do you know where the University Learning Center is?"

"Yeah."

"Good meet me there Saturday.. 8:30."

Nathan could hardly contain his excitement. "Saturday.. yeah .. 8:30.. cool.. what do you have in mind?" He tried to say in a calm voice.

She packed her stuff away and grabbed the flowers. "It's a surprise." She smirked.

"Really?"

She started to walk away but turned around. "And Nathan.."

"Yeah."

"8:30 in the morning." She smiled to herself and took a whiff of the flowers in her hand as she made her way out.

Nathan was a little curious as to what she had in mind, but for now he could care less. He'd never been more excited to wake up early on a Saturday.

--

Haley walked back to her room and immediately Peyton got up.

"Sorry I didn't call you sooner but I was just so swamped today.. tell me everything that asshole did." Peyton said but she stood still when she realized that Haley didn't look pissed and that she was holding flowers.

"Okay James.. spill."

Haley put her stuff down and sat on her bed. She left a brief voicemail on Peyton's cell that her date went horribly wrong. She then proceeded to tell her everything that happened last night and today.

"Wow.. why do I get to miss all the good stuff?"

Haley shrugged, trying to hold back the laughter.

"So .. you and Nathan?" Peyton winked. Haley rolled her eyes, but couldn't hide her smile.

"Like I said .. I might've misjudged Nathan Scott .. and Saturday morning.. I think I'll get a better idea of who he really is."

"Saturday morning? Wait.. aren't you going to.." Haley nodded before Peyton could finish her question.

Peyton had to suppress her laugh. "Your evil James, you know that?!"

They both started to laugh. "Let's just see how tough he really is." Haley said with a cocky grin on her face. She got up, looking for something to put her flowers in.

To Be Continued . . . .

I decided to tweak Nathan's character slightly in this story and with the overall content of his character, him doing good in math especially in a subject like Probs and Stats was definitely not a stretch. I also have a slight twist with Haley too in an upcoming chapter. I'm going to try to write the next chapter soon and maybe have it up by Sunday night though most likely I'll probably have it all ready for Tuesday after OTH airs, something to put a smile on our faces after Nathan screws up again hehe.. I hope you enjoyed and leave me some love.


	8. Nathan's

Thicker Than Blood

Chapter 8

Thank you guys again for the amazing reviews. I know you've been dying to find out where Haley is taking Nathan and now your questions will be answered. I'd like to say that the idea was originally mine but for many of you, you'd probably recognized where I got it from. I won't say much, but in the context of what I set up last chapter, it really fits in with this story. I was going to wait until after OTH aired tonight to post but I got so excited with this chapter, I just had to put it out there. Enjoy and please review !!!

--

"Luke!" Nathan whispered. "Are you awake?"

"No." Lucas mumbled from his sleep.

"Luke!"

"Dammit Nathan.. it's 7 in the morning.. go back to sleep."

"I can't."

_I'm going to kill Haley._ "Funny how you're awake when your usually coming home at this time."

"Funny Luke.. I need to know what Haley has planned today."

"For the last time, I don't know. . she wouldn't tell me." Lucas sighed in frustration.

"You sure!?"

"Yes!" Lucas threw a pillow over his ears, not wanting to listen to anymore of what Nathan had to say.

Nathan was already dressed to go. There was no way he'd risk missing this date with Haley. He already screwed up once and he wasn't going to make the same mistake again. He barely slept a wink and all night, he kept wondering what she had planned. What could you possibly do this early in the morning? He lied back in bed and waited endlessly for time to pass.

He would've gone there early but didn't want to seem so eager, even though he was. _God, I am such a girl,_ he thought. Haley had a hold on him that he couldn't explain. He wanted her, he needed her. He would do anything for her. It was certainly different than the control his father had on him. He swore that after Dan Scott, he would never let anyone control his life anymore. Then came Haley James and that idea quickly went out the window. It was finally 8:20 and just enough time for him to make it on time.

He got up and as calm as possible, he made his way to the University Learning Center. It was exactly 8:29 and he already saw Haley out there waiting for him. He was relieved. For a moment, he thought that this might've been some sick joke and she wasn't going to come. He made an effort not to bother her for the rest of week. He already had a second chance with her and there was no way he was going to blow it.

He ran into her once after the library where she still wasn't budging.

--Flashback.--

"Hey." Nathan said as he walked through campus.

"You're not like stalking me again?!" Haley glared.

"No.. no.." Nathan protested. "I'm on my way to class.. I swear."

"Ok.. so don't forget.."

"Saturday, 8:30.. University Learning Center.. how can I forget?" He smirked.

"Good." She simply stated.

"So what're we going to do?"

"You'll see."

"Haley!" Nathan protested.

"Hehe.. see you Saturday bright and early." She said as she continued walking. He wanted to chase after her. To hell with class, he'd much rather spend time with her. But he held back and watched her as she walked on by. Haley turned around and saw Nathan still standing there, looking at her. She smiled to herself. _This is going to be fun. _

_--_End Flashback--

"You're on time?" She said.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Never thought you'd be an early riser."

"You know I'd do anything for you." He smirked.

"How about leaving me alone?" She teased She said as she took another sip of her coffee. With her other hand, she had another coffee. "This is for you." She said handing it over to him.

"Why thank you."

"You're very welcome .. don't say I never gave you anything." She teased.

"Well.. I feel bad.. I didn't bring you anything."

"It's okay."

"How about a thank you kiss?" He smirked. She instantly laughed.

"You never quit do you? Not even this early."

"What can I say.. you have that effect on me." He smiled back. The coffee in her hand wasn't the only thing that was warm right now. She tried to brush off his comments.

"Come on, follow me."

"Are you _finally_ going to tell me what we're doing?"

"Nope."

"Or where?"

"It's just much more fun to see it than to say it."

They walked around the back of the building, where there was a parking lot with a bus waiting for them. A couple of other students were there as well and they were heading onto the bus as well. They got on the bus and drove off. Nathan tried to pry answers out of Haley but she just told him to be patient. He finally quit trying and they sat in comfortable silence until the bus stopped. They got out of the bus and Nathan looked at where they were.

"What the hell are we doing at Pontiac Middle School?" He looked at Haley.

"We.. tutorboy .. are 'mentors' for the day?"

"Mentors?"

"Okay.. fancy word for, we're going to be tutoring middle school kids."

The smile on Nathan's face dropped. "You're joking right." He said in a monotone voice.

Haley had to hold back her laughter and she shook her head.

"This is not my idea of a romantic date."

"Who said this was going to be romantic .. or a date.." She teased. "Come on.. you said you wanted to hang out with me.. well here's your chance."

"You and a bunch of little kids… I want some personal Haley time." He pouted.

"God, you're just as bad as the kids .. it'll be fun."

"For you maybe."

"Yeah it will (she giggled) but maybe if you're real good, I might even let YOU take me out." She said in a childish voice.

"Promise?"

"Well.. depends on how you do.. now let's go."

Nathan took a deep breathe, he did say he would do anything.

--

They walked inside to a room full of kids, mostly a bunch of 7-8th graders. Nathan followed Haley and he seriously did not want to be here. But this is what Haley wanted and he sure as hell wasn't going to cross her.

"Hey girls." Haley said, saying hello to a group of young girls. "Hey Haley." Some of them said.

"Who's you friend?" One of the girls asked.

"Oh this is Nathan, he's going to help us out today.. who wants to be tutored by Nathan?" Immediately all the girls hands up with eager eyes and bright smiles on their faces. _God these bitches are vultures Oh my God, did I just say that!! _Haley thought. She looked at Nathan who was smirking.

She glared at Nathan. "What.. I cant help it if they like me?" Nathan whispered.

"Yeah.. and then the next time I see you is on Dateline's 'How to catch a predator'." She joked.

"I think someone's jealous."

"Am not."

"Whatever your story is James." She ignored him. She scanned the room and found a 12 year old girl sitting by herself. Haley recognized her. Her name was Carrie and she was a shy girl. Nathan wouldn't have a problem with her.

"Let's see.. how about you go with Carrie?" Haley asked pointing to the little girl.

"Carrie?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah."

"Sorry.. can't do." He said simply.

"Why not?"

"I made it a rule of mind never to interact with any Carrie's." Nathan stated.

"What? That's silly, Carrie's a nice girl."

"She's probably really sweet too?"

"Yeah and so what's the big deal?"

"She's nice and sweet until they stalk you and want to jump your bones, go skinny dipping in your pool "

"What the hell was in that coffee I gave you? Are you okay? She's only 12 for crying outloud." Haley said confused.

"So was I." Nathan quickly replied.

"Huh?" Haley looked completely confused.

"Long story.. _believe me_.. get me drunk enough one day and I might reach into the dark corner of my mind and share with you that painful memory." Nathan stated.

"Weird." Haley said still looking confused.

"Look.. no Carrie's.. please."

_I really don't have time for Nathan's weird behavior. I really need to find out his deal with "Carrie" but I shouldn't leave him with a girl anyways, who knows what these little sluts might pull.. Oh my God, I did it again! _Haley tried to push away her thoughts.

"Fine." She scanned the room and saw the only student with out a tutor. She smiled to herself. _Quentin will do._ Quentin was one of more the difficult students here. He would always give people a hard time and was extremely cocky and loud mouthed. _Perfect_, She thought.

"Nathan… this is Quentin." She gave a big smile. "Quentin .. Nathan.. have fun guys." She quickly left before Nathan could protest anymore. _Who knows if he had problems with "Quentin's" too?" _

_Yeah.. this is my idea of fun._ Nathan thought to himself as he took a seat.

"So what do you need help in?" Nathan asked taking a seat next to the young kid.

"I don't need your help. I don't need anyone's help." Quentin shot back.

"Well.. you obviously do since you're here." Nathan tried to hold himself back.

"Please.. they make me go here.. like these teachers don't think I have better things to do like sleep or something."

Nathan tried to keep his cool. This was going to be a long morning. He looked at the pile of books next to him and took out an intro to geometry book. Nathan looked at the teacher's note that was left with Quentin. "Okay.. it says we need to go through chapters 2 and 3." Nathan said opening the book but Quentin looked out into space.

--

After about a half hour, Nathan wanted to shoot himself. He went back to the text book and re-read the question. "So what is the measure of angle x if A and B are similar triangles?"

Quentin looked lost and uninterested. Nathan sighed in frustration. He looked behind him and saw Haley helping out another student. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Now I know why you're here." Quentin scoffed. "Trying to get into Ms. James pants huh? .. please player I've been tried.. she ain't giving it up… at least not that easily."

"What?" This kid was seriously pissing him off and it took all his energy not to knock him over the head, especially about the things he was saying about Haley. Yes, she was here because of her, but he wasn't trying to get under her skirt, well maybe a little but it wasn't like that for Nathan. From the moment, he met her, he just wanted to be with her, simple as that.

"We both know you aint no tutor. There must be a reason why you're here.. at least now I know so why don't you just sign my slip and then both of us can go."

Nathan had to bite his tongue. He was sure starting a fight with a 13 year old kid was not a way into Haley's heart. He pushed back his answer and asked the question yet again.

Again, Quentin ignored him. Nathan looked around and saw that _Carrie _looking at him. He gave her an evil eye. _Sweet my ass, they're all the same crazy bitches. _

"Would just give it up? Daym… I can be playing ball right now." Quentin muttered as he stared out the window which overlooked the playground where there was a basketball court. Nathan followed his gaze and thought of an idea.

"You wanna ball huh? Come on, let's get outta here."

"Serious?"

"Serious… come on."

Haley watched as Quentin and Nathan stood up and left the room. She wondered where they were going but she continued to tutor her student. A few minutes later, she looked out the window and saw Nathan and Quentin face each other across the half-court. Haley suddenly grew angry.

_I can't believe Nathan! Actually, no I do, why am I not surprised. Now they're just going to play basketball all morning._ She turned her attention back to her student. "You think you got it, Isabel?" Haley asked.

"Yeah.." The little girl said.

"Okay.. why don't you finish these sets of problems and I'll be right back to correct them." The little girl nodded and Haley got up and made her way outside. She hid in the back ground to see what they were up to.

"You, me, and the basket. We're the three corners of a triangle. Take one step in." Nathan instructed.

"This is stupid."

"Look I got you out of the classroom aite.. so take one step."

"Fine." Quentin muttered and took a step forward and Nathan did the same.

"Now, am I at the same angle to you and the basket as before?"

"Umm.. yeah."

"K good.. and you? Are you at the same angle?"

"Yeah." Quentin looked at him confused.

"So what did we just make?" Nathan asked.

"A step forward."

"No in terms of geometry."

"A similar triangle?

"What else? What kind of triangle has three sides of different lengths."

"Scalene?"

"Good job.. now what if we were to make an isosceles."

Quentin steps outward, directly opposite Nathan.

"See you got it." Nathan said proudly as he saw the revelation come over Quentin.

"Who knew you can use math in basketball?"

"Don't you know? Math rules sports… how do you think they come up with all those stats and averages or how they know what size ball to use or figure out the dimensions when building a new court?"

"I never thought about it like that." Quentin shook his head amazed that you can use math for more than just counting money.

Haley overheard the whole thing and her heart melted. He had the body and the mind to match. In that simple moment, Nathan Scott had revealed himself to her. Egotistical, cocky, yes, Nathan Scott was all that but he was also patient, kind and very smart. She found him to be physically attractive, she never denied that. But at that moment, her attraction to him was more than physical. _Haley what you're doing !? _She scolded herself. Nathan Scott was definitely not the guy she thought he was and a little voice inside her head was saying that he was more.

--

Haley and Nathan were now back on the bus on their way back to Duke.

"You were quite impressive today… Quentin is usually one of our more… challenging students." Haley tried to choose her words carefully.

"He's not that bad." Nathan tried to shrug it off. "You just gotta get passed his rough exterior.. inside he's not a bad guy once you get to know him." He said and gave Haley a a wink.

Haley looked back at him. "Are we still talking about Quentin?"

"Maybe?" Nathan smirked. Haley tried not blushing.

"I'm glad you enjoyed." Haley said changing topics.

"I did." He said honestly, only after he got Quentin to do as he asked. "So this what Haley James like to do on her Saturday mornings." He added.

She laughed. "Oh god no.. they call me sometimes and I do it when I can.. most of the time its during the weekday or something but today they scheduled it for a Saturday."

Nathan nodded and Haley was starting to feel the tiredness of waking up early. Haley yawned.

"Tired?" He asked.

"A little."

"Me too." Nathan faked yawned and put his arm up and put it over Haley's shoulder. She had to hold back her laughter.

"Where do you think we are? A movie theatre? I can't believe you did that." She scolded me.

"Did what?" He asked innocently.

"You totally did that whole fake yawn-over the arm thing on me."

"No I didn't." He tried to deny but couldn't hold the smile forming on his face. She smiled back at him. His arm was still around her but this time she didn't protest. For some reason, it felt good, felt right and the two sat together like that until they reached Duke.

They got out of the bus and were now back on campus.

"So does this mean you'll let me take you out?"

"I dunno.. I have to check my busy schedule." She teased and he glared at her. "I'm just kidding… relax.. you kept your end of the deal.. I'll keep mine."

"So tonight?" He smiled.

Suddenly the smile on her face was gone. "I can't tonight." She said softly.

"Oh?"

"Yeah.. I have a da.. I mean .. I'm hanging out with Chase."

"Oh." He repeated with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"How about some other time?" She quickly sad, feeling a little guilty.

Nathan thought about it for a second. The thought of Haley going out with another guy really made his stomach turned. But he was powerless to do anything about it. As much as he joked and teased, she wasn't his and that killed him. He wanted her so bad that it hurts. He never felt like this before. A mixture of emotions came over him, the top being jealousy. He tried to stay calm, he'd win her over.

"Ok.. tomorrow 7:30 .. at the quad." _I'll be damned if she's going to spend a late night with that loser. _

"Okay."

"And Haley.." He said walking away. "7:30 in the morning."

"What?! Are you crazy?"

"As crazy as 8:30 this morning?" He shot back.

"Why cant we make it 8.. or 11 .."

Nathan shook his head a grin forming on his face. "

"Fine.. and I assume you're not going to tell me what we're doing?"

Nathan simply nodded and loved that flustered look he just gave Haley. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep tonight knowing that Haley was with another guy, but the thought that she was going to be with him the next morning made him feel slightly better. Nathan walked back to his room and grabbed his car keys, he needed to go to the mall and do a little shopping.

--

Haley woke up from her nap and found a letter on her nightstand.

She opened it up and read a note from Peyton.

"I hope boytoy survived today haha. I know we haven't decided where want to go for our little trip but there's no excuses this time, especially about money. Next Sat night, see the flyer.. and you are so wearing something from the 'emergency drawer' !!

3 Peyton

PS spending the night at Jake's just in case you want to bring Nathan over.. or Chase !"

Haley rolled her eyes after reading the letter and saw the Flyer for the club "Tric" next weekend. _Oh God, it's going to be one of those nights. _Haley pushed it out of her mind as she got up and headed to the bathroom to get ready for her date with Chase.

--

Haley and Chase just left the restaurant and were now strolling through downtown.

"Something up? You've been quiet all night." Chase asked as he stopped.

"Oh .. sorry.. I guess I'm just tired.. I had to tutor early this morning." Haley replied. Thoughts of this morning came back to her and once again Nathan plagued her mind.

"Sorry .. I hope it wasn't too bad."

"No.. it was fine." She tried to put on a smile.

He stepped closer to her and brushed a piece of hair away from her face.

"Chase.." Haley said a little hesitant.

"I like you Haley.. I really do."

"I like you too." Haley said genuinely.

"Good." Chase smiled and leaned in to kiss her. As soon as her lips were on it, she started to panic. _What was he doing? I can't believe this!_ She was freaking out and the only thing that came to her mind was one thing, or one person rather.

"Nathan?!" Chase asked curiously.

Haley froze. Apparently she didn't just think about Nathan, she blurted out his name. Her eyes wandered anywhere but Chase's. She had to figure a way out of this and looking down the street, she found her salvation.

"Yeah.. Nathan's." She said pointing to the Hot Dog and Burger joint and she quickly walked over to it. "I'm in the mood for fries… I once knew this guy who did their hotdog eating contest in New York." She said to try and lighten the mood and play things off.

Chase looked at her curiously. _Didn't we just eat? _She went inside and ordered a small order of fries. They made small talk and Haley avoided the topic of the kiss that just occurred. She ate it as fast as she could, even though she was stuffed from dinner. Afterwards she made a quick excuse about being tired and waking up early tomorrow, which was true anyways.

They walked back to the campus in uncomfortable silence. She gave him a quick hug and then rushed inside her building. Once inside, she closed the door behind her and put her hand over her forehead. _Nathan Scott.. what're you doing to me? _

To Be Continued . . .

I added in the Chaley date last minute, I was going to end it with Nathan springing up the 7:30 morning date. It was going to either be the last scene of this chapter or the opener of the next chapter and I think it would work better in this chapter. Sorry to anyone named "Carrie," I guess ever since chapter 1 I've had a little mini sotryline where I make my feelings known about "Carrie." I decided to make it a side plot, which has no baring on the story but as an inside joke for frustrated Naley fans. I hoped you enjoyed and please leave your thoughts!


	9. Ahem

Thicker Than Blood

Chapter 9

Thank you once again for the comments and reviews! This chapter was way longer than I expected and I could easily break it down into 3 chapters but decided on two slightly longer chapters, but I don't think you guys will complain. I wasn't planning on posting this yet but I really wanted to. Thank you guys for my oneshot story, For Tonight You're Only Here To Know. I actually didn't like the episode too much but just relieved we didn't get as much Carrie this time.

Enjoy and please review!!

--

Haley gave Chase a quick hug and then rushed inside her building. Once inside, she closed the door behind her and put her hand over her forehead. _Nathan Scott.. what're you doing to me?_

"Haley?"

Haley clutched her chest. "Geez, Peyton! .. you gotta stop scaring me!"

Peyton just laughed.

"What're you doing here? I thought you're going out with Jake."

"I am." Peyton looked down at her watch. "I just had to come back and get something first.. but why are you back so early.. I thought you were out Chase."

"I did.. and now I'm here."

"That bad, huh?" Peyton asked curiously.

"No.. I'm just tired." Which was partially true.

"I would be too.. juggling Nathan and then Chase…, you're like on fire this month!"

Haley rolled her eyes. "Please no one's on fire.. especially me."

Peyton just laughed. "If you say so.. but how'd tutoring go?"

Haley smiled at the memory. "I placed Nathan with Quentin."

"Oh my God.. that obnoxious kid who always hits on you!" Peyton started laughing again. "See look at that.. you have three guys! I really should tell your parents that they could relax and that the drought is over!"

Haley went over to her bed and threw one of her pillows at her.

"Don't you dare!" Haley glared but Peyton kept laughing. The last thing she needed was dealing with her crazy parents. She loved them to death but they were what some would say, a bit eccentric.

"Haha.. well Quentin and Nathan must've been perfect together?"

"_Actually_ … Nathan managed to get Quentin to do some work."

"No way!?"

"Yeah." Haley said with a smile on her face.

"Aww.. that's so sweet.. it must've melted your heart and got your panties all w.."

"Don't you dare finish that sentence! What is this bash on Haley night!?"

Peyton threw her hands in the air. "Okay okay.. fine .. so I guess this morning with Nathan went really well then?" Peyton said more calmly.

Haley simply nodded, trying not to act so excited about it.

"And tonight with Chase?" Peyton asked and she noticed Haley's expression change.

"Umm.. it was okay."

"Alright…" Peyton said sitting down. "How bad was it?"

"It wasn't that bad."

"Haley.."

"Okay fine it was bad.. I kept thinking about Nathan the whole time … there you happy?!"

Peyton smiled and bit her tongue. As much as she loved teasing Haley about Nathan, she decided to save it. Sometimes, it was just too easy easy to rib on Haley. "Okay and then what happened?"

"That's all you have to say.. no smart comments or jokes?" Haley looked at Peyton curiously.

"Not yet…" Peyton smirked. "But yeah keep going."

Haley looked at Peyton for a moment and wrestled with telling her or not. She decided to get things off her chest. "So we were walking, making small talk. .he told me he liked me and yeah you know I like him too but then he just kissed."

"Chase?!"

Haley nodded her head.

"So I guess the kiss wasn't that great."

"No.. it came out of nowhere and I sort of blurted out ahem Nathan's name ahem.."

"What!?" Peyton eyes grew wide. "Oh my God Haley.. you did not!?"

"I did." Haley said looking embarrassed.

"So what did you do ?!"

"Played it off and said that I wanted Nathan's.. you know the hotdog place."

This time Peyton couldn't hold back her laughter as she was clutching her chest, tears nearly ready to fall from her eyes.

"This isn't funny!!" Haley protested.

"Oh .. yes it is!"

"You're not helping!!"

"Haley .. as your roommate and as your friend, I think it's time to face the facts."

"What facts?"

"That you like Nathan." She simply stated. ".. if it wasn't so glaringly obvious before.." She added in a sarcastic tone.

"What do you mean _before_!?"

"The way you complained about him, the way you get all flustered at just the sound of his name.. please Haley I knew you had it bad for him that first time he donated blood."

"What?! No.. that's crazy."

"What's crazy is that you're still fighting it? So Jake said he used to _hang around the block_ but I mean he's not seeing anyone else and from what you told me about him.. he seems bright, smart and we already know how hot he is .. so what gives?" Peyton said the last part a little bit more seriously. Peyton looked at Haley and knew she was trying to think of an answer but none came out. A text message from Jake told her it was time to go.

"Well I'm off now.. think about what I said."

Haley lied in bed doing just that.

--

Haley woke up to her alarm clock blasting at 6:30 in the morning. Unconsciously, she reached her hand to hit the snooze button but she couldn't find the button. As the alarm clock continued to blare, she got even more frustrated. Rolling over and outstretching her hand, she realized that she went too far and then she slipped out of her bed and hit the floor.

"Ouch!" She muttered, getting back up. _I guess I'm awake now._

Haley lazily dragged herself to the bathroom to get ready. She spent half the night tossing and turning, trying to come to terms with her feelings for Nathan. Peyton's stupid voice kept ringing in her ears. But right now, being tired, annoyed, and probably bruised from the fall, she took everything back. She hated Nathan Scott!

--

Nathan sat at a nearby bench shaking his foot. It was already 7:30 and Haley was nowhere in sight. He was suddenly worried. What if she wasn't showing up? What if she had a great time with her _date_? Nathan could barely stomach the thought. His imagination went wild as Chad or whatever the hell his name was, was with his Haley. She was probably having sex with him right now! The thought made him nauseous.

Suddenly he looked up and felt relieved. Haley was off in the distance walking towards him. He pushed those bad thoughts out his head and focused in on the gorgeous girl walking his way.

"Hey, morning." Nathan smiled.

"That better be coffee." She muttered as she took the cup from his hands. Nathan held back his laughter.

"I guess you're not a morning person huh?"

"I am .. just not this early .. on a Sunday! A person is entitled to sleep in at least one day in the week you know."

Nathan laughed, she always looked so cute when she was annoyed. Actually, she'd look cute regardless. "Well we could go back to my place and go back to _sleep_." He smirked.

"No, we can go to mine." She stated. Nathan's eyes immediately grew wide. "My roommates not in, you can take her bed." She might've been tired but she wasn't going to let Nathan Scott pull a fast one on her.

"Come on, sleepy head." He said as he threw his duffle bag over his shoulder and put his arm around her and led her forward. Haley was too tired to protest and too tired to ask where they were going. The sooner they got there, the faster she can go back to sleep. She didn't even register that his arm was around her and that she was snuggled up next to him. In that moment her brain wasn't functioning but all she knew was that she felt safe and comfortable and was more than happy for Nathan to lead the way.

They soon arrived at their destination, just as the coffee was waking Haley up. She broke away from Nathan and wondered what they were doing at the basketball courts and then she finally turned to Nathan. She didn't even realize that he was wearing sneakers, basketball shorts, a Raven's basketball t-shirt and a track jacket.

"Wait.. what're we doing?" Haley asked confused.

"Well you're a tutor and I helped you in that.. I figure since I'm a basketball player.. we can get a game of strip basketball."

"Nathan!" She glared.

He quickly laughed. "Kidding Kidding." He laughed some more. "But I am serious though about the basketball... what do you say?"

"First .. not funny! Second, I don't do sports. Third, even if I wanted to play basketball, which I don't.. I'm not dressed for it.. but I can run back to my dorm, take a quick nap and meet you back here in like 4 hours." She tried to get out of it. Nathan just glared at her. "3 hours?"

"First.. it was funny, Second, I can teach you how to play.. and third.." Nathan put his bag down and opened it and pulled out a plastic bag. "I already got you clothes." He said handing her the plastic bag. "And, I wasn't sure what size sneakers you wore so I bought three different sizes."

"Nathan.. no that's too much."

"C'mon, I still had my winnings from Lucas." Now it was her turn to glare back at him.

"Too soon?" He said.

"You think?!"

"Okay, sorry.. but c'mon .. it'll be fun.. you know it's not like I gave that whole tutoring thing a shot yesterday.. oh wait I did!" He said trying to make her feel guilty.

Haley sighed to herself. "Fine!" She said as she grabbed the bag from Nathan. Nathan gestured to the nearby bathroom, where Haley could change. Nathan removed his jacket and took out a basketball from his duffle bag.

Haley went to the outdoor bathroom, surprised it wasn't as filthy as she thought it would be. She took off her jeans and slipped on a pair of shorts and then changed into one of the sneakers Nathan bought her. She removed her top and reached into the bag and was completely horrified.

"NATHAN!!!" She called out.

Nathan immediately ran over to the foot of the bathroom door. "What happened?"

"You just got me a sports bra!!!"

Nathan immediately started to laugh.

"This isn't funny!" She couldn't believe the nerve of him. "What am I supposed to wear?"

"The sports bra silly." He couldn't hold back high laughter.

"I'm going to kill you!!!" She yelled.

"Why don't you just wear that top you already have on?"

"I can't wear that! You know how much it cost, I'm not going to ruin it by playing basketball."

"Well I guess you're stuck with the sports bra." Nathan smirked at the thought.

"Yeah.. you'd like that wouldn't you?" She called out from the bathroom.

Nathan laughed some more. "Wait.. here I got a shirt of mine you can use."

She slowly opened the door and held her hand out and Nathan placed the t-shirt in her hands.

"Thank you!" She muttered. She put the shirt on and of course it was a little big on her. Deciding it wasn't a problem, she rolled the sleeves inward and folded the bottom, pulled it back and tied it. Now it wasn't so baggy on her. She pulled her hair back and wrapped it with a hair tie. She looked at herself in the mirror, she looked like she was ready to play some ball, too bad she had no clue how to play. She looked at the t-shirt and wondered why it looked so familiar. She grabbed her stuff, went outside and suddenly realized why.

There in front of her was Nathan, shirtless. To say that her mouth dropped was an understatement. She knew he worked out, but even she wasn't prepared for the site that was in front of her. His chest was wild but not bulging, his arms were big but not bulky and then there was his abs coupled with those sexy blue eyes and that infamous Nathan Scott smirk. A rush of adrenaline came surging forth and it had nothing to do with the coffee. Nathan on the other hand, took great satisfaction knowing that Haley was checking him out. He was used to girls gawking at him, it did feed his ego, but watching Haley's reaction, it was priceless. Also, seeing her with his old Raven's t-shirt pulled back so that it fit her, made her look even more sexier. He just couldn't get enough of her. In his eyes, she could do no wrong.

"Hey .. you got a little drool right over here." He teased as he gently touched the side of her mouth. She felt tingles run down her spine at his touch. She quickly tried to hold herself together.

"Oh God, you're so full of yourself." She stated as she walked passed him and towards the court. She definitely needed to walk in front of him, so she could stop staring.

--

"K.. let's see what you got." Nathan said as he placed the ball in her hands.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" She looked so confused, Nathan couldn't keep the smile off his face.

"You're supposed to shoot it in the basket."

She turned around and looked at the hoop. She gripped the ball in her hand and took a shot. Nathan immediately ducked. "The hoop not me!"

"I was aiming for the basket!"

"Could've fooled me." Nathan said as he ran over and bent over to pick up the ball. Haley immediately had to turn away. She was already getting used to seeing him shirtless, she couldn't handle seeing any _more_ of him.

"Maybe this time.. you aim at me.. you might actually hit the rim this time." He joked.

"If you're the target, I think my accuracy would improve." She teased back. Taking the ball back in her hand, she took a deep breath and took another shot. It barely made it five feet in front of her. Nathan swooped in and grabbed the ball before it hit the ground.

_Okay, this might be a little bit more difficult than I thought._ Nathan said to himself.

"How about we practice some dribbling?" He said dribbling the ball simply. "Now you try."

Haley took the ball in her hands and let it fall as she tried unsuccessfully tried to dribble it. "I thought this thing was supposed to bounce." She complained. Nathan had to laugh, Haley has got to be the worst basketball player ever.

"God.. you're such a girl."

"Gee.. nice of you to finally notice that!"

He gave her a smile and placed the ball back in her hand. "Okay, maybe one hand is too advanced for you… try it with two this time."

She did as she was told. "Oh look Nate, it's bouncing!!!" Haley said excitedly. His heart melted at the site, she was simply too cute for words. She was like a little kid who just entered a candy store. Her face beamed when the ball bounced back to her.

"What's that smile for?" She asked as she stopped dribbling.

"You called me _Nate_." His smile grew wider. Haley's started to feel out of breath. Nathan was simply too sexy for his own good.

"Yep, rhymes with hate." She joked.

"Whatever you say.. _Hales_."

_Oh God, Haley concentrate._

"Now.. try it again with two hand and then try to work your way to doing dribbling it with only one."

"Whoaa.. I don't think I'm ready for the advanced stuff just yet."

"One handed dribble is not advanced." He said taking the ball from her. "This is advanced." Nathan said as he dribbled the ball between his legs, over his back and so on.

"Show off much?" She said as he handed her back the ball. He just shrugged and smiled back at her.

"Now you try."

"What?! I can't do that."

"No.. with hand .. come on.. I know you could do it."

For the next few minutes, she tried unsuccessfully to do it.

"See and this why I almost failed gym!" Haley was getting frustrated. Nathan laughed and encouraged her to go on. After a couple of more tries, she was finally able to do it, well sort of.

"Okay.. that's better.. I guess." He said sarcastically. "Umm.. you ready to try and improve your shot?"

"That would imply that I had a 'shot' to begin with... I don't want to be embarrassed again."

"You're not embarrassing."

"Really?" She said as she took the ball and attempted to make another shot.

"Okay.. maybe a little.. come here." Nathan said as he took the ball and stood next to Haley.

"K.. here.. square your shoulders.. bring the ball right past your nose like this.. bend your knees a little…" He said handing her the ball. He stepped behind her as she mimicked what he just showed her. "Now just relax your hips." He said as he placed his hands on her hips, "and just shoot" he said softly in her ear. But Nathan being so close to her and his hands on her body was sending her mind into overdrive. She completely missed and Nathan quickly went over and picked up the ball.

"Hey no one said, you're going to get it in one try."

"Umm.. one more time." She said as she bit her lip. Nathan handed her the ball and stood behind her and positioned her body. Nathan's hand had a slight tremble, being so close to Haley. Haley took a deep breath and just let the ball go and made the basket.

"AHH!! Did you see that!?" She screamed and before she knew it she turned around and hugged Nathan. Nathan was taken aback by this but he wasn't complaining. In her haste, she didn't realize what she was doing and now her hands were all over his smooth back. She looked up at him and he stared down at her with those piercing blue eyes. She almost forgot to breath and she took a step back and went over to the ball. _God, it's hot here!_

--

"Okay.. so now are you ready for a game?" Nathan asked.

"What're you talking about?"

"You and me .. one on one." Nathan said and Haley immediately laughed.

"You're joking right! Did you just not see me right now?"

"Come on first to 11."

"11?!?.. I think that's how many times the ball hit the rim!"

"Wait.. you didn't let me finish.. game is to 11, but I'll give you a handicap.. you start off with 10 points."

"Okay… I like where this is heading… what else?"

"What do you mean what else?"

"I don't have to dribble."

"Ok."

"You have to play with one hand behind your back and I'm exempt from any fouls."

Nathan laughed. "Okay you got a deal.. so with all this handicaps against me.. what do I get if I win?"

"Always a betting man huh?" She teased.

"Okay ex that out." He laughed and handed her the ball.

--

"10-5" Nathan stated.

"This is not fair!"

"What? You're still leading."

"Cuz I started out with 10 points!" Haley let out in frustration. The truth was that every time she wanted to take a shot, Nathan would just stand there in front of her and she would bump up against him. Needless to say, her mind wasn't on the game.

"Fine.. here you can take the ball this time… in fact." Nathan stepped aside. "I won't even try to guard you."

"Not fair.. I don't want a pity win."

"Haley.. you only have to make one basket to win." He laughed.

--

"10-9.. I don't know Haley… you sure you don't want possession of the ball."

"No.. come on bring it on Scott." Haley smirked to herself. She knew exactly how to get to him. _Two can play at this game._

With one hand behind his back, he dribbled the ball, but before he could shoot, Haley lifted her shirt and flashed him. He completely missed and Haley couldn't stop laughing.

"That wasn't fair!" He complained. "You were wearing a bra… I mean if I'm bare chested it's only right." He laughed.

She stuck her tongue out and went over to get the ball. She held the ball in her hand and Nathan expertly took it away from her.

"No you don't!" She said as she jumped on his back.

"What're you doing?"

"Slowing you down mister."

Nathan dropped the ball and Haley ran over to pick it up but Nathan just scooped her up.

"Nathan!! Put me down!"

"Not a chance!"

"What happened to only using one hand.. you so lost!" She said as she tried to squirm away from his grasp.

"Well it was worth it to do this.." He said as he put her down but immediately went to tickle her.

"Haha.. Nathan!" She fell on her knees as Nathan continued to tickle her. "STOP! STOP!" She pleaded as she laid on the ground, her back was now against the pavement and Nathan was now on top of her. Her hands touched his chest, trying to push him off her. But her hands stopped pushing and just rested it against him. Suddenly, they realized how close they were. The world faded around them as they only saw each other's eyes. Nathan ran his hand through her hair and she melted at his touch, at his body pressed up against hers. She moved her hands up his chest and around his neck. Nathan rested his forehead against hers and Haley fought the urge to bring her lips to his. The tension was too much as Nathan moved his lips forward.

"AHEM!" And the sound of a ball dribbling took Nathan and Haley out of their own little world.

Looking up, they saw Lucas, Jake and another teammate Tim staring at them. Haley immediately got up and took a step away, feeling a little embarrassed. Nathan reluctantly got up and did the same. He and Lucas walked over to each other.

"Was I interrupting something?" Lucas said softly, not wanting anyone else to hear them.

"You're such a cockblock!" Nathan gritted through his teeth, also not wanting anyone else to hear them.

"Now we're even." Lucas stated.

"Even for what?"

"For kidnapping me and throwing me in some muddy ditch!"

"Damn it Luke, that was four years ago! And I already apologized.. you are so dead!"

"What? The guys asked me to play.. how was I supposed to know you were here?!"

"You could've went to the gym."

"Now I'm supposed to be psychic!" Lucas shot back.

Haley wasn't sure what the two brothers were arguing about but she was pretty sure it had something to do with Lucas walking in on them. Although she felt slightly disappointed, she felt relieved at the same time. Things seemed to be moving way too quickly. She was pretty sure that he was going to kiss her and that she wasn't going to mind. In fact, she wanted to as well. She never felt this way before, this is not how Haley James acted. If they did kiss, she wouldn't know what she would do or rather how far she'd go. She could feel losing herself around Nathan. It was exciting but at the same time scary. One minute she's mad at him, the next, she wants to kiss him. The only thing she was sure of was that when it came to Nathan Scott, her emotions were a complete wreck.

"Ahem!" Haley grunted loudly. "You two okay?"

"Peachy." Lucas smirked. "Hello Haley… nice shirt." He looked over at Nathan.

"Hey Lucas." Haley turned a little red.

"So we were thinking of playing for a lil bit.. what do you say Nate?" Nathan was about to say no when Haley walked by them.

"He'd love to." Haley answered for him.

"Wait.. where are you going?" Nathan asked.

"I think I'm going to sit this one out.. let you guys play." She said walking over to the bench. "Hey Jake." She winked at him.

"Hey yourself." Jake smirked back. Peyton had filled in him on what was going on with Haley, though not given all the details, he knew there was something going on between Nathan and Haley. After what he just saw, he had no more doubts.

"Where's Peyton?" She smiled at him.

"Sleeping.."

"Wore her out huh?" She teased and Jake just blushed.

Nathan saw the exchange between Jake and Haley and wondered if they knew each other. He suddenly his anger rise and jealousy consume him as they smiled at each other. _Are they flirting in front of me!?_

"Jagielski! You playing or what!" Nathan yelled.

Haley took a seat on the bench and watched as the boys started to shoot around.

"Haley?" A voice called out to her a short time later.

"Yeah." She looked up. "Brooke right? Lucas' friend right."

"Yeah.. good to see you again."

"Yeah, you too… so what brings you out here this morning?"

"Same reason why you're here." Brooke giggled. "To enjoy the view." Brooke added.

"Come on now!" Brooke clapped her hands. The guys looked at her and smiled. They just formed their teams, Nathan and Lucas versus Jake and Tim. Brooke took a seat next to Haley.

"Lucas! Nathan has the right idea.. shirts versus skins!" She winked at him and Lucas took off his shirt and tossed it to the side. Haley's eyes widened and her mouth open.

"I can't believe you just did that!" Haley gasped.

"I can't believe I didn't bring a camera." She winked.

Haley turned her attention back to the guys, things were definitely heating up.

To Be Continued . . .

I promise next chapter we get to see some Baley friendship. This chapter wasn't planned but I thought it'd be a good way to get Haley and Brooke together. As much as I enjoyed the Paley friendship, I really wanted to bring Brooke and Haley closer. Sorry Bindy417, I know you wanted a Naley kiss, I know I'm a horrible person! I don't know when I'll update because I want to finish up writing the Mourning After so we'll just see how busy my weekend is. I hope you all enjoyed, please review !


	10. Boytoy

Thicker than Blood

Chapter 10

I wrote most this chapter up as soon as I posted the last one. I was going to wait a little before posting but I really enjoyed your comments and the feedback that I couldn't help myself, so here it is. Sorry for any grammar mistakes, I'm heading out and I wanted to post this before I left. Also this story and "The Mourning After" are my top priorities right now and so I won't be updating "Winners and Losers" for a couple of more days. I hope you enjoy and please review!

--

Haley never thought it was possible to know so much about a person in such a short time. Then again, she never met a girl like Brooke Davis. They were sitting a the benches and already Haley had found out that she's a cheerleader, a shopping fiend, fashion designer, was her high school student council president and went to school with Nathan and Lucas.

"And so after that, I decided to just get my own apartment and move back to Tree Hill."

"But you just moved to LA? And how were you able to get your own place when you were still in high school." Haley asked.

"I wasn't going to spend my senior year in some random school.. I mean it's not like my parents missed me or anything." Brooke said the last part a little sadder. Up to this point, Haley had felt that she had seen girls like Brooke everywhere she went, totally into their looks, money, guys, shopping but hearing the hurt and sincerity in her voice, she knew that Brooke had a big heart as well.

"I got the check every month which paid the rent and so my landlord could care less.. it was good enough for me.. I got to spend my senior year with my friends.. and now 2 years later, here I am.. I can't believe I've been rambling.. I know nothing about you.. besides the fact that Nathan's crazy about you." She winked.

"Nathan is not crazy about me." She tried to play off.

Just then the ball went out of bounce and Nathan went to pick it up before smiling at Haley. Brooke looked at Haley with a grin on her face.

"What? I'm serious!" Haley exclaimed.

"You know.. for someone who tutors.. you're pretty clueless." Brooke stated.

"What? How do you know I tutor?"

"Nathan told me about your date yesterday."

"It was not a date!"

"Whatever! But you didn't see that.. I know you must've seen that."

"Seen what?"

"Nathan just gave you the _nod_."

"What 'nod'?"

"The _'let's hook up after the game'_ nod."

Haley rolled her eyes, first Peyton now Brooke.

"You want to know what I think?"

"No, but I'm pretty sure you're going to tell me."

"I think you like Nathan and I know Nathan likes you."

"And you like Lucas." Haley was quick to respond and tried to turn the tables on Brooke.

"What? No.. Lucas and I … we're just.."

"_Friends_." She finished her sentence. "Right .. and I'm supposed to believe that."

"And how would you know anything about that?"

"Well the way Lucas would talk about you in class and then the fact that you've been gawking at him ever since you came here especially after you practically told him to strip naked.. although I must say, it was a good move on your part .. those Scott brothers.. I think Lucas could teach me a thing or two.." Haley teased.

Brooke glared at her and clenched her jaw. Haley immediately started laughing. "Relax, I'm not interested in Lucas .. hhaha."

For once Brooke was speechless. "Yeah.. fine I like Lucas.. but admit it you like Nathan."

"I find him not as annoying.. oh who am I kidding.. yes I like him." She put her head down.

"See that wasn't so bad."

"What was?"

"Admitting the truth.. the question is what are you and boytoy going to do about it?"

"Boytoy?"

Brooke held back her laughter, of course Haley had no clue what she was talking about. "A nickname I have for Nathan… see back in high school, the basketball team would auction 'themselves' out for charity.. basically you'd bid on a guy like an auction and the highest bidder got to keep a guy for the night."

"Gee.. sounds like pimp meets the red cross."

Brooke laughed. Haley had some spunk in her, no wonder Nathan is crazy about her. "Easy there tutorslut."

"You like to give people nicknames huh?"

"Yeah.. it saves me the bother of actually learning their names."

Haley couldn't help but laugh and urged her to go on with the story.

"So most guys, they just come out and people bid .. no big deal.. but one year.. Nathan decides to put this big spectacle .. he came out walking in his warm ups with music playing .. lights flashing.. he basically walked across stage, ripped off his warm ups and just stood there on stage with just his basketball shorts with 'boytoy' written over his chest… oh and not to mention he was flexing.. "

Haley got hot just picturing it.

"Needless to say.. we raised a lot of money for the new children's wing at the hospital that year."

"Haha.. I can't believe he did that.. actually I could…I don't know how it would've been like to grow up with those two."

"Well we didn't really grow up together... we're from a small town so everyone kinda knew everyone and Nathan and I sort hung around the same circle of friends.. we were what people called the 'cool kids'" Brooke emphasized using quotes.

"And Lucas?"

"It was junior year that I sort of realized he existed.. it's a long story.."

"But Nathan and Lucas are brothers?"

"Half.. and they didn't get along."

"Yeah.. I knew they were half brothers but I don't know .. I never heard their story."

"Well.. it's not my place to say.. although the whole town of Tree Hill knows the story.. but Nathan and Lucas hated each other .. I mean this playful brotherly stuff you see now.. no they really hated each other. They actually didn't know of each other until they were kids and it took them until junior year high school when they finally acknowledged each other as brothers."

"Really?

"Long story short.. Lucas joined the basketball team.. Nathan gave him hell.. but by the end of the season they actually became friends.. and well here we are.. it's a complicated story.. you really should ask them about it."

"Wow, I can't believe that.. I mean I seen them argue and stuff but I mean .. that's how me and my siblings are."

"Yeah.. Lucas has pretty much been the same guy.. Nathan and I .. we were sort of different people back then .. towards the end of high school I sort of had to grow up, which was why I ran for student council president and Nathan.. well it took him a little longer but lately.. I don't know he's like a different guy in a good way.."

"What do you mean different?"

"Nathan used to be an ass."

"I don't doubt that."

Brooke laughed. "But Lucas became a good influence on him but Nathan still partied and drank and.." Brooke decided not to talk about Nathan's exploits with other girls. "..and yeah but over the past couple of months.. he's toned it down and ever since he met you .. I don't know .. I never seen him smile so much.. I'm glad you came into his life." She said honestly.

Haley took a deep breath, unsure how she should feel about everything she just heard. Her eyes wandered back on the court and focused in on Nathan. He really is a great player and his body certainly matched his skills. Over the past couple of days, she got to know him a little better, behind the pretty face and the wide smile, there was something more to him that kept drawing her to him. They continued to chat for the next few minutes. Haley was eager to get off the topic of Nathan, that was until someone else showed up.

"How come you didn't tell me you had another date with Nathan!!" Peyton came out nowhere.

_Great, just what I need Peyton and Brooke flanking me from both sides. _

"Good morning to you too Peyton." Haley glared. "What're you doing here?"

"I came by our room and didn't see you and then Jake left me a message about you guys being here." Peyton smiled as she turned to the court and watched the guys play. "So what were you and Nathan up to this morning?" Peyton teased.

"Nothing." Haley said under her breath.

"Ahem Bullsh!t ahem" Brooke chimed in. This time Peyton turned to Brooke and recognized her from Nathan's last visit to the blood drive.

"Peyton this is Brooke… Brooke this is roommate and now ex-friend Peyton."

"Nice to meet you Brooke."

"You too."

"So Brooke, maybe you can help answer my question?" Peyton asked.

"Nathan was just trying to teach me how to play basketball okay.. no big deal." Haley interjected.

"He was teaching you more than that." Brooke smirked.

Peyton got up and moved in between Brooke and Haley. "Oh you so have to tell me what happened." Peyton turned to Brooke.

"Peyton! I can't believe you don't believe me!" Haley cried out.

"According to the guys, they were on the ground about to _get it on_ before they came in an interrupted them." Brooke said ignoring Haley.

Peyton turned to Haley her mouth wide open. "I am so calling your parents right now!"

"No don't you think about it!" Haley shot back and Brooke was amused to see the two friends fighting.

--

Meanwhile, the guys switched teams, seeing as Lucas and Nathan were dominating. Now Jake and Nathan were on the same team.

Jake looked behind him to see Peyton and Haley in an argument and smiled.

"Would you stop checking Haley out and pay attention to the game!" Nathan exclaimed.

At this point, Jake was loosing his patience with Nathan. All morning long, Nathan was riding him, this was not the Nathan he knew. "Jesus, Scott what's your problem?!"

"My problem is that you keep looking at my girl!"

"Well unless Peyton is your girl .. then we have a serious problem."

"Oh that's the girl you've been seeing?" Nathan looked over and saw a blonde next to Haley. He recognized her from the blood donation. How could he be so stupid, of course he knew who she was. She was also Haley's roommate.

"Yeah.. seriously Nathan.. what's up?"

"I'm sorry man.. it's just.. I don't know.. I saw you guys talking earlier … she just does something to me.." Nathan tried to force a smile.

"You don't have to be jealous of me."

"I wasn't jealous."

"Whatever you say man.. I mean I would be too if I knew my girl was kissing other guys." Jake had meant that as a joke but immediately regretted saying it.

"Wait what?!"

_Crap._ "Nothing."

"Jake!"

"Okay.. fine.. I was out last night and I could've sworn I saw Haley out and I drove by and it looked like she was kissing this guy on the street .. and then last night Peyton mentioned something about Haley going on a date and kissing him or something like that."

"Oh." Nathan's heart sank.

"You okay?"

"Yeah.. I'm fine.. let's just platy." Nathan said trying to distract himself.

--

After a few minutes, Nathan decided he had enough and decided to head out. After what Jake just told him, his heart wasn't in it anymore. He said bye to the guys and walked over to the girls. He could tell they were talking or fighting, he wasn't quite sure but when he got closer, they stopped. Haley's heart raced faster as Nathan walked closer, the sun glistening off his sweat. _Dammit Haley, get a grip… he really needs to put on a shirt! _

"Hey Brooke.."

"Hey bo..umm.. hey Nathan." Brooke was going to say "boytoy" but knew he hated that nickname.

"Nathan.. you remember my roommate Peyton.." Haley said.

"Yeah.. from the blood thing.. hey how are you?"

"Hey." Peyton nodded at him and nudged at Haley.

Nathan turned to Haley. "I think I'm going to head out now."

"Ok." Haley said standing up and joining him. He was a little surprised. He thought for a moment that she would stay. They started to walk away and Haley could already hear Brooke and Peyton gossiping about her. Haley turned to them and gave them an evil look.

Peyton and Brooke just looked at each other and laughed.

"I think we're going to get along just fine Peyton." Brooke said.

"You know.. I had the same feeling." Peyton said back.

"So Jake huh? Nice." Brooke smirked. Peyton smiled, they were definitely going to get along.

--

Nathan and Haley walked over to where his duffle bag was. He took out a towel and wiped himself dry. In that moment, all Haley wanted was to be that piece of cloth in Nathan's hands. She was glad when he finally stopped and put his track jacket back on. There were more people out now and she could already see girls leering at him. _Evil vultures._

They walked side by side and Haley was surprised to see Nathan so quiet. He was never really like this. She bumped up against him.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah.. I'm fine." He lied. The truth was, Jake's words played over and over in his head and he couldn't shake back the feeling that Haley really wasn't interested in him. "I guess I'm more tired than I thought." He added.

"Well that's what you get for getting us up at 7:30!" Haley looked at her watch. "Oh my God.. it's already almost 11:30.. you want to grab lunch?"

Nathan was surprised again. She was asking him out and suddenly he felt better. Maybe Jake was mistaken and didn't see Haley last night and that Peyton had it all wrong.

"I'm starved actually.. I know this Diner nearby." Nathan said.

"Sounds good."

As they came up to a crosswalk, Nathan put his arm over Haley and guided her. "This way." He said as they turned the corner. But his arm never left her and Haley didn't complain. Unlike this morning, she got to enjoy walking alongside Nathan. Nathan was definitely more relaxed now, he was sure now that Jake and Peyton were wrong. With Haley by his side, he never felt better.

They took a seat in the diner and fell into comfortable conversation, much like the dinner date they had before. They ordered their food and continued talking.

"Well I don't think the WNBA will be hitting me up but I had fun."

"I'm glad." Nathan smiled.

"You're really good though."

"Eh, I'm alright."

"Are my ears deceiving me?"

"What?"

"No sly remark .. this isn't like you at all."

Nathan laughed and just shrugged.

"Okay.. now something is wrong.. spill it!"

"Nothing's wrong."

"Right.. come on.." Haley pleaded.

Nathan thought about it for a second. "Okay.. can I tell you a something?" Nathan sat up and leaned into her.

Haley was curious and sat up as well. "What?"

"I'm afraid of missing it .. the game."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I told you I'm here on a basketball scholarship and I know I'm good and people always tell me that I'm a shoe in for the NBA but I just wonder sometimes.."

"Wonder what?"

"What if I'm not good enough.. I mean I remember back in high school I had so much pressure to win." Nathan paused remembering the dark time that his dad had pushed him too far. He quickly tried to forget about it. "I mean at least here everything isn't all on my shoulders.. but I mean next year I'll be a junior and I would need to step up my game more.. and what if one day I can get injured or something then what?"

"Well aren't you studying business? You can always fall back on that."

"I could but I just majored in it to just major in it… like look at Lucas.. he's also a great player but he loves literature .. I don't have anything but the game." Nathan sighed. "I guess I'm just afraid of what I'm going to do if I don't have basketball anymore." After the words left his mouth, Nathan was surprised he said those things at all. They were always in the back of his mind but this was the first time he actually said it to anyone. But that's how he felt when he was with Haley, that he can tell her anything and he knew that she would listen. He never felt so comfortable talking to anyone in his life. Not even Lucas or Brooke knew about this.

Nathan had a way of surprising Haley and this was no exception. She knew that he must've been carrying this around with him for sometime now. He was honest with her and shared something so private, so intimate. She felt honored and privileged that he told her. What she feared for the most was coming true. It was easy to disregard the cocky, arrogant Nathan Scott. But the gentle, sweet, vulnerable Nathan Scott was something else and she couldn't help but fall harder for him.

She gave him a warm smile. "Welcome to the rest of us." She said simply.

"Huh?"

"You're going to be fine Nathan.. you're just like every college kid out there."

"What do you mean?"

"Take me for example, I'm majoring in education with a minor in English but at least once a week I question myself as to why I choose my major."

"But why? I seen you tutor.. you're so good."

"But that's tutoring .. one on one .. what if I can't hack it in a classroom full of students? And then some of the classes I have to take, they just make me wonder why I'm doing all this in the first place."

"I guess I'm not the only one huh?"

"Nope.. we're all just trying to find our way…But seriously Nathan… you love the game, if you don't get to play in it doesn't mean you have to give it up. I mean look at me this morning, I suck but you still helped me out .. granted I have a loooong way to go (Nathan chuckled) .. but you can always get into coaching or something and with a business degree you can work for any basketball team .. you can even minor in sports medicine or something.. there's a lot you can do.. don't sell yourself short." She encouraged him.

Nathan knew Haley was smart, beautiful, funny and had a spark to her but the more he got to know her, the more he couldn't get enough of her. If he had to sum her up in one word, it would have to be perfect.

Nathan smiled and shook his head. "I never thought about it like that.. you know that in the past 5 minutes, you may have single handily solved all my life's problems."

Haley smiled knowing that she just helped him out.

"Did anyone tell you that you Haley James are one wise woman?"

"I have my moments.." Haley said in dramatic fashion.

The food soon arrived and the two continued to chat away.

--

"Haley?" Someone called her.

She looked up and was surprised to find Chase standing over her.

"Chase?!"

Nathan looked up and immediately lost his appetite.

"What're you up to?" He asked.

"Just having lunch.. umm Chase this is .."

"Nathan Scott." Chase finished for her. "Yeah.. I recognize you from the basketball team." At first, Chase was excited. Like many students, he was a huge sports fan, but that soon changed.

"Hey." Nathan gave a short and curt reply.

"Nathan.." Chase muttered to himself and thought of last night came back to him. He shook his head and couldn't believe it. "Nathan.." He said a little louder that Haley heard him. She saw the pain in his eyes and immediately felt guilty. He took off and Haley felt horrible.

"I'm sorry.. I'll be back." Haley said quickly before getting up and running after Chase.

"Chase!" Haley called out as she left the diner.

"So last night when I kissed you.. you were thinking about him?!"

Haley looked down. She couldn't lie to him.

"God.. I knew it .. so how long have you been seeing him?"

"I'm not seeing him!.. I mean.. I don't know." She said frustrated.

"You don't know?.. It's pretty clear from where I'm standing."

"Look I know this looks bad.. but I mean.. it's not like we're exclusive or anything." But as soon as the words left her, she knew it sounded a little harsh.

"No, we're not.. but I want us to be." He took Haley's hands with his. "Haley.. you're a great girl.. smart, beautiful.. any guy would be lucky to have you.. and I want to be that guy."

She pulled her hands away. "Chase.. I'm sorry.. I'm not ready for that."

"Because of him?"

Haley took a deep breath. There was no point in trying to lie and hurt Chase. She slowly nodded her head.

"Look I know I'm not some hot shot basketball player .. but I really like you Haley.. and I'll be around longer than him."

"What is that supposed to mean?" She was surprised to see him talk this way.

"Guys like Nathan Scott.. they just go from girl to girl.."

"You don't know him so don't act like you do!" She got angry. After everything she found out about Nathan, he was certainly not what most people thought of him as.

"You're right .. I'm sorry.. but I just don't want to see you hurt."

Haley took a deep breath, trying to calm down. She couldn't be too mad at Chase, it wasn't his fault that he liked her so much. "Thank you for caring .. but…"

"But what?" Chase asked although he already knew the answer.

"But I like him .. he just came out of nowhere.. literally.. and.. he's a good guy..."

"And me?"

"You're a great guy too and I do like you Chase." She said taking his hands. "I do but I … I'm sorry."

He looked into her eyes but she didn't look at him the same way he looked at her. "I'm sorry too." He leaned in on her and gave her a warm hug and a kiss on the cheek before walking away. Haley stood there for a moment as he walked away before heading back in.

Meanwhile, Nathan did his best to stay calm but he couldn't. Jake and Peyton were right. She was with _him _and there was nothing he could do about it. He cursed at himself for getting in over his head. She repeatedly turned down his advances even told him about him. Yet, he just ignored it and still went after her. The only reason he was here now was because he risked his life to get her to go out on a date with him. He felt so stupid and he grew angry, but not against Haley but he was angry with himself. He let this get this far. He regretted telling her everything he just said. She probably saw him as a friend, nothing more. Brooke and Lucas told him that he wasn't good enough for her and they were right. He was too caught up and selfish to see that she really didn't like him, that he was delusional enough to think that she would.

He looked out the window and saw them talking and then they were holding hands and now hugging. He felt like throwing up on the spot. He's been with countless girls before but he never really developed feelings for any of them. This was something totally new for him. He never felt this sort of jealousy or hurt. When he saw Chase kiss her, he didn't know what to do, but like instinct and reflex he had to pull away. He had to get out of there.

Haley walked back in to see Nathan gathering his things. "Nathan?"

He threw some money on the table and left her stuff on his seat. He grabbed his bag. "I'll get out of your hair and leave you guys alone .. bye." He said quickly and took off as fast as he could. Haley stood there alone in the diner lost in her thoughts. She grabbed her stuff and made her way out of the diner. The sunny morning had now given way to thickening clouds. She looked up and wondered, _What the hell just happened?_

To be continued..

Please don't hate me hehe ! Please review!!


	11. Goodnight

Chapter 11

Your comments and feedback have been amazing. I wasn't going to post this tonight but then again I didn't think that they would announce that OTH would be back for season 6 !!! So in honor of a 6th season, I give to you this chapter! Again sorry for any grammar/spelling, I was in a rush to post. Enjoy and please review!!

--

"Nathan!" Haley called out as she ran out the diner. Grabbing his shoulder. "What happened? Where are you going?" She said breathlessly.

"To kill that boyfriend of yours." Nathan muttered.

She laughed and caressed his cheeks. "He's not my boyfriend."

"What?!"

"It's over between me and Chase .. I want you Nathan Scott."

"Oh God.. I want you too Haley James." Nathan said with a smirk and then instantly grabbed her face and brought her to his lips in the most earth-shattering kiss Haley had ever experienced. Their tongues continued to battle as they their arms embraced each other.

"Get a room!!" Somebody called out and Haley pulled back a little embarrassed.

Catching their breathes for a moment, Nathan finally asked. "Why don't we?"

"Why don't we what?"

"Get a room." He said in that infamous Nathan Scott grin. She smiled back and she instantly grabbed his hands. In no time they made across campus and into Haley's building. Once out of the public eye, they kissed their way through the hallways and up the stairs. They haven't even reached the door yet and Haley had already unzipped Nathan's jacket exposing his bare chest and Nathan fought with all his might not to rip her shirt right off of her. Haley stumbled with they keys and she opened the door. They instantly went inside and slammed the door behind her. SLAM! The sound was deafening and it woke Haley up from her sleep.

_Ofcourse it had to be a dream!_ Haley shook her head as she sat up from bed.

"Sorry." Peyton said as she made her way back in the room. "Go back to sleep.. I promise I'll be quiet."

"I'm awake.. believe me.. what time is it?" Haley said trying to shake off her dream.

"Almost 10."

"Already! How long was I out?" Haley asked stretching her arm.

"For a while I guess.. I came here a few hours ago and you were knocked out cold… Nathan wore you out huh?" Peyton teased.

"You can say that." Haley grumbled.

"_Ooo_..Now you have to tell me details!" Peyton was excited to hear that things were going well between her and Nathan.

"There's nothing to tell.. we had lunch and then he left."

"That doesn't sound much." Peyton said a little disappointed.

"Exactly that.. he left."

"He left? What do you mean he left?" Peyton seemed confused.

"Oh did I mention the fact that Chase showed up during lunch?"

"He didn't!"

"He did and once he realized who I was eating with .. well he put two and two together."

"Oh no!"

"Yeah so I go outside and talk to Chase and I basically end things with him and then I go inside and Nathan mumbled something about leaving us alone and then takes off." Haley sighed as she rested her head back on her pillow.

"Aww Haley.. I'm so sorry."

"You should be.. telling me I was on fire.. it's like the fire department came over and dumped a cold bucket of water over me.. I bet you Quentin already found someone too, prolly that bitch Carrie.." Haley bitched in frustration.

"Haha.. over reacting much?" Peyton joked but Haley ignored her.

"You know.. I don't get it .. one minute Nathan can't get enough of me.. the next he completely bails…" Haley let out a frustrated groan.

"I am sorry Haley.. more than you now.. I think this is my fault."

"How is this your fault? You're not like seeing Nathan behind Jake's back?!" Haley shot up.

"No."

"Ex-boyfriend or hook-up you didn't tell me about!"

"Haha.. no nothing like that.. geez Haley.. he really has gotten to you huh?"

"Yeah.. I blame spending all morning looking at him shirtless." She pouted.

"Nice to see sarcastic Haley is back." Peyton laughed.

"As opposed to who?"

"Bitchy and violent Haley."

"You'll soon find out.. how is this your fault?"

"I didn't get a chance to tell you but apparently.. Jake saw you and Chase kiss on the street last night and I sort of confirmed it with him.. and he sort of mentioned it to Nathan."

"What do you mean sort of!?"

"Go away violent Haley!!" Peyton hid behind her pillow.

"Peyton!!!"

"I'm sorry.. I didn't give Jake the full details.. he mentioned that he saw you kiss and I was like yeah Haley was on a date and mentioned something about a kiss.. I wasn't going to tell him that you had Nathan on your mind!"

"No wonder he freaked out when he saw Chase.. but .. but it still doesn't make sense."

"What do you mean?"

"Nathan knew about Chase.. he even interrupted me that one time you remember.. this isn't like him at all.. I don't know anymore… guys are too confusing."

"Maybe you should talk to Nathan."

"I'm not going to talk to him.. I mean it's not like anything is going on between us."

"Did you not just hear yourself right now … you owe it to yourself to talk to him and clear things up."

"I don't know.. its not like I'm looking for anything right now… I have enough to deal with between school and working."

"I wasn't looking either but Jake is turning out to be a great guy.. look I'm just saying.."

"…"

"I hope you're not mad."

"I'm not mad." Haley emphasized. "But thanks Peyton."

"Besides.. it's so much more fun teasing you about Nathan than Chase."

"Oh God!" Haley said getting up. "I'm going to grab some food."

"Want company?"

"NOOO.. I already got an earful today from you and Brooke."

"Oh.. speaking of her.. she's a cool girl.. we're going shopping .. you should come!!"

"I'll think about it." Haley said as she put on a sweatshirt and gathered her things.

--

Nathan walked out of the diner as fast as he could. He couldn't bear to see Haley and _Chase_ anymore. He rushed back into his room and stripped off his clothes and took a much needed shower. He let the warm water run through his body but thoughts of Haley kept going through his mind. The way she looked, the way she smelled, being so close to her this morning and that kiss, or near kiss rather. She pressed her body against his and he could feel the heat rising from her. He wanted nothing more than to rip her clothes off and run his mouth through her body, to feel her smooth skin, to taste it. The things he would do to her would probably get him arrested in most states. He had to get a hold of himself and suddenly switched the dials and turn on the cold water.

He changed and went into bed to try and nap. But sleep was allusive for he tossed and turned the whole time. Every time he drifted to sleep, he would dream of Haley and how she was with somebody else and not him. After a while he decided to give up and went to his laptop to try to find something to distract his mind. He pulled out his bookbag and decided to try to get some work done.

"Hey Nate." Lucas said as he walked in the room a while later.

"Hey." Nathan mumbled, not taking his eyes off his laptop.

"Hey look.. I hope you're still not upset about this morning .. I'm sorry I really didn't know you guys were going to be there.."

"It's ok.." Nathan said quietly. "It was probably for the best."

"Huh?"

"Nothing .. forget it about.."

"Nate.. what's wrong?"

Nathan sighed and turned to face his brother. "It was probably a good thing you interrupted us since you probably saved me some embarrassment."

"What're you talking about?"

"Well you know how I told you that Haley was also seeing some other guy.. well apparently they're a little more serious."

"Wait what?"

Nathan then proceeded to tell him what Jake told him and what happened at lunch.

"Are you sure?" Lucas asked.

"Yes.. I saw them with my own eyes.. she was probably going to come back in to let me down gently."

"This doesn't sound like the Nathan Scott I know.. I didn't know you were so quick to give up."

"Who says I'm giving up? I've done everything I can.. I mean.." Nathan sighed. "If she doesn't want to be with me .. what can I do?"

"But she didn't exactly tell you all this?"

"Did you just not hear what I said .. I saw the whole thing."

"Dammit Nate.. you're a bigger idiot than I thought." Lucas said throwing his pillow at him.

"Dude, what's your problem?"

"Dude.." Luke shot back. "Why the hell are you so scared?"

"Scared.. what're you talking about?!"

"What exactly did you see between Haley and that other guy?"

"I told you.. he showed up. .he took off, she followed him. They were outside talking and then they were holding hands and the next thing I know they're hugging and kissing each other."

"So they were making out in front of you?"

"Not exactly."

"Then what exactly."

"They kissed."

"As in .. on the lips?"

"He kissed her cheeks but that's beside the point."

"Dammit Nate that is the point!! And so she came back in and you took off.. that was probably the dumbest thing you ever did!"

"No, apparently it was agreeing to being your roommate! What the hell man, I thought your supposed to help me out?!"

"You never got to hear what she had to say.. for all you know there's nothing going on between them."

"They just went out last night!!" Nathan sighed in frustration. "I've never met a girl like Haley and seeing her with another guy.. it makes me sick .. and it hurts .. like physically hurts Luke.. I don't think I can handle that… I mean I even freaked out on Jake."

"Look Nate.. we all get scared sometimes…"

"Scared.. who says I'm scared?!"

"Running away before Haley could tell you what's really going on.. umm that sounds to me like you're scared… that's what happens when you fall in love." Lucas said simply.

"Love?" Nathan muttered.

Nathan didn't argue or protest. From the moment, he first laid on eyes on Haley, he wondered what was that feeling inside of him that made him yearn so much for her that sent his stomach in knots every time he saw her. He thought it was love but Nathan Scott does not fall in love. Yet she had a hold on him that he couldn't explain with words. He resigned to himself a while ago that he felt so much more with Haley and now he finally had a word that best described it, love.

_Nathan Scott in love, who knew?_ He thought to himself.

"I thought you were just infatuated with Haley" Lucas continued. ".. but I see I was wrong.. I'm happy for you.. but like you said.. you never felt like this way before.. you don't know how to handle it .. you can't let fear control you."

"Fear?!" Nathan scoffed.

"You're letting your fear of being rejected control what you want to see… face it Nate.. when it comes to these sort of things, you're in new territory .. no girl has ever rejected you and if you dare bring that up again I'm going to kill you and deny I ever said it." Lucas joked at the last part and Nathan smirked. Lucas took another deep breath. "You're an idiot cuz you didn't let her tell you her side of the story.. unless you hear it from her mouth, you can't assume anything."

"When did you become so philosophical?" Nathan asked.

"I'm studying to become a writer.. I need to talk about sh!t like this." He joked back and Nathan chuckled before becoming serious.

"But what if I'm right .. what if she doesn't want to be with me?" Nathan said softly.

"Would you let that stop you from the possibility of actually being with her?"

Nathan gave a half smile. "I'm scared." Nathan said softly, almost below a whisper.

"We all are." Lucas stated simply.

Nathan looked up at his brother. "With this whole thing with you and Brooke, are you scared?"

Lucas nodded. "Terrified." They both laughed. "We're taking it slow… but it's still hard."

"Does it ever get easier?"

"I hope so." Lucas laughed and Nathan joined him.

"We are such chicks." Nathan chuckled out and they both laughed a loud. Things were definitely getting too serious. "I'll get the beer." Nathan said standing up.

"I'll start the X-box."

After playing a game of NBA Live, Nathan stood up deciding that he wanted to take a walk and clear his head and Lucas decided to tackle some reading before going to bed.

--

Nathan walked around hoping the night air would clear his mind. He thought about what Lucas said and he hated how he was right. This was the first time he was ever scared in his life. Rejection was something Nathan Scott never had to deal with and he wondered if this was karma from all the girl's hearts he used and misled. This was his past coming back to bite him in the ass and he really wished he wasn't such a jerk before. But he wrestled with dealing with Haley, should he talk to her, what would he say, what would she say? As he walked back towards his dorm, he wouldn't have the time to decide.

--

It turned out Haley wasn't that hungry and just went by the store and grabbed a pretzel. Her mind was a wreck and all she could think of was Nathan. She was so confused, she was ready to have something more with Nathan but now she wondered if she caught a break. She still didn't want a relationship with anyone, which was why she was fine with having the occasional date with Chase. Then why were things so different with Nathan. Haley wore her heart on her sleeve but not when it comes to relationships. She didn't want one plain and simple. She was Haley James, class valedictorian, a geek yes, but she worked hard to get to where she was, a full scholarship at Duke, she had the rest of her life for love. _Love, who ever said anything about love?_ She thought to herself.

She stopped and suddenly realized where she was. This was Lucas' building. She walked with him here once after class before she ever met Nathan. She wondered if he was there, wondered if she walked her accidentally or if she secretly wanted to come here. She walked around the building and looked up to where she assumed was their room. She thought about picking some rocks off the floor and throwing it at the window hoping Nathan would come out. She tried to shake that thought out of her mind, _damn rerun of Romeo and Juliet. _She looked up and saw Lucas walk by and realized that she was at the right place. She decided to go back home, to forget about Nathan Scott. This was faith giving her a way out and she was going to take it. Then again faith had a way of showing itself.

"Haley?" A voice called out to her and she turned around. A lump formed at her throat at the sight of Nathan in front of her.

"Hey." She said quietly. She immediately wanted to bite her lip but knew that was a glaring sign that she was nervous, which she was.

"What.. what're you doing here?" He asked softly.

"Just went for a walk.. you?" She tried to make small talk.

"I live here.. were you looking .."

"No!" She immediately answered and Nathan felt slightly disappointed in that. The two stood there in awkward silence.

"Umm.. I'm gonna go.." Haley stated and Nathan nodded. He wanted to stop her, wanted to say something but nothing came out. Haley turned around and cursed at herself for wanting Nathan to stop her. She finally built her wall back up and she was not going to let Nathan Scott tear it down again. He watched her walk away and once she turned the corner, a greater wave of sadness and hurt came over him. See was out of his site and in that moment, knowing she was gone, hurt more than the fear that paralyzed him. Having the strength to charge ahead, he quickly ran and caught up to her.

"Haley!" He called out and touched her shoulder. Haley turned around, unsure of what to do.

"I'm sorry about earlier ..at lunch… it's just that seeing you with him.. um.. I'm sorry."

She didn't answer at first, which made Nathan even more nervous. But the way he was looking at her and how handsome he looked and the serious expression he had on, the words just left her. "It's okay.. I'm sorry too.. but just so you know.. there's nothing going on between Chase and I."

Nathan felt his heart soar. "Peyton told me what Jake said you .. and he was right .. Chase did kiss me.." Suddenly pangs of jealousy hit Nathan again. ".. but I didn't feel for him the way he felt about me, so I ended it this morning." She took a deep breath and stared into Nathan's piercing eyes. They always had a way of cutting right through her and she could already feel her walls tumbling down. "I told him there was someone else." She slowly whispered the last part.

"Someone else?!" Nathan was beside himself. "God Haley.. how many guys do I have to compete with.. you're like the female fabio!?!"

Haley's mouth dropped. This was not the reaction she was looking for. She couldn't believe how thick headed he was clueless he was. She couldn't be angry though for he looked so cute when got flustered. It was about time she was able to do that to him for he did that to her constantly.

"There aren't any other guys Nathan." Haley said simply and hinted at him with her eyes.

Nathan took a step back. "Oh."

Haley waited for him to say something else, anything. _"Oh" that's all you can say?! I finally let my guard down and a big fat "OH" is all I get..God why do I even bother. I was right.. this was a mistake..I should go._ Haley fought with herself during the long awkward silence. A rain drop from above signaled to her that it was indeed time to do just that and leave.

Nathan's emotions were on high on alert and it took him a moment to realize that this other guy was in fact him. He never felt happier, never felt more relieved, but at the same time was never so slow because before he knew it Haley was walking away.

"Wait Haley!" He said running up to her and getting in front of her.

"You know.. just leave me alone!" She said sidestepping him.

"I'm sorry.."

"You should buy them in bulk if you're going to hand apologies out that often." She was quick to respond.

"Would you just wait up? You caught me off guard." He said catching up to her. He didn't know a girl who could move as fast as she can, maybe she can be a basketball player after all.

"You're one to talk.. first you stalk me and then you make me into some bet and then you blow me off and get all jealous .. you know .. I'm just done." She said throwing her hands up. This is what she gets for letting someone get close to her.

"Look .. I'm not like this.. in fact ever since I met you I don't know who I am anymore." He said frustrated.

"What does that mean?"

"I told you that everyone thinks that I don't deserve you and they're right .. for most of my life I was a screw up but being around you I don't want to be that guy anymore… I never wanted to be him for a long time now."

"Well who do you want to be Nathan?"

"Someone that deserves you.."

"Well you should've said that earlier!" Haley sighed in frustration and it didn't help that the rain drops were becoming more consistent now. No, she wasn't going to let Nathan Scoot smooth talk his way into her heart any more. She was serious when she said she was done. Nathan Scott didn't know who he was and Haley James was certainly on the same boat because ever since she met him, she's been feeling the same way. Haley James does not pine over a guy, Haley James does not get embarrassed or gets easily flustered. She was not going to take it anymore, and she was getting her old self back together.

"You know.. I can't keep putting myself out there and you just keep blowing it.. which is probably a good thing because at this point there's nothing you can say or do that's going to surprise me!" And with that Haley started to turn away.

He was loosing her and there was only one thing he could think of that would make her change her mind. He grabbed her hand and pulled her in, laying a soft but gentle kiss on her lips.

The kiss did take her by surprise and the feeling of his lips on hers sent shivers down her spine and sparks through her body. Not only did that kiss tore down her walls, it demolished it. His lips touched hers but what he really touched was her heart, her soul and she knew in that moment that this was the best kiss she ever had in her life and a secret voice inside of her told her that no one else could ever compete.

Nathan pulled away, unsure of how she'll react. If he would've lost it all at this moment, at least he got to kiss her, one beautiful perfect kiss. Haley touched her lips and she could still feel it tingling. The rain drops had now become a slow and steady rain, but in that moment she wasn't on campus standing outside getting wet, it was just him and her.

"Except that." She finally whispered. "You shouldn't have done that."

"I wanted to." He said simply. 'I wanted to do that for a long time now' was what he wanted to say but he couldn't because before he knew it she had thrown herself onto him and planted her lips on his.

The kiss was long and deep and both their tongues fought for control. After what seemed like both an eternity and a blink of an eye, they broke apart. They both panted, catching their breathes.

"Wow.. that was .." Haley whispered.

"Amazing." Nathan finished for her and he kissed her once more. They pulled away and couldn't help but laugh and smile, but they soon realized where they were and how both of them was getting soaked.

Nathan grabbed a hold of Haley's hand and led them around the dormitory and were now standing underneath the canopy of the main entrance. He wanted to ask her to come inside but Lucas was there.

"Umm.. do you wanna go for a walk?" He asked, a big smile on his face.

"Yeah.. but .. it's pouring." Haley was a little confused.

"Wait here." Nathan said as he dashed inside the building and talked to the guy working the front desk. Nathan came out a short time later with an umbrella in tow.

"Now we have this." He said with a smile and he was thankful for the lost and found. Haley smiled back and hugged his arm while his other arm held the umbrella high. They walked by other people and students who were eager to get inside to warm, dry shelter but for Nathan and Haley, they had each other, rain be damned.

They happily and lazily strolled through the wet grounds. They talked and laughed and Nathan debated whether or not to tell her his true feelings for her but decided not to. Right now things were comfortable and light hearted, which they needed after the roller coaster day they just had. His brother has been waiting nearly four years to tell Brooke, Nathan could surely wait a little while longer.

They eventually made their way to the center quad and took refuge in the gazebo that was in the middle. Fortunately, the seats weren't that wet. Haley crossed her legs and her head leaned in against Nathan's shoulder. Nathan's arm was firmly around her shoulder, slowly tracing circled up and down her arm. They talked about everything and nothing, from their classes to an argument over which cereal was the best and even what type of toothpaste they used. They were little things but at the same time it was the little things that mattered.

"6 siblings! I have one and I can barely stand him sometimes."

"Oh shut up… you know you love Lucas."

"I find him not annoying most of the time." He joked. "But how about you.. you get along with all of yours?"

"Yeah for the most part.. I mean they still treat me as the baby .. the one right above me.. Taylor.. we grew up together the most and there were times I wanted to ring her neck and other times when she was my best friend."

Nathan smiled back at her. "But I bet that you're still hotter." He joked and she gently punched him but laughed alongside with him.

"And your parents?"

"A little eccentric but I love them.. I think after 6 children you kinda have no choice.. how about your parents?"

Haley suddenly felt his body tensed. "Dad's dad.. mom's mom.."

She could tell he uncomfortable.

"And you and Lucas have the same dad?"

"Yeah." Nathan said simply and for the first time since they kissed, things were feeling a little uncomfortable.

"It's okay.. if you don't want to talk about it."

"No.. it's fine .. I'm sorry.. it's just that my dad.. well he's an ass."

"But he's your dad?"

"In blood.. but he was never a father to me or Lucas."

She debated whether or not to go further but curiosity got the best of her.

"What do you mean?" She asked softly.

Nathan shifted his body and turned to Haley. "K.. here's the thing.. Lucas' mom, Karen and my dad were high school sweethearts. But they broke up when they went to college.. there my dad met my mom and my mom became pregnant with me but at the same time, he also found out that Karen was also pregnant.. so long story short.. my dad ditched Karen.. married my mom .. he ignored Karen and Lucas for years .. I didn't even know I had a brother until I was older."

"Oh." Haley managed to let out. Now it was her turn to be at a loss for words.

"And the whole time growing up my dad was more into my basketball career than being an actually father.. and then with Lucas ..let's just say we didn't get along."

"Don't be mad but I kinda already knew."

"You knew?"

"Well I knew that you and Lucas didn't get along.. Brooke mentioned it but I just didn't know the whole deal with your parents."

"What else did Brooke say?"

"Just that you guys hated each other but then Lucas joined your basketball team and you two eventually worked things out I guess.. she didn't really say much."

_Brooke Davis keeping her mouth shut, that's a first_, Nathan thought. He smiled back at Haley. "Yeah.. he joined the team and that year my dad was being an extra ass and I reached my breaking point with him .." Nathan paused trying to forget that horrible memory. "but Lucas.. he actually helped me out a lot .. and because of him I was able to not let my dad control me .. though he still tries.. I hope I didn't scare you talking about my screwed up family."

Haley gave him a warm smiled and kissed his cheeks. "Believe me, no one's family is perfect." She was happy that Nathan shared this with her, she could tell it wasn't easy for him. She felt some pent up emotions when it came to his father and she decided it would be best not to pursue it further.

"Your's sounds like it though?"

"Haha.. no believe me .." She snuggled up closer to him, taking away the tension in the air. "This is nice." She said softly.

"Yeah.. it is." He smiled and kissed the top of her forehead. By this point the rain had stopped and there wasn't a soul out, it was just them and they were perfectly content with that. They sat in comfortable silence for a while and then continued to talk until they realized how late it was.

"Are you kids okay?" A Duke campus security guard asked.

"Um.. yeah.. we're fine." Nathan answered.

"Oh ok.. just making sure, it's just that we don't see too many students out this late."

Haley looked at her watch. "Oh my god, it's already 3!"

"Already?" Nathan shot back.

"You kids walk home safe."

"We will .. thanks." Nathan said as he stood up and offered his hand out to Haley.

They walked hand in hand to Haley's building.

"So I guess I'll see you later?" Haley asked.

"You can count on it." Nathan said with a smile.

"Umm.. here let me give you my number."

"Oh I already have it." Nathan said and Haley just looked at him. "I stole it off Lucas' phone." He looked slightly embarrassed.

She laughed. "Of course you did… so I guess this is good night."

"I guess so." Nathan answered and the two of them just stood there. "Good night." Nathan said as he gently kissed Haley on the lips. She tried her best to hold back the huge smile that was forming.

"Good night." She repeated and turned away but Nathan pulled her back in.

"Where's my good night kiss?" He pouted. She instantly laughed and tiptoed up and kissed him lightly on the lips but Nathan had other plans as he pushed back and kissed her harder. They broke apart and she glared at him for a moment but soon smiled. She turned around again but Nathan still wasn't letting her go.

"Okay Nathan at this point we're never going to sleep.."

"Hehe.. one more for the road.." He said as he brought his lips back on to hers and as she was about to pull away, he pressed in harder and deeper. Haley was getting lost in the kiss, butterflies in her stomach and her knees weakening. As she pressed back against his lips, Nathan finally broke free. _He really doesn't play fair at all!_ Haley thought.

"You tease!" She joked. She took a step back, never losing eye contact with him as she stepped back towards the glass door.

"Something to remember me by.. don't say I never gave you anything." He smirked. She was still reeling over that last kiss and turned around and almost bumped into the glass door. She instantly heard Nathan hold back his laughter and she looked at him with a glaring look that told him that he better not say anything. She stopped to compose herself before opening the door and stepping inside. She looked back at Nathan one more time and smiled at him before she turned the corner.

She raced back into her room and made was careful not to wake Peyton up. She snuggled underneath the sheets and although it was late at night, Haley couldn't go to sleep. Nathan had completely invaded her thoughts and this time she didn't mind. She tossed and turned, finally grabbing a hold of one of her pillows, imaging it was him. She soon fell asleep.

Nathan stood there for a moment long after she was gone. He turned around and headed back to his own room with a huge smile on his face. Everyone who knew of Nathan Scott thought that he was the guy with everything, looks, money, a killer game, but this whole time they were wrong. Nathan Scott did not have everything but after tonight they were finally right. With Haley by his side, he did have everything.. everything he ever wanted but never knew he was looking for.

The End.

…

….

…..

…… Just kidding.. To Be Continued . . . .

So there you have it, the Naley kiss.. or kisses rather. I hope it was well worth the wait. Originally this chapter was nearly half the length but I decided to add scenes and extend certain things, I'm sure you didn't mind. I changed the whole "first kiss" scene a few times. I was in a good mood and decided that if I was going to be all mushy about it, I might as well go all the way and throw in some rain, some season 1 dialogue and end it with a little gazebo action (in season 4 when they went to Honey Grove and I'm pretty sure you guys all remember that "Fabio" line). I hope it wasn't much. So like I said, we have a season 6 yay!! Also, this chapter is a big turning point, I'm going to miss writing "hard to get" Haley and "over zealous" Nathan but I can assure you that there is MUCH more yet to come. I might not be able to update so soon (I did just do 2 updates so I hope you can forgive me for taking some time before I update again). But I will let you know that the title of the story may seem apparent in Chapter 1 but you'll see it take further shape as the story continues, I gave a little hint in this chapter. Also, I feel bad for Chase, I do but we are definitely not going to see the last of him. We'll also see a little bit more Baley friendship and some actual Jeyton, especially now that Naley is official (well not officially going out but they did cross a huge marker). So again, I hope you enjoyed and please share your comments, they really do make me type faster!! And don't forget we have season 6!!!


	12. A&P

Thicker Than Blood

Chapter 12

Thank you guys for all the reviews, they were really great and I'm sorry I faked some people out but I was in a playful mood when I finished writing that chapter. Luckily this chapter doesn't have too much drama in it, in fact there's so much fluff, you can practically use it for a pillow, which we'll probably all need after tomorrow's episode. On last weeks episode, Nathan is an idiot and 90 percent at fault, Haley gets 10 just cuz I didn't like how she rushed to the "D" word, especially in front of Jamie. I just hope that this whole mess is over with soon, which if the spoilers are right, is soon. Lastly, I really liked Nathan's brown jacket, I need one for me hehe. Anyways, enjoy the chapter and please review!!!

--

"This is all your fault!" Haley whispered over to Peyton.

"My fault? How is this my fault?!" Peyton shot back in a low voice.

"You asked me to come!"

"Well you agreed and besides this is your fault!"

"What? How are you pinning this one on me?!"

"Because you introduced us!" Peyton glared back. The two continued to banter until Brooke turned around and wondered why Peyton and Haley were walking so slow. "Come on ladies." Brooke clapped her hand as they went into another store.

Peyton and Haley gave her a smile and as soon as Brooke turned around they silently shook their heads. They thought they were going shopping, but little did they know that shopping with Brooke Davis meant going to every store and trying everything and anything on. Shopping was not a mindless chore. According to Brooke, it is an experience that needs to be savored like an expensive French dessert.

"We just came from Fredrick's.. what could you possibly want here Brooke?" Peyton ask with a little bit of frustration in her voice as they were now in Victoria Secret.

"A little testy huh Sawyer?" Brooke said as she went to another rack.

"Don't mind her, it's that time of the month and by time of the month.. I mean every day." Haley smirked.

"You shut up.. I'm just hungry.. come on Brooke.. we've been shopping for hours."

"And hours." Haley was quick to chime in.

"Fine.. I am a little hungry.. after this, we can go eat and call it a day." Brooke said as she went over to another rack.

"Thank you." Peyton breathed a sigh of relief. To pass the time, she was looking through some of the racks.

"I'm sure Jake will like that." Brooke winked over to her. "What do you think of this?" Brooke asked as she held up a black babydoll lingerie outfit.

"I'm sure Lucas will like that." Peyton shot back and Brooke turned a little red.

"Yeah.. Brooke what's going on with you two?" Haley asked.

"We're.. we're taking it slow .. I mean it took us nearly 4 years to finally go on a real date."

"So how frustrated are you?" Peyton smiled.

"VERY!" Brooke responded and all three girls laughed. "I'm all for going slow .. but that doesn't mean leaving the car on neutral, what does a girl have to do for him to step on the pedal.. sort of speak."

"Well I'm sure this will rev his engine." Peyton said holding up a barely there see through white lace number.

"Oh .. I likes.. come on Haley.. what does Nathan like?"

_I was so close, _Haley thought to herself. She managed to avoid the topic of her and Nathan all afternoon long and knew it was inevitable that it was coming. "I wouldn't know." She tried to sound disinterested.

"Hmm.. so what's been going on with you two? Haven't heard anything since your little 'one on one' game." Brooke stressed the last part.

"Nothing's going on." She tried to sound dismissive.

"That's why you didn't come home the other night." Peyton was quick to add.

"What!? Oh Haley, you have to share."

"Nothing to share.. I came home .. it was just later than I planned."

"Really?" Brooke asked. "So what did you and Nathan do?"

"Who said I was with Nathan?" Haley said looking at the various assortments of lotions on the counter.

"You were with Chase?!" Peyton was quick to respond.

"No!" Haley shot back.

"Chase.. who's Chase?" Brooke asked.

"That would be Haley's plan B .. or plan A .. at this point I wouldn't know since she hasn't said anything!" Peyton looked at Haley and Haley just rolled her eyes. "Or maybe plan C .. what is Quentin up to anyway?" Peyton laughed.

"Tutor slut.. way to go." Brooke gave a nudge to Haley.

"Don't listen to Peyton.. she's obviously hungrier than we thought! Chase was this guy I WAS seeing .. Quentin is a 13 year old boy I sometimes tutor."

"Damn, Haley I didn't know you went shopping in the junior department!" Brooke teased.

Haley was about to say something, but her phone rang and took it as an opportunity to get out of the store, but not before throwing death glares at both Peyton and Brooke.

"Hello." Haley answered.

"Hey it's me." Suddenly a smile broke out on Haley's face as she sat down on a nearby bench.

"Oh hey.. what's up."

"Nothing just got out of practice.. I was wondering if you wanted to do something."

"Why Nathan Scott are you asking me out?" Haley teased.

"I sure am." He smiled over the phone.

"Well the answer is no."

"NO!"

Haley laughed. "I'm sorry but this little shopping trip took longer than I planned and I have a lot of work to do."

"I never pegged you for the heavy shopping type.. that's more of Brooke's thing."

"I am with Brooke." She stated.

"Oh dear God .. and you're still alive?" He joked.

"Barely.. when I thought shopping, I didn't think it would be a day long event."

"She suckered me into going shopping with her once.. needed a ride.. never again!"

They both laughed.

"Well how about tomorrow?"

"Umm.. I have to study for another math test .. you want to help me study?" She asked.

"I'll do more than that." He said seductively.

"I'm sure you'll try." She laughed into the phone.

"Try and succeed." He added.

"Maybe."

"What do you mean _maybe_?"

"I guess you'll find out tomorrow." She shot back.

Haley ended her conversation shortly thereafter and went back to the register where she saw Peyton buying something.

"So how is Nathan?" Peyton asked as Haley put her phone away.

Haley chose to ignore her comments. "That looks hot.. I'm sure Jake will love it."

"Haley .. this is for you."

"For me!?"

"For Saturday." Peyton stated.

Haley picked up the sexy top and put it back down. Having a grin on her face. "Good choice."

--

Lucas arrived early to class and saw Haley already there.

"Hey Haley."

"Hey Luke.. what's going on?"

"Nothing much.. so I hear you went shopping with Brooke?"

"YES and I'm mad at you."

"Me?"

"How come you didn't warn me!?"

Lucas laughed and Haley joined her. "She can get a little overboard."

"Overboard? More like she walked the plan and did back flips on her way down to the water."

"So I take it you didn't have fun."

"Oh it was .. don't get me wrong but yeah it was a little long.. Brooke's great." Haley stated and then looked back at Lucas. "So how are you two?"

"We're good." Lucas tried to act nonchalant. "And you and Nathan?" Lucas added.

Haley paused for a moment before saying, "We're good." They both looked at each other with smiles forming on their faces.

"I love her."

"We kissed." They said at the same time.

"Wait what?!" They also repeated.

"You and Nathan kissed?!" Lucas said. He was busy with his work and never got a chance to talk to Nathan, but at least now he knew why he seemed so such in a good mood the past few days.

"Love trumps kiss.. you first." Haley smiled.

He didn't know what it was about Haley, but he felt really comfortable talking to her and opening up to her. "What else is there to say? I've had a crush on her since high school and it's only grown." Lucas tried to downplay it.

"Aww Lucas.. that's great.. does Brooke know?"

"Noooo… this whole thing with us all new.. I don't want to rush into things."

Haley thought back about what Brooke mentioned yesterday. "Well you don't have to tell her you love her.. you can show it?"

"Show it?"

"Yeah … I mean do something nice for her.. take her out .. buy her flowers.. I don't know you're the guy.. think of something."

"MaybeIshouldgiveblood." Lucas mumbled.

"Did you say something?" Haley glared at him, wondering if she really did hear that.

"Nothing.. ::Cough::..something in my throat."

"Right?" She wasn't so sure.

"You're right Haley.. all we've been doing is eating out or catching a movie.. I'll take her out and do something .. more fun.. hmmm… I'll think of something." Lucas tried to think.

"I'm sure Brooke will love whatever you come up with."

"Thanks .. so you kissed my brother .. another one bites the dust huh?" Lucas teased.

She hit his arm. "What is that supposed to mean?!"

"Nothing .. I'm just saying .. I'm impressed you held out for as long as you did."

"We kissed Lucas.. nothing more."

"I didn't mean it like that.. it's just finding A GIRL for Nathan was never a problem.. it was just finding THE GIRL.. if that makes sense."

"Stop!" Haley started to blush. "You act like we're getting married or something."

Lucas reached over to her desk and pulled out her notebook and held it up so that she could see the big heart Nathan drew with the initials "NS & HJ..S" written on it. Haley immediately snapped the notebook from him.

"Sorry.. I couldn't help myself." Lucas started to laugh and Haley couldn't help but laugh too. It was good to talk to someone about her and Nathan. She felt bad for not discussing it with Peyton but she wanted someone else's opinion, point of view because she knew where Peyton would tell her to go, straight into his bed. With Lucas, she always felt comfortable with him, he was nice and smart and easy to talk to.

"Yeah I bet.. you're just as bad as your brother."

"HEY! … hehe.. but I am glad for you.. both of you.. you're a great girl Haley and Nathan's a good a guy.. somewhat .. most of the time." He joked. "Now I know why he's been walking around with a grin on his face .. kinda like the one you have on now." He smiled at her.

She smiled back. "Thanks Lucas." She turned around and looked at the front of the class where the professor just entered. She knew she had feelings for Nathan, that much she already admitted to herself but she had to make sure to watch herself. She could already see herself falling hard for him and she needed to take it slow. There was definitely no rush, but she couldn't help but feel happy knowing that she put a smile on his face. He'd certainly done that to her plenty of times.

Smiling to cheek to cheek, she turned over to Lucas and softly whispered. "By the way.. your brother is an awesome kisser!"

"Eww.. I didn't need to know that!" Lucas shot back. Haley giggled from her seat. _I think I'm ready to tell Peyton now. _

Class was nearly over and Haley was already gathering her things. Once the professor was done, Haley immediately stood up.

"Someone's in a rush." Lucas commented.

"Yeah sorry but I gotta run and meet someone in the library."

Lucas smiled. "Tell Nathan I said hi."

This time Haley was really blushing, she was really excited to see him. They haven't seen each other since the night they first kissed because they both have so busy. "Bye Lucas." She said as she picked up her books and walked away. As she left a flyer fell out from her notebook. Lucas was going to say something but she was already out of the room. He walked over and picked up the flyer and noticed it was for a local nightclub hosting a party this Saturday.

_I've heard of Tric before.. Haley you are a genius._ Lucas thought to himself, now he knew where to take Brooke.

--

Haley and Nathan sat on an isolated corner in the upstairs floor of the library.

"What..what're.. you.. doing?" Haley said breathlessly.

"Studying." Nathan responded before planting his lips back against Haley's earlobe and leaving a trail of kisses down her cheek.

"Funny.. your notes are here on the desk not on my .. neck.." Haley shuddered as his lips attacked the side of her neck.

"This is for my A&P class."

"Anatomy and Physiology? She pulled away from him.

"Yes.. I want to know all about Anatomy and Physiology .. your anatomy and physiology." He said as his lips crashed onto hers. "Especially your anatomy." He softly whispered between kisses. She felt the heat rising from her body. _So much for taking it slow,_ she thought to herself. After a moment, she finally managed to push him off. She needed a moment to compose herself.

"Nathan.. we're supposed to be studying … real classes!"

"But wouldn't you much rather do this." He pulled back and kissed her again and then started to attack her neck once more. He couldn't get enough of her, her touch, her smell, the feeling he got when his lips touched hers. He felt more with a single kiss from Haley than anything he's experienced before.

Haley could feel herself getting lost in Nathan's kisses. She felt his saliva evaporate from her skin and in it's wake, she felt tingles all through out her body. Nathan had a hold on her that only kept growing, the worst part was that she didn't mind it at all. She needed get back control, she needed to do something.

"Chase." She moaned out. Nathan quickly stopped what he was doing and looked very heated and angry.

"Aww.. sorry.. but I had to get you off me somehow." She teased and turned around back onto the desk and passed Nathan back his notebook. But Nathan continued to glare at her, she could practically feel the anger and jealousy washing over him, but at the same time she couldn't help but find his expression incredibly sexy.

"Too soon?" She asked, hoping that he really wasn't upset.

He simply nodded, then stood up and took her hand. "You're going to pay for that!" He said as he opened a nearby door which led to an empty stairwell. As soon as the doors closed, Nathan pressed her up against the wall and attacked her mouth with such force and power, Haley's knees practically gave up and she had to hold onto Nathan to keep from falling. His attacks were relentless and Haley knew she was already fighting a loosing battle. His hands ran through her hair and across her sides. Haley felt his broad shoulders and strong back through his shirt.

After a few minutes, Nathan finally pulled back. "And you said _maybe_." He scoffed and smirked at her, referring to yesterday's phone conversation.

_--Flashback-- _

_"Umm.. I have to study for another math test .. you want to help me study?" She asked. _

_"I'll do more than that." He said seductively. _

_"I'm sure you'll try." She laughed into the phone. _

_"Try and succeed." He added. _

_"Maybe." _

_"What do you mean maybe?" _

_"I guess you'll find out tomorrow." She shot back. _

_--Flashback--_

She opened her mouth to protest but no words came out. Nathan loved getting Haley flustered and the expression on her face was priceless. "Now we can study." He smirked again as he went back to her table. Haley stayed behind for a moment to compose herself. _He is so going to pay for that_.

--

The next day, Nathan met Haley down by the docks. Haley went to the local bookstore and Nathan wanted to see her once last time before he had to go away for a road game. She thought he looked so handsome wearing slacks with a shirt and tie, a local tradition for most basketball teams across the country when they were playing a game. They just finished their coffee and threw it in a nearby trashcan as they continued to stroll. Conversation was light and Haley successfully dodged Nathan's advances to kiss her. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Haley.. you're killing me." Nathan said frustrated as he leaned in to kiss her again but she pulled back. Now they rested against a railing, which over looked the water.

"What?" Haley tried to act innocent.

"You know what? Are you still mad about yesterday?"

"Me mad?" She said sarcastically, before breaking into a grin.

"You're evil you know that." He said as she went up to him and placed her hands around the back of his neck.

"Call it even." She said.

"Deal." He said, leaning down and giving her a slow but gentle kiss. "I don't know what I'm going to do these next few days with out you."

"Well, here's something to remember me by." She said softly as she tip toed up and planted another kiss on him.

"Oh God.. I'm going to miss you.. will you miss me?" He pouted.

Haley bit her lower lip and shook her head. "Liar!" He teased back and she just laughed and kissed him again.

"Say it." He whispered between kisses.

She looked up into his blue soulful eyes, "I'm going to miss you too."

Nathan smiled back at her. "I come back sometime Saturday afternoon.. you want to do something that night?"

"No." Haley quickly responded and she cursed herself for doing that. "I mean I have plans."

"Plans?" Nathan was getting a little worried now. _If this has something to do with Chase.. _

"Yeah.. Peyton and I are doing this girl's night out." She felt bad for keeping things from him but it was basically the truth. "I'm all yours on Sunday though."

Nathan smiled and pulled her in even closer. "I like the sound of that."

"I knew you would."

"I meant when you said that _I'm all yours_… cuz you want to know something?"

"What?" Haley felt her heart flutter.

"I've always been yours." He smiled back. She pulled him into her and kissed him long and deep.

A short time later, Nathan received a text from Lucas, saying that he was nearby waiting for him. Nathan put his phone back in his pocket.

"Lucas is here.. do you want a ride back to campus?"

"No.. I'm good.. I'm meeting Brooke for dinner."

"You and Brooke? Sounds like trouble."

"Yeah.. she's really cool to hang out with .. so long as I never have to go shopping with her again."

Nathan laughed. "Okay.. I gotta go .. Can I call you later?"

Haley nodded. "You better." She smiled at him and the two leaned in for one more kiss and then another and another until Nathan's phone started to ring.

"Okay.. now I really have to go.. I'll see you later." Nathan gave one last quick kiss and took off. She watched him walk away and a dreadful feeling came over her. She was already missing him.

To Be Continued . . .

I hope you enjoyed, for all you Jeyton fans, I'm sorry, I'll try next chapter. Originally, this chapter was supposed to be shorter but oh well. On Wed, I'm taking off for an extended weekend out of the country. I'm going to try and update "Winners and Losers" and "Make it Work" tomorrow, either after/before OTH airs. I wanted to update the next chapter of "The Mourning After" but that next chapter is going to need more work and I don't want to rush it. So I hope you enjoyed, I love reading the feedback, so leave some love!


	13. Slut or Whore?

Thicker than Blood

Chapter 13

Thank you all for your reviews and patience. As you know I went away last weekend and am going away this weekend as well. I'm uploading this right before I have to go to the airport so I am sorry for any grammar/spelling, I was only able to read through it once and wanted to update before I had no more internet. But I am bringing my laptop with me so as soon as I come back, I can't wait to read your reviews and I'll probably have the next chapter ready and for those reading my other story "The Mourning After" I will also post as soon as I get back home, I know many of you did not like how it ended but please wait for the epilogue. I also forgot to thank you all for sending me past 300 reviews, I really wasn't expecting that!! I also figured out how to let anonymous readers leave reviews so review away and enjoy this chapter.

PS I saw that some of my formatting didn't come through, so I am fixing that now luckily I have internet so maybe I can update sooner than I thought.

"Hey you."

"Hey yourself." Brooke said getting up and linking her arm with Lucas.

"So what do you want to do tonight?"

"Umm.. I don't know .. anything." She smiled.

"Well some of the guys on the team are heading downtown."

"Yeah.. the girls on the squad are going there as well."

"Let's go somewhere else." Lucas stated.

"Totally!" Brooke smile grew wider. She definitely wanted to spend quality time alone with Lucas. The two made their way out of the hotel lobby and waited by the taxi stand.

"So what's Nathan up to?"

"Back in the room."

"The room?"

"He's on the _phone_."

"Ohhh.. let me take a wild guess with who .."

"Hehe.. you got that right."

"I have to give props to Haley.. she saw has him wrapped around his finger." _I have to ask her what her secret is_, Brooke thought to herself.

Lucas laughed as the two entered the cab.

"Hello."

"Hey it's me."

"Oh hey.. great game tonight."

"Thanks.. though most of the credit goes to Lucas and Nathan.. well mostly Nathan… he's definitely going to be a starter next year."

"Hey.. you're just as good as anyone on the team.. but speaking of Nathan.. poor Haley had no clue what was going on when we watched the game.. I tell you the girl is so smart but is completely clueless when it comes to sports."

"Haha.. that doesn't surprise me. So what're you up to?" Jake asked.

Peyton let out a frustrated sigh. "I completely forgot that the sketches I had to do were due tomorrow so I had to go back to the studio."

"At this time?"

"Yeah.. but I was able to get it done fast.. I was actually on my way back to my room." Peyton said as she took a seat by a nearby bench. "Where are you? I hear a lot of noise in the back."

"Me and the guys are in downtown .. it's okay I guess.. it'd be better if you were here." Jake said honestly. After about 30 minutes at the bar, he grew bored and tired. Nathan had the right idea about staying in, all he wanted to do was check up on the number one girl in his life. He went outside and made a quick call to his parents and then called Peyton.

"Aww.. aren't you being all sweet tonight?"

"I try." Jake smiled.

"Well don't worry about it.. you should go out there and have some fun and celebrate you victory.. just remember.. look no touch!"

"Believe me .. you don't have to tell me twice." Jake joked. "So I come back Saturday.. what do you want to do?"

Peyton paused for a moment before continuing. "Umm.. actually Haley and I are going to hang out… it's been a while since it was just us girls." She tried to play it off.

"Oh."

Peyton could hear the disappointment in his voice. "We're umm heading out to dinner and then some drinks.. you want to meet up at night?" Peyton felt guilty.

"No.. it's okay I don't want to intrude."

"You're not intruding .. don't worry.. Haley and I will get our girl time in and just meet us up at afterwards."

"Okay.. as long as you don't mind."

"No.. not all." Peyton bit her tongue. She had to be careful, Haley was not going to like this, then again she didn't have to know. They talked for a couple of minutes before Peyton had to go. There weren't as many people on the campus anymore and so she hung up with Jake and made her way back to her room.

Jake hung up the phone with Peyton and immediately flipped open his phone again. "Hey.. it's me .. put Jenny back on the phone."

"So how awesome was I tonight?" Nathan smiled on the phone as he leaned back against the dashboard of his hotel bed.

Haley rolled her eyes from the other end, his cockiness never seemed to surprise.

"You were okay I guess."

"Okay!?" Nathan sounded insulted.

"Oh Lucas played really great!" Haley said in a more upbeat tone.

"Lucas.. please if it wasn't for my assists." Nathan tried to shrug off Haley's comments but she couldn't hold back her laughter.

"Hey!" Nathan shot back at her.

"Sorry.. I couldn't resist.. don't worry Nathan.. you were very good.. you were like flaming tonight."

"Umm.. I think you the word your looking for is 'fire' .. 'I was on fire tonight' .." He corrected.

"Whatever, same thing."

"Umm not really."

"What you mean not really.. fire.. flames.. all the same thing." Haley brushed it off. She wasn't use to these sports terms. She still referred to a free throw as a free shot even though Nathan corrected her several times now.

"No! Definitely not .. that whole flaming thing .. well umm.. you remember Question 33 from the blood donation survey."

"Question 33?" Haley muttered.

_--Flashback--  
"Can you just make sure to look at question 32 to make sure you responded properly. She turned the laptop to him so that he could reread the question. It read, 'In the past 12 months, have you had sex or had any sexual acts with a prostitute or paid for sexual act in this or in another country?" _

_"No." He said bluntly. Nathan Scott does not need to pay to get laid, he thought to himself. _

_She gave him a skeptical look. "What?!" He asked a little annoyed. She had to admit that he was still hot when he looked mad. _

_"We just have to make sure of these things, we wouldn't want any of our supplies to be tainted, standard protocol, I hope you understand." _

_"Yeah, I'll bet." He muttered. _

_"But don't worry, we sample all our blood for STD's and we can notify you of what you have." _

_"Excuse me?" _

_"If you have." She quickly added. She was having way more fun than she should right now. _

_"Now the next question." She said. _

_"From 1978 to present, have you had sex and/or sexual acts with another male?" _

_"Are you kidding?" _

_--End Flashback— _

Realizing what she just said, Haley couldn't help but laugh.

"See I told you." Nathan stated.

"Oh God.. haha.. sorry.. but I don't know Nathan.. you seem to be pretty close to the guys on the team." Haley joked.

"Hey! By no means am I _flaming_ .. in fact.. if you could only know the things I'd do to you right now if you were here with me in this big empty hotel room." Nathan said seductively."

"Ohh Geez!! .. you have such a one track mind!"

Nathan smirked. "Well when it comes to you.. you know how all my blood rushes to my _head_."

Haley shook her head, feeling a little flustered. "God Nathan, stop!"

"Actually.. you're supposed to say.. 'Go Nathan faster' .."

Haley gasped. "NATHAN!"

"Yeah.. that's it..you got it .. wow Hales, I never would've pegged you for phone sex." Nathan said laughing.

"God you're unbelievable!" Haley shook her head, even now Nathan still had a way over sending her to the edge.

"Wait until you experience the real thing." Nathan said seductively. "You know .. I'm putting my hand down my shorts right now…" He was teasing.

"You really want me to hang up huh?"

"No! No!" Nathan immediately protested and started laughing. "I'm sorry."

"Ehh.."

"Hales.."

"Please I'm sorry.."

"I think it's time I should go."

"No.. stay with me on the phone .. please please please." Nathan started making kissing sounds over the phone. Haley couldn't help but laugh, it certainly helped to alleviate the images Nathan had put in her head. She was about to turn on the air conditioning, it was getting hot in here.

"Fine.. I think I have a few minutes to spare." She joked. "Where is Lucas and the other guys?"

"The guys went out .. and Lucas … I think he went out with Brooke."

Haley thought about to her conversation with Lucas. "So how are those two?"

"Last time I heard, they were taking things _slow_."

"Slow is right." Haley accidentally blurted out and Nathan immediately started laughing. "I'm sorry.. I didn't .."

"Haley.. it's fine .. besides you're right.." Just then Nathan heard a beep from Haley's end. "What's that?" Nathan asked.

Haley got up and walked over to her laptop. "Oh my sister just shot me an e-mail."

Haley pressed her cell phone to her ear as a smile flashed across her face.

_"Hey Haley-bop,_

_I got Peyton's e-mail and I enclosed a home made video I did. I don't have every parts filled in but I'm pretty sure you can improvise. Good luck this Saturday and let me know how it goes._

_3 Taylor_

_p.s. What's this I hear from Peyton that you're dating a hottie.. I want details and pics!!"_

Haley rolled her eyes and chuckled at the last line.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing .. just Taylor being Taylor."

"Your sister?"

"Yeah."

"I'd like to meet your family." Nathan simply stated.

Haley almost gagged. "Umm.. no."

"Why not? Ashamed of me?" He sounded hurt.

"No not that.. I just don't want you to think less of me."

"Okay, now I really want to meet them."

"God, she's taking so slow." Brooke growled.

"I know.. I can't wait to get out of here." Lucas added and just then their waitress had arrived with their bill. Lucas took his credit card, signed the receipt and immediately took off.

As soon as they left the restaurant, they immediately busted out laughing.

"I can't believe that waitress." Lucas said.

"I've met plenty of characters in my life but wow was she weird?"

"She led me to the bathroom and waited outside for me and then she started talking about how she wanted to make sure I didn't get lost."

"Or how she was at the table next to us just staring at us for 5 minutes before she asked for re-fills."

"Never again." Lucas stated.

"Seriously.. when we get back to campus .. let's eat where the servers are normal."

"Well speaking of Saturday, Ms. Davis .. what do you say after dinner we have some fun." Lucas said as he pulled out the flyer for Tric from his back pocket.

Brooke looked at the flyer. "Tric?" She mumbled and then she realized. "Ahh.. we're going to go to Tric?"

"Yeah.. what do you say?"

"Ahh.. I'd love to.. I heard so many good things about it."

"I'm glad."

"I would've never pegged you for the club scene."

"What? I can _get down_."

"Down? Please Lucas, I've seen you dance."

"Hey.. I'm not that bad.. I'm not Nathan!"

Brooke laughed harder. "Well you have a point there.. but yay.. I'm so excited .. oh God .. I need something to wear.. alright as soon as we get back home.. we're going shopping."

_Crap_, Lucas thought.

Nathan and Haley continued to talk on the phone. Peyton came back to their room and gave her that look. Haley left her room and went to the common room down the hallway to talk to Nathan in private.

Nathan yawned on the phone. "Hey.. maybe I should go." Haley said.

"What .. no I'm fine."

"Nathan.. get some rest .. you still have a big day tomorrow."

"I don't care.. I want to keep talking to you .. you know .. especially since someone doesn't want to see me when I come home this weekend."

"Don't try to guilt me.. we're already hanging out on Sunday.. God.. you're just as melodramatic as Brooke."

"Hey.. am not!"

"Just as needy too." Haley joked.

"Oh you're so lucky I'm not there."

"Why? What would you do about it?" She egged him on. Nathan talked seductively over the phone and immediately Haley turned red and flushed at the words he said.

"Okay.. we need to hang up now." Haley stated, trying to set her mind straight. "You get some rest!"

"Fine fine.. after I take a nice long cold shower." Nathan joked.

"Oh God.. BYE!"

"Hehe.. goodnight."

Haley put her phone back in her pocket. Things were really going great with Nathan. It still surprised her how he just managed to consume her every waking thought. She missed him terribly but was actually thankful for his away games. Things were really going too fast and all this sexual talk was getting to her. With Nathan around, she didn't know if she could trust her body. She needed to take a page from Lucas and take it slow.

Haley walked back to the room and saw Peyton on her laptop.

Peyton looked up at Haley with a wide smile on her face. "Just saw Taylor's video… this is going to be so hot!!" Peyton was practically squealing.

Nathan made his way down to the hotel lobby, where the members of the basketball team and the cheerleading squad were gathering.

"It's too early for you to be this happy." Nathan stated as he went over to Brooke.

Brooke stuck out her tongue and handed Nathan a flyer.

"Tric?.. What about it?" Nathan asked.

"That my friend .. is where Lucas and I are going Saturday night."

"Lucas agreed to go to a club.. how'd you bribe him?"

"Actually.. he asked me."

"He asked you? .. to go clubbing? .. this from the guy who we practically had to beg freshmen year to go to a house party.."

"I know.. isn't it great!"

"Yeah.. it is.. sure beats just going out to dinners and movies."

"Hey!" Brooke playfully smacked Nathan in the arm.

Nathan smirked. "I'm surprised Lucas had it in him."

"Actually.. I think it was Haley's idea."

"Haley?" Nathan's eyebrow shot up.

"Yeah.. I think he said that he got the flyer from her." Brooke stated as she took the flyer back from Nathan's hand and saw Lucas getting out of the elevator. She picked up her stuff and went over to Lucas. "I'll see you on the bus Nate" She said as she left.

Nathan remembered how her and Peyton were supposed to go have a "girl's night out" this Saturday. The thought of Haley in a club full of guys leering at her did not sit well with him at all. But a smile broke out from his face now that he knew where he was going this Saturday night.

It was Saturday night and Haley was in the backstage room at Tric. She had a bathrobe over her and was looking at the mirror, applying some make up.

Just then, Peyton came walking in.

"Ok.. so I put you down as Bethany Joy Lenz."

"Bethany?"

"What? It was either that or Hilarie Burton."

"Fine.. but we seriously need to update our name list." Haley said turning back to the mirror. She put her blush down and went to the rack and picked out two tops. She held one on each hand and put it up against her.

"Okay.. so this was the one you bought when we went shopping, but I like this one too."

"Hm.. this one says "I'm a whore".. this one says "I'm a slut" Peyton commented. "…. umm slut."

Peyton had chosen the top she bought. Haley held it up against her. "Slut it is.. oh did you get my drink.. I can use one right about now."

"Oh crap.. I forgot.. I'll go get it."

A couple of minutes later, Peyton came back with a drink for her and one for Haley.

"Oh yes.. finally." Haley said as she took a drink and immediately her face winced.

"A vodka tonic.. light on the tonic, heavy on the vodka." Peyton stated

"Just how I like it." Haley stated as she took another sip and put the drink down. Haley undid her robe and showed off in front of Peyton. Peyton's eyes widened. Haley stood there wearing black leather high heeled boots with a very short skimpy black skirt on with a plunging v-neck top which showed her mid-drift and exposed back. Haley adjusted her breasts so that they appeared fuller.

"What do you think?" Haley asked.

"Hot as always… this is so great.. they even have a pole on the stage."

"Oh sweet." Haley commented.

She pulled her hair back and then put on a black straightened-hair wig. Peyton helped to put the wig in place. Haley put on her sunglasses and parted the wig so that part of her face was covered, the last thing she needed was someone to recognize her. Haley turned to the mirror.

"Perfect." She said picking up her drink. She quickly put it down. "K I need another one." Haley turned to Peyton.

To Be Continued . . .

I wonder what Haley is up to? Hehe.. So I hope you enjoyed, this was more of a transitional chapter for the next one and thought it'd be a good way for the characters besides Nathan and Haley to interact. I'll be back on Tuesday, so I'll hopefully update as soon as I can.


	14. Tric

Thicker Than Blood

Chapter 14

Thank you guys again for your wonderful comments. I wasn't planning on updating so soon but I was able to connect my laptop to the internet during my stay here in LA so here it is, consider it my easter gift hehe. If you've been living under a rock these past few months then I would suggest checking out Bindy417's "More than Anyone," a 69 chapter masterpiece that was just completed. I hate to see it end but that's the way it goes. As far as this story goes, I already know exactly how to end it and certain major milestones to pass but the exact chapter count is still unknown. I'm already at Chapter 14 and I think I've only begun to scratch at the surface. If the last chapter was any indication, then you can be assured that I have plenty of surprises up my sleeve. This was another chapter that ended up waay to long and had to cut it. I know many of you have questions and this chapter will reveal those answers, so here it is without further ado ! Enjoy and please review !!

I also noticed that my story break formats were coming out messed up so I decided to use x's instead of dashes to separate scenes. I'll try to fix up last chapter when I get the time.

xxxx

Lucas sat on Brooke's couch, waiting for her to get ready, which at this point was hopefully before the semester ended. Lucas was tired to say the least. As soon as they came back to campus, Brooke insisted that he take her to the mall. Nathan snickered and laughed at Lucas, knowing full well what was in store for him. After Brooke finally found an outfit for tonight, Lucas went back to his room, showered changed and was now waiting for Brooke. At least this time, Lucas had a nice comfy sofa to wait on.

Brooke finally came out of her bedroom, eager to show off her new clothes.

"Tada!!" She announced in an excited voice, but was very disappointed to see Lucas sleeping on the coach. She instantly grew angry. She just spent countless hours trying to find the right outfit to wear, showering, doing her nails, fixing her hair, doing her make up and for what? For Lucas to take a nap when she finally made her big debut. She walked up to him and smacked him upside the head.

"Wha… huh?!" He instantly woke up.

"You know I think I'm just going to go ahead since you obviously just want to sleep tonight!!.. Don't be here when I come back!" She growled as she made her way to the door.

Lucas got up and grabbed her hand. "Hey.. sorry.. I fell asleep.. you just take too long." He joked and Brooke had to admit that she did take forever to get ready. Plus she was always a sucker for that infamous "Scott pout."

"Whatever." She mumbled.

"By the way.. you look gorgeous." He smiled at her, but she was still mad and she fought the smile forming on her face.

"Ok." She shrugged.

"Can we go now?" Lucas leaned in and gave her a kiss on the forehead. She nodded, unable to hold back her smile. They made it to Lucas' car and arrived at Tric a short time later. There was a sizeable crowd outside and Lucas and Brooke took their place on the line. The two chatted amongst themselves until they were interrupted.

"Ohh.. I didn't know you guys were going to be here!" Nathan said in an upbeat tone and ducked under the velvet rope and joined them on the line. Lucas and Brooke looked at each other, clearly annoyed.

"Umm.. Nate what're you doing here?" Lucas growled.

"Just out." He shrugged.

"Right.. we're supposed to believe that." Brooke added.

"What? Geez, a guy can't hang out with his brother and friend." Nathan shot back.

Lucas glared at Nathan. "Dude you're totally cockblocking right now." He whispered softly, so that Brooke didn't hear him. Then Nathan checked his phone, where Brooke just texted him. He didn't even notice Brooke taking out her cell phone.

"We're not a tricycle.. stop playing third wheel!!" Said Brooke's message. Nathan could only laugh inside.

"What?" Nathan tried to act innocent.

"Spill!" Lucas and Brooke put glared at him. "What are you really up to?"

"Fine .. I think Haley is here."

"Haley? Why aren't you with her then?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah?" Lucas added.

"She said she was doing this whole girls nigh out with Peyton and then Brooke mentioned that you found out about Tric through Haley.. so yeah.. I'm here."

Brooke felt a little annoyed she wasn't included in "girl's night out" but figured it was okay, considering she only really met Haley and Peyton a week ago. "So you're spying on her?"

"Spying.. who say's I'm spying?"

Both Lucas and Brooke crossed their arms and looked at him. "Fine .. I'm spying! Gee .. stop giving me the third degree.. I just don't like the thought of some guy dancing up on my girl."

"Your girl?" Lucas teased.

"Shut up .. you know what I mean.. maybe.. I should hang out with Brooke tonight." Nathan smirked as he put his arm around Brooke. Brooke would normally flinch but seeing the jealous look on Lucas' face was priceless. He did fall asleep on her.

Before Lucas could say anything, they were already at the door, where the bouncer waited impatiently for them to get a move on. They made it inside the club and Brooke and Nathan instantly laughed at Lucas.

"I'm going to kill both of you!" Lucas glared and took a hold of Brooke's hand the three of them made their way through the packed club.

"I can't believe we had to pay cover." Nathan stated.

"Yeah.. I think they have sort of contest or something tonight." Brooke said as the three of them made their way to the main dancefloor.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, give a round of applause one more time to John Grey for that lovely rendition." The MC said on the mike.

"Aww.. we missed the show." Brooke pouted.

"Well.. if someone would've gotten ready faster.." Lucas added and Brooke gave him the look of death. "Don't go there!" Brooke quickly stated.

"I think there's one more act." Nathan said as he looked up at the stage and then around the crowd to see if Haley was here.

"Okay folks.. and for our last act of tonight .. I give you to Bethany Joy Lenz." The MC announced.

Just then the lights grew dim and the music started playing. Behind the curtain the silhouette of a woman could be scene, gently but seductively swaying to the music. All eyes were on her as she started the performance. The beat was crazy and she moved seductively to the music.

(Author's Note: Enter P Diddy ft Keisha Coles – Last Night, a shortened version, to hear the song go to youtube and search for "diddy last night," Keisha rips it during the song and it also has a hot beat that just makes you want to dance. I won't put down the lyrics but listen to the song and have a Pussycat Doll video in your head and you basically get the picture.)

The woman made her way out of the curtain and to say she was hot didn't do her justice.

"Tongues down boys." Brooke stated, looking at Nathan and Lucas, who had their jaws dropped. "But wow.. she's hot…I love her boots." Brooke commented, leave it to Brooke to automatically give in the fashion commentary. "… shoot I'd do her." Brooke stated and Lucas eyes immediately went back to Brooke, his mind racing.

Nathan's eyes though was transfixed by the woman on the stage. Her moves were graceful but sexy, her voice strong and powerful. She sang her heart out and her moves matched it all. She was hot yes, wearing an outfit that left very little to the imagination. Her face was hidden though, her eyes were behind big dark glasses and her dark hair parted, covered half her face. Either way, Nathan knew she was beautiful. _Beautiful,_ Nathan said to himself. There was only one girl he called that and he felt a little disappointed that his mind had strayed from Haley, but then as he watched "Bethany Joy" move on the stage, he paid closer attention to her. _No, it couldn't be. _He shook his head, but then from the corner of the stage, he briefly saw Peyton, who was also somewhat mimicking the woman on stage. He looked back at Bethany and knew, her and Haley were one in the same.

Xxxxx

"Bethany Joy Lenz" sang her heart out and had the moves to go with it too. The beat was just at the right tempo so that she could dance as well as sing without straining herself too much. Using the moves, Taylor sent her, she seductively made her way through the stage and using the pole to her advantage. She finished her performance with a throng of thunderous applause. As she left the stage, Haley couldn't help but think of the first time she stepped on stage. Haley's thoughts were interrupted as Haley exited stage left. She immediately grew tense seeing Brooke and Lucas there. _Oh my God.. what are they doing here!?_ Haley started to freak out.

"Oh my God girl.. you rocked!" Brooke stated to her and Lucas nodded.

"Yeah.. you were awesome.. I hope you win." Lucas said.

Haley sighed in relief, they didn't know it was her. And really, who would've guesses book worm, Haley James had a different personality. She gave them a nod and wave before quickly dashing off. She ran to the back and straight to her dressing room. Her heart was still racing from the performance, but she was glad it was over. She always came off a rush of energy when she did something like this. Her thoughts were disrupted by the sound of the door opening. At first, she thought it was Peyton but then saw in the mirror, showing that it was clearly not her.

"I have to say that I've never seen anyone move like you." Nathan stated as he walked closer to her, but her back was still to him. "And the way you sang.. wow.. you're amazing." He said.

It took all her strength not to turn around, but at the same time she instantly grew angry at him. Haley suddenly felt hurt, this whole time she thought Nathan was into her, but the first pretty face to come out and he's all over her, granted she was the pretty face but she had to wonder, what he was up to when she wasn't around. Was he lying to her about not having any other girls on the side? The thought made her sick and she was trying to find a way to get out of there.

"I have to say that you made me a fan.. a big fan." Nathan said moving closer to her and then touching her shoulder and then turning her around and was about to kiss her when Haley's hand immediately slapped him.

"Jesus Hales!! What the hell?"

Haley was taken aback. "Wait.. what?"

"Damn, Haley.. remind me never to get you mad.. what gives?" Nathan said, nursing his cheeks.

"You knew it was me?!" Haley said with a bit of relief and apprehension.

"Yeah.. I wasn't a hundred percent sure at first but then I saw Peyton on the stage and knew it was you." Nathan stated, rubbing his cheek.

Relief washed over her as Nathan wasn't sneaking around.

"I'm sorry.. I thought you that you thought I was someone else and that you wanted me … well not me but that other me and .." Haley continued to ramble.

"Haley.. relax breath." Nathan grabbed her shoulders. "Like I said I knew it was you.. I told you .. you're the only girl for me." He said simply but with such power and profound meaning to it that Haley's stomach turned into knots. She then noticed him checking her out and then she suddenly realized what she was wearing and instantly reached for her robe to cover herself up.

"Hey.. I liked that outfit." Nathan joked.

"Stop.. I don't want you to see me like this." She pouted as she removed her glasses and took off her wig. There was no use in hiding now.

"Umm.. I think the whole club saw you… which I'm still a little freaked out about."

"No.. they saw Bethany Joy Lenz.. not little ol' Haley James."

"Umm.. I'm confused Haley." Nathan scratched his head. She knew she had some explaining to do.

"Okay so I never told you this but I sort of can sing."

"Sort of is an understatement, I figured that much. I mean.. thank you for giving me something to Brooke to.. but.."

"Brooke to?" Haley asked confused.

_Opps_ "Nevermind that." Nathan gave a hesitant laugh. "but yeah.. Haley.. what's going on?"

"Look I needed the money." Haley just shrugged off his earlier comment. She had more pressing things on her mind than that.

"Money?" Nathan asked curiously. "Don't tell me you're a stripper on the side!!" Nathan started to freak out. He knew there was more to Haley that meets the eye but he didn't think it would involve sleazy nightclubs, g-strings and dollar bills.

"NO!! God no! Eww." Haley lightly smacked him for even thinking that. A sigh of relief came over him.

"Haley.. what gives?"

Haley sighed. There was no use in trying to get out of this.

--Flashback--

It was the start of freshmen year for Haley and her sister Taylor asked her to come visit her at George Mason University, just outside Washington D.C. Haley agreed and brought her new roommate Peyton with her. Peyton and Taylor immediately hit it off and Taylor being Taylor was able to get Peyton and Haley in at the local bars.

"So tonight.. we're having our open mike night.. sing a song and the crowd chooses their favorite .. first prize winner gets 500 cash!" The DJ announced to the club.

"Oh my God Haley, you should totally sign up for it!" Taylor turned to her sister.

"What? Tay.. no!"

"Wait what?" Peyton chimed in. "Am I missing something?"

"My sister has an amazing voice.. if she ever decided to let anyone else except the shower hear it." Taylor stated and glared at Haley.

"Hey!! I'm okay.. I certainly can't win some contest." Haley protested.

"You should try." Peyton said. "I mean .. what's the worst that can happen?"

"Besides me loosing my voice, tripping on stage and making a complete ass of myself.. no thank you!"

"Haley-bop relax.. you'll be fine.. it's 500 .. don't tell me that you can't use the money .. I CAN use the money.." Taylor said.

"You?"

"Yeah.. can I borrow 200?" Taylor asked, sticking her hand out.

"What? I don't have that cash… God Tay!! "

"Well when you win tonight you will!" Taylor shot back.

"You're crazy.. both of you… especially you!" Haley put her hands up and gesturing to her sister.

"Fine." Taylor stated, but she wasn't giving up just yet. Just then the waitress came by with their round of shots. She turned to the waitress and then looked at Haley. "Make it a double."

A short time later, the three girls took a double shot.

"I don't know why they named it that.. but taking those three guys are certainly not wise." Haley stated wiping her mouth and Peyton and Taylor laughed. Normally Haley wouldn't drink but she was a college girl now and that it doesn't hurt to let loose and have some fun. She was visiting Taylor after all. Just then the first performer got on stage. After four more acts, Haley started to feel the alcohol setting in and Taylor used it to her advantage.

"Haley.. you got nothing on these guys.. come on .. you should go."

Haley thought for a second. Taylor did have a point, 2 guys and 3 girls made it up there and they were okay and the crowd wasn't booing them or anything. With the alcohol setting in, Haley was feeling a little more adventurous.

"Why not?" Haley shrugged.

"Perfect!" Taylor squealed. "Peyton.. I need your help… we need to dress our girl up!"

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"Nothing my little sister.. there's just too much fabric." Taylor stated and went behind Haley and removed her jacket, revealing a white with black pinstriped button down shirt. Taylor looked at her, rolled up the sleeves and then undid the top and bottom buttons, revealing her mid drift and cleavage. Then Taylor took off her hoop earrings and put it on Haley and Peyton took off her black leather boots and handed them over to Haley. Some eyeshadow, lipstick and a little blush later, Taylor had to admit that she could work magic sometimes.

Taylor dragged Haley on stage and she instantly grew nervous. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we have our last performer.." The DJ said putting the mike by Haley's mouth. Haley froze for a minute and then looked at Taylor and Peyton who urged her to go on.

"Taylor.. Taylor Sawyer." Haley laughed to herself, there was no way she was going down for this if she messed up. The song played and to Haley's surprise.. she nailed it. Not only nailed it but ended up winning the money.

--End Flashback--

She recounted to Nathan about that first night with Taylor and Peyton and then the second night.

"And since I won that night, I was eligible to compete in another competition at the bar next door the following night for an even bigger prize.. and Taylor thought I should add some 'moves' to my routine and yeah so ever since then .." Haley tried to look away, feeling a little embarrassed about the whole thing. "So one thing led to another.. and here I am." Haley said sheepishly. "Peyton and I talked about doing a trip for spring break or at the end of the semester and if I win . .then I'd have the money to go.. so that's what why I'm here.. that's why I didn't mention it.. besides Taylor and Peyton.. you're the only one to know."

"Wow." Nathan muttered. He couldn't believe it, but at the same time it made perfect sense. Haley had surprised him from the moment he first met her but it turned out that she still had many more surprises up her sleeve. He was eager to find out more. "So .. how many times have you done this?"

"Umm.. a couple .." Haley said nervously biting her lower lip. "Last time, I was Sophia Bush."

Before Nathan could comment, "Oh Bethany Joy!" A voice out from behind the door. "Quick hide!!" Haley pushed Nathan away and he hid behind a closet. Just then the doors open and Peyton stepped inside.

"Haley.. put the wig and glasses back on.. they're going to announce the winner!"

"K.. I'll be right out." Haley said as she put her wig and glasses back on. Peyton left and Nathan came out of the closet.

"Umm.. I'll be back." Haley said quickly and then left.

A short time later, Haley made it back into the dressing room.

"Congratulations on winning!" A voice called out from behind her and Haley instantly jumped.

"You have to stop doing that!" Haley said putting her hand over her chest.

Nathan could only laugh.

"Umm.. are you okay with this?" Haley asked nervously. Things happened so fast that they didn't have time to talk.

"I'm not going to lie.. I hate to see guys leer over you.. but at the same time .. who knew I had my own little sexy Hannah Montana." He smiled.

"Okay.. I don't know what I'm more weirded out about .. the fact that you know about Hannah Montana.. or the fact you called a 16 year old girl sexy.."

"Look my little cousin Lily is all up on it .. that's all she ever talks about."

"Right." Haley said putting her robe back on.

"Fine don't believe.. but hey what're you doing?"

"Going to change.. duh!"

"Wait.. I just want one favor."

"What?"

But before Haley could say anything, Nathan removed her wig and sunglasses and was about to untie her robe.

"What.. what're you doing?"

"Can you just take the robe off.. please… and then you can change.. please please please?!" Nathan pleaded.

Haley shook her head but did as he asked.

"Wow… you're so beautiful." He said breathlessly. "K.. just one last favor."

But before Haley could say anything else, his lips were already on her and his hands instantly roamed through her body. The alcohol was still in Haley's system and so her senses were already heightened. Nathan finally pulled away, leaving Haley breathless.

He licked his lips. "I've been waiting to do that for days." He smirked. "I'll see you outside." He gave her a kiss on her forehead and walked out. Haley had to fan herself, _so much for taking it slow_, she thought.

Xxxxx

Lucas left Brooke to go to the bathroom, the club was pretty big and at first he got lost. He ended up backstage by the dressing rooms and was about to turn around, but then saw Nathan coming out one of the rooms. Lucas' curiosity immediately shot up but quickly realized what his brother was up to. The goofy smile on Nathan's face, the way he touched his lips and how he wiped his hands over it to obviously get rid of the lipstick that was on it. Lucas grew angry and most of all disappointed. Haley was a good girl and she didn't need someone like his brother to screw with her.

He knew his brother couldn't be trusted. He couldn't believe the nerve of Nathan. He came here after all to look for Haley because he was worried about her dancing with some random guys. Now, here he was making out with random girls. Lucas could already feel himself going over the edge. Lucas figured it was that girl Bethany. When she was on stage, Nathan's eyes were transfixed. At first Lucas didn't care too much about it because he was also staring at her, but to act on it was something completely different.

A short time later, Lucas went to look for Brooke but his mind was distracted.

"Hey Luke!!" Brooke called out to him. "Guess who I found!"

"Haley!" Lucas said, trying to hide the discomfort in his voice.

"Hey Lucas.. this is my roommate Peyton."

Peyton and Lucas shook hands and smiled at each other. "Yeah.. hey I remember from the courts.. Jake talks about you all the time." Lucas said. "Did you guys just get here?" He asked.

"Yeah.. just came." Haley quickly stated.

Peyton looked at her phone and saw a message from Jake.

"I'll be right back.. Jake is here somewhere." Peyton said as she took off.

"Well look who it is." Nathan said coming in and Lucas' eyes immediately narrowed. Lucas couldn't believe how smug and relaxed Nathan seemed.

Lucas quickly pulled on Nathan's arm. "Why don't we get these ladies a drink?" Lucas insisted. Lucas grabbed his brother's wrist forcefully and made their way to the bar.

"What the hell Lucas?!" Nathan shot back, releasing his arm away from Lucas.

The girls watched the boys walk away and Brooke could tell that something was definitely up with Haley.

"Are you okay?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah.. fine." Haley smiled.

Brooke looked at Haley's outfit, she was wearing jeans and black top with a fitted blazer over her, but what she noticed the most was her boots, a pair of boots that she liked and instantly recognized. Brooke tried to hold back her reaction to what she just realized. _Miss Tutorgril is definitely something else_. Brooke thought.

"By the way.. I totally love your boots." Brooke smirked.

To Be Continued . . . .

A night of Tric always leads to something good, hehe. I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I did writing this. Wait until the next chapter!! Haley performing on stage with an alias was always something I had planned early on, but if you read my other story "Make it Work" I also incorporated not one but two "performances" in that chapter and the reason for it was because I knew that this chapter was coming up in this story. I hate to "recycle" certain things but sometimes it can't be avoided. With Haley's .. or rather Bethany's performance, it really is something you have to imagine rather than read, which is why I suggested listening to the song and forming your own mental image. Thank you for your comments, please keep them coming.

Ps Thanks for everyone who commented on "The Mourning After," I knew you guys would like the epilogue and I will try my best to try to get the first chapter up in the sequel. The feedback for it has been incredible, so please continue to review as i am still working the kinks out with that the sequel.


	15. Please Don't Stop the Music

Chapter 15

Thicker Than Blood

Thank you guys for all your reviews. I'm surprised that the last chapters didn't receive as many reviews, though that might be due to the fact of the recent updates. I really enjoyed writing this chapter as I wait for my flight to board. I'm curious to think what you thought this chapter would be compared to what you read, hehe. Enjoy and please review!

Xxxxxxx

Peyton was near the entrance looking for Jake. She was afraid that Haley would say something because it was technically supposed to be the two of them tonight, but she was relieved that Nathan, Lucas and Brooke were also there. She finally spotted him and waved her hand. Jake saw her and walked over to her and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Hey.." Jake said with a warm smile. "I missed you."

Peyton hugged him. "I missed you too."

"I hope I'm not ruining_ girl's night_ out." He pouted, still feeling unwanted.

"No.. it's fine.. in fact.. we ran into Brooke, Lucas and Nathan."

"Oh really?" Jake's mood turned upbeat.

"Yeah.. come on." Peyton took Jake's hand as they made their way back to the others. Peyton managed to spot Brooke and Haley.

"Look who I found." Peyton said.

"Hey Jake." Haley said as her and Brooke gave their welcome to Jake.

"Where's Scott and Scott?" Jake asked.

"Getting drinks." Brooke stated.

"Cool.. so .. I hope you girls didn't go too crazy tonight without us guys."

Brooke could already see Haley tense up and wasn't surprise to see the same look in Peyton's eyes. She figured Peyton also had something to do with Miss Bethany Joy Lenz.

"No." Both Haley and Peyton were quick to reply.

Brooke laughed and decided to step in. "Nathan, Lucas and I arrived not too long ago.. I was actually going to tell Haley here how she should've showed up earlier to see a singing contest they just had."

"Oh that was tonight?" Peyton tried to sound innocent. "I told you not to get dessert Haley.. we missed the whole thing."

Haley smiled and tried to play it off with Peyton. "Well you know me and sweets."

"It's okay though.. the girl that won wasn't that good anyway.."

"What?!" Haley grew angry but calmed herself down a little. "What do you mean?" She said in a calmer voice.

Brooke was definitely sure now that it was indeed Haley on stage. No wonder Nathan had so much fun teasing her, Haley was just too cute for words when she got upset. "Well what I mean is that .. she must've been lip singing.. (Haley inwardly rolled her eyes) no one can move like that and sing at the same time.." Brooke stated, not wanting to end up on Haley's bad side.

"Oh.. if she won.. she must've been really good." Haley stated and Peyton nodded. Inside Haley felt a little better knowing that her performance was that good.

Xxxxxxxx

"What the hell Lucas?!" Nathan shot back, releasing his arm away from Lucas.

"What the hell.." Lucas repeated Nathan's words. "What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"What are you talking about?"

"It's funny .. after all those talks about Haley.. and how you're supposedly _so in love with_ her.. you go and make out with another chick!" Lucas shook his head. "I saw you leave one of the dressing room with that _Nathan Scott I got laid smirk_… you didn't just get it on right now??" Lucas glared.

"NO!!" Nathan shot back. He knew how this whole thing would look bad to his brother. "Look Luke.. whatever you may think.. know that I did not hook up with some random girl… the only girl I've hooked up with is Haley.. you know that.."

"Jesus Nate… don't pull this crap on me.. I know you well enough to know when your back to your old stunts.. now I've watched you pull the same crap for years but Haley is my friend.. she's a good girl and she doesn't this shit especially from someone like you …"

"Whoa.. what do you mean _someone like me_!?" Nathan grew defensive.

"She's not another notch under your belt or another name in your black book .. I thought you loved her .. I thought you respected her!"

"I do!" Nathan said in frustration. "I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Whatever Nathan… I can't believe you'd treat her like one of your bimbos." Lucas shook his head and looked at Nathan with utter disappointment.

"Dammit Luke.. I'm telling you the truth!" But Lucas just rolled his eyes, which only made Nathan only angrier.

"You know, I'm sick and tired of this crap.. I did nothing wrong and you're making me look like the bad guy.. you're supposed to be friend.. my brother .. wait no half brother !.. You can't even trust me ... it's clear that the blood between us isn't that thick.. no I take that back.. you're just as big of an ass as Dan!" Nathan turned away, now it was his turn to look at Lucas with disgust.

"Nate.."

"No!" Nathan glared back at Lucas. "You don't talk to me… and certainly stay away from Haley .. I love her Luke even if she doesn't know it yet and if you do anything to mess us up I swear to God you'll regret it.." Nathan said fuming. ".. she's the best thing that's ever happened to me and I don't need someone like you telling me otherwise!"

The weight of Nathan's words and the anger and determination behind it surprised Lucas. Maybe he was telling the truth?

xxxxxxx

A short time later, Nathan made his way to Haley with a drink for himself and one for Haley. He said hi to Jake and Peyton and handed Haley her drink.

"Are you okay?" She asked, seeing him look tensed.

"Yeah I'm good." Nathan gave a reassuring smile. "Lucas can be an ass sometimes." He said softly.

"You sure?" Haley asked.

"Yes.. I'm better now that I'm with you." He said and leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Oh my God.. you two are so cute!" Brooke practically squealed as Lucas came back giving Brooke her drink. "Right Luke?"

"Yeah.. whatever." Lucas mumbled and avoided looking at Nathan. "Hey Jake!" Lucas said in a more upbeat tone, noticing Jake was there and trying to hide the uneasiness in his voice.

Xxx

A short time later, the 6 of them managed to get a corner booth just off the dance floor. The girls made their way over to the bar to get some shots. They were having a good time but Haley and Brooke both noticed something off between the Scott brothers.

"What's going on with them?" Brook asked waiting for their drinks.

"Who?" Peyton said.

"Lucas and Nathan.. I'm with you Brooke.. something is off.. I asked Nathan earlier and he said something about Lucas being an ass." Haley said.

"Funny.. Lucas said something about Nathan being an ass.. God.. of all night's for them to have one of their fights."

Peyton laughed.

"What's so funny?" Haley glared at Peyton.

"Nothing.. my boyfriend isn't pms'ing .. but I feel bad for him." Peyton said as she turned back to the booth and saw Jake in the middle between Lucas and Nathan, looking completely uncomfortable.

"Hopefully.. these shots will loosen everyone up." Brooke said.

xxxxxxxx

Jake looked to his left and his right and gave out a fake cough. "Um.. I'm going to the bathroom.. be right back." Jake said quickly as he got up to leave.

Lucas turned to Nathan. "Look Nate.."

"I told you not to talk to me." He stated and put on a smile as the girls returned with their drinks. Haley sat down next to Nathan.

"I thought I said that I'd get the next round." Nathan said.

"It's okay." She whispered to Nathan. "I did just get paid tonight after all." She grinned and Nathan grinned back and the two shared another quick kiss. Lucas looked at his brother and Haley curiously. He had never seen his brother so happy and in fact Brooke was right, they looked perfect together, but he couldn't help but shake off the feeling he had that Nathan would hurt Haley.

Jake came back shortly. "Alright .. now that everyone is here… cheers!" Peyton said as they lifted their shot glasses up.

A short time later, Brooke tugged on Lucas' arm and gave him that, "come with me" look that meant that he was in trouble. They excused themselves from the table and went out on the dance floor.

"Ok.. what the hell is wrong with you? Everyone is having a good time and you're being all broody again."

"What? Am not?"

"Yes.. I see you looking at Nathan.. and at Haley.. you're not like jealous that Nathan is with Haley?! Oh my God.. that's why your mad at Nathan… you want Haley!!"

"No!!" Lucas shook his head.

"Yes you are !! You've been staring at them all night! I can't believe this!" Brooke threw her hands up.

Lucas grabbed her arm. "Would you listen Brooke… k .. here's the thing.. earlier I was looking for the bathroom and I saw Nathan in the back coming out of a dressing room.. I think that girl that won tonight and let's just say I think he did more than congratulate her."

"Oh." Brooke said nervously.

"So I got mad at him for playing Haley out like that and asked him what the hell was going on but he denied doing anything wrong.. saying that he didn't do anything with another girl."

Brooke thought for a moment. She wasn't dumb and knew that Nathan must've figured out that it was Haley on stage and the way he was with Haley tonight, there was no way he would dare kiss another girl, especially since he came here looking for Haley in the first place. Plus it was obvious that Haley didn't want anyone to know it was her on stage. At the same time, she really needed a good night out with Lucas. The latter won.

"Look Luke.. you should believe your brother."

"What? Didn't you hear what I just said?"

"Look.. he was with Haley." She said.

"Huh?"

Brooke shook her head and took a deep breath. "K.. here's the thing.. the girl that won.. it was Haley.. I didn't believe it myself but her and Haley are wearing the same boots."

"What? That's ridiculous .. that wasn't Haley and so what.. people wear the same shoes all the time."

The next thing Lucas knew Brooke was going on in detail as to the material of the boots, the manufacturer and something about how it was sold exclusively at Neiman Marcus for a short amount of time. He didn't get much of what she said but Brooke does know her fashion. "Believe me Lucas.. it was her and I even made some comments about it and I already saw her tense up at the topic… she obviously doesn't want us to know about it, why I don't know.. but shhhhhh .. keep your trap shut! And apologize to Nathan and then put away that frown and let's have some fun!" Brooke let out and glared at Lucas.

Lucas suddenly felt bad. This night was supposed to be about them, not his brother. He knew had to set things right, for Brooke's sakes.

xxxxxxxx

Lucas came back with a tray full of drinks and handed it out to the group. The group continued to chat and laugh and Lucas appeared to be in better spirits.

"Oh I love this song!" Brooke said as she got up and dragged Haley and Peyton on the dance floor. Jake had a call from his parents, which he knew he had to take. Lucas took the opportunity to talk to Nathan. He went to the bar and came back shortly with two shots.

"What's this?" Nathan shot back.

"Look.. I'm an ass.. I'm sorry.. let's try to have a good time before Brooke kills me!" He tried to joke and managed to rise a shy small from Nathan.

"Fine.." Nathan mumbled and the two brother raised their glasses and took the shot. Jake came back and was now dancing with Peyton. Brooke and Haley came back and tried to get the boys to come out to the dance floor but they knew better.

"You guys are no fun!" Brooke pouted.

"Yeah." Haley said. "We want to dance."

"Go dance.. you girls looked like you were having a good time." Lucas stated and Nathan nodded.

"Good time huh?" Brooke raised her eyebrows. "Hey .. Haley.. let's show them a _good time_." Brooke said as she got up and took a hold of Haley's hand.

"I'm so going to have Lucas eating out of the palm of my hands." She whispered to her and the two started to dance in front of the guys. Haley quickly caught on and moved along side with Brooke. Both Nathan and Lucas just looked on, trying to wipe the drool from the side of their mouths.

"Sorry Nate.. you're on your own." Lucas said standing up and grabbing Brooke away from Haley. "Good luck with him." Lucas winked to Haley and made his way with Brooke to the dance floor. He knew his brother hated to dance.

Haley went back to the booth and scooted up next to Nathan.

"You sure you don't want to dance?" She teased as she nibbled on his ear and gently played with the buttons of his shirt.

"No .. but please feel free to continue doing what you're doing." He said as he turned his head and locked lips with Haley.

"Dance with me." Haley said as she broke her lips away from his. She got up and tried to pull him up but he was stronger and pulled her into his lap. "Why not a lap dance?" Haley rolled her eyes but the music was really good and she really wanted to dance. She was drinking all night long and had a pretty good buzz going on.

"You asked for it." She smirked. Nathan's eyes shot wide open, he really wasn't expecting her to do it. She had to be teasing him he thought.

"So I have one rule.. you can touch when I let you touch." She grinned.

"You sound like you've done this before." Nathan raised his eyebrow.

"I'll never tell…" She gave an evil laugh. Nathan was about to protest, demanding to know more but the music switched up and Haley started to dance, all conscious thought leaving him.

(Enter 50 cent ft. Justin Timberlake – Ayo Technology (pomatic remix), to listen to the song go to and search for pomatic and click on the 50 cent and Justin link)

Haley removed her blazer and threw it at Nathan. Nathan was definitely not prepared for what he saw. He knew Haley looked amazing tonight, but the top she was wearing underneath her blazer was certainly something else. Like the top she wore as "Bethany  
Joy," it had a plunging v neck and showed off a lot of skin in the back but did not reveal her mid drift as much. It was Haley's back up top from earlier.

xxxxx

Peyton and Jake were enjoying themselves on the dance floor near Lucas and Brooke when Peyton turned back to the booth and couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Oh my God… I must be drunk.." Peyton said with her jaw wide open. Jake followed Peyton's gaze and was also shocked.

"Is she …"

By this point Brooke, had noticed Peyton looking back at the booth and turned to see for herself.

"giving him a lap dance?" Brooke completed the sentence.

Lucas turned to see and he couldn't believe it either. The way Haley moved, there was no doubt in his mind that Brooke was right and that Bethany was indeed Haley.

xxxxx

Nathan tried to grab on to Haley's hips but she instantly smacked his hand away.

She shook her head and bit her lower lip. "No touching." She teased as she continued to move to the music. Haley felt a surge of excitement and power knowing full well the effect she had on Nathan. She became more daring as she placed her left foot on the seat next to Nathan and grinded her hips in front of her, then she started straddle him and this time he couldn't help but grab a hold of her, but this time Haley didn't complain. Her hands roamed his hair as she pressed his head towards her breasts. Then she took a hold of his hands, which were on her waist and got up off him and continued to move. Her back was to him now with her hands firmly on his, which she guided to her hips and moved up and down along her side. She released her hands from his, but they were still fastened to her sides. She continued to sway to the music, running her hands through her hair, then she sat down and grinded up against his lap. Then she got up and faced Nathan her hands against the wall as she continued to dance. For the length of the song, Haley was in her own private world, one in which there was only her and Nathan, but for their four friends nearby, they couldn't believe the show they were seeing.

Towards the end of the song, Haley turned to face Nathan and he couldn't hold back anymore as his locked against her and the two started making out in front of everyone, who would watch. The DJ switched up songs, which had Haley swaying to the music once more.

(Enter Rihanna's - Please don't stop the music)

"I love this song." She whispered to his ear. "Dance with me.. I'll make it worth your while." She said seductively and at this point, Nathan didn't care. All he wanted was to be with Haley. She grabbed his hand and they made it to the dance floor. Their friends only gave them curious looks but Haley and Nathan didn't notice. Haley took the lead as she danced up close to Nathan. Nathan for the most part didn't have to do much as Haley did all the work. They danced to the music, a little less risk-ay than the previous song, and Haley felt completely comfortable around Nathan. Their friends also danced along with them and the six of them continued to have a good time.

xxxx

Nathan, Haley and the rest of them continued to dance and Nathan was loosing his control. The way Haley moved had his mind reeling and his anatomy awake. Haley too was getting lost in her own movements and having Nathan there certainly made things more interesting. They made their way deeper to the dance floor and Nathan had Haley pinned up against a pillar that was there. His lips met hers as they continued to dance and Nathan swayed his hips against hers. Haley pulled him close and turned around, now it was Nathan against the pillar and Haley grinded up against him. After a couple of minutes of this, Nathan grabbed a hold of her and kissed her once more. It was an earth shattering kiss as Nathan pressed deep and hard.

"Let's get out of here." Haley muttered as Nathan's mouth attacked her neck.

"You sure?" Nathan asked.

"Yes.. my place." She moaned. That was all Nathan needed as he took her hand and made their way back to the booth to get Haley's blazer and bag. They didn't bother to say bye to anyone as they made their way out of the club. Luckily, they found a taxi right away and as soon as they got in, they couldn't keep their hands off each other. Pretty soon, they were in front of Haley's dorm room and Haley fumbled with the keys as Nathan held her waist and kissed her neck. The door finally flew open and they made their way inside. Haley flicked on the lights and slammed the door behind her. The noise was loud and thankfully, Haley was glad to see that this was definitely not a dream. Haley rushed back into Nathan's arms as she practically ripped the buttons off his shirt.

To Be Continued . . . .

It was a little difficult doing the balancing act between the six characters, but I wanted to keep the major focus on Naley and a little Brucas, but I have something in store for you Jeyton fans. I know I'll probably be busy at work, so I'll try to update by the weekend unless your reviews make me type faster, you'll really want to read the next chapter !! Anonymous readers can also review now, so I hope you hear from all you lurkers. Hope you enjoyed please review !


	16. Minute Man

Thicker Than Blood

Thicker Than Blood

Chapter 16

WOW! That's all I can say after last chapter's feedback, it was the most reviewed chapter and I'm so glad you enjoyed it and thank you for the reviews, I didn't even know the story made it over 300 let alone 400, so thank you for that. It is good to know that people are actually reading what I write and enjoying it too.

I wasn't going to update so soon but the feedback has been so great, I really wanted to put out this chapter. Also, it has been exactly 2 months since I donated blood and so guess what I did today? I donated blood today and I had this story in my head all day.

I'd like to take this opportunity to address some comments from last chapter:

Haley giving Nathan a lap dance was really fun to write. Who knows if the real Haley would do that but I don't believe it is a stretch from her core character. If you watched the dance scenes on the show, esp the Spice Girls performance in the season 4 finale, then you'd see that Haley def. has some moves… plus it helps she was a little tipsy.

I'd like to say more about the Scott brothers but I'll let you read about it in future updates.

Jess2303 – thanks for the comment, I was at the airport while I wrote the last half of chapter 15 and I don't mind it at all, especially hearing the feedback from the readers. I myself enjoy writing this story, it's one of the few works of mine that I actually will go back in re-read, sometimes I truly feel as if someone else has written it because I just get in that zone when I'm writing and when I re-read it again some time later, I'm like.. whoa I wrote this? But as far as length, I'm not sure, this night at Tric is already taken up 3 chapters ,I have several milestones that I am reaching for, currently I have about 5 in my head and this story has already reached 3, so I'm not sure.

Jadoreloveless – you are right, Haley doesn't want anyone to know, I forgot to mention it in the chapter but I think it's pretty obvious.

Bindy417 and Redzy... – I really enjoyed your comments and let me say that your questions will soon be answered.

So enjoy and please review !!

Xxx

They made their way deeper to the dance floor and Nathan had Haley pinned up against a pillar that was there. His lips met hers as they continued to dance and Nathan swayed his hips against hers. Haley pulled him close and turned around, now it was Nathan against the pillar and Haley grinded up against him. Then the music switched up again, playing some classic 80's, but with a modern remix.

(Enter Outfield – Your love, any of the house remixes you can find in youtube)

As the familiar guitar strum started to play, the crowd was once again rejuvenated.

"I love this song!" Haley said.

"Me too!" Nathan responded.

As the song continued, they both sang to the lyrics, as did most of the people in the club.

_Josie's on a vacation far away_

_Come around and talk it over_

_So many things that I wanna say_

_You know I like my girls a little bit older_

_I just wanna use your love tonight_

I don't wanna lose your love tonight

Both their hands were to each other as they danced and sang to the song.

_I ain't got many friends left to talk to_

_No one's around when I'm in trouble_

_You know I'd do anything for you_

_Stay the night but keep it undercover_

_I just wanna use your love tonight_

_I don't wanna lose your love tonight_

"I thought you didn't dance!" Haley teased.

"Apparently only with you!" He smiled back and leaned his forehead against hers as they continued to sing.

_Trying to stop my hands from shakin'_

_Somethin' in my mind's not makin' sense_

_It's been a while since we were all alone_

_I can't hide the way I'm feelin'_

Haley looked up at Nathan and his smile was infectious. Haley couldn't believe the night she was having or what has happened to her within these few short weeks. Nathan came out of nowhere, literally, and now seemed to have a permanent foothold in her life. There were still many things she didn't know about him and vice versa but being with him, she felt so free, relaxed and most of all happy. He had the power to make her weak in the knees as well as get her blood boiling and his touches. His touch made her skin feel as if it were on fire. _No wonder people took cold showers._ She thought.

_As you leave me please would you close the door_

_and don't forget what I told you_

_Just 'cause you're right - that don't mean I'm wrong_

_Another shoulder to cry upon_

_I just wanna use your love tonight_

_I don't wanna lose your love tonight_

Nathan Scott dancing, that was a first. He normally sat these sort of things out, not really into the whole dancing thing. The closest thing he had to it was certain exercise his high school coach made him do for basketball, if Whitey could only see him now. He stared into Haley, transfixed by her beauty and grace. From the moment he met her, he knew she was different and his feelings were right. He'd never met a girl like her. She was beautiful, smart and sexy as hell. He remembered the day he donated blood, his professor commented: "Give blood.. save a life." His blood may save someone's life but he never thought that donating would end up making him feel more alive than ever. The singing, the dancing, her hands on his, and his forehead against hers, he couldn't hold back and longer. He grabbed a hold of her and kissed her once more and kiss he did.

Yeah

_I just wanna use your love tonight_

_I don't wanna lose your love tonight_

_I just wanna use your love tonight_

_I don't wanna lose your love tonight_

_Tonight_

"Let's get out of here." Haley muttered as Nathan's mouth attacked her neck and the song was ending.

"You sure?" Nathan asked.

"Yes.. my place." She moaned. That was all Nathan needed as he took her hand and made their way back to the booth to get Haley's blazer and bag. So enthralled with each other that they didn't bother to say bye to anyone as they made their way out of the club.

Nathan was surprised to see Haley take such a leading role. It seems like Haley was just full of surprises tonight. They made it out on the street and Haley rushed out to the curb to hail a taxi.

"Careful." Nathan said grabbing a hold of her hand and pushing her back to closer to the sidewalk. "Eager much?" He teased.

"Maybe." She said seductively and she traced her lips over his, just grazing over it, teasing him. Nathan leaned forward to kiss her but she pulled back.

"Eager much?" She said mockingly.

"Tease!" He smirked as a taxi pulled up and they got in.

"Where to?" The cab driver asked.

Haley gave the address of her dorm building and then turned to Nathan. She snuggled up next to him and he draped his arm around her.

"Ask a question?" Haley asked.

"Huh?" Nathan looked at her confused.

"Just ask.." She pleaded.

"Fine … hmm.. what're we doing back at your place?" He smirked. She smiled back and leaned forward to the taxi cab driver.

"Can you turn the radio on?" She asked.

"What're you doing?" Nathan asked.

"Ever heard of the radio game?"

"Radio game?"

"Yeah.. you ask a question and whatever song is playing on the radio is your answer." She smiled back.

Then the driver turned the radio on and Miss Elliot's "One Minute Man" started to play.

Haley instantly started to laugh and Nathan grew agitated.

"Hey!! Obviously .. this game is screwed up… Can you change the station?" Nathan asked the driver.

"No.. it's like magic 8 ball.. you have to take the first answer you get?"

"We'll see about that.." Nathan grumbled.

"What station?" The driver asked.

"Just any station." Nathan said and Destiny's Child's "Loose my Breath" started to play.

"Loose my breath huh?" She grinned.

"Oh yeah… that's more like it." He smirked as he leaned in and started to kiss her.

The driver looked at his rear view mirror and shook his head. _Oh to be young again._

Xxx

Jake and Peyton were dancing close to each other, both enjoying themselves. Suddenly Jake's phone started to vibrate and Peyton instantly flinched.

"Sorry about that." Jake muttered.

"It's okay.. I kinda liked it." She winked back at him. Jake's eyebrow suddenly shot up, but his vibrating phone pulled him back in. Checking the caller I.D., he quickly excused himself.

Peyton looked over her shoulder where Brooke and Lucas were still dancing. She looked around for Haley and Nathan but couldn't find them.

"What's wrong?" Brooke asked as she couldn't help notice the blond girl looking everywhere.

"Huh.. oh.. I was just looking for Haley." Peyton responded.

"Yeah.. where are they?" Lucas asked, also looking around.

"I can't believe you're even asking.. did you not see them go at it like rabbits? .. They're prolly in some dark alley outside or something." Brooke joked.

Peyton laughed. "I've never seen Haley like that."

"Who knew tutor girl was also a party girl?" Brooke snickered.

Xxx

"How's my girl doing?" Jake asked over the phone.

"She's fine … the doctor just thinks it's just a mild flu."

"Oh thank God." Jake sighed in relief.

"You know I can barely hear you… dammit Jake are you at a party?"

"Jake!!. . Here we are taking care of YOUR daughter while she's sick and you're out partying !!"

"Look Dad.."

"No.. don't _Dad_ me Jake.. your mother and I agreed to take care of Jenny while you went to school …. _SCHOOL_ Jake!"

"I know Dad.. I just wanted to try to have some fun."

"Yeah.. the last time you had fun and went to a party .. look what happened 9 months later.."

"Dad.."

"Look Jake.. I know it's hard but it's hard on us too.. we love you Jake and lil Jenny but .. remember son.. she's your main responsibility.."

"Yes.. I know.. look..is she still awake?"

"No.. she finally went to sleep."

"Alright.. I'll come by first thing tomorrow.."

"Alright then."

"Thank you Dad."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

Jake put his phone back in his pocket and tried to compose himself before going back to Peyton. He went to the bathroom and splashed some cold water on his face and then dried himself off. He made it back to the dance floor a short time later, where Peyton, Brooke, and Lucas were back at the booth.

"Hey guys.." Jake said taking a seat next to Peyton.

"Is everything okay?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah.. just some family stuff..." He tried to play it off. "Where's Haley and Nathan?"

"Since Haley's stuff is gone and since none of them is answering their phone.. we figured their in the champagne room." Brooke joked.

"Oh God eww." Lucas said, not wanting the image of his brother getting it on, on his mind.

Peyton laughed. "Ha.. they're probably back in your room as we speak." Peyton said to Lucas.

"You two stop!" Lucas glared at them and the table laughed.

"I so can't wait to tease Haley about this." Peyton said enthusiastically and they all laughed again. They continued to chat for a little bit before Jake looked at his watch. He yawned and looked over at Peyton.

"You wanna get out of here?"

"Yeah.. you sure everything is okay?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah .. it's fine but I have to go to my parent's tomorrow."

"Oh okay.." Peyton said and grabbed her bag. "Hey guys.. Jake and I are heading out." They said bye to each other, leaving only Brooke and Lucas.

"Then there was two." Brooke said as she turned to Lucas.

"Just what I've been waiting for all night." He smiled at her. She couldn't help but get a rush of excitement from his words. Lucas gazed at her and this was his moment, this was his chance. Though he chastised his brother earlier, Lucas did admire his guts and his courage. When Nathan Scott wanted something, he went out and got it. Lucas realized he needed to some of that. There was only one thing left to do and he reached out and gently kissed Brooke on the lips.

His lips separated from hers, where it still tingled. He took a deep breath, hoping that he didn't go too far. For a moment, Brooke looked speechless and completely devoid of emotions before her face lit up.

"Finally!" She muttered as she leaned in and kissed him back.

Xxx

They were all over each other for the rest of the taxi ride and felt somewhat embarrassed when they left the taxi, seeing the grin on the driver's face. But the feeling only lasted a moment as they realized they were in front of Haley's building. Pretty soon, they were in front of Haley's dorm room and Haley fumbled with the keys as Nathan held her waist and kissed her neck. The door finally flew open and they made their way inside. Haley flicked on the lights and slammed the door behind her. The noise was loud and thankfully, Haley was glad to see that this was definitely not a dream.

Haley rushed back into Nathan's arms as she practically ripped the buttons off his shirt. She threw her blazer across the room. Then she fumbled over the buttons, even managing to rip some off, but Nathan didn't mind. Her lips were to his bare chest and with each button undone, her mouth moved lower. When she reached his belly button, he'd nearly lost it. He shirt was quickly tossed aside as their lips locked once more.

"I've wanted this for so long." Nathan said panting.

Her hand reached for his belt, where she quickly unbuckled it and it slid down his waist. Nathan quickly kicked off his shoes and stepped out of them, now only in his boxers.

"Me too.. and now we can have it." She said quickly as her lips made it back to his.

Their lips parted for a brief moment and Haley quickly removed her top, leaving only her bra on.

"I just don't mean this… I mean this." He said putting his hand over her heart.

Haley nearly lost it when he said those words and at that moment, all she wanted was him.

She gave him a sly grin. "Enough talking and get me out of these pants." She said as her lips crashed back to him, moving to him with such speed and force that he lost his balance and fell right on top of the bed with Haley on top of him.

As soon as his body hit the bed:

Xx Flashback xX

It was another wild party, thrown none other than Nathan Scott in his infamous beach house. Nathan was pretty buzzed and after the shots Theresa took, he had no doubt she was more far gone than him. _Or was her name Tess?_ He thought, but at the moment he really didn't care.

Whatever her name was, she was all over him as they made their way upstairs and into his bedroom. He slammed the door behind her and immediately started to take her clothes off. Now stripped to only his boxers, he sat on the bed as she removed her top and now only had her bra on.

"Oh Nathan.. I wanted this for so long." She muttered.

"Yeah… sure .." He said dismissively as his hand reached for the clasp of her bra, letting the fabric fall to the ground. "No enough talking and let's see about getting you out of these pants." He said as he reached for her jeans.

Xx End Flashback xX

Haley continued to kiss him hard and fast and Nathan tried to get his mind back on track and to focus. Their lips parted and Nathan ran his hand through Haley's hair, admiring her beauty before kissing her again but his mind and his heart had other plans.

For some reason, Nathan's mind replayed the fight he and Lucas had earlier see last chapter. Nathan's head was spinning as Lucas' words were playing over and over in his head as well as flashes of his past were replaying in his mind.

"_.. I know you well enough to know when your back to your old stunts.."_

He tried to shake it off.

"..she's a good girl and she doesn't this shit especially from someone like you .."

He was getting what he wanted. He was about to have sex with the girl he loved.

"_..She's not another notch under your belt or another name in your black book.."_

His hand reached the back of her bra, only moments from unclasping it.

"I thought you respected her.. respected her.. .. respected her.." The words repeated in his head and that's when Nathan realized that it was sex, just simply that. Sex the word reverberated through his mind, it sounded so empty, so cheap and that was certainly not what he wanted with Haley.

With all his strength, he pushed her off him.

"Nathan?" Haley asked a little dazed.

"Look.. I'm.. I'm sorry.." He said standing up and reaching for his jeans.

"What's.. what's wrong?" Haley was very confused now.

"I'm sorry." He repeated. "We've both been drinking and .. I don't.. I don't want to do advantage of that."

"But.." Haley tried to protest but Nathan placed his finger over her lips.

"No.. it's okay… you're a little drunk.. just drink some water .. and I promise no hang over." He tried to lighten the mood. "I'll.. I'll call you tomorrow." He kissed her quickly on the forehead and grabbed the rest of his clothes and made his way out her room, closing the door behind her.

Nathan was now out in the hallway, buttoning what was left of his shirt. This was nothing new to Nathan Scott. He had plenty of experiences of grabbing his clothes and making a quick exit, but all those times was after the sex not before it even started. Nathan shook his head, the irony not lost on him.

Xxx

The sound of the door closing still rang in Haley's ear. She got up and touched the door, to see if it was real, to see if any of this was real.

"But I'm not drunk." Haley shook her head and ran her fingers through her hair. She may have drank a lot earlier in the evening but she hadn't had a drink in a while. Plus all the dancing helped her to sweat most liquor away. Her heart was still racing and she was still short of breath. She took a deep breath, suddenly realizing something and then looked at her watch. One minute, they were all over each other and the next he's gone. _Who knew the radio game actually worked?_ She thought to herself as she slumped down on the ground.

To Be Continued . . .

To LeytonNaleyZanessaTroyella4 – your question will be answered next chapter, hehe. So I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Originally I had last chapter, this chapter and the upcoming chapter as one chapter but as you can see I got carried away. I originally planned to start this chapter right off the last one but I thought I felt like I rushed the ending of the last chapter a bit so I wanted to fill in the gaps a bit. My plus my cousin kept playing Outfield – you love while I was in Puerto Rico so I thought it would work well in this chapter. I don't want to give too much away about next chapter but I will say that it will pick up right at the end of this one (this night is so long haha). So Bindy417 and Redzy, it was never my intention to let Naley get that far, well at least in this chapter hehe.

Only a few chapters ago I decided to rename the chapters and actually give them titles. With this chapter, I wasn't sure what to use. Like in OTH, they sometimes name the episodes by a song or something played and I liked all 3 song titles used in this story so I want to ask you, the reader, what you would like the name of this chapter to be? When I upload the next chapter I will rename this one.

Your 3 choices:

"Use Your Love"

"Minute Man"

"Loose My Breath"

So I hope you enjoyed and please review and tell me what title to use!!


	17. Stay With Me Tonight?

Thicker Than Blood

Thicker Than Blood

Chapter 17

Again thank you all for your comments and feedback. I wrote this chapter almost immediately after I wrote the last one and didn't want to upload so soon but based off the feedback I decided to. Also thanks for the help with naming last chapter, I was actually going to go with "Use your love" and was surprised to find many people requested for "Minute Man," which I was going to use "Loose my Breath" over that but I went to a bar tonight and guess what played as soon as I came in. I took it as my sign, so I choose Minute Man.

TreeHilluver23, Bindy417, LeytonNaleyZanessaTroyella4 – your questions will soon be answered, hope you like it.

Enjoy and again please review!

I'd also like to say that I am very annoyed with right now. I used dashed lines to separate scenes and I looked back on my other stories and it seemed that the lines are no longer there, which can make the story very confusing. I'll try to go back and correct those when I have the time.

xxxxxx

Haley sat on the floor, leaning against the door with her hands held up against her head. She wasn't sure how to feel, whether she should be angry, sad, relieved, disappointed. So many emotions were swirling around her but one thing was for sure, the sting she felt in her eyes told her she was on the verge of tears. It was then she started to shiver and realized that she only had her bra on. Finally getting up, she stripped down and grabbed her robe and went to the bathroom.

She turned on the faucet and stepped into the warm water. The water felt good and it helped wash away the sweat of the evening. The feeling didn't last long as her thoughts came back to Nathan. _Did he not want me? _She wondered. She hadn't been around too many guys but she was pretty sure that any normal guy would've taken her right there and then. But she already knew that Nathan Scott was not your normal guy. He wanted her, she had to believe that because the thought that he didn't want her suddenly made her sad.

She shook her head, no it wasn't that. He wanted her. She knew it, she felt it .. literally. She felt it while they were dancing, felt it while they were making out the club, in the taxi, and even when she was on top of him on her bed. She would normally have been turned off by such a thing but with Nathan it was different. There was always a physical attraction with him, that much she admitted when she first met him, and to feel him grow against her had Haley squirming in… _anticipation_.

She was growing wet and not from the shower. She turned the dial and having the water slightly cooler helped to keep her body in check. She laughed at herself. She never had a reason to do so and she was surprised that it really did help. She convinced herself that he wanted her, but then what? What stopped him? He mentioned something about her being drunk. Then it dawned on her, was he actually trying to be a gentleman? She stepped out of the shower and dried herself off and slipped on a simple top with pj bottoms. That had to be it, she thought. Nathan thought she was drunk and didn't want to take advantage of her. It made sense and Haley couldn't help but feel elated that he would do something like that.

She hopped into bed convinced but sleep had other plans. She tossed and turned as thoughts of Nathan and doubt circled in her head. She really couldn't believe how fast she was falling for him and that she was so willing to hand over her body like that. This wasn't her at all, but then again who was she really? She was always the good girl, the smart one, which she didn't mind at all. But like everyone else, she wanted to have fun. She may have graduated valedictorian but that didn't stop her from enjoying the joys of being a teen every once and a while. She was a dean's list student, attending Duke on a full ride, volunteer, tutor and on the side, a performer, wearing skimpy outfits and disguises to mask her true self. Who was she? More importantly, she wondered how Nathan saw her. She grew annoyed, as she couldn't stop thinking about him. Even now when her thoughts were on herself, he managed to come up again. Only he was able to get her this way and he wasn't even around. She decided to change that. Realizing this was getting her nowhere, she got up and grabbed a jacket and a pair of sneakers.

xxxx

Nathan closed the door behind him and wondered how the hell he got himself into this. He was thankful that it was late and the hallways were empty. He buttoned up his shirt and chuckled that at least three were missing. He made it out of Haley's dorm and headed towards his. As soon as he entered his room, he quickly shed his clothes and headed to the bathroom. He needed a shower fast.. a cold one at that.

xxxx

Lucas and Brooke hung around a little bit longer after Jake and Peyton left. After some serious making out, they decided to call it a night. Knowing that they were drinking tonight, neither drove and instead they took a cab back. The ride was silent and comfortable. Lucas had his arm firmly around Brooke's waist as she snuggled against him. The cab driver looked back and smiled. They were a little bit more PG13 than the last couple he drove back home. They just couldn't keep their hands off each other.

They arrived at Lucas' dorm first, but he was feeling a little nervous. Normally he would spend the night at Brooke's, either crashing on the couch or laying peacefully together in bed, but tonight was different. They had finally kissed and he didn't want to do anything they would later regret. Brooke admired how Lucas was with her. He treated her like a queen, although he moved at a snail's pace. This relationship takes two and Brooke had to do her part. As he was about to leave, she grabbed his arm.

"Stay with me tonight?" She asked.

Lucas couldn't hold back the smile on his face. Everything inside of him told him to say no, not wanting to rush things anymore than they already had but he couldn't pass it up.

"I'd love to.. but you go on ahead.. I just want to check up on Nathan."

"Umm.. if he's in your room right now then I don't think you'd want to go in there." Brooke teased.

"I'll take my chances.. plus there's something I want to get.. I'll see you soon." He said as he leaned in and kissed her. He gave the driver some money to cover both he and Brooke. Her apartment was only a short ride away anyways, but Lucas wanted to get something inside. Brooke didn't want Lucas to leave but then she thought about it and it gave her time to freshen up and "decorate."

Lucas made his way to his door and put his ear to it. He could hear the shower running and took it as a sign that he could enter. Anything else and he would've left right there and then. He opened the door and saw the lights were on. He grabbed a bag and started to put a few of his clothes in there. Then he opened up one of drawers and saw the leather binder that he was looking for and also packed it with him.

Lucas heard the shower stop running and could hear someone moving about in the bathroom.

"Please don't tell me Haley is with you." He called out. A moment later, Nathan came out wearing a new pair of boxers and toweling himself dry.

"Unfortunately .. no." He muttered.

"Hey Nate.. about earlier.. I'm .. I'm sorry about that…"

"Whatever Lucas." Nathan sighed. He really wasn't in the mood.

But Lucas just ignored him. "Look.. you're right .. you're my friend and most of all my brother.. lord knows we didn't get off on the right foot but I have your back no matter what.. so what do you say… bro's over hoes?" He extended his fist and Nathan chuckled and pumped fist with him.

"You should be sorry !" Nathan came out saying in frustration a short time later. Lucas could already tell he was upset about something and it didn't take a mindreader to know why, or rather who.

"What happened with Haley?" Lucas asked quietly.

"You and your stupid speeches .. I hope you stick with stories and don't publish and self help books cuz you suck!" Nathan rambled.

"What're you talking about?" Lucas asked confused.

"All that crap about Haley not being another notch under my belt and one of my old bimbos.. and respecting her.. dammit Luke.. you're the cockblock !!"

Lucas was still a little confused as to what Nathan was talking about but then Nathan finally broke down and told him what happened.

"You know little brother… I've never been more proud of you." He said honestly and padding Nathan on the shoulder.

"What? That's all you have to say?"

"I feel like more of a jerk now after what I told you earlier.. I was clearly wrong about everything .. you really do love her and more importantly you respected her enough to pull away.. that takes guts and maturity … my little boy is growing up." Lucas said the last part sarcastically, clutching his heart.

"Shut up!" Nathan said laughing.

"You're going to be fine Nate.. both you and Haley.. I know it."

"Hopefully .. and that she was so drunk that she won't even remember."

"One can hope." Lucas joked, picking up his bag.

"Wait.. where are you going?" Nathan asked.

"To Brooke's… we finally kissed tonight." Lucas said not holding back his smile.

"It's about daym time!" Nathan shot back.

"Whatever man…. I mean granted we weren't practically have sex on the dance floor but whatever." Lucas joked and Nathan turned slightly red, remembering how hot and heavy he and Haley were at Tric.

"By the way.. great moves out there.. Whitey would've been proud." Lucas joked and Nathan laughed.

Lucas gathered his things and made his way out the building. He was lost in his own thoughts that he nearly bumped into the person in front of him.

"Oh sorry… _Haley_?" Lucas asked.

"Oh hey Luke." Haley looked around nervously.

"What're you doing here at this time?" Lucas asked but already knew the answer.

"Umm.. just out for a walk." She tried to play off. _Yeah, real smart answer Haley_.

Lucas smiled. "Nathan's upstairs." He winked and started to walk away.

"Tell Brooke I said hi." She shot back. He only smiled back at her and continued walking.

Haley made her way inside and stood in front of Nathan's door. She tucked back her hair and composed herself. Taking a deep breath, she knocked. A moment later the door flew open.

"Don't tell me you left your keys.." Nathan was no shocked to her in front of him. ".._Haley_?"

"Can I come in?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah.. sure.." He finally said after the moment of initial shock wore off. He stepped aside, letting her in and closing the door behind her. Having him there in only his boxers, really wasn't the best idea. She tried not to look at him and she concentrated at looking at his dorm room instead. As expected, she saw a nice flatscreen, video games, posters on the walls, clothes on the floor. It had some clutter but wasn't as bad as she expected from two guys living with each other.

"Wha.. what're you doing here?" He asked curiously.

She turned around to face him now. "I.. I just want to say .. I'm sorry .. about tonight.."

"Sorry? What do you have to be sorry about?"

"About tonight .. at Tric and back at my place.. I .. I wasn't trying to lead you on."

"Believe me Hales.. I didn't think that for a second."

She stood there for a moment before responding. "Then why'd you leave!!" She came out saying in frustration and immediately she regretted it. "You know what… I'm sorry.. I .. I should just go."

She turned around but Nathan stepped in front of her, blocking her escape. She nearly ran into him, which would've been really bad considering the state he was in.

"Stay with me tonight?" He asked softly.

She looked up and gazed into his blue eyes. "Why .. are you going to ditch me here too?" She came out saying.

He tried to think of something more profound to say but instead muttered, "No." She nodded her head, knowing that he would explain himself in due time. She took a step back and removed her jacket, tossing it on a nearby chair and then wrapping her hair back with a hair tie.

He couldn't believe how beautiful she was, every time he saw her, she took his breath away. Even know with no make up, her hair tied back, with a simple top and pj's, she looked absolutely stunning. She took a seat at what she assumed to be his bed and looked at him. He knew he had to explain himself and he stood there in awkward silence before he finally spoke.

"Look.. remember when I told I was an ass?"

Haley nodded, not knowing where this was heading.

"Well I am .. was .. I mean."

"Nathan I already know this.. Brooke told me how you used to party and drink a lot."

"Did she tell you about all the one night stands? That I had a girls wrapped around my finger and used them and tossed them aside like plastic spoons?" Nathan said in a harsh tone.

Haley remained silent, Brooke definitely did not mention that. She figured Nathan has been around, but never really thought about it until now. She suddenly became very nervous.

He sighed. "I played girls out a lot .. by a lot I mean like all the time.. but then something happened.. I grew up I guess.. I mean yeah at first when I came to Duke, it was all about the parties and the late night hook ups but .. I got .. I got tired of that." He said looking down.

Haley sat there trying to process everything in. Her head was spinning all sorts of directions. She had to wonder how gray was his past.

"There was a reason why Lucas and I were fighting earlier.." He sighed again. "He caught me kissing another girl."

"WHAT!?" Haley was quick to respond.

_Crap.. I shouldn't have said it like that_. "NO! It's not what you think... I mean he thought I kissed another girl.. he saw me stepping out of your dressing room earlier and he called me out on it." Nathan was quick to reply.

"Oh." Haley sighed in relief.

"He called me an ass and started throwing my past back in my face saying you didn't deserve that .. I finally convinced him that he was misunderstood.. but don't worry I didn't tell him anything about _Bethany_." He chuckled at the last part and Haley was also relieved to know that no one knew of her little double life, he went over and bent down in front of her. "So when we went back to your place .. I just kept thinking about what Lucas told me and I realized that I don't want to ever be that guy again .. especially with you .. tonight was like déjà vu .. a night of drinking and partying, then well you know what happens next and I just … I just didn't want you to be one of those girls I've been with before. You don't deserve that .. I didn't want to take advantage of you especially with all the drinks we had tonight .. you mean more to me than any other girl I've been with and I couldn't bear the thought that you'd wake up the next day and regret spending the night with me." He said honestly.

She took his hands with hers, completely moved with what he just said. She was right, he didn't want to take advantage of her. She could do one of two things. She can tell him that he really wasn't taking advantage of her and that she was actually pretty sober or let him believe that the alcohol took over. For the time being, she decided on the latter and for all she knew, she maybe have still been a little tipsy, she did drink a lot and being with Nathan already gave her a natural buzz. She valued herself enough not to sleep around and admired that Nathan would so willingly put her own needs before his. Truth be told, her body was ready for it but her heart, that was still a big question mark. Something did tell her though that if they did go all the way that she wouldn't have regretted it. It was time for her to come clean as well.

She caressed his cheeks and brought them up and gently kissed him. "Thank you." She muttered and Nathan couldn't help but smile.

"When I asked you to stay.. I didn't mean that we would.."

Haley smiled and silenced him by putting her finger on his lips. "That never crossed my mind… let's just.. sleep." He smiled and nodded. He reached over towards the lamp and turned it off. Haley slipped under the sheets and Nathan joined her, only the moonlight and street light shining through the windows. They were on their sides facing each other.

"When I said thank you.. I really meant it .. I'm not sure if I was ready for that.." She bit her lip and her expression changed. Nathan knew something else was up.

"Are you.. are you okay?" He asked softly.

"I'm more than okay.. it's just .. I've never really done that before." She said softly. Nathan still wasn't sure what she was saying.

"I mean.. I've never done _IT _before.." She said softly. Nathan understood what she meant but he was a little speechless. He knew Haley was a good girl, but he never expected her to be _that good_, but then what she said next left him completely confused.

".. at least I think so."

Nathan looked at her curiously. "You think?"

She turned away from him now and looked up at the ceiling.

"Umm.. Hales.. I don't mean to sound mean or anything .. it's not like going to the mall and forgetting where you parked .. you just.. _know_?" Nathan asked curiously.

"Okay.. so here's the thing .. God this is actually quite embarrassing… so back in high school.. I was at this party, which was one of the few times I actually drank so me and this guy Felix, .. we got a little drunk and then you know.. one thing led to another .." She sighed and then continued to speak. "So we were going at it .. taking our clothes off.. but we were both pretty drunk.. more him than me apparently and okay…so this is where it gets fuzzy…." She took another deep breath before continuing. "..as he's about to you know .. 'go for it' .. he sorts of .. passed out."

Nathan looked at her, completely deadpanned. _Idiot! _

"So he was on top of me and knocked out and I think he.. we ..sort of.. did ..something.. real quick.. but I don't know cuz I remember running to the bathroom and throwing up… then I remembered putting some of my clothes back on and then crashing next to him… so as you can guess after that traumatizing experience.. I've never came close since.. well I guess not since tonight." She finally managed to get out. "So yeah .. I'm not sure.."

Nathan couldn't hold back his chuckle. "Look this isn't funny." She pouted.

"The way I see it is one, that Felix guy is an idiot .. two .. I'm pretty sure it doesn't count but then again it is funny how you don't know."

"Stop." She slapped him gently.

"Look Hales.. this doesn't change anything for me.. whether or not you're a virgin.. which I can't believe that you're more confused about that more than me." Nathan shook his head. "… it doesn't mean anything to me… we don't have to do anything you don't want to or that you're not ready for." He said honestly.

Haley's heart melted at his words. Nathan was really something else and a part of her really just wanted to get it on right there. Funny how she wanted to take things slow, but it seems that all they've been doing is speeding up. She decided that sex wasn't an option, at least not yet and that slowing things down didn't mean putting the breaks on. They weren't ready for sex, but that didn't mean they weren't ready for other things. She bit her lower lips and looked longingly into his eyes. She caressed his cheeks again and ran her hand through his dark hair.

"I'm so happy to have a boyfriend like you." She came out saying.

"Boyfriend?" His eyebrow shot up. Suddenly his heart was racing. "Then that would make you my girlfriend." He came out saying.

"I guess so." She said nonchalantly as if he had made some mundane comment on the weather or something. He couldn't hold back the huge smile on his face, and Haley followed suit. Haley James was now officially Nathan Scott's girlfriend. It sounded good and it felt right. He never thought he could be so happy, but then again Haley managed to have that effect on him among other things.

"So I take it that my _girlfriend _wouldn't mind .. oh.. I don't know.. a little spooning." He said playfully as he reached over her and pulled her towards him.

Haley laughed and shook her head. "I don't think she wouldn't mind a little making out either." She teased and just like that Nathan's lips were on her. She rolled on top of him and he ran his hands all along her back. This time though both knew it wasn't going to get any further than this, but certain human mannerisms couldn't be helped.

Haley chuckled against Nathan's lips as she felt him underneath her.

"What?" He asked curiously. She lid off him, resting just by his side.

"Nothing.. it's just that.. boy scout's can go camping underneath there." She joked and her eyes gestured down to his crotch, holding back her laughter. Now most guys would get a little embarrassed about this, being called out on their "tent" but Nathan was different and he certainly wasn't going to let Haley get in the last word. If there was one thing he enjoyed, it was definitely turning Haley red and getting flustered. He knew she wasn't ready for sex and he wasn't going to pressure her, but that didn't mean he couldn't let her mind wonder.

"Please!" He scoffed, "A three-ring circus could perform under there." He said with that classic Nathan Scott smirk. Just as planned, she turned completely red and was she was so glad that the sheets covered his lower half.

xxxxxx

The next morning, Haley entered her room and found Peyton sleeping there. She quietly closed the door and went to the bathroom. She just had the most amazing night with Nathan. Even thought they didn't "do it," they spent the night in each other's embrace and she never felt better. They were going to spend the day together and Haley decided to go back to her room and take a shower and change before meeting up again with Nathan.

Haley stepped out of the shower and put on her robe and was drying off her hair. She stepped out of the bathroom, to find Peyton sitting up from her bed and was even more surprised to see Brooke sitting next to her. They both had their arms and legs crossed and had a determined look on their faces. _How long was I in the shower? _She asked herself.

Peyton got up and moved Haley to her bed. "Sit!" Peyton commanded and Haley did just that and Peyton went back to her bed and resumed her previous position. As soon as Haley came back to their room, Peyton woke up and immediately called Brooke. Luckily Brooke answered and rushed over there as fast as she could.

"What's going on?" Haley asked, slightly confused.

"Look at that Brooke.. she wants to know what's _going on_?" Peyton turned to Brooke and mocked at Haley's words.

"Yes.. would you look at that.. tutor girl here is playing dumb."

"Huh?" Haley was really confused.

"You and Nathan were practically shooting a porno last night and your asking us what's going on? … I'm your friend Haley.. we work together.. we live together and I deserve to know what happened!" Peyton demanded.

"Yes.. exactly.. and leaving the club with Nathan without telling us! Now we want to hear everything." Brooke added.

Haley rolled her eyes.

"Don't leave anything out!" Peyton demanded as she got up and went to her drawer and pulled out a ruler and handed it to Haley. Haley took the ruler in her hand and was confused. But the look Peyton and Brooke threw her way, she suddenly realized what they were talking about.

"Eww!" Haley came out saying and dropping the ruler on the floor.

Now Brooke being Brooke, fashion designer in the making, she always carried around with her an emergency sewing kit. She quickly reached into her bag and pulled out a measuring tape from her kit and gave it to Haley.

Both Haley and Peyton looked at Brooke with a curious glance.

"What?!" Brooke shrugged it off. "The ruler was too small besides I know for a fact that Nathan wears size 14." Then Peyton turned back to Haley.

"K Haley.. you need to tell us now." Peyton said eagerly.

Haley gasped in shock and embarrassment, especially after the whole "tent" incident last night. She threw the measuring tape back to Brooke and got up.

"I should just ring both of your necks with that!" She grabbed some clothes and headed into the bathroom to change, slamming the door shut with a huge thud.

Brooke and Peyton turned to each other and then started to laugh their heads off.

To Be Continued . . .

Jess2303 – I just passed another landmark, hehehe

Nothing like a little "pen 15" joke to end the chapter, wasn't originally planned but I heard that "tent" joke on Friends recently and I remembered a scene in season 4 where Brooke talked about Nathan's shoe size. I hope you enjoyed and that I tried to add a little humor in there against all the heavy stuff that was going on in this chapter. For you Brucas fans, you'll soon find out what happened that night.

I might not update as quick as before because I want to get some headway with "Make it Work" and "Winners and Losers." I actually plan on writing out the entire story of "Winners and Losers" at least in draft form since I already know how everything will play out. I have also decided to postpone "The Mourning After" sequel until after I finish "Winners and Losers." I'm sorry but I just have too many stories going on and real life is also getting hectic, especially now that spring is here and I want to properly devout my time to each story and not leave you guys with long gaps between updates. So thanks for reading.. please review !!


	18. De sexify You

Thicker Than Blood

Chapter 18

Thank you all for your wonderful reviews with this story and my other stories! I really didn't want to update so soon but your comments really made me want to write faster. I had the last few chapters in my head for a while so it was easy to update, the end goal to finally have Nathan and Haley officially as a couple. I can't believe it took me 17 chapters! Thank you for your patience. Now that I got through that, it was a little difficult to get back on the horse sort of speak. I know many of you are somewhat confused about the status of Haley's virginity but it's how I intended it to be, but don't worry that topic will be addressed again. So yes, we officially have Naley, but don't worry .. when there's Naley, there's bound to be drama to follow and don't worry it's coming.. keep an eye out for it, hehe !

I also wanted to update and tell you folks about the new OTH trailer for the April 14 episode !! You can find it on youtube, just search for OTH 5x13 trailer. There is a quick scene in there of our favorite couple and it be better be real this time cuz I can't deal with anymore flashbacks or dream sequences !!

Enjoy and please review !!

Xxxx

Lucas gathered his things and made his way out his dorm. He couldn't believe the night he was having. He went out tonight with Brooke to a local club called Tric. It was supposed to be just him and her but Nathan showed up. The next thing he knew, there was Haley, Peyton and Jake. Then he fought with his brother because he thought Nathan was hooking up with another girl, but then found out that the girl was Haley and that she apparently had a whole other side to her that he didn't know. And on top of all that, he finally kissed Brooke! _God what a night!_ He was lost in his own thoughts that he nearly bumped into the person in front of him.

"Oh sorry… Haley?" Lucas asked.

"Oh hey Luke." Haley looked around nervously.

"What're you doing here at this time?" Lucas asked but already knew the answer.

"Umm.. just out for a walk." She tried to play off. _Yeah, real smart answer Haley_.

Lucas smiled. "Nathan's upstairs." He winked and started to walk away.

"Tell Brooke I said hi." She shot back.

At the sound of her name, he immediately smiled and walked eagerly towards her apartment just outside campus. He made it to her building in no time and she buzzed him right in. He went up the elevator and went to her door. He turned the knob and went inside, dropping his stuff by the door.

"Brooke!" He called out.

"In here!" She responded.

Lucas stepped inside her room and his mouth nearly dropped. The room was lit with candles, several candles in fact all strewn across the room and there in the middle was Brooke. She lay carelessly on the bed looking at him, wearing nothing more but a blacked laced teddy. A lump formed in his throat, as well as somewhere else on his body, as he took in the site of her.

Brooke took pride in seeing the stunned but obviously aroused look on Lucas' face. She got up and walked over to him and gently tugged at the buttons of his shirt.

"I .. umm.. I thought we were going to take it slow.." He muttered softly, trying his best not to gawk at her.

"Believe me Luke.. I'm in no rush tonight." She said seductively as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him softly.

Xxxx

Peyton woke up and instinctively reached out for Jake, but she didn't feel him on his side of the bed. She got up now and looked around.

"Hey.. I didn't mean to wake you." Jake said as he was sitting on his computer chair, tying his shoes. He walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Go back to sleep."

"No.. it's okay.. God what time is it? Are you leaving already?" She asked.

"Yeah.. you know that family thing I got to do .. but you can stay here and sleep."

"No.. it's okay.. I'll head out with you.. walk me back to my dorm?"

"You sure you want to go there? I mean .. what if Nathan and Haley are there?"

Peyton smiled. "That's what my camera phone is for."

Jake shook his head in laughter.

A couple of minutes later, Peyton gathered her things and left. She slowly opened the door to her room and was a little relieved to find that Haley wasn't there, although a part of her wish she was. Peyton couldn't have asked for a better roommate. Haley was one of her best friends and she was happy to see the shy bookworm she first met was finally going out and having some fun in her life.

Haley's sister Taylor was practically giddy when the three of them pimped Haley out to sing at contests. Haley only did it if she was in disguise but Peyton was glad to see she did it anyway and not just for the money but that she could let her hair down and have some fun. Last night though, she didn't expect her to be so _free_ with Nathan. Peyton had fallen for Jake but even she can see what a catch Nathan was. From the moment, Haley started _complaining_ about him, she knew Haley had a thing for him. Now that there were together, she couldn't wait to hear the juicy details. Apparently, Brooke felt the same way with Nathan.

It was still early and Peyton had no qualms sleeping in on a lazy Sunday morning. She fell asleep but woke up when Haley made it back to the room. Immediately, she got up and grabbed her phone.

Xxxx

Brooke woke up and was pleasantly surprise that last night was indeed not a dream, but a dream come true. She looked up at Lucas and saw how adorable he looked when he was sleeping. There was a noticeable smile on his face and Brooke smiled herself knowing the reason why. She had waited all this time to be with Lucas and now it was finally here. She gently slipped away from his grasp and put on a robe to cover her nude body and went to the bathroom. She came back a moment later and found her phone vibrating.

"Hello" Brooke answered.

"Oh thank God you're up." Peyton said.

"What happened?"

"Haley just got back."

"What?"

"Yeah.."

"Oh.. I want details!"

"Me too!"

"K.. I'll be there in ten!" Brooke said as she quickly changed and made it out the door. She left a quick note next to Lucas, saying she'd be right back.

Xxxxx

Lucas heard the front door open and stepped out of Brooke's room.

"There you are." He smiled at her as he continued to wipe the morning from his eyes. Brooke took in the site of him, standing there in just his boxers. He walked over to her, "I missed you."

"Aww I missed you too." The two hugged and kissed.

"Where'd you go?"

"I had to stop by Peyton and Haley's but I was hoping you'd still be sleeping."

"Really why is that?"

"Cuz I wanted to make you breakfast." She said proudly as she raised up the large brown paper bag in her hand.

"Wow Brooke.. I'm touched.. you're going to actually cook."

"Well that was the idea.." She said as she started to take the items out of the bag.

"Wait.. you bought these." Lucas stated as he noticed fully cooked omelets, toast, sausage links, bacon, and pancakes.

"Well part of the idea was to actually make you believe I cooked all this." She joked and he instantly laughed. He took a seat by the counter as she grabbed some plates and utensils.

"So what was going on at Peyton and Haley's?"

"Oh wouldn't you want to know." Brooke grinned.

Xxxx

The next day, Nathan looked anxiously at his watch, wishing time would go faster. He was outside waiting for Haley to get out of class. They spent all day yesterday together and she even slept over again since Lucas was with Brooke. He didn't mind it at all, he loved spending time with his girlfriend. _Girlfriend_, he loved the sound of that. They've only been apart for a few hours while they attended classes but he already missed her terribly.

His thoughts were interrupted when his phone rang. He shook his head as he saw who it was. For a moment, he wanted to just let it go to voicemail, but he knew he couldn't do that.

"Yeah?" He said as he picked up the phone. "Is there something wrong?" He instantly asked, wanting to get to the point of this conversation as soon as possible. "Fine .. yeah.. yeah… whatever…. (beep) …Look I gotta go .. someone is calling me." Nathan responded, thankful to be interrupted.

"Hello?" Nathan asked as he answered the other line.

"Nathan.. how are you?!" A jolly voice came out from the other end. Nathan shook his head once more. _What's up with these bad calls?_ Nathan rolled his eyes.

"Hey dad." Nathan sounded disinterested. Like his previous call, Nathan tried ended it as soon as he could. He put his phone back in his pocket and looked back on his watch and was thankful that Haley would be coming out soon.

"Well .. well.. if it isn't Nathan Scott?" A voice called out to him.

"Hey Brooke… Peyton." Nathan said as he stood up and greeted the two women.

"Let me guess.. you're waiting for Haley?" Brooke asked and Nathan nodded with a smile on his voice.

"Ahh.. you two are so cute together." Brooke clapped excitedly and for once Nathan didn't mind Brooke's over bubbly personality.

"So let me guess.. you're waiting for Lucas to come out too?"

And Brooke also gave a simple nod.

"Finally." He teased.

"Hey Nathan.. have you seen Jake?.. He's supposed to meet me here." Peyton asked.

"No.. I haven't seen him yet." Nathan responded.

"You mean this Jake." A voice called out from behind them.

"There you are!" Peyton said as she leaned over and gave Jake a hug and a quick kiss. Peyton knew he'd spent the night at his parents and got back to campus sometime today.

Haley was walking out of the building and was glad to see Nathan waiting for her. The only thing she regretted was seeing Brooke and Peyton there. She loved them both but knew they were going to let her have it again. She even avoided Lucas during class and sat away from him. She knew he would ask about Nathan and she wasn't ready to talk just yet. She just wanted it to be him and her, like their day yesterday.

"Avoiding me?" Lucas said as he walked up behind Haley.

"What.. I said hi?"

"Yeah.." Lucas rolled his eyes. "Don't worry.. I won't bring out the ruler." He joked and Haley instantly laughed. Brooke told him what happened yesterday, though he wished he hadn't heard.

"What's so funny?" Nathan asked as Haley and Lucas joined the group.

"Nothing." She replied quickly. Lucas instantly wrapped an arm around Brooke and Nathan leaned in and gave Haley a quick kiss on the lips before he too wrapped his arm around her.

"Oh guys.. I'm so sorry… " Nathan said aloud and everyone turned to him with a confused look. "Where are my manners.. I haven't introduced you to Haley."

"Um.. Nathan.. I think they know who I am." Haley said and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well.. they know only Haley James.. Lucas.." He turned to his brother. "Let me introduce you to Haley James, your brother's girlfriend." Then turning to Brooke, Peyton and Jake. "Guys.. Haley James.. also known as Nathan's Scott's property." Haley instantly smacked his arm. "Umm.. I mean girlfriend." He corrected and said proudly as Haley playfully rolled her eyes.

"Girlfriend!" Brooke and Peyton practically squealed and pulled Haley aside.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Peyton asked.

"Besides the ruler I wanted to stick up your asses and the measuring tape I wanted to ring your heads with.. it didn't come up." Haley shrugged.

"Well it looks like someone has that ruler up her ass." Peyton retorted as she turned to Brooke. Haley shook her head, these two would never change.

Nearby the three guys were also chatting. Jake's phone was ringing, it was his parents once again and he excused himself.

"Would you look at that.. my brother with a girlfriend." Lucas smiled.

"Who knew?" Nathan shrugged.

"You did… good work man." Lucas extended his fist.

"Thanks Luke.." Nathan replied as they both fist pumped. The girls turned back around and joined the guys.

"Oh we so have to tell Deb.. your mom is going to flip." Brooke said to Nathan.

"His mom.. my mom will think the world is coming to an end." Lucas responded.

"Hey.. shut up.. wait till I tell your mom about you and Brooke." Nathan responded.

"Hey!" Lucas shot back and Haley laughed enjoying the banter between the three old friends.

"Oh I wouldn't laugh.. I'll tell your parents." Peyton snickered at Haley and her eyes grew wide.

"Don't you dare.., that's the last thing I need." Haley replied.

Shortly thereafter, the three couples parted ways. Nathan and Haley walked away smiling, with Nathan's arms firmly around her shoulder and hers around his waist. Their happiness was evident to anyone who saw them. One person in particular looked on from across the quad. Chase Adams shook his head and continued to walk to class.

Xxx

Later that night, Haley sat on her bed with her laptop.

"_Hey Haley !!_

_I know it's been a while but's just been so crazy. You were right, college is totally different from high school. I can't believe I'm already half way done with my first semester. Anyways, I'll be back home for Thanksgiving and Christmas.. maybe we can catch up then._

_Take care,_

_Anna _

_p.s. my brother says hi, haha !_"

Haley smiled at the e-mail she got from her friend, but cringed at the last part. She wrote a quick reply and then turned off her laptop and walked over to her desk to put it on there.

"And how are you doing?" Haley asked as she put the laptop down and gave gently squeezed Nathan's shoulder. He was sitting at her desk finishing some of his own work.

"All done!" He said proudly and stood up and gave her a quick kiss. It was getting late and he knew he should get going soon. But a part of him, a big part of him didn't want to go. He started to gather his things and Haley felt the same thing.

"Um.. Peyton's staying over at Jake's…" Haley said.

"Well Haley James.. are you asking me to stay?"

"I don't know .. maybe."

"Is that maybe.. _maybe_.. or _maybe_ as in I _may_ have had sex." He joked.

"Nathan! That's not funny."

"Yes it is."

"No.. it's embarrassing." She crossed her arms and pouted.

"Look Hales.. if it happened.. you obviously don't remember it, which means it probably wasn't good anyways.. and if it didn't… well it just gives me something to look forward to… not like I wasn't looking forward to it anyways." He winked at her.

"God.. this is your way of not pressuring me?" Haley crossed her arms.

"Believe me.. if I was pressuring you.." Nathan went up to her and held her close. "you'd feel the _pressure_." He said in a low husky voice. He pressed his body against hers and felt him growing against her. She immediately had to pull away.

"K.. you need to go now!" She pointed to the door. "The circus is closed!" She added and Nathan instantly laughed.

"What's wrong with the _circus_?" Nathan asked.

"It has clowns.. and clowns are mean and scary and they freak me out!" She quickly pouted and turned around. She was wondering what she was doing. Her head kept telling her to wait while her body, well it was telling her the complete opposite.

"Am I freaking you out?" He asked in a more serious tone.

" …."

He put his hands on her shoulder. "Look. I'm sorry.. I was just playing around."

"I know you are.. it's just .. hard sometimes."

"Tell me about it." Nathan muttered under his breath.

"Huh?"

"Nothing." He quickly replied. "Look.. I can go."

She turned around. "No.. stay."

"You sure?" He asked and she nodded.

A couple of minutes later, Haley was already lying underneath the sheets. Nathan came walking out of the bathroom, stripped only to his boxers. Haley blushed at the site of him and couldn't stop staring.

"You're totally checking me out huh?" He smirked.

"No.. I mean.. not really." She continued to turn redder and his smirk grew as he went underneath the sheets and joined Haley.

"What?" She asked as he looked up at the ceiling with a huge smile on his face.

"You think I'm sexy."

"Nathan!" She glared at him.

"Fine.. sorry.. no more." He quickly replied. There was a moment of silence before he spoke again out of nowhere.

"Sexy!"

And this time, Haley couldn't help but laugh. "Come here." He said as he pulled her towards him. She was on top of him now and he gently pushed her hair back. Once again, she was getting lost in his eyes as she felt the warmth of his arms around her.

"You're so beautiful you know that?" He said sincerely. "I know this isn't easy on you.. and it isn't for me.. there's no rush.. I could wait forever.. know that the only thing I want from you .. is right here." He said as he put his hand over hers and held them against her heart. She melted at his words and knew he was telling the truth. "You have it." She replied softly.

Nathan literally thought his heart did skip a beat. In this moment, nothing else mattered to him, not basketball, not school, nothing anything. The only thing he needed was right in front of him. "That's all I need." He said as his smile widened. She leaned forward and the two shared a gentle and soft kiss. Their foreheads touched and the stayed like that for a moment before she rolled off of him. "God.. you're just too sexy for your own good." She joked and he instantly laughed.

"You need to like.. de-sexify yourself." She added.

"Is that even a word?"

"Whatever.. maybe you need to like grow your hair out like a mullet or something . and ohhh I know.. grow a beard." She said off-handily.

"Wouldn't work." He smirked as he wrapped his arm around her and she snuggled up against him and rested her head on his chest. The two of them laid there in comfortable silence.

"This is nice." She stated.

"It sure is." He replied as he kissed the top of her head, as Haley slowly drifted to sleep. Nathan stayed awake for a little bit just enjoying being with Haley. They've only been officially going out for two days but he still couldn't believe how fast and how hard he fell for her. He already knew he was in love with her but he knew he had to bide his time before he would actually admit it to her. He gave her another kiss on the head and wrapped his arms a little tighter before sleep overcame him too.

To Be Continued . . . .

I hope you enjoyed. I wanted to give some more time to the other couples and characters. I was originally going to put Brucas in the last chapter but for some unknown reason , the last chapter was already getting too long. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and Please Review !!


	19. Rocky Road

Thicker than Blood

Thicker than Blood

Chapter 19

Sorry for the long delay, it's been a crazy weekend and I had no time to write. I really wanted to get more writing done with this story and "Winners and Losers." On a side note, I have decided to write a sequel to "Make it Work." After reading all the great reviews, I was trying to think of a way to continue it and I think I came up with a storyline that'll work. It'll be called "Make it Stop." So thanks for the reviews, last chapter was sort of a filler/transitional chapter to see where all the relationships were at, this chapter will get things "rolling" sort of speak, sometime has passed between the last chapter and this one. I struggled with this chapter a little bit, hopefully you like it and I tried my best to fix any grammar/spelling mistakes, I wanted to get this posted tonight. Enjoy and please review!!

xxx

Nathan woke up and immediately felt the warmth of the body that laid on top of his. For the past three weeks, he and Haley spent each night together, except for the times Nathan had to go for an away game. Even then, he missed her terribly and did not sleep well. He couldn't believe how much he needed Haley in such a short amount they've been together. Nathan by heart was not a morning person. He woke up early because of basketball but for the most part, he would rather sleep in. But being with Haley, the mornings were quickly turning out to be the highlight of his day.

Everyday he was falling deeper and deeper and he wondered how long it would take for him to tell her how he really felt about her. He knew too well how saying those three little words changes everything. He wasn't scared about saying, he just wasn't sure how she would react and worst if she didn't feel the same. He tried to push these thoughts out of his mind, they've only been official for almost a month. There were already taking things slow with the whole sex thing, telling her how much he loved her could surely wait.

He loved how he curled up against him, how she used his chest as a pillow, or how she would kiss it goodnight. He loved how her arm curled up against his body and how she would gently graze her fingers over him. The whole no-sex thing was _hard_ for him, but he would manage. He remembered when he told Lucas about it a few weeks ago.

…_flashback…_

Lucas walked back into his dorm room to find Nathan on his bed, reading a magazine. Nathan looked over at him for a second and then quickly put his eyes back on the article he was reading.

"Wipe that smile off your face." Nathan commented.

"What're you talking about?"

"You have that 'Lucas Scott, I _FINALLY_ got laid' look." Nathan smirked.

"What!? I do not.. and what the hell do you mean _finally_!?" Lucas shot back and Nathan laughed it off.

"You're right.. I would've actually have to had seen the look first in order to recognize it." Nathan jabbed, trying to keep a straight face.

"ASS!!" Lucas shook his head. "Wait.. it's that obvious?"

"You might as well have a shirt printed out and wear it." Nathan laughed and Lucas threw one of his pillows at him.

"Whatever.. you're one to talk! You've been with Haley every night this week."

"Well.. there's nothing to talk about." Nathan choose his words carefully.

"What're you talking about?" Lucas asked curiously. "Don't tell me that you two haven't.."

"Made it to first.. stole second .. but no runners scored." Nathan said putting his magazine down.

"Eww on the mental picture. . second you need to stop watching something else besides sports center.. and WHAT?"

Nathan shook his head, he knew he should've kept his mouth shut. "We're just not ready for that yet."

"Oh .." Lucas nodded. "Wait.. what do you mean we?"

"We're both not ready." Nathan muttered.

"No … no.. this isn't right.. I must be hearing things.. when is Nathan Scott not ready for sex?"

"Look… I'm more than willing .. believe me .. it's just …" Nathan took a moment to gather his thought. "Look.. how many girls that I've hooked up with have you seen around?"

"None." Lucas stated.

"Exactly… Haley's not one of those girls…. I don't .. I don't want to lose her… I won't.."

Lucas nodded. "Okay."

Nathan looked at him curiously. "You're a better man than I thought little brother." Lucas said as he grabbed a towel and was going to head to their bathroom.

"Okay then." Nathan replied and picked his magazine back up. He was glad his brother didn't press the issue.

"But now I know why we don't have anymore tissue paper." Lucas joked and ran inside the bathroom as Nathan threw his magazine at him.

…_end flashback…_

Nathan was lost in his thoughts when Haley started to stir.

She let out a small yawn and looked up to see Nathan's piercing blue eyes staring right down at her. That alone was enough to get her up.

"Morning." She smiled.

"Morning." He replied and leaned down and gave a quick kiss.

"What's with the big smile?" She teased, already knowing the answer.

"You." Nathan said simply and still had the power to make her blush.

"Always on your game, huh Scott?" She teased.

"You know it." He said as he brought her up over him and kissed him again. "Speaking of games.. I don't want to go to another away game."

"You're only going to be gone for a few days."

"That's one day too many." He pouted as he stroked her hair.

"I'm sure you'll live." She tried to sound sarcastic but the truth was she hated it as well. She remembered the first time he went away and she was amazed on how much she missed him. The last time he went away, she stared constantly at her phone waiting for him to call. She tried to shake these thoughts out of her head. She didn't want to spend the next few days walking on eggshells. She rolled off of him, but he tried to keep her in place. She laughed as he held onto her.

"Quit it!" She said as she finally got off of him and she went into the bathroom to go brush her teeth.

"I know we said no to this whole sex thing.." Nathan called out from the bedroom. ".. but since I'm going away.. you know we didn't make up any rules for phone sex." He teased.

"Nathan!" She called from the bathroom.

"Is that yes?" He continued to joke.

Haley came out of the bathroom with her toothbrush in her mouth. She removed it from her mouth. "Maybe." She said simply and then turned back around and closed the bathroom door behind her. Nathan's eyes shot wide open as he got up, in more ways than one.

xxxxx

Ring Ring

"Hey great game.." Peyton said as she picked up her phone.

"Thanks.. though I really didn't do much." Jake replied.

"I'd hardly call 8 points and three assists and two turnovers nothing."

"I'm impressed .. I thought you weren't into basketball.."

"I'm not .. but Haley has been driving me crazy .. every game she always ask a million questions.. I finally broke down and wikipedia'd it."

"Haha." Jake laughed into his phone.

"She's still clueless too.. I can already hear her for tomorrow's game."

"Good luck with that."

"Ohh.. I wanted to tell you.. there's this art show on campus."

"Sweet.. when is it?"

"The day you get back.. it works out great cuz it's only here for one night."

"Ohh.. I can't." Jake said with a hint of guilt.

"What do you mean?"

"I have to go back to my parents.."

"Again!?" Peyton cut him off.

"Yeah.. just for the night though.. then I'll be back on campus."

"Jake.. what's going on back home? It seems like there's always some family emergency you're always going back to."

"Look.. it's nothing."

"If it's nothing then why are you going?" Peyton challenged.

"It's just a family thing."

"It seems like everything is a family thing." Peyton stated.

"I just need to go back home okay.. I don't.. I don't want to get into this now.. I have to get ready for tomorrow's game."

"I thought you don't really do much." She shot back.

Jake took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down. He felt guilty from hiding things from her but at the same time, he couldn't tell her the truth. He decided to just ignore her last comment and end this conversation sooner rather than later.

"Look.. I gotta go.. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Whatever." She muttered and hung up the phone.

Xxx

The next night, Nathan rushed back to the lockers. The game was close but Duke managed to win by a slim margin. Either way, Coach K was satisfied to win back to back road games and that his team was able to hold their defense at the 4th quarter. Nathan opened up his bag and pulled out his phone.

"GREAT GAME!!" Haley screamed into the phone. Nathan smiled, picturing her answering the phone. She was probably in her apartment, wearing sweats or pj bottoms and a simple tank top and jumping up and down like a little school girl.

"Thanks, Haley.. but did you even know what was going on?"

"Yeah.. we won!"

"At least you got that right." Nathan laughed.

"Hey!! Like I said, last time I thought the 8 was a 6.." Haley teased back.

"Yeah.. yeah…" Nathan replied.

"The tv was far!"

"Excuses excuses.."

"Hey great game, Nate." Some of the other players said as they made their way out of the locker room.

"Thanks guys." Nathan turned to them and then went back to talk to Haley. "Sorry about that."

"No, that's okay.. you should go.. call me back later.."

"Yeah.. I will and Haley?"

"Yeah.."

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm still sweaty from the game and I'm going to hit the showers .."

"Nathan!" She tried to cut him off.

"Heheh.. I'll be thinking of you." He teased.

"Hang up now.. and maybe you can wash that filthy mind of yours."

"Haha.. I'll call you later."

"Bye."

Haley put down her phone and shook her head, trying to get the mental image that Nathan had just put in her head. _Damn him_, she thought. She got up from bed and threw away the scraps of popcorn she had left. She watched the game in her room and was surprised that Peyton wasn't there." They would watch the games together and she wondered if Peyton got tired of all the questions she would ask.

A moment later, Peyton came walking in.

"Hey.. there you are." Haley greeted Peyton. "Haven't seen you around today? You avoiding me?" She joked.

"I just wanted some time alone." Peyton said in a low voice.

"Hey.. is everything okay?"

"It's nothing." Peyton tried to play it off.

"This doesn't seem like nothing… Come on." Haley said as she sat down and put some sneakers on.

"What're you talking about?"

"Let's go." Haley said grabbing her purse and bag. "I think we need an ice cream run."

Peyton gave a half smile. _Ice cream sure sounds good_.

A short time later, Peyton and Haley were walking out of the ice cream store. Haley had chocolate peanut butter while Peyton had rocky road, the irony not lost to her.

"So.. you want to tell me what's up?"

"It's Jake." Peyton finally admitted.

"Is that why you didn't watch tonight?" Haley asked and Peyton nodded. "What happened?"

"He's not coming home tomorrow."

"Ohh.."

"He's going back to his _parents_." Peyton emphasized the last part.

"What's the problem?"

"The problem is that he's been going to his parents' a lot .. I haven't really said anything before but I think he isn't going back home."

"Wait, what're you getting at?"

"I think he's seeing someone else." Peyton said in a low voice.

"WHAT!? NO.. I don't believe it."

"I don't want to either but .. he's always going back home and never gives me a good reason why.. I don't think that's where he's going."

"Did you ask him about it?"

"Yeah.. I finally said something last night and he completely avoided the topic.. he's hiding something I know it."

"Aww .. I'm so sorry.. I don't know what to say.. but another girl? How can you be so sure?"

"Like his parents would always call him. I mean my dad is always away at sea so we don't really get to talk that much but me and my dad had always had a weird relationship where we would not talk to each other for days.. even weeks on end but that's just us and so I thought it was different with other people, but then every time he talks to his parents he would go outside or the next room or something.. and then two weeks ago, we were hanging out at his place and he stepped outside cuz his parents called yet again… so he was in the hall talking and I was about to go out there and asked him if he wanted a drink and then I heard him asking about some girl name Jenny.. and then before he left a couple of days ago.. I overheard him again saying her name." Peyton said as she finished her last scoop of ice cream and threw it away at a nearby trash can they were walking by.

"I don't know what to do." Peyton let out a frustrated sigh.

"You have to talk to him."

"Easier said than done.."

"In person.. he can't ignore you in person.. you're right something is up and I think he is not telling you something but cheating.. I mean Jake seems like a good guy.. let him come clean I guess."

Peyton tried to smile. "You're right.. I'll figure it out by the time he comes back." They came across a record store and Peyton stopped. "I'm going to go inside real quick and see what they have."

"Yeah.. I'll join you in a sec." Haley said as she waited outside the record store, wanting to finished her ice cream before going in.

"Let me guess.. chocolate peanut butter." A voice called out from behind her.

"Chase.." Haley said as she turned around. "Wha.. what're you doing here?"

"Just came from the bookstore.. I see you still have a sweet tooth." He replied pointing to her ice cream.

"Yeah." She gave a nervous smile. This was the first time she'd seen him since the diner incident, but she knew she couldn't avoid him forever. "So.. how're you doing?" She tried to make small talk and to not seem rude.

"I'm good.. you know classes and stuff… you?"

"Yeah.. same.."

"So you and Scott? I heard you guys are going out."

"Yeah.. we are." Haley gave a nervous smile and tried to avoid eye contact with him.

"It's okay you know."

"Huh? What?"

"That you have a boyfriend.. it's cool.. I mean I would've liked it if it worked out between the two of us but that doesn't mean we have to be award around each other."

"You're right.. I'm sorry.. I'm just being weird."

"You're not weird." He said with a smile. "Well.. maybe a little weird."

She laughed. "You know you can be my weird friend if that's cool with you?" He asked.

Haley smiled. "Yeah.. I'd like that."

Xxx

Nathan was in the locker room talking to Haley on the phone.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm still sweaty from the game and I'm going to hit the showers .."

"Nathan!" She tried to cut him off.

"Heheh.. I'll be thinking of you." He teased.

"Hang up now.. and maybe you can wash that filthy mind of yours."

"Haha.. I'll call you later."

"Bye."

Nathan put his phone away with a big grin on his face.

"That's just great." A voice called out from behind him. "You played a sloppy 4th quarter and your rush back here to have phone sex."

Nathan turned around and rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe he was here, the nerve of him. He wondered how he even got back here to the guest locker rooms.

"Gee.. nice to see you too, dad." Nathan muttered.

Xxxxx

Meanwhile, Anna Taggaro, freshmen at the University of North Carolina just got back to her dorm room and saw that she had one new e-mail in her inbox. She recognized the e-mail address and a smile came across her face.

"Hey lil sis.. good news .. I finally got some leave time.. I'm coming home.. and just in time to chase those college boys off you! See you soon !"

To Be Continued . . .

I hope you enjoyed… please review !!


	20. Ghosts

Thicker Than Blood

Chapter 20

Thank you all for the reviews and again I am sorry for not updating sooner. I've just been busy with everything. Anyways, I'd like to clarify some confusion from last chapter. Anna Taggara is Felix' sister (remember season 2 of OTH), the same Felix who Haley wasn't sure she slept with. Anna was also the girl who e-mailed Haley in Chapter 18. I know I mentioned an Anna in chapter 6 with Bevin, but that is not the Anna from the show. Taggara is their last name, which I'm not even sure if it was mentioned on the show, I can't remember either but Taggara was the last name posted in , so sorry for the confusion, I was thinking that most people would assume. But yeah, I think you know where that is heading hehe.

Also, thank you for pushing my review count to over 500! I really hope I can make it to a 1000, hopefully you guys can help with that. Don't forget OTH comes back tomorrow night 4/14/08!! For those who enjoyed Make it Work, the first chapter of the sequel Make it Stop is up!

Enough talk.. enjoy and please review !!

Xxxx

"This better not be a chick flick." Nathan stated as he and Haley took their seats in the dark theatre.

"For the last time, an independent film does not translate into _chick flick_." Haley glared at him using her hands for quotations marks.

"After the whole _Ghost_ incident I don't believe you." Nathan shot back, also using air quotes.

"What was wrong with Ghost?"

"You said it was a horror film."

"It was.."

"What? It was a total chick flick."

"What no?! Come on, dead lover haunts you and Whoopi Goldberg is the one to tell you about it.. I was freaked out." Haley stated, clutching her chest.

"You have to be kidding me .."

"It was scarey as hell."

Nathan rolled his eyes. Only Haley would find a movie like Ghost to be a scary movie instead of a drama. "What about Dirty Dancing?" Nathan asked.

"What about it?"

"You said it was the prequel to Showgirls." Nathan stated. "I don't get you and your little fetish with Patrick Swayze."

"No.. I told you.. my older sisters was in love with him.. they made me ! And it was a prequel."

"How?" Nathan shot back.

"It is … technically speaking.." Haley said looking away, remembering how she sort of tricked him into watching it with her.

"_Technically speaking_?" Nathan raised his eyebrow.

"It was released before Showgirls came out …" Haley bit her lip.

Nathan shook his head. "Star Wars episode I… that was a prequel." Nathan corrected. "But.." He added. "If you do your own little rendition of _Dirty Dancing_ for me.." Nathan trailed off and licked his lips as he seductively looked over at Haley, blatantly staring into her chest.

She rolled her eyes and took her hand and placed on Nathan's jaw and brought his gaze back up to her.

"Eyes up here pal." She stated.

"OK." He smiled and continued to undress her with his eyes.

"What?" She said, her hand never leaving his face.

"I'd rather watch your beautiful face than some chick flick." He stated.

"Oh God.." Haley playfully rolled her eyes.

"Definitely much better than any movie …" He added and grinning from left to right.

"Better than Star Wars or Batman?" She teased, knowing that he liked his action/ superhero films.

"Of course.. though I think you did some Jedi mind trick on me."

"Really?" She played along and held her thumb just underneath his lower lip.

"Yes.. because I have to kiss you now."

Haley instantly blushed and smiled. "Well if you must." She said sarcastically as she brought his face closer to her and their lips met. Their little make out session was quickly interrupted by someone sitting two rows above them throwing popcorn at them. Both Nathan and Haley looked up annoyed, wondering it was.

"You know there are kids here." Lucas glared as he took some of the popcorn in his hand into his mouth.

"You're an ass!" Nathan glared over to him. Haley silently laughed to herself, enjoying the banter between the two brothers.

"Yeah.. Lucas.. that wasn't very nice." Brooke gently slapped Lucas in the chest.

"Thank you Brooke." Haley stated.

"Your welcome." Brooke replied back to Haley and then turning to Lucas. "Why'd you stop them?!"

"What?" Lucas tried to sound innocent.

"It probably would've more entertaining than the movie .. think about it .. our very own live porno."

"Eww.. gross." Lucas cringed.

"Brooke!!" Haley glared as she throw a handful of popcorn at her. Nathan laughed and turned around to Brooke.

"Thanks Brooke." Nathan stated and Haley smacked his shoulder.

"Don't encourage her!" She pointed her finger at Nathan and then turned around to the screen. "Just for that.. no Dirty Dancing for you." She said. She didn't need to turn around to see the shocked look Nathan must have right now.

"What?!" Nathan exclaimed.

"Shhh!.. the movie is going to start." Haley put her fingers to her lips as the lights in the theatre started to get dimmer and the curtains rolled up.

"Fine.." Nathan mumbled. He reached over to the tub of popcorn on Haley's lap but she immediately slapped his hands away from it.

"No popcorn either." She said, trying to hold in her laughter.

"Haley.." He whined.

"Shhh!!.. I'm trying to watch."

"Haley.." He tried to reach for popcorn again but she slapped his hand away again. He leaned in towards her and whispered in her ear.

"Well.. if you won't give me a little dirty dancing .. what if I then?" He said seductively and this time Haley couldn't hide the blush and smile on her face. He smiled back, knowing too well the power he had over her. He reached into the tub of popcorn and ate some. She turned around to face him.

"Now you're talking." She bit her lower lip and then looked back towards the previews they were showing. Nathan put his arm around her and she instantly leaned towards him and rested her head against his shoulder.

"You still wanna watch…" He said.

"Nathan…"

"…Cuz I got that new Usher .. I know I'm not the best dance but .."

"Nathan.."

"..I mean all I really need to do is strip.. I mean can do that.."

"..Nathan!!.." She said a little louder and rolled her eyes again. With the mental image in her mind, she knew it was going to be tough to concentrate on the movie.

"What?"

"Just watch the movie!" She said in a serious tone.

"Fine.." Nathan pouted as he tightened his grip around Haley. Nathan felt his phone vibrate, he reached into his pocket to grab his phone and quickly canceled it.

Sitting a row behind them but further to the left, Peyton watched the whole exchange between Nathan and Haley and then with Brooke and Lucas. Seeing the two couples enjoying themselves made her feel a little jealous. She looked at her phone, still no word from Jake.

When Jake arrived back from the away games, Peyton didn't have the guts to confront him about his "family problems." Another week had passed and once again Jake had to go back home. Peyton didn't push the issue but she made it known that she was annoyed that he still wasn't telling her everything. He promised he'd be here by now, but so far he was a now show. She tried calling him when she got to the theatre but his phone went straight to voicemail. She sighed and put her phone away. It was already bad enough Haley and Brooke kept sending her pleading looks of pity. Peyton watched the movie for a little bit before deciding to get up and just go.

xxx

Nathan sighed as his phone started to vibrate again. He knew he should've just turned it off.

"Hey .. you want more popcorn?" Nathan whispered to Haley.

"Are you that bored already?"

"Would you believe me if I said no."

"Not really.." Haley shook her head. "Fine.. get me popcorn.. and oohhh gummy bears while your at it."

"I think that's too much snacks." He teased.

"Please … please please please." She begged.

"What do I get?"

"Me." She smiled and she gave him a quick kiss.

"Work for me." He laughed and kissed her one more time before getting up.

Once Nathan left the theatre, his phone started ringing again. Between his dad and this, he really wasn't in the mood. He flipped open his phone.

"It's about time you picked up." The voice on the other end said.

"What now Rachel?" Nathan shook his head.

Xxx

"Are you sleeping?" Lucas asked Brooke who was resting on his shoulder.

"Wait wha.." Brooke shot up and sat straight up, wiping her eyes.

"I can't believe you!" Lucas gasped.

"What? No.. I totally love this film that you and Haley picked." Brooke said sarcastically.

"You're just as bad as Nathan."

"What.. no.. I was just tired.. I need some caffeine.. how about I go get myself some soda or coffee or something." Brooke said reaching for her purse.

"No.. I'll get it .. I have to go to the bathroom anyway."

"I'll go with you."

"No.. you stay and tell me what happens next.. I want a full report when I get back."

"Wait a minute.. did you watch this already?"

"Maybe.."

"Maybe?! Then why are you making me watch it?!"

"At first it was to share this great film with you but since you fell asleep .. it's to make you suffer." Lucas smirked and kissed the top of Brooke's head before getting up.

Lucas stepped out of the theatre and noticed Nathan nearby on his phone, looking very annoyed. He wondered if it was Dan that was calling. He remembered last week when he unexpectedly showed up to their away game.

Xx Flashback xX

"What're you doing here?" Nathan asked as he crossed his arms.

"What? A father can't see his son." Dan tried to sound innocently.

"Well you have two right here… I'm sure you saw us on the court .. now you can go."

"Nathan stop acting childish."

"And stop acting like a prick."

"Look I just wanted to talk…"

"Gee Dad.. we haven't talked in how long?.. And the first thing you talk to me about was how my game was off tonight."

"I'm just looking out for you.. I mean this is already your second year.. the scouts needed to see you last year…"

Nathan rolled his eyes as Dan started going off about how he needed to work harder if he wanted a guaranteed starting spot next season.

"Wow Dad.. no how are you doing? How are classes going? .. you're not here to talk.. you're trying to be some guy's coach .. well when you actually decide to talk to your son.. then he might listen." Nathan turned away and started to gather his things.

"Fine you want to talk.. who was that girl you were talking to?"

"None of your business."

"I can't ask who my son is screwing around?"

"Dad.. I'm serious back off now." Nathan was getting heated, no one talked about Haley like that.

"Wait.. don't tell me .. you finally have a girlfriend." Dan smirked.

Nathan glared at his dad. "As a matter of fact .. yes.. I do .. she's a great girl and if there's any chance of things working out between the two of us . .. I need to keep her as far away from you .. and from me." Nathan's eyes narrowed.

Before Dan could say something back, someone else came in.

"Gee.. if it isn't the father of the year." Lucas glared as he walked by Dan, purposely shoving into Dan's shoulder and then opening his locker next Nathan.

"Lucas.." Dan said in a soft voice.

"Are you going to tell Lucas how much he sucked tonight too?" Nathan stated.

"Yeah… _Dad_ _… _how was my game?" Lucas said sarcastically.

Dan realized this was getting nowhere, especially with both his sons there.

"It was..it was good to see you … both of you." Dan said softly and then turning around. Lucas and Nathan didn't even acknowledge him as Dan turned around and left, but before leaving Dan took one more glance over to his two sons who were engaged in conversation, no doubt about him. As much as he didn't show it, Dan smiled seeing his two sons getting along.

Xxx End Flashback xxX

Nathan put his phone away and ran his hand through his hair.

"Dan?" Lucas asked walking up to him.

"No.. someone just as bad."

"Who?"

"Rachel." Nathan stated.

Lucas shook his head. "This isn't good."

"You're telling me."

Xxx

Peyton got out of the theatre, avoiding Nathan who was outside on the phone. She started to make her way out, pass the ticket counter and almost near the door when someone called her name out.

"Peyton!"

She turned around and saw Jake running towards her.

"I was just going to go inside.. my phone died."

"How convenient?" She rolled her eyes and he knew she was pissed at him.

"Look.. I'm sorry.. there was more traffic on the road than I thought .. but I'm here now."

"That's great Jake.. cuz I've been here.. and now I'm not." She started to walk away.

"Peyton.. please come on.. I know how you wanted to see this."

"Yeah.. I also wanted to see the art show last week as well.." She snared at him before pushing the doors in front of her and storming out of the theatre. Jake put his hand to his forehead, wondering how things got so screwed up. It wasn't his fault that Jenny was sick and that both his parents had to go away for work. But he sighed to himself, in the end it was all his fault. She was his child, his responsibility.

Xxx

_How long does it take to freaking make some chicken fingers?_ Nathan looked at his watch again. Lucas had long left with his drinks while Nathan was still waiting. He knew it was a bad idea ordering food, he should've just gotten the popcorn and the gummy bears. He looked around and saw that the theatre was full of people and then he noticed one person in particular. Making sure he had his ticket stub in hand, Nathan walked out and walked over to the lonely person sitting on one of the benches.

"You okay man?" Nathan asked.

"No…" Jake said simply as he looked up at Nathan.

"Peyton?" Nathan inquired. He knew Peyton was waiting for him all night and that she was probably pissed that she got blown off. Haley had alluded that things weren't going to great for them but she didn't elaborate too much.

"That's.. that's part of it .. a big part of it." Jake said. Nathan took a seat next to him.

"What.. what happened .. if you don't mind me asking?"

"It's nothing.. well something.. it's just.." Jake was trying to be careful with his words. "I just have family stuff going on .. which is why I came late.. and lately.. there's been a lot of family stuff." Jake sighed.

"Well.. she can't be mad at you for that." Nathan tried to be supportive.

"Well.. not if you don't tell her what the family stuff is." Jake admitted.

"Jake.. what's going on? Is everything ok?"

"Look… Nathan.. we've been on the team for almost two years now.. and I consider you to be one of my boys.."

"Yeah.. of course man.. you can tell me.."

"Promise you won't say anything .. especially to Haley."

"I won't... this thing is obviously eating you up.. I won't tell anyone."

"I have a daughter." Jake finally admitted.

Nathan tried his best not to sound too shocked.

"Jenny… She.. she was sick before.. so I had to see her and then my parents… they watch her … but they've been busy having to go away for work so.. that only leaves me.."

"And the mom?"

Jake gave a half chuckle. "You're guess is as good as mine as to where her ass is."

Nathan nodded. "And I take it, Peyton doesn't know?"

Jake shook his head and took another deep breath. "Hey Nate… thanks for being so cool about this.. it feels good to finally admit it to someone."

"It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Yeah.. I know .. it's just that I don't know what to do.. I really like Peyton and I don't know how she's going to react."

"But something like this.." Nathan took a deep breath. "It has a way of coming out." Nathan said softly.

"I know.. I just don't want to loose her.. but it's hard you know.. with school, basketball and Jenny…"

"Order 23 is now ready." Came a voice from the intercom. Nathan looked at his receipt.

"Oh hey.. that's me.. I gotta get back before Haley kills me." He tried to joke. "Look whatever happens.. I have your back.. you know most guys in your situation.." Nathan sighed and looked away. "..being so young with a kid on the way.. they don't know what to do.. they run away.. but you.. you step up to the plate like you have…" Nathan looked back at Jake. "You're a good guy Jake.. I know how hard this must be for you.. _believe me_..." Nathan stood up and patted Jake on his shoulder. "..one day it'll get easier.. you'll see.."

Jake offered a half sime. "Thanks man."

"Anytime." Nathan said walking back inside to get his food and then going back in the theatre.

Jake sat there for a little bit, trying to clear his thoughts before getting up. He stood up and looked back. He started to think of what Nathan said to him. He couldn't be quite sure but there was something in Nathan's and appearance that seemed a little off. Jake shook his head, he had enough problems of his own but he had to wonder. _Is there something Nathan Scott is hiding?_"

To Be Continued . . .

I hope you enjoyed, this chapter turned out to be a lot easier to write than I thought. I think it's safe to say that from here on out, it might be a little bumpy.. for everyone hehe. I hope you enjoyed and please please review!! Remember OTH is back tomorrow night, I can't wait!!

P.s. please review, hehe


	21. The Good Girlfriend

Thicker Than Blood

Chapter 20

I have to say that I hate you guys, for leaving all these wonderful comments and making me want to post the next chapter!! Hehe.. seriously thank you for your words of support and I'm glad you enjoyed. I know many of you have questions but I'm afraid you will have to wait and see for the answers. Someone did ask if Rachel was mentioned in this story and the answer is YES (see all the way in Chapter 1). You know Jake has been keeping a secret, the real question is, who else? The answer might surprise you as you'll see in this chapter and in the next couple ones. Sorry to be cryptic hehe.

Also, thank you for the reviews for "Make it Stop." I'm so glad I managed to write "Make it Work" before episode 13 came out, I figured as much that Nathan and Haley's problems lay not only with each other but with themselves, being so young and having so many responsibilities. For those waiting on "Winners and Losers" I apologize, that story has reached a big turning point and I just want to make sure I get my storylines straight before moving forward and I haven't had the time to really outline it all.

And with last night's episode let me just add that I love the Naleyness, finally!! I made a long note about that in Make it Stop, but I forgot to add that even though the "Sex" scene wasn't as long or juicy as I'd hope, I was more pleased to see Haley playing the piano with Nathan right there and the two of them smiling at each other. It means more to me that they are connected emotionally than physically. With the smile Haley gave to Nathan at the very end of the episode, I was able to breath a sigh of relief. Enough rant..

Enjoy and please review!!

Xxx

Jake paced back and forth unsure of what to do. Ever since that night in the movies, things were not going well at all between him and Peyton, in fact they got worse. He tried to call her, tried to see her but she just dismissed him and made some lousy excuse why she couldn't hang out. Panic had officially settled in, he needed to talk to her, needed to see her but what would he say? What would he do? He was so scared of losing her that he was hiding the truth from her, but it didn't matter anyways, he was pushing her away regardless.

His phone rang and was happy to see it was Peyton calling him, but he hesitated. He was leaving once again, his parents were going out of town and Jenny was still recovering from her flue. He had to go take care of her. His phone beeped again and this time it was a text.

"We need to talk, can you meet me at my dorm?" Jake read the message. He desperately wanted to go see her but then he would have to leave and they would have another argument. He took a deep breath and took the coward's way out.

Xxx

"Thank you Brooke.. this is a great idea." Peyton said as she leaned back against the bleachers.

"I knew you would like it .. you too tutorgirl." Brooke smirked as she turned to Haley.

"I can't believe you dragged me here." Haley stated.

"Don't tell me your not enjoying the view?" Brooke teased.

Before Haley could answer, Peyton chimed in. "She's not.. cuz none of them are _Nathan_.." Peyton teased.

"Shut up!" Haley glared at Peyton.

"I would come back to the room and Nathan would be there in just boxers.." Peyton turned to Brooke. "Believe me, I wouldn't care much for the swim team." Peyton teased as she looked back at the Duke's men swimming team practicing in the large Olympic sized pool in front of them. Haley had mentioned to Brooke that Peyton was going through a little rough patch with Jake and Brooke being Brooke decided to take her mind off things by going to the gym and "hanging around."

"Hey!! Eyes off my boyfriend!" Haley grew a little jealous. "Besides what would Jake say."

"Probably nothing… he'd send a text message again." Peyton growled.

"So Haley told me that you and Jake are going through a little tiff." Brooke stated.

"No.. not a tiff.. this is a full blown fight."

"What happened?" Brooke asked.

"Peyton thinks, he's seeing another girl.. a girl name Jenny and uses visiting his parents as a way of trying to cover up for it." Haley answered.

"What are you serious?!" Brooke asked.

"Unfortunately… that's why he wasn't at the movies.. that's why he's never been around much." Peyton shook her head.

"He's an idiot!" Brooke stated. "Don't tell me he's with his little slut now?"

Peyton opened her phone and showed Brooke the text Jake sent her last night.

"Sorry.. on my way to my parents, have to take care of someone who's sick.. I'll call you when I get back. – Jake."

"He did not text you!" Brooke gasped.

"Didn't even have the guts to tell me over the phone."

"Guys.. maybe he really is taking care of someone who is sick.. I find it hard to believe that Jake would be cheating." Haley restated.

"Says the one with her boyfriend wrapped around her little finger." Peyton shot back.

"What're you talking about?" Haley asked.

"You have Nathan whipped.. what's your secret? I need to train Jake." Peyton crossed her arms.

"I do not have Nathan whipped." Haley shot back.

"She's right." Brooke said. "Nathan's not whipped.. it's Haley."

Haley playfully slapped Brooke. "BITCH!"

"SLUT"

"Haley?" A voice called out.

All three girls turned around and Haley's mouth dropped when she saw Chase standing there in his swim suit with a towel around his neck.

"Hey Chase." Haley said nervously.

Chase smiled at her, then turned to Peyton. "Hey Peyton."

"Hey Chase." Peyton answered back and then Chase's gaze went over to Brooke.

"Hi.. I'm Brooke." Brooke smiled at him and glared over at Haley for not introducing them.

"Hi.. Chase." Chase smiled at Brooke then turned to Haley. "What brings you here?" Chase asked.

"Oh we .. we just needed some girl chat." Haley tried to say dismissively. Chase looked around and saw a couple of other girls gawking at the swim team behind him. He grinned. "_Sure_."

Haley tried ignoring the comment. "I didn't know you were on the team."

"Yeah.. decided to do it last minute .. you know us so-Cal guys and water." Chase smiled then turned around when he heard his coach blow the whistle.

"That's my cue.. I have to go now… Haley it was good to see you again."

"Yeah you too." Haley replied back.

"Peyton.." Chase nodded in her direction and she smiled back. "And Brooke.. _very nice_ to meet you." He smiled at her and Brooke smiled back.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Brooke turned to Haley. "Oh my God.. that's Chase?!"

"Brooke.." Haley shook her head.

"You attract all the hotties huh? I mean.. he's not as built as Nathan.. prolly not packaged either.." Brooke winked at Haley and she just rolled her eyes. "But he was bulging in the right places." She teased.

"Brooke drop it.. we're just friends now."

"Those looks he was giving you were a little more than friendly." Peyton chimed in.

"You guys are delusional."

"I agree with Sawyer here.. I think he still likes you.."

"Really?" Haley answered back. "From the looks of it .. he was liking you." She turned to Brooke.

"Moi?" She said innocently. "It's nice to know I still have it… I wish I met you sooner before this whole thing with Lucas…" Brooke said. "… you have any more hotties on the side?"

"Brooke!?" Haley shot back at her. "It was at least nice of you to remember your boyfriend _Lucas_."

"He's not my boyfriend."

"Huh?" Peyton asked confused.

"We're taking things slow." Brooke answered. To the world they may seem like boyfriend and girlfriend, but to Brooke, she wasn't quite ready for that, especially with the things she's done.

"Slow?! That's why he practically sleeps over your place every night." Haley stated.

"Hey! When did this turn into me.. " Brooke tried changing topics quickly. ".. we need to go back to either making fun of Haley or turning our attention back to Jake." Brooke stated.

"You're unbelievable." Haley shook her head.

"And you're just mad cuz you're not getting any from Nathan." Brooke answered and Peyton chuckled. Haley gasped, but Brooke continued to talk before Haley could say anything.

"As for you Peyton.. we still need to resolve your problem.. I say to believe him."

"What?" Peyton asked confused.

"He said he's taking care of a sick family member, then you should believe him."

"Yeah.. for once I agree with Brooke.. give him the benefit of the doubt." Haley added.

"Ok?" Peyton said hesitantly.

"And you _could be_ a good girlfriend and help him out." Brooke smirked.

Peyton turned to Brooke. "I _could_.. I _should _help him out." Peyton nodded her head. "I mean.. he's helping out family.. he's my boyfriend.. I have nothing to do and my car has a full tank."

"Look how good of a girlfriend you are." Brooke nodded back.

"You guys are unbelievable." Haley rolled her eyes.

Xxxx

"You okay?" Nathan asked as he took Haley's hand as they strolled through campus, walking Haley to her next class.

"Yeah.. I'm just worried about Peyton." Haley responded.

"They still fighting?" Nathan already knew the answer. He really felt bad for both of them. Jake was already having a hard time juggling school and basketball, but a baby on top of that. Nathan already knew he couldn't handle that kind of pressure.

"Yeah.. it's just that.. she's on his way to see him now." Haley sighed. "I mean.. I think Jake is a good guy."

"He is." Nathan added.

"But he has been keeping things from her .. it just makes me wonder if Peyton really does have a reason to worry."

"What do you mean?"

"She thinks he's cheating."

"He's not cheating." Nathan was quick to answer.

"Wait.. what do you know?" She stopped and looked at Nathan.

"Know what?"

"Nathan.. do you know what's going on with Jake?" She looked at him straight in the eye.

"Noo.." Nathan looked away and Haley knew he was lying.

"You do know something?!"

"No.. maybe.. yes.. fine I know!"

"Nathan!"

"Look.. it's not my place to say anything."

"Nathan…"

"Like you said, she's on his way to see him.. one way or the other she's bound to get something from him."

Haley crossed her arms, not satisfied with Nathan's answer. "Hales.. please don't look at me like that.. I promised Jake I wouldn't say anything.. he confided in me.."

"And Peyton is one of my best friends.."

"Which is why I can't tell you." Nathan pleaded.

She knew he was right. It wasn't fair for her to pressure Nathan into telling her. "Can you at least tell me if it's anything bad?"

He looked at her for a minute, trying to figure out a response. "Depends how you look at it." Nathan said carefully.

She had a sinking feeling that it was indeed bad news, but Nathan was right. She couldn't hassle him about this. There was a reason why people called it "secret."

"I'm sorry I can't tell you Haley.. it's not my secret to tell .. but you know some people keep secrets to protect the ones they care about." Nathan said and Haley nodded, knowing all too well the business of carrying "secrets." But like all secrets, they always have a way of coming out or in some cases, come barging in unexpectedly.

Xxx

Peyton parked her car and rolled up the awning to her convertible. She took a deep breath, trying not to act so nervous. Be cool, she told herself. _You are not spying, you are just being a good girlfriend.. a good girlfriend with a big smile on her face.. and carrying a nice bowl of very hot soup to throw at her boyfriend if he's cheating on me._ She told herself.

She made it to the red painted door and knocked. She waited for a moment and a sinking feeling came over her. Maybe he wasn't here, he was out with his whore. Peyton's mind was playing tricks on her but she had to calm herself down. Jake's car was here in the driveway, at least he really did go to his parents house. Peyton knocked again and this time the door opened.

"Peyton?!" Jake asked dumbstruck.

"Hey!" Peyton plastered a fake smile across her face.

"Wh.. what're you doing here?" Jake asked hesitantly.

"Bringing you soup!" She said raising the brown paper bag in her hand and stepping right passed Jake into the house. "You're always going home.. taking care of someone .. I thought to myself that I was being selfish being mad at you .. and instead I should help you out!"

"Umm.. I don't know what to say." Jake said honestly, his mind going a mile a minute.

"You can say.. where you want me to put this?"

"Oh sorry.. " Jake said taking the bag from her and placing it on one of his side tables.

"So you never told me who was sick." Peyton tried not to sound so eager. Just then a baby girl, no more than two years old in pajamas came stumbling in from across the hall.

Jake gave a hesitant smile and picked up the little girl and put his hand on her forehead to make sure her temperature was not high. _There was no going back now_, he thought.

"Peyton… meet Jenny… Jenny can you say hi to Peyton?" Jake said to the toddler bouncing her up and down.

Peyton sighed a breath of relief. She felt so stupid for not trusting Jake. Jenny was his little sister or cousin. All her doubts and worries suddenly gone from her, but she had to wonder why he didn't just come out and say it. Either way, she was relieved that he was not cheating.

"Paaay-tan." The little girl said and Peyton immediately smiled. "Hi Jenny… it's so nice to meet you." She said in a little baby voice and went to shake her little fingers. Peyton had to admit that little Jenny was too cute for words.

Jake smiled, seeing the two interact. That all changed when Jenny turned back to Jake and muttered. "Dadda!"

Peyton took a step back. "Wha.. what did she say?"

There was no point in hiding this any longer. Jake shook his head and took a deep breath, holding firmly onto Jenny. "Peyton.. this is Jenny.. my daughter."

Peyton's mouth dropped.

Xxx

Nathan was on his way to see Haley. He did the usual routine of walking through the front door, showing his ID and stepping into the elevator.

"Hold it!" A voice came out and Nathan immediately reached over to the button to open the door.

"Thanks." Replied a man, about his height and age coming inside the elevator.

"No problem." Nathan gave a half smile.

Nathan looked at him curiously. He was wearing a uniform, no doubt the marines and had a piece of paper in his hand. He looked to be of Hispanic descent and seemed to be rehearsing some lines to himself. Nathan smiled, knowing that he must be surprising his girlfriend or something that attended Duke.

The elevator stopped and Nathan stepped out first and saw the marine get out as well. He was looking at the paper and the door numbers trying to find the right one. Nathan turned his head back and continued to walk down the hall towards Haley room. He reached over to it and knocked at the door.

Xxx

Inside, Haley was on her laptop, when her phone started to ring.

"Hey Anna…. Whoa.. slow down…. Wait … what?!.. .he's going to what?!" Haley was starting to freak out. Then came a knock on her door and she turned around. "Look Anna.. I'll call you back." Haley said putting her phone down.

Xxx

Nathan looked back before knocking and saw the marine obviously still trying to find the right room. He knocked at Haley's door and a moment later, the door flew open. He smiled at the sight of her but she looked completely distraught. Before he could say anything, she beat him to it.

"Felix." She said, her gaze not towards Nathan. Nathan was confused for a second. _Felix.. what the hell?_

"Haley!!" Came a voice from behind him.

Nathan turned around to see the marine standing behind him and quickly walking right pass him, lifting Haley up in a hug and turning her around. She quickly pulled away from him and gave Nathan a pleading look.

"Felix.. stop!" She said in a serious tone.

"What?" Felix pouted. "I can't get a hug from my fiancé?!" Felix smiled.

A look of dread and horror came over to Haley as she saw the color drain from Nathan's face. Nathan felt like a ton of bricks had just hit him, he couldn't breath, could barely stand, remembering the few details she mentioned about Felix.

"Fiancé?" Nathan softly muttered as he clenched his fist and gritted his teeth.

To Be Continued . . .

Surprised? Confused? That was the intention .. you'll just have to wait for the next chapter, which I sort of already have mapped out so please be patient. I hope you enjoyed and please review and share your thoughts.


	22. Wifey

Thicker Than Blood

Chapter 22

Thank you for all the reviews! The response to last chapter was phenomenal, I was a little worried about turning off some readers. If I was reading this, I would be surprised as well. I also want to apologize for not updating as frequently as I have before, but I made this chapter extra long. The truth is that someone very close is in my family is sick and will be undergoing surgery next week and I have been working a lot to make up hours so I can take off as much as I could. The good news is that when I go away next week, I will hopefully have a little bit more downtime back home to get some chapters written. I don't want to reveal too much but there are definitely surprises ahead, good or bad, you will have to see. I also like to say to say that Felix' role in all of this will, I hope, surprise you guys again, hehe.

P.S. special thanks goes to LaFilmeMichelle, your comment in particular had me rolling and I even used what you said in the chapter.

Just to set things up, there are a couple of flashbacks in this one and the chapter alternates between the guys and girls point's of views. So if this was actually shot, the "present" conversations would be quickly cut in between the guys and the girls. Hope that helps and doesn't make the chapter confusing… enjoy.. please review!

Xxxxxx

Lucas paced back and forth and scratched his head. "Okay.. you just need to explain it to me one more time." Lucas said.

Nathan was sitting on his bed. He turned to Jake next to him and then shook his head and turned back at Lucas. "Like I was saying …."

Xxx Flashback xxX

Nathan looked back before knocking and saw the marine obviously still trying to find the right room. He knocked at Haley's door and a moment later, the door flew open. He smiled at the sight of her but she looked completely distraught. Before he could say anything, she beat him to it.

"Felix." She said, her gaze not towards Nathan. Nathan was confused for a second.

"Haley!!" Came a voice from behind him.

Nathan turned around to see the marine standing behind him and quickly walking right pass him, lifting Haley up in a hug and turning her around. She quickly pulled away from him and gave Nathan a pleading look.

"Felix.. stop!" She said in a serious tone.

"What?" Felix pouted. "I can't get a hug from my fiancé?!" Felix smiled.

A look of dread and horror came over to Haley as she saw the color drain from Nathan's face. Nathan felt like a ton of bricks had just hit him, he couldn't breath, could barely stand, remembering the few details she mentioned about Felix.

"Fiancé?" Nathan softly muttered as he clenched his fist and gritted his teeth.

"You're not my fiancé!" Haley was quick to respond to Felix.

Felix threw his hands up. "Ex-fiance.. there you happy?" Felix stated and then turned to Nathan. "I think she's still sore cuz I broke it off." He tried to subtly whisper towards Nathan's way.

"Felix!!" Haley exclaimed.

At this point, Nathan's head was spinning. This was all too much for him to take. They were engaged, but he broke it off? Nathan was so confused. That explained why Haley never mentioned it or how she never talked about Felix like she did of her old friends and family back home. _He ended it?_ The first thing that Nathan thought was that he was an idiot and the second thought left him sad and jealous. Felix may not have wanted to marry her but she wanted to marry him. There was this guy in Haley's life that she was willing to spend her life with. Such a bond isn't easily forgotten and the fact that they were all so young left Nathan to believe that, at least Haley, was madly in love with him.

"What!?" Felix tried to act innocently. "I'm sorry for being rude.." He extended his hand out to Nathan. "I'm Felix Taggara … you must be Chase."

With that, Nathan clenched his fist even harder. He was a second away from decking this guy, uniform or not. With his last bit of restraint, he took a step back and muttered.

"I .. I think I should go."

Xx End Flashback xX

Brooke was laughing hysterically.

"This is not funny!!" Haley pouted.

"Yes it is." Peyton turned to Haley. "I mean he called Nathan, Chase." Peyton chuckled.

"Look.. we're loosing focus here.. we're supposed to be helping Peyton." Haley tried changing the subject. Haley regretted e-mailing Anna, Felix' sister, to inform her that things with Chase were over and that she was seeing Nathan now.

Brooke cleared her throat. "For once wifey here is right." Brooke and Peyton chuckled. "So… Peyton.. tell us again what happened."

Xx Flashback xX

"Peyton… meet Jenny… Jenny can you say hi to Peyton?" Jake said to the toddler bouncing her up and down.

"Paaay-tan." The little girl said and Peyton immediately smiled. "Hi Jenny… it's so nice to meet you." She said in a little baby voice and went to shake her little fingers.

Jake smiled, seeing the two interact. That all changed when Jenny turned back to Jake and muttered. "Dadda!"

Peyton took a step back. "Wha.. what did she say?"

There was no point in hiding this any longer. Jake shook his head and took a deep breath, holding firmly onto Jenny. "Peyton.. this is Jenny.. my daughter."

Peyton's mouth dropped.

Xxx End Flashback xxX

".. and then?" Lucas asked.

"Oh." Jake responded.

"Oh?" Nathan added.

"Yes.. exactly .. I said this is my daughter and she goes and says…"

xxx

"Oh." Peyton repeated. "I don't know what else to say.. I blanked out.. I went over to the front door and said bye or something and then I got into my car and drove off."

"God.. I can't believe this." Haley said shaking her head.

"Seriously." Brooke added. She looked at her two new friends and also shook her head. "I thought I lived a pretty exciting life, I was clearly wrong."

"Peyton's .. yes.. mine no." Haley was quick to respond.

"Umm.. hello.. Peyton's maybe boyfriend has this kid that he's been hiding and you were going to get married… this is like episonic .. like in the soap box sense!" Brooke stated.

Peyton rolled her eyes. "I think you've been watching too much Days of our Lives."

"Oh whatever P. Sawyer.. you're like a step mother and Haley here is tutorwife."

"God .. how many times do I have to tell you guys.." Haley scratched her head.

Xxx Flashback xXX

"Fiancé?" Nathan softly muttered as he clenched his fist and gritted his teeth.

"You're not my fiancé!" Haley was quick to respond to Felix.

Felix threw his hands up. "Ex-fiance.. there you happy?" Felix stated and then turned to Nathan. "I think she' still sore cuz I broke it off." He tried to subtly whisper his way.

"Felix!!" Haley exclaimed.

"What!?" Felix tried to act innocently. "I'm sorry for being rude.." He extended his hand out to Nathan. "I'm Felix Taggara … you must be Chase."

With that, Nathan clenched his fist even harder. He was a second away from decking this guy, uniform or not. With his last bit of restraint, he took a step back and muttered.

"I .. I think I should go." Nathan muttered out and then turned around and started walking away. Haley quickly ran after him and grabbed his arm.

"Nathan.. please wait!" Haley pleaded, but Nathan ignored her and he continued to walk away. She ran up in front of him and stood right in front of her. He tried to move to the side but she matched his move.

"Would you let me explain?"

"Explain what!?" Nathan said frustrated. "How you were going to spend your life with someone else?!" Nathan still couldn't believe it. He hated Felix, in fact, he hated any guy that looked at Haley, but most of all he was jealous. He was a freaking marine, a solider. He would offer his life for his country, here was a guy with courage and honor. It left Nathan feeling lacking, no wonder Haley wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. Nathan belittled himself, he was fearless but wasn't brave, he tried to do the right things but that didn't make him honorable. He started to wonder if he would ever be enough in Haley's eyes, that she deserves so someone so much better than him.

"Nathan, please.. just hear me out." She pleased once more.

"Fine!" He said crossing his arm. "Were you going to marry him?"

Haley bit her lip then answered. "Yes.. but!"

"But nothing." Nathan said, sidestepping her and trying to move pass her.

She grabbed him again and this time he couldn't just shrug her off.

"I was only going to so that he wouldn't be deported." Haley said quickly.

"What?" Nathan raised his brow.

"Felix' family came here illegally from Mexico, by the time they got their paper work in order and became citizens, Felix was already 18 and couldn't be put under his parents.. they were going to deport him. Felix and his sister were one of my best friends in high school and so I told him I'd marry him so he could stay in this country.. but then right after graduation he decides to just join the marines." Haley said breathless, hoping that the message would get through to Nathan.

"So you two were never together?"

Haley shook her head. "Aside from that night..." Haley said softly. ".. no .. we were never together like that.. we've always just been friends..'

"So you don't love him?" Nathan asked again.

"Only as a friend."

"…"

"Nathan .. please say something." Haley was nervous, she didn't know what Nathan was thinking of but then a smile broke out across his face and she felt immediately better. He leaned in and kissed forcefully on the lips, satisfied in the knowledge that she was still his.

By this point, Felix made his way over to them. "Ahem.." He cleared his throat, interrupting the couple in front of them. They turned to him and Felix said. "Did I come at a bad time?"

Xx End Flashback xX

"Hahaha." Lucas was laughing and Jake even managed to crack a couple of laughs as well.

"You're an ass!" Nathan said throwing a pillow at Lucas. "This is not funny."

"I'm sorry man, but it kinda is." Jake said.

"Yeah.. I mean first he called you Chase.. and then to find out that Haley was engaged but not really.. haha." Lucas continued to laugh.

Nathan rolled his eyes and was thankful that he didn't explain the whole issue with Haley's virginity. Haley herself was still unsure about the whole thing.

"When did this all turn on me? We're supposed to help Jake out!" Nathan quickly tried changing the topics.

Lucas stopped laughing. Today was definitely an information overload for him. He came back to his dorm room to find Jake there talking to Nathan and then Jake breaking down and telling Lucas the story with him and Jenny but they got side tracked when Nathan told them about Haley's _fiancé_. "Yes.. I'm sorry .. I couldn't help myself .. so like you were saying .. Peyton came by .. you told her about Jenny… and then?"

"Oh." Jake responded.

"Oh?" Nathan added.

"Yes.. exactly .. I said this is my daughter and she goes and says…_oh_."

"Oh." Both brothers repeated.

"Okay would you stop saying that!" Jake threw his hands up.

"… so after that Peyton just takes off and I haven't talked to her since.."

Nathan took a deep breath. "Yeah.. man this sux." Nathan said and then put a hand on Jake's shoulder. "Unfortunately.. we know a little something about baby drama.. isn't that right big bro?" Nathan sent a glance over to Lucas, who looked back at Nathan nervously.

Jake's eyes immediately widened and he turned his head, looking back and forth between the Scott brothers.

"Umm.. guys.. is there something you want to tell me?" Jake asked curiously.

Xxx

"I don't know what to do." Peyton said honestly.

"It's going to be okay." Haley said as she put her arm around her friend and rested her against her shoulder.

"Yeah.. I know all this is confusing right now."

"Confusing isn't even half of it .. at one hand I'm mad at him that he didn't tell me .. at the same time I knew why he didn't say anything .. but then another part of me .."

"..wonders if you've known this sooner, maybe you wouldn't have started something with Jake?" Brooke finished for Peyton.

Peyton simply nodded and the three of them sat in there in silence for a moment. Then Peyton got up. "Thank you girls.. I think I'm a little talked out .. I think I just need some time alone to think."

The other two girls nodded.

Peyton grabbed some of her things and left.

"I feel so bad for her." Brooke said.

"I know.. this must be so hard for her."

" I don't know what I would do in her situation."

"Me either.. I mean to know that the guy you're seeing has a kid .. that there's this bond between him and the mom that would always be there.. that the child will always come first.. I mean I'm glad Jake is obviously taking care of his kid.. but wow I just don't know."

"Thankfully, we don't have to worry about that." Brooke stated.

"Oh God.. don't put ideas in my head." Haley shook her head. "It was bad enough this whole thing with Felix coming by… Nathan freaked .. I mean .. I don't have anything to worry about, _right_!?" Haley asked Brooke.

Brooke laughed. "I've known both Nathan and Lucas for a long time now .. believe me, I would know if something was up.. but rest assured… there's not."

Haley sighed in relief, with everything that's been going on, she's been a little bit on edge.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Whoaa.." Jake said.

"Please don't say anything." Nathan pleaded.

"Yeah.. I mean no one knows except Nate and I .. not even Brooke knows." Lucas stated.

"Yeah.. of course .. look who you're talking to here." Jake tried to joke. "So what does that leave me with Peyton?"

"Look Jake.. when I thought that Haley was engaged, I freaked out .. so I sort of know what Peyton must be going through but just give her sometime, she obviously needs some space right now and then go and talk to her."

"And then?" Jake asked.

"Then it's up to her." Lucas added.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Jake sighed.

xxxxxx

"God what a day!" Haley said as she got on the bed and slipped in and snuggled up next to Nathan. Lucas was over Brooke's and Haley offered to stay with Peyton, but Peyton insisted that she just wanted sometime to herself.

"Tell me about it." Nathan said wrapping his arm around her. "How's Peyton?"

"Being strong, but I know she's hurt and confused… I take it Jake isn't doing too well either."

"No.. not really… he really likes Peyton."

"I know… the only thing we could do I guess is just be there for them."

Nathan nodded and the two laid there in silence for a moment. Nathan took a deep breath and put his head up and turned to Haley. "Look Hales.. there's something I need to tell you…"

Haley got up, suddenly getting nervous. "Wh.. what is it?" She said softly.

"I… umm.. I'm actually an international student from Canada and my visa didn't renewed … so I guess you have to marry me now?" Nathan tried to hold back the laughter.

"Oh God!" Haley jabbed at his side.

"What?" Nathan tried to play innocent. "You'd marry your friend but not your boyfriend?"

"Well at this point, I think I'll let them drag your ass up north." She teased back.

"I'm hurt babe!" Nathan pouted.

"I'm sure you'll live." She said dismissively. "I wouldn't want you to freak out again."

"I did not freak out." He lied.

"Yes you did."

"Fine.. maybe a little .. but I mean .. you can't really blame me."

"Yeah.. I guess." She sighed, wishing things had gotten differently.

"I mean first Chad and then Phoenix…" Nathan started to say and Haley couldn't help but laugh at the mispronunciations of their names.

"It's Chase and Felix.." Haley corrected. "I thought you liked Felix?"

"He's okay.." He tried to shrug off. "But I automatically dislike any guy that wants you."

"He doesn't want me like that." She stated, a small smile forming on her face.

"Still.." He said, still looking up at the ceiling. He took a deep breath. "It's just .. I .. you know what.. never mind."

"What?.. Nathan talk to me.." She pleaded.

"It's stupid .. I mean.. we both have our own pasts… but I dunno.. I'd like to think that I was the only guy for you." He said softly, not even realizing how the weight of his words and how dangerously serious this conversation could turn. As soon as he said that, he smiled down at her and tried to downplay the seriousness of his words. It was too soon for this and after what happened with Jake and Peyton, he didn't want to rush into anything that would drive Haley away.

Haley felt her heart constrict as he said those words and the way he looked at her with such simplicity, such emotion and passion, she was glad she was already lying down for she would surely have buckled in the knees.

Xxx Flashback xxX

"Did I come at a bad time?" Felix asked.

Haley shook her head and pulled herself away from Nathan.

"You have no idea." She muttered.

After the awkward introductions, the tension in the air was lifted. Haley was genuinely glad to see Felix, although she would've liked some warning and it could've gave her time to explain things to Nathan first. Felix couldn't stay long, he still had to go home to visit his own family and so the three of them went out to a nearby restaurant.

Nathan still had his guard up as he possessively kept Haley close to him, while walking to the restaurant and while sitting down. But conversation was light and Nathan eventually warmed up to Felix. He didn't seem to have any other intentions other than to visit his friend. He enjoyed listening to them reminisce and catching up. Felix even reached out to Nathan and asked him about him and basketball, though Felix liked the sport, he was never good at playing it.

Nathan excused himself from the table as his phone rang and saw that it was Jake, leaving the two old friends to themselves.

"You seem happy." Felix stated as soon as Nathan left.

"I am."

"And I'm guessing it has something to do with Nathan?" He teased.

"Maybe." She tried holding her smile back. "I mean it didn't start off so smooth.." Felix chuckled as the both of Nathan and Haley recounted how they got together, each one of _varying perspectives_. ".. but he's really a good guy.."

"I don't know about that.. I just met him, but yeah he seems cool and he definitely cares about you.. even I could see that and I just met him.. I'm happy for you Hales.." Felix smiled.

"Thanks.. that.. that means a lot." Haley tried not to blush.

"I never thought you'd finally have a serious boyfriend.."

Haley laughed. "Yeah.. aside from my friends here at school.. I haven't really told anyone back home.. I mean I've been busy too so I haven't had too much time to stay in touch.. but holidays are around the corner… God.. I could already here the interrogation from everyone." She laughed and Felix joined her.

Haley took a sip of her drink and then cleared her throat. "Hey.. there's something I've been meaning to ask you… your farewell party right at the end of high school.."

"Yeah?"

"You remember.. how we.. umm .."

Felix gave a nervous laugh. "Yeah.. I remember.."

"Okay.." Haley took another deep breath. "Did we like .. you know?"

"What?"

"You know.. _IT_?"

Felix finally realized what she was talking about. "You don't remember?"

"If I did, I wouldn't be asking." She glared at him.

Felix gave a chuckle, same old Haley James. "What about it?"

"Did.. we.. you know.. like go all the way."

"Wow you were really drunk that night huh?"

"Don't remind me.. just answer the question .. please, this is embarrassing enough."

"Well.. we were making out .. gross by the way."

"Touché." Haley agreed.

"Anyways.. I remember being on top of you.. and then getting ready to, as we say back in booth camp.. 'go for the kill' (Haley shook her head) .. I couldn't hold myself up, I was so drunk and I ended collapsing on to you but that shook the bed and you ran up and went to the bathroom.. I knew you were throwing up but I was so done I couldn't move.. then you came back to bed and we both knocked out.."

A smile suddenly came across her face. "So you and I .. we .. we didn't do it?" She said eagerly.

"Gee don't sound too upset about it.." He said sarcastically. ".. I'd like to let you know that there have been plenty of women who would've been more than happy to sleep with me."

"Not this one." Haley sighed in relief.

Xxx End Flashback xxX

"It's stupid .. I mean.. we both have our own pasts… but I dunno.. I'd like to think that I was the only guy for you." He said softly.

Haley felt her heart constrict as he said those words and the way he looked at her with such simplicity, such emotion and passion, she was glad she was already lying down for she would surely have buckled in the knees. A smile came across her face as she remembered her conversation with Felix earlier.

She smiled at him and then ran her hand through his dark hair and kissed him gently on the forehead.

"Who knows .. maybe you are.." She said softly and then rested her head back on his bare chest. "..good night.." She added, knowing that she needed to end this conversation soon before her own resolve, which has been waning, gave in.

"Good night." Nathan smiled as he leaned down and kissed the top of her head, happy that he didn't scare her off with his comment and that her response literally took his breath away. Everyday, he just kept falling more in love with her.

Haley snuggled closer and held on to Nathan tightly. She didn't know how much more she could take this, but they talked about it before, not until both of them were completely ready. With everything that happened, tonight was different. Tonight she fell in even deeper with Nathan and it scared her but at the same time excited her. This thing with Nathan was serious, how serious will just be a matter of time. He was already grabbing a hold of her heart and Haley was sure with out a doubt or hesitation that Nathan would be the one she would give her body to.

To Be Continued . . ..

I hope you enjoyed! And I'm sorry if I freaked people out with Felix, but he actually helped Naley out hehe. With how everything ended so dramatically last chapter, I tried to make this chapter a little bit lighter. But like I said, things are already getting interesting, more surprises ahead. I hope you guys stick around for the ride. I'll try to update my other stories this weekend but I really wanted to put this out. Also, did you see the new OTH Trailer for this Monday, there's a scene with Nathan and Haley, kind of funny, so can't wait for it. So I hope you enjoyed and please please please REVIEW!!


	23. MJ

Thicker Than Blood

Chapter 23

Thank you all for your reviews. The past week has been draining both emotionally and physically but the surgery went well but I had to go back to work for a little bit today and tomorrow and then going back home again this weekend, but I wanted to update this chapter at least. So sorry for any spelling/grammar, it's late and I'm tired.

I always thought of what else I can do to Haley without really departing from the spirit of her character, such as the singing/dancing. One day I thought about how funny it would be if Haley was engaged and so that's how that played out.

I can't believe I'm at Chapter 23.. the "MJ" (Michael Jordan.. for his jersey number, 23) chapter you can say. There will be drama ahead but it's not where you expect it to be (at least that's what I'm hoping.. if the Felix storyline taught you anything.. it's to expect the unexpected, so my goal is for you guys to keep guessing but in the end, I'd like to surprise you).

Btw.. I can't wait for the next episode of OTH.. so enjoy and please review !!

Xxxx

Lucas groaned as he saw who was calling his phone. He hesitated for a moment before picking it up. But he waited too long and he now had a miss call. He breathed a sigh of relief as he went back to reading his book. The moment didn't last long as his phone started to ring again.

"Yes Rachel…" Lucas said, picking up his phone. "uh hu yeah…" He tried to sound interested. "..Nathan told me…. Yeah yeah.." Lucas rolled his eyes as Rachel continued to talk. "..things are going well… so how's my favorite lil guy doin?"

xxxxx

Jake took a seat at the opposite side of the bench. He sat there for a moment, not even sure if she noticed him there.

"Nice day out.'

"Yeah.. it is.." Peyton replied as she continued working on her sketch.

This was a lot harder than Jake thought it would be. "So… um.. what you doing?" He asked.

"Drawing…"

Jake tried to hold back his frustration. "I can see that.."

"I'm drawing something for you."

"For me?"

"Yeah.. and I'm just about done.." Peyton said as she ripped the paper from her pad and handed it over to Jake. Jake took the piece of paper and saw that it was a sketch of him, holding Jenny.

"Wow.. this is really great… thank you Peyton." Jake said genuinely.

"Your welcome." She gave him a warm smile.

Xxxx

"Are you okay?" Brooke asked. "Luke!"

"Huh.. sorry.. what'd you say?"

"What's up with you?"

"What're you talking about?"

"Luke.. don't give me that.. ever since you came over .. you've been like spaced out.. where's your head at?"

"Oh.. I'm sorry.. just a lot on my mind.."

"Like what?" Brooke asked.

"Nothing.."

"Like I'm supposed to believe that.."

Lucas knew better than to pull a fast one over Brooke Davis but the phone call he had with Rachel still made him felt uneasy. Since high school, anything that dealt with Rachel made him feel uncomfortable.

"Just with basketball and school work piling up…" He looked at Brooke and knew she wasn't going to buy that load of BS. ".. plus there's my mom.."

"Your mom? What's wrong? Is Karen okay?" Brooke asked concerned.

"Oh yeah.. she's great.. just with her birthday coming up and with school and basketball.. I don't know if I'll be able to see her and I'm still don't know what to get her.. and if I can't see her then I need to make sure I get her something extra special.."

"Lucas Eugene Scott.. say no more." Brooke stated. She thought how sweet it was that could be such a mama's boy. Normally, these sorts of things would turn her off but she loved Karen as a second mother and knew exactly what a deserving mom she is. "I can't believe your having shopping problems and you didn't come to me!!" Brooke exclaimed. "Frankly.. I'm a little hurt.."

"I'm.. I'm sorry.. it's just that I wanted to get a gift from me.. you know?"

"Well it can still be from you.. just something she'll actually like.. now come on." Brooke smiled.

"Come where?"

"The mall silly."

"The mall?" Lucas heart sank. He knew how it was to go shopping with Brooke Davis and for a second, he debated whether or not to tell her what's really on her mind.

"Yep!! I just need to change."

"Change? You look great.."

"Of course I do." Brooke stated. "But I need to get into my shopping clothes?"

"Shopping clothes?"

"Yeah.. you know the clothes you wear when you shop.. God Lucas.. aren't you like an English major?" Brooke rolled her eyes as she got up and went to her bedroom to change. Once she was inside her room, Lucas took out his phone and dialed his brother's number.

Xxxxx

"So does this mean.. we're talking again?" Jake asked.

Peyton took a deep breath. "Look I'm sorry for how I reacted.. I mean .. I was just surprised.. no shocked.."

"It's okay.. but I want to know.."

"Know what?"

"About us.."

"Look Jake.. I've been thinking and .. I don't want to do anything without getting all the facts straight.. so maybe you can start talking.."

"Okay.."

"You can start at the beginning .."

"Well.. it was my senior year.. one of my buddies took me out to this college party.. I got drunk.. hooked up with this girl who went to school there.. we went out a few times but nothing really happened after that.. but a couple of months later.. she dropped by and said she was pregnant.. I took a paternity test.." Jake sighed. "She freaked out.. she even contemplated getting rid of the baby.. but I couldn't let her do it.. and in the end she couldn't either.. but once Jenny was born.. she couldn't handle it and well here we are.. my parents were upset obviously.. but they supported me and Jenny.. while I'm at school.. they agreed to watch her.. but I still have to go back from time to time because my parents can't watch her all the time… and so that's basically it…"

Peyton gave him a smile. "You're a great Dad, Jake."

He half smiled. "Thanks.. I try."

Peyton took a deep breath. Now that she knew everything, it was time for her to make a decision. It was something she was wrestling with but now hearing the full story, she knew what she had to do. "Look Jake.. I want you to know that I'm not mad at you.. I mean I was when I didn't know the whole story.. but I understand why you didn't tell me about Jenny.. and I know it hasn't been easy on you.. and at the same time.. this isn't easy for me either.."

Jake didn't like where this was heading but he was hopeful that maybe his worst fears won't come true.

"..The thing is .. I just need time.."

"Time?" Jake asked. _She's had all this time, what more does she want?_

"I really like you Jake.. and I care for you a lot .. but a baby changes everything.. Jenny needs you.."

"I need you!" Jake blurted out.

She moved closer to him and caressed his cheek. "I need you too." She said honestly. "But Jenny will always come first.. and I don't mean this as a sort selfish.. _I want you all to myself_ thing .."

"Peyton.. it doesn't have to be this way.. I mean yeah I have to go home from time to time but that doesn't mean we can't be together."

"Jake.. you know how my mom died when I was younger.."

Jake nodded.

"Well.. it was just me and my dad and it was hard for him.. trying to work and take care of me .. but he ended up not being around much because of work…" Peyton took another deep breath. "It's already bad enough you're here dealing with school and practice and seeing Jenny every so often.. she needs you.. she needs her dad and I don't want to be the reason why you can't see her.. or feel guilty about being with her instead of me.."

"Peyton…"

"Please Jake... I want to be there for you.. I do .. it's already hard enough opening up to a new boyfriend.. but to add a child in the mix.. I don't think I can handle that now.. now that might be selfish but it's how I feel.. I can't help it .. much like you can't help being there for your daughter when she needs you.. and right now Jake.. she needs you.. she'll always need you.. I don't want her to wake up at night wondering where Daddy is .. I've been there.. it's not a place I'd wish on anyone.."

"Peyton.. you're not the reason why I can't spend time with my daughter.. I mean I'm here for school and basketball to pay for school.. and you're here.. we can make this work.."

"I'd like to." Peyton smiled. "But like I said Jake.. I just need time .. you need time with Jenny.. I do care for you.. and I also care about that little girl.. and we both know that she has to come first.." Peyton got up and Jake followed suit. "I'm sorry.." She whispered as she gave him a kiss.

Xxxx

"Did she say anything else?" Nathan asked.

"No.. that's it.." Lucas stated. "Am I right to feel a little nervous?"

"You're nervous??.. I'm worried.."

"Well that's what I meant… it's just with this whole Jake thing.."

"Yeah.. I know.. maybe you should tell Brooke?"

"No.." Lucas stated. "You know how she is.. maybe later.. but not now… what about Haley?"

"Well she doesn't know Rachel.. there's no need to bring this up now.. we still have time.."

"Yeah.. you're right.."

"I mean .. no one really has to know anyways.."

Lucas nodded. "That's true… I mean it has been two years.."

BEEP

"Yeah.. exactly.." Nathan responded.

BEEPK..

"I have to go .. someone is calling."

"K I'll talk to you later."

"Bye." Nathan said as he hung up on Lucas and picked up the other call.

"Hello." Nathan answered.

"Oh there you are!"

Nathan rolled his eyes, he should've known never to pick up unknown numbers. "Yeah.. dad?"

"How're you doing son?"

"Ok… look dad.. just get to the point.. what do you want?"

"Fine... I'm just wondering what're your plans for Thanksgiving?"

"Same as last year.. me and mom are going over to Karen's.. I'd invite you but I don't want to… or anyone else."

"My son the comedian.. maybe you should work more on your free throws than your stand up routine.."

"Whatever.. Dad."

"Look Nathan.. I don't want to fight.. but I was wondering if you want to have lunch before you have dinner with your mom."

"No."

"Nathan.."

"Dad.. look you asked.. I declined."

"Nathan, please a guy can't share a meal with his son."

"Well ask Lucas.. maybe he'd want to go." He said sarcastically.

"Nathan.. please.."

Nathan looked over and saw Haley coming over his way. "Look dad.. I gotta go now.. bye" Nathan said quickly and then hung up.

"Hey.." Nathan said, trying to shake off the conversations he had with his dad and brother.. "Ready for the next round?"

"No." Haley simply stated.

"Come on.." Nathan urged as he picked up his golf club.

"Fine.." Haley grumbled. "Just for the record.. I hate this." Haley said she dropped her ball down on the mat and prepared to swing. "First it's a ball through a hoop.. now it's a ball in a hole.. I swear .. I don't get you guys.." Haley said as she took a swing and the ball landed nowhere near the hole.

Nathan simply chuckled.

"You think this is funny?" Haley glared.

"Yes." Nathan simply stated with a huge smile, which Haley just rolled her eyes in response. "You also look really hot when you're pissed." Nathan said as he gave Haley a hug, but she tried to pull away, raising her golf club.

"I can't hit this freaking ball right.. but I'm pretty sure I can hit you just fine."

"Hales.. you're over thinking it.. come here.." Nathan offered as he put his ball down on the floor. "You're just a little tense… now just bend your knees a little, square your shoulders.. get a nice grip around the club.." Nathan ordered as he came up behind Haley and put his hands over hers. Being this close to Nathan, Haley was starting to think that miniature golf wasn't such a bad idea.

"And.. now .. gently.. swing." Nathan said as he guided Haley's hand. The ball rolled down the track and landed about a foot away from the hole.

"See not bad James.."

"Yeah.. of course.. since you helped me.." Haley said as she went over to the ball and prepared to take another shot. "I think I need your help again." She winked over to him.

"My my James.." Nathan smirked as he came up behind her. "Why do I have a feeling that you really don't care about golfing?"

"Cuz you're right.." She bit her lower lip as Nathan started to kiss her neck. He wrapped his arms around her and she turned around to meet his lips with hers.

"AHEM!!" Another customer behind them called out.

Nathan and Haley both turned around, embarrassed to see a small line of people waiting for them to move on to the next course.

"You know what.. I think it's time to go." Nathan said eagerly as he took Haley's hand and headed out.

Xxxxx

A few days later..

KNOCK KNOCK

"Yeah.. coming!" Lucas called out and wondered who was knocking. He opened the door.

"Rachel??" Lucas looked at her confused.

"Hey Luke!" Rachel tried to sound upbeat as she carried a toddler in her arms.

"Wh.. what're you doing here?" Lucas questioned.

"Gee.. hi to you too.." Rachel said sarcastically. "Why the surprised look.. I told you guys I was coming.."

"Yeah.. next week!" Lucas was quick to point out.

"Yeah.. I know.. plans changed."

"Rachel.. you can't just come here unannounced.."

"What? I'm just a week early.. and besides.. you guys said you would help."

"Well.. we lied.."

"Come on.. you just need to watch M.J. for a little bit while I go down to Savannah.. is that so hard?"

"…"

Rachel rocked the little toddler in her arms and ran her hand through the kid's dark hair. The little boy turned around and his blue eyes stared at Lucas.

"Look .. M.J… Uncle Lucas is still brooding?" Rachel teased.

Lucas shook his head, _Nathan isn't going to like this_.

To Be Continued . . . .

This is probably one of the shorter chapters I've written. With this chapter, I hesitated on how much should be revealed, but what's done is done… I tried to add in some lighthearted moments in this one. So the baby drama is here and I hope you guys will stick around for next chapter.. all will be revealed regarding Rachel in the next two chapters.. so I ask for your patience and remember that this is a Naley story.


	24. Happy Trail

Thicker than Blood

Thicker than Blood

Chapter 24

Thank you for your reviews. Last chapter may come have come as a shock or not to some and this chapter, I have a feeling will have the same effect. There's a couple of things I want to say but I'll wait until the end of the chapter. I wanted to update sooner but this weekend was hectic, but the surgery went well, there was a little setback but overall things ended well. Thank you for your support. Enjoy and please review!

Xxxx

"Can I have some?" Nathan whined again.

"No." Haley said with a smile as she brought the spoonful of icecream back to her mouth. "Get your own." She added as the two sat close together on Nathan's couch, watching television.

"In case you forgot.. that was mine!" Nathan glared at her. Haley came over to hang out and insisted Nathan go out and get them icecream. He quickly ran over to a nearby store and bought two small tubs of icecream for the both of them, vanilla with fudge for him and chocolate peanut butter for her. In true Haley fashion, she finished hers rather quickly and then proceeded to hog all of Nathan's.

Haley playfully rolled her eyes. "Fine… here you go.." She said as she took a spoonful and guided it towards Nathan's mouth. But some of the ice cream melted away and landed on Nathan's chest. The top buttons of his shirt were unbuttoned and so most of the icecream had spilled on his chest but some landed on his shirt.

"Crap.." He muttered as he quickly unbuttoned his shirt so that no more icecream would get stained on his shirt. Haley couldn't help but gawk at the site before her. Nathan had an incredible build, not surprising considering all the time he spent playing basketball and working it. It showed and Haley had no problems watching. Lately, it was all she was thinking about. Nathan took his shirt off and was about to reach for some napkins but stopped, feeling Haley's hand on him and her tongue licking the dribble of ice-cream off his upper chest.

She looked up at him, an obvious grin on his face and she grinned back. "I think I missed a spot." She said playfully and Nathan looked at her curiously. Just then she reached over to her spoon and traced an "s" shaped curve along Nathan's chest and stomach. The cold spoon sent tingles through his body, but it was nothing compared to what came next.

"Opps.." Haley teased. "Let me clean it up." She whispered as she put the spoon and icecream on the coffee table and just like that her lips were on his body once more. She started on his stomach and eagerly took in the icecream trail she left behind. Nathan's breathing became rampant as Haley's tongue was sending his body into overdrive. She was always playful with him, especially with their physical contact, but she was never this direct and forward, but he was not complaining at all at the moment.

Her mouth moved back up to his chest, taking in all the remnants of the ice cream. Now, there was nothing left but that didn't stop Haley as she her tongue glided over him and was now sucking at his hardened nipple. Nathan gasped, letting out a soft moan. Haley loved his reaction and the fact that it was all due to her. At night, she got to snuggle up next to him, touching him but now she didn't know if that was enough, she wanted more than a touch, she needed a taste.

Next, she planted kisses down his chest and was back onto his stomach, licking his hard abs forcefully, even nibbling on the skin with her teeth. It was sure to leave a mark, which made Haley suck on his skin even more. Her arm was draped over him and she could feel the hardness underneath his jeans, which only excited her even more. She moved down to his navel and then her mouth gently grazed over the light hairs on his stomach that formed what some people have dubbed the, "happy trail."

"Haley.." Nathan moaned softly. It was taking all of his willpower not to take her right there and then. But he enjoyed the feel of Haley's mouth and tongue on her, and more importantly, she was enjoying it as well.

"Ahh.. gross!" Lucas exclaimed as he came inside. He quickly turned away and covered his eyes from the site before him.

_Mother fuc _Nathan thought as Haley quickly got up and wiped her chin. She felt embarrassed but felt like it was totally worth it.

"Hey Luke.." She said hesitantly.

"Yeah.. hi.." Lucas said back and peaked through his hands, happy that things went back to being rated G.

She turned to Nathan and could already see the disappointed look on his face.

"Um.. I think I should get going." She said and then leaned in to Nathan's ear and whispered. "Thanks for dessert." She smirked and he smirked back. She gave a quick peck on the cheek and got up.

Haley quickly left and Nathan got up to get another shirt from his dresser.

"You're such a cock block you know that!"

Lucas could only laugh. "Well.. I guess you guys finally took it to the next stage.."

"No.." Nathan said putting on another shirt. "At least .. not anymore thanks to you!!"

Lucas laughed again and reached over to a box of Kleenex and threw it over to Nathan.

"That should help.. my allergies have calmed down." He joked.

"You're such an ass!" Nathan exclaimed as he threw the box back at Lucas, who caught it laughing hysterically. Though the sad part was Nathan was probably going to need that, need it.. and after what just happened, need it soon.

"I actually wanted to talk to you.."

"I have nothing to say to you." Nathan glared.

"Look.. this is serious."

"Fine .. what happened?"

"Aite.. so you know how Brooke was helping out with the cheerleading bake sale…" Nathan nodded. ".. so I passed by right and …"

Xx Flashback xX

Lucas was walking down the isle and spotted Brooke at the table full of pastries. She was in her cheer outfit, something he liked seeing on her. What he did not like was this guy she was talking to.

As he got closer, he could hear them laughing and Lucas cleared his throat and moved in close to Brooke.

"Oh Hey!" Brooke said as she noticed Lucas.

"Hey Brooke.." Lucas said as he glared over to the other guy.

"Oh.. I'm sorry.. Luke.. this is Chase… Chase.. this is…

"Lucas Scott.." Luke finished the sentence for her.

"Yeah.. Luke here is a really good friend of mine.." Brooke stated.

_Friend!? _Lucas thought.

"Nice to meet you." Chase smiled. _Great, another Scott. _He thought. "I have to go.. nice to see you again Brooke.. bye Lucas."

Xx End flashback xX

_Chase? Can't be that Chase? _Nathan thought to himself. "I can't believe she used the F word.. what the hell?" Nathan was confused.

"Tell me about it?!" Lucas shot back. "I'm not just her friend but _a really good friend_." Lucas scoffed.

"Did you talk to her about it?"

"Yeah.. of course.. but she just shrugged it off as if it wasn't a big deal.. I don't know.. she's confusing as hell.." Lucas shook his head.

"Seriously.. you need to get that straightened out with her.. I mean you guys are together 24/7.. I thought you guys were already official."

"That's what I thought.. apparently not." Lucas shook his head as he gathered his things. "Yeah.. this blows.. and now I have to go meet up with classmates to study.. I'll see talk to you more later." Lucas said frustrated.

"Later." Nathan responded but as soon as he was alone, his thoughts went back to Haley. _God the things she does to me.. crap.. where the hell is that Kleenex? _

A few days later..

KNOCK KNOCK

"Yeah.. coming!" Lucas called out and wondered who was knocking. He opened the door.

"Rachel??" Lucas looked at her confused.

"Hey Luke!" Rachel tried to sound upbeat as she carried a toddler in her arms.

"Wh.. what're you doing here?" Lucas questioned.

"Gee.. hi to you too.." Rachel said sarcastically. "Why the surprised look.. I told you guys I was coming.."

"Yeah.. next week!" Lucas was quick to point out.

"Yeah.. I know.. plans changed."

"Rachel.. you can't just come here unannounced.."

"What? I'm just a week early.. and besides.. you guys said you would help."

"Well.. we lied.."

"Come on.. you just need to watch M.J. for a little bit while I go down to Savannah.. is that so hard?"

"…"

Rachel rocked the little toddler in her arms and ran her hand through the kid's dark hair. The little boy turned around and his blue eyes stared at Lucas.

"Look .. M.J… Uncle Lucas is still brooding?" Rachel teased.

Lucas shook his head, _Nathan isn't going to like this_.

A couple of minutes later, Nathan came back from class and was shocked to see who was at his room. Lucas and Rachel were sitting on the couch with little M.J. on her lap.

"Guess who came early?" Lucas said sarcastically.

"What're you doing here?" Nathan questioned.

"She came early.." Lucas stated.

"I can see that.." Nathan shouldn't have been surprise to find Rachel here, he knew how she was, showing up early was probably something he should've planned for.

"Look.. things got pushed up.. please please just watch him like you promised." Rachel pleaded.

"Yeah.. fine." Nathan muttered as he went over to Rachel and picked the little boy up.

"Look at this handsome little guy…" Nathan smiled as he took the little boy in his arms. "You're looking more and more like me everyday." He teased and Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Stop.. you're going to give him your ego as well." Lucas said and Rachel laughed.

"Don't hate.." Nathan teased. "He's getting bigger." He commented.

"Yeah he is.. pretty soon.. he'll be just as tall as his dad." Rachel stated.

"That's my boy.." Nathan said as he lifted M.J. up and the little boy gave a laugh as Nathan held him high. "And then we're going to work on your jump shot and your free throws.. definitely your free throws." Nathan said as he playfully shook the little boy.

"Look.. I got you something." Nathan said as he reached into his drawer and pulled out a small basketball.

"Oh God.." Rachel rolled here eyes. "He's too young for basketball."

"Hey.. you're never too young for basketball." Lucas said and Nathan nodded.

Rachel got up. "K .. I need to get going.. Nate.. come with me to the car to get the rest of his things."

"Yeah.. sure."

Xxxxx

"How's Peyton doing?" Brooke asked as her and Haley walked through campus with coffees in their hand.

"Dealing.. this whole Jake thing has worn her down."

"Yeah.. it sucks.."

"I know.. oh speaking of which.. how are you and Lucas doing?"

"We're good." Brooke said hesitantly.

"That doesn't sound good to me."

"It's just that.. um.. I think he wants to make things more serious.."

"Serious? You guys are like always together?" Haley questioned. "How much more serious do you want?"

"Yeah .. I know.. it's just .. umm… I just want to take things slow.." Brooke said carefully. She really cared for Lucas and would love it if she was his girlfriend. However, she felt like she didn't deserve that title, at least not yet, not until she told him everything.

"Slow is good.. but sometimes you need to take the next step." Haley stated.

"Next step huh? Are we talking about me or are we talking about you?" Brooke questioned.

Haley smiled and took another sip. She thought about the ice cream incident a couple of days ago and her heart skipped a beat. She was actually relieved Lucas walked in, who knows if she would've been able to stop herself. "Nathan and I … we're really good right now." Haley couldn't help but beam at the thought of him. "And I trust him.. he's treated me so good.. and I think.. maybe .. it's time to take things to the next level."

Brooke smiled, hearing the news Haley was sharing. She was so proud of Nathan for holding out for Haley's sake. But she saw something, rather someone up ahead and she stopped dead in her tracks.

"You might want to hold off on that." Brooke stated.

"Huh?" Haley questioned and then followed Brooke's gaze. "Is that.. is that Nathan?" She questioned as she saw Nathan walking with a red haired girl and more importantly, a little boy in his arms.

"Rachel." Brooke muttered.

"Rachel? .. Who's Rachel?"

"I'm never having sex again.." Brooke muttered as she studied the little boy in Nathan's arms. Now everything seemed to be making sense. "Oh my God Haley.. I'm so sorry.."

"Brooke what's going on?" Haley was beginning to get really nervous.

"That's Rachel Gatina .. we went to high school together.. she was basically the resident hoe and got with every guy.. she even claimed to get with Nathan during the end of senior year.. he denied it but I mean Nathan was pretty much a player back then so I always thought that maybe they hooked up …" Brooke took another breath. ".. but at the end of senior year.. Rachel wasn't around much and there was a rumor she was pregnant.. but after graduation.. no one seen her.. I guess the rumors are true." Brooke shook her head as she saw the little boy who had a striking resemblance to Nathan. Brooke and Haley eyed them, the pair looking every bit the part of doting young parents. Haley's heart sank. This couldn't be happening.

_Xx Flashback (Chapter 21) xX_

"_And Peyton is one of my best friends.."_

"_Which is why I can't tell you." Nathan pleaded._

_She knew he was right. It wasn't fair for her to pressure Nathan into telling her. "Can you at least tell me if it's anything bad?"_

_He looked at her for a minute, trying to figure out a response. "Depends how you look at it." Nathan said carefully._

_She had a sinking feeling that it was indeed bad news, but Nathan was right. She couldn't hassle him about this. There was a reason why people called it "secret."_

"_I'm sorry I can't tell you Haley.. it's not my secret to tell .. but you know some people keep secrets to protect the ones they care about." Nathan said and Haley nodded, knowing all too well the business of carrying "secrets." But like all secrets, they always have a way of coming out or in some cases, come barging in unexpectedly._

_Xx End Flashback xX_

"K.. we got his clothes.. some toys.. diapers.. food.." Rachel said.

"God.. how long are you leaving for?" Nathan questioned as Rachel placed another bag on his shoulder.

"Shut up.. now just give me a call if you need anything.. you guys are going to be okay?"

"Yeah.. Luke and I can handle this."

"K .. thanks again… now I gotta run.. bye Nathan." She said as she leaned forward their cheeks grazed. "And you… momma is going to miss you.. be good M.J." Rachel said as she kissed the little boy on his forehead.

She got back in her car and drove off. Nathan stood there for a moment as she drove off. "Bye Mommy." Nathan said as he took the little boy's hand and waved it bye.

He reached for the bag Rachel left behind and turned around to find Haley standing there.

"Haley?" Nathan questioned. "How long have you been here?"

"Long enough." She stated.

Haley looked at Nathan and the cute little boy in his arms, the boy with dark raven hair and deep blue eyes that she knew anywhere. She couldn't believe what was happening to Peyton was now happening to her too.

"Was.. was that Rachel Gatina?" Haley quickly asked.

"Yeah.." _How does she know?….Oh God.. she must've been talking to Brooke. _"Look Hales.."

"Don't!" Haley took a step back. "Were you ever going to tell me about him?" Haley asked.

"Yeah.. look…Rachel wasn't supposed to come until next week.."

"I can't.. I can't believe this.."

"Hales.."

"Don't Hales me! You've been keeping this from me this whole time!" Haley was beyond upset at this point.

"Please just listen to me.."

But she ignored him. "Especially with this whole thing with Jake and Peyton.. I can't.. I can't believe this.."

"Haley…" Nathan pleaded but then M.J. started to cry.

"No!.. I gotta go.. you should take care of your son." She said quickly and took off. He wanted to run after her but he had too many things to carry and then there was M.J.

Nathan shook his head, he really did wish he talked to Haley sooner.

"Mama.." This little boy muttered in between crying.

"I know buddy.. you miss mommy.. it's okay.. you have your Uncle Lucas .." Nathan tried to sooth M.J., but he kept crying.

"Yeah.. Lucas will make anyone cry.." Nathan tried to joke with him ".. but you have me.. and I promise you that your cousin Nathan will take good care of you." Nathan said as he gave M.J. a kiss on the forehead. He put the bag over his shoulder and quickly made his way back to his room. He needed to leave M.J. with Lucas and see Haley now.

To Be Continued . . . .

So just to be completely clear, Nathan is not a father to anyone !! The mislead was obviously intentional and like I said expect the unexpected, which still holds true. Just because Nathan is not MJ's dad does not mean that there won't be some drama cuz believe me, there will be, especially from this whole MJ thing. Rachel and MJ were introduced not only for the whole "Nathan daddy." You'll soon find out in the next chapters and how all this fits together, I'm not giving anything away. I somewhat hinted that Nathan wasn't the father last chapter with my note, just to make sure I don't freak anyone out and to have faith in the story, cuz like many of you, I don't like the idea of Nathan being a father to anyone but Haley's children and vice-versa. I loved reading your reviews and some it even made me laugh. Many of you were right on the money, saying that "Uncle Lucas" was just because Rachel and Lucas are friends. Next chapter you'll find out what happened with Rachel, Nathan and Lucas and who the father is. So I hope I kept your attention and that you enjoyed this chapter. Please review!!

I'll also try to update my other stories soon. Btw, so totally excited for OTH tom night, the only good thing about Mondays.


	25. Unexpected

Thicker Than Blood

Chapter 25

Thank you all so much for your reviews. Your feedback really made me want to type this up. I was a bit surprised that I didn't get too many comments about the icecream scene last chapter, but I guess the whole "Daddy" thing was in everyone's mind. I was fortunate enough that the chapter numbers lined up like in chapter 23 and this the 25th chapter. In honor of the 25th chapter of this story, I've made it extra long, especially since it's the culmination of what's been building within the past few chapters. I've been waiting to write this chapter and I hope you will enjoy it or at least love to hate it, hehe.

sorry for any grammer/spelling mistakes, i'm tired and i wanted to post this asap!

To set things up, the very beginning and the end are in the "present" timeline. Everything else will be in the past, during Nathan's, Lucas's, and Brooke's senior year.

Please review!

Xxxxx

Telling someone you loved them is not an easy thing to do, but for most of Lucas Scott's life, he certainly had a lesson in hardship. Things never came easy for him. He was born as the bastard son of Dan Scott, who gave up on him before he was even born. He and his mother, Karen, had pushed through the years and only now was able to reap the benefits of their hard work. The past few years were rough but at the same time very rewarding. Lucas had gain so much, a basketball career, a new family, new friends, popularity, financial stability, love (or so he thought), but he felt like everything was slipping away.

This was not what he expected. He told the girl of his dreams that he loved her and instead she managed to rip his heart apart. In his pent up rage and frustration, there was only one person he wanted to see, his "brother," Nathan.

Xxxxx

Learning that your boyfriend secretly had an illegitimate son would pretty much upset anyone. For Haley James, she recently experienced this in her life through her friend Peyton. And now it seemed that faith had dealt her the same card or so she thought. Nathan Scott was not a father to any child and though the news was a major sigh of relief for her, it turned out to be quite the opposite. Haley wondered how things managed to get so mixed up. For the most part, she had lived the simple life. The youngest of a big family, she was always bright, smart and witty. Growing up, she was the good girl, the smart girl, there were very few times in her life that she "let her hair down" sort of speak. Through out high school, she excelled academically, earning valedictorian. She barely drank and even then it wasn't that much, except for the goodbye party for her friend Felix.

Then, slowly but surely, Haley realized that there was more to life than books and school. Her sister had taught her early on in college to have some fun and let loose and she did. She was a singer a dancer, performer, entertainer, but no one knew that except for a rare few, for the rest of the world only saw Taylor Sawyer, Peyton James, Sophia Bush, Bethany Joy, among her many alias'. She even started to date more, letting her guard down slightly. But she was still Haley, good old Haley James, that was until she met a certain basketball player named Nathan Scott.

He came out of nowhere, literally, and in a short time had changed her life. He was tall, dark haired, piercing blue eyes and probably the most handsome man she ever met and he knew it. He was cocky, egotistical, and completely full of himself. But at the same time, a look from him sent her knees shaking; the words that would come out of his mouth were simple but pure yet it touched her soul. Haley had found out that there was so much more to him, behind it all, he was human like everyone else with their own flaws, mistakes, insecurities. He made her feel things she never felt before, did things she never thought she would do.

To find out that he fathered a child crushed her. To know it was just a big misunderstanding was a huge weight off her shoulders, a giant sigh of relief. Yet, here she was alone, wandering campus, trying to make sense of where it all went wrong. Nathan had every right to turn away from her and it was her mistake and her cross to bear. She wondered why she jumped to conclusions so fast, why she couldn't just stop and hear him out.

Jealousy. It consumed her when she saw Nathan with Rachel, a sense of loss was how she felt when she saw the little boy in his arms. The whole situation with Peyton and Jake had worked her up and to see the same thing happening to her was almost surreal. She felt like she had already lost Nathan before she even met him. A part of him would always belong to someone else. She wanted all of him, all to herself. It was a selfish of her, but she couldn't help it. And now she realized why she was so willing to pull away from him. As if a light switch had been turned on, it suddenly dawned on her. She had fallen in love. Haley stopped dead in her tracks, as the realization came washing over. She had to go see Nathan again, to tell him that she was sorry and most of all, tell him that she loved him.

xxxx Flash back xxxxx

"Uncle Cooper!" Nathan called out, heading towards the bleachers. "I didn't know you would be here?" Nathan said as the two guys gave each other a quick hug.

"I had to see my favorite nephew play before he goes off for college ball." Cooper stated.

"Don't let that get to your head son… since you are his only nephew." Deb teased as she also gave Nathan a hug. "Great game, Nate."

"Thanks mom." Nathan said giving his mom a hug.

"Eww.. you're all sweaty.." Deb joked.

"Yeah Nate… let's go." Lucas called out behind him. "Cooper!"

"Hey Luke.. good game guys." Cooper greeted.

"Thanks." Lucas replied back.

"Yeah.. great job.. we'll see you at your mom's café." Deb said as the two boys made their way back to their lockers.

"I can't believe that a year ago those two were about to kill each other." Cooper commented.

"If only I can say the same thing about my brothers." Deb said back.

Nearby, the cheerleading squad were gathering their things.

"You can have him you know." A voice called out from behind Brooke.

"Huh??" Brooke looked back at Rachel.

"Lucas.. you can have him." Rachel repeated turning her attention to Nathan and Lucas, who were heading back to the locker room.

"Excuse you.. like I want him and like he's yours to give." Brooke snorted.

"It's okay.. I think he's gay anyways.. I mean who wouldn't want this?"

"Someone who doesn't want a STD." Brooke commented.

Rachel rolled her eyes, ignoring Brooke's comments. She used to have a thing for Lucas but now had her sites set on another Scott. "At tonight's party, I guess I'll find out who really is the _bigger brother_." Rachel said as she walked away.

Brooke shook her head as she went back to gather the rest of her things.

Meanwhile, Nathan and Lucas were inside the locker rooms getting dressed.

"Hey.. Nate.. take a look." Lucas said, handing Nathan a piece of paper.

Nathan took it and his eyes widened.

"SSSHH!! No one knows yet!" Lucas hushed Nathan.

"Luke.. this is freaking great!!" Nathan said in a low voice.

"Pretty wild huh?"

"We're going to tear the court up at Duke." Nathan smiled, the two sharing a handshake.

"Yeah.. I mean… I can't believe it myself.. I can't wait to tell my mom.. it sure beats going to junior college."

"When we go to the party tonight after your mom's .. we're celebrating!"

"Yeah.. yeah.." Lucas laughed. "God.. this is happening so fast.. I was wondering if you knew what you were doing next year?"

"What do you mean? I'm going to Duke also.. duh."

"Um.. I meant housing.. cuz I was thinking .. I dunno.. maybe we can dorm or something.." Lucas said with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Oh.. I mean.. I dunno.. isn't it up to the housing people or something?" Nathan tried to play it off as he grabbed his bag.

"Yeah.. you're probably right.." Lucas said, trying to play it off. Nathan started to walk away and could see the disappointment in Lucas' eyes. It's not like he had a problem with Lucas, well he did but not anymore. They hung out and their families were cool ever since his mom divorced their Dad. But to live with him was a different story, they were still friends first, brother's second.

xxx

The party was in full swing and Nathan just took another body shot off some girl from the cheerleading squad. Nathan got up and walked over to Lucas, handing him a shot glass.

"It's your turn man!" Nathan said as he handed the shot off to Lucas.

"Umm.. I'm good .. thanks."

"Luke.. stop being a bitch .. come on.. you should be celebrating.."

"I am.. I just prefer to umm.. take my shots myself."

"Fine.." Nathan rolled his eyes as he grabbed another shot for himself. "To Duke!"

"To Duke!" Lucas tapped his shot glass against Nathan and the two took the drink.

"Brooke!" Nathan called out as he saw the brunette walking over to them. "I know you can't resist me." He teased.

"Please.." Brooke rolled her eyes and then turned to Lucas. "I hear congratulations are in order."

"Thank you.. thank you." Lucas responded. "I heard you got accepted to LA."

"Actually about that…" Brooke smiled "..I got into Duke!!"

"What?!" Nathan and Lucas looked at her.

"I know I couldn't believe it myself! I mean design school would be totally great but it's so hard to break into the fashion world as a designer and I figured I already know how to design and make my own clothes .. if I learn the business side, I can get my foot in through that way and well Duke has an awesome program.. and so yeah.. I think I'm going to take it!!"

"Wow.. Brooke.. that's really great… we're all going there together!" Lucas said as he gave Brooke a hug.

"Oh.. God.. I think I'm going to be sick." Nathan said, holding his hand to his mouth and balancing himself on a nearby chair.

"Gee.. thanks for the support.." Brooke rolled her eyes at Nathan.

"No.. I mean I'm going to be sick." Nathan said quickly and went off to look for a bathroom.

Lucas and Brooke looked at each other and laughed, they knew Duke would change them forever.

Nathan realized that maybe taking that shot with Lucas so soon was not a good idea. He cursed at himself as he saw a long line for the bathroom. He managed to calm his stomach but he really needed to take a leak and fast. He raced up the stairs and was thankful no one was occupying the bathroom up there. After washing his hands, he walked down the hall, about to rejoin the party when someone pulled him inside an empty bedroom.

"What the hell Rachel!?" Nathan exclaimed!

A few days later..

"So rumor has it, you hooked up with Rachel Gatina at the party." Brooke said as she sat down at lunch with Nathan and Lucas.

"I heard the same thing to." Lucas looked over to Nathan.

Nathan rolled his eyes. "We did not hook up."

"Yeah.. right." Brooke said and Lucas nodded.

"What? I'm serious!"

"Rachel was practically throwing herself at you during the party." Lucas stated.

"And don't think we didn't notice that you were upstairs for a while and then a couple of minutes later Rachel came down the stairs.. besides.. Rachel was the one saying it… why would she lie?"

"Doesn't she lie all the time!?" Nathan retorted. "I'm telling you guys .. I didn't sleep with her." Nathan stated as he took another bite of his sandwich.

A few weeks later…

"Hey Nathan.. we need to talk.." Rachel said as she walked up to Nathan's locker.

"I'm surprised to see you in school." Nathan commented.

"I've been sick." She said honestly.

"Yeah.. sure.. what do you want Rachel? Spreading more rumors about me? You're lucky I don't really give a shit at this point."

"Look Nathan.. this is serious…"

"Whatever it is.. it can wait.. I have to go to class."

"I'm late." Rachel stated.

"I will be too if you keep talking to me."

"No.. I'm _late_.."

"What do you mean _late_?" Nathan raised his eyebrow.

"By a couple of days.." Rachel looked down and clutched her stomach

Xxx

"What's the emergency?" Lucas asked as he went to the River Court, where he saw Nathan sitting on one of the benches, anxiously tapping his food.

Nathan got up and started pacing in circles around Lucas.

"Nathan.. are you okay?"

"No.. not really.. oh God.. what am I going to do?"

"Nathan.. what the hell is going on?"

"It's Rachel.."

"What about her?"

"She's pregnant."

"What?!" Lucas couldn't believe it. "Wait.. don't tell me.."

"…."

"Jesus Nate!"

"Look.. it's not mine." He said hesitantly.

"You don't sound so sure."

"Well.. I'm pretty sure.. I mean I didn't sleep with her.. I think.."

"What do you mean .. you think?"

"I was drunk at the party.. I went upstairs to use the bathroom.. she pulled me aside and started to kiss me .. but I pulled her away… but that's all I remember.. I remember being sick and I did throw up that night.."

"Oh my God.. Nate.."

"Look you have to believe me.. please.. I don't know who else to go to.. but I didn't sleep with her."

"You just said you were drunk.. you could've slept with her and not known it."

"I would've remembered something like that."

"You know what.. fine .. let's say you didn't.. and let's face it.. Rachel doesn't have the best track record… you need to make sure."

"How?"

"DNA Test… but I swear to God Nathan .. if you're the father.. you better do the right thing!" Lucas glared.

Xxx

It took several arguments and Nathan threatening to tell everyone about the pregnancy, but Rachel had agreed for a paternity test. They sat in the doctor's office, eagerly awaiting the results.

"I'm going to go straight to the point." The Doctor stated. "Nathan.. the DNA results have come back and they match…"

Rachel breathed a sigh of relief, while Nathan's world was falling apart. A million images flashed through his mind, he had it all set, he was going to Duke, he was going to play ball. He had his whole life ahead of him but now one drunken mistake could cost him everything.

"..but you are not the father.."

Nathan looked up. "What!?"

"What?!" Rachel said back.

"You are related to this child Nathan but I can guarantee you that you are not the father." The Doctor said standing up. "I'll give you two a minute."

Nathan's mind was racing. "We didn't sleep together." Nathan stated in a cold, subtle voice.

"No.." She barely whispered. "You were drunk and ran to the bathroom and threw up."

Nathan shook his head, he knew he was right. But now he had to wonder, he was related to this unborn baby. _Lucas? No there was no way.. unless.._

Nathan now turned to Rachel, who had tears in her eyes. "Don't tell me.." Nathan started to talk as his mind drifted to a week after the party.

"_Well well.. not a bad game.. though you guys almost lost."_

"We could've lost .. but I manage to sink my freethrows." Nathan smirked. "Still missing those free throws West?" Nathan teased, knowing full well how he lost his championship game because of a couple of freethrows.

_Damien rolled his eyes. "Where are your manners? It's Damien…. Uncle Damien." He smirked. _

_Nathan laughed. "Geez.. You're only two years older than me.. there's no way I'm calling you uncle."_

"_What?! I am!?" Damien shot back. _

_Nathan turned to his mom. "Can you please tell him that for the last time, I'm not calling him uncle?"_

"_Technically he is son." Deb stated. _

"_Yeah.." Cooper said walking down the bleachers. "Though you can call him by my nickname of him.. idiot!" He teased as he flicked his brother's head. _

"_You're such an ass Coop!" Damien glared. _

"_Boys settle down!" Deb said, going into her big sister mode. Damien West was Deb's and Cooper's half brother from their mother's second marriage. _

"_So what brings you to Tree Hill?" Nathan asked Damien._

"_I had some time off from school." _

"_Well. .there's a party going on after this if you want to go?" Nathan offered._

"_A high school party?" Damien scoffed but then his attention turned to a red headed cheerleader who was looking at their direction. "But then again…" Damien smirked. _

"Damien.." Nathan muttered, thinking back at the party and how Damien was nowhere to be found for most of the night. "You couldn't get me so you decided to screw my uncle." Nathan shook his head and stood up, ignoring a now weeping Rachel. He didn't bother to look at her as he got up and calmly made his way outside to where Lucas was waiting for him.

"It's not mine." Nathan said firmly.

And Lucas nodded, following his brother out, knowing full well the angry look on Nathan's face.

Xxxx

Nathan walked into Lucas' room. "So I could've sworn my eyes were playing tricks on me."

"Yeah.." Lucas said, not glancing up from the book he was reading.

"Luke.. what the hell are you doing with Rachel?"

"Nothing.."

"Luke! She tried to put her baby on me!"

Lucas put his book down. "Look.. you're right to be mad with her but she's going through a lot too.. I mean.. Damien is denying everything .. and he's all the way at school in California .. and Rachel has no one."

"And? Look.. I'm already doing her a favor by not telling her.."

"Believe me.. in this town you don't want stuff like this getting out.. I'm not saying to forgive her Nate.. but she just needs a friend."

"Why? She doesn't deserve one."

"Everyone deserves a friend."

"Not her.. not what she put me through.."

"If you didn't get drunk, then none of this would've happened.."

"This isn't the time to lecture me on that.. what she did was completely out of line.."

"I'm not denying that.. but she's a young girl.. Graduating high school.. with a baby on the way and an absentee father.. does this ring a bell?"

"…."

"That baby deserves to be loved and to be cared for.. he or she didn't do anything wrong.. it's not it's fault, it has to pay for the sins of their parents.."

"Look.. Luke.. I'm sorry I forgot.."

"It's okay.. but everyone in this town shunned my mom as if she had the plague.. only Keith was there to help her out .. if it wasn't for him.." Lucas shook his head. "Look.. let's just say that I don't want that kid to go through what I did and your it's cousin Nate.. your _blood_.. think about that?"

Nathan nodded, hating how right his brother was and how he managed to put things into perspective. There was a moment of silence between them before Nathan spoke.

"Look.. I never got a chance to thank you .. for everything .. and helping me out with this whole Rachel thing.."

"Don't mention it.." There was an awkward silence between the two of them.

"So I didn't realize how much crap you have in here."

"Gee thanks.. weren't you just leaving?" Lucas asked annoyed.

"Yeah yeah.. you better not bring all this crap to our room next year." Nathan smiled and Lucas couldn't help but smile too.

"I'll try not to over pack." Lucas replied back.

Xxx End Flashback xxX

Nathan went to Haley's dorm but she wasn't there and she wasn't answering her phone either. Finally, he found her at a bench nearby her dorm. She saw him coming his way, but she got up and tried to walk away.

"Haley!" Nathan called out repeatedly but she kept ignoring him. Finally, he ran up and managed to stop her.

"Would you just stop?!" He asked annoyed.

"I don't want to talk to you right now."

"Haley…"

"No.. Nathan I don't want to hear anything you have to say."

And at this point Nathan grew cold and angry. He couldn't believe she wasn't going to listen to him. He didn't even get a chance to speak and once again he was already judged and labeled as the bad guy.

"He's not my son!" Nathan let out frustrated.

"What?"

"He's not my son.. if you would've stayed or listened to me .. I would've told you that he's not mine.. he's my baby cousin.." Nathan stated and proceeded to tell her what happened.

"So after graduation, Rachel left town.. gave birth … and Lucas and I try to help her out when we can.."

"Why didn't you say something sooner?"

"Why didn't you tell me about your engagement to Felix?" Nathan shot back. "…I was going to tell you.. she was supposed to come next week but came early.. being a mother has changed Rachel but she still has her insecurities which is why we haven't told anyone about her, especially our friends back home.. she already had enough to deal with, with my dead beat Uncle not even recognizing his own son… and like I said before.. I've messed up a lot in the past… which is why I didn't want to talk about this.. it reminds me of who I was .. who people like Brooke and Lucas sometimes think I still am .. and now apparently, you too."

"Nathan…"

"Look.. it's okay Haley.. I was a jerk .. I know that.. but I guess the past always has a way of biting me in the ass apparently.."

"Nathan.. I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry too.. I thought that maybe you did know me … but maybe you're just like everyone else…"

"Nathan.." Haley tried to plead and she stepped closer to him but he took a step back.

"I wish you would've trusted me.. trusted in us…" He said softly and shook his head as he walked away. He was tired of playing the villain when he's tried so hard to grow up. He thought he can start off fresh with Haley, but it was so easy for her to think the worst of him. He had to wonder if he really did change.

Haley watched him walk away and guilt came over her. He had every right to be upset with her. She was a hypocrite. She told Peyton to give Jake a chance to explain to himself when they thought that Jake was cheating. She couldn't even give her boyfriend a chance. She started walking through campus aimlessly, trying to sort of emotions.

And then she realized why she was so willing to pull away from him. As if a light switch had been turned on, it suddenly dawned on her. She had fallen in love. Haley stopped dead in her tracks, as the realization came washing over. She had to go see Nathan again, to tell him that she was sorry and most of all, tell him that she loved him.

A short time later, Haley made her way to Nathan's dorm room. She remembered him opening the door and stepping outside in the hallway because M.J. was asleep. She remembered the awkward silence and the looks. She remembered trying to speak, to come up with the words for her apology. She remembered being interrupted by Lucas and how he instantly grabbed Nathan by the shirt and held him up against the wall. She remembered the stunned look on both their faces. She remembered the words that came out of Lucas' mouth and the shock that enveloped her. It wasn't true, it couldn't be but then Brooke came rushing in and what Haley remembered the most was the look in Brooke's eyes and on her face, that said it all, that what Lucas had accused Nathan of was true.

Earlier (just before Lucas came) …

"I don't understand what the big deal is." Brooke stated.

"Big deal?" Lucas pleaded. "You used the F word."

"Fuck?"

"No.. FRIEND!"

"Oh."

"Oh." Lucas mocked. "What the hell Brooke? I think by now, we're more than friends.."

Brooke took a deep breath. "We are.. it's just.."

"Just what?.. Are you embarrassed to be seen with me?!"

"No.. it's just.. I don't want to rush things.."

"Brooke.. I've wanted you for years.. how much slower do we need to go?"

"Luke.. that's not what I meant… it's just .."

Lucas walked over to Brooke and gently stroked her hair. "Look prettygirl, I've wanted you for so long.. you know the other night I had this dream.. it almost felt so real.. we were out of school.. I wrote a book.. on my way to writing a second one.. you were making a name for yourself in the fashion world.. and we were together.. we were happy.. we even had a cute baby girl.. and I sat on the couch playing with her while you were making sketches for your designs.. and then you fell asleep and I wrapped a blanket around you and the three of slept together as a family…"

Brooke's heart was beating faster as Lucas kept talking. "Look.. I'm not saying that we should get married or start a family .. but I'm just saying … that .. I want us .. I want there to be an 'us' .. cuz Brooke Davis.. I love you." Lucas finally admitted to her.

Brooke's heart literally skipped a beat. He couldn't have said those words, she had to have imagined it. There was no way.

"I love you, Brooke Penelope Davis." Lucas restated as he clutched her cheeks with the palm of his hands.

She wanted to tell him that she loved him back, that she felt the same way, that she wanted what he wanted, but she didn't. Instead, she looked straight at him and responded.

"I slept with Nathan."

To Be Continued . . . .

It would've been so easy to make Cooper the father but knowing he was the obvious choice, I decided to switch it up and did hint last chapter, with Nathan lifting M.J. up and saying how he'll work on his freethrows. I'm sorry if this wasn't as lighthearted as the other chapters but it needed to be done. This is a "Romance/Humor" story and it will definitely come back to that after the drama has passed. And with this last scene, I did say there would be drama and some of you were wondering what was going on with Brooke, well there you go. I don't want to say too much except that you will have to wait until next chapter. This is the turning point for all the relationships in the story and all I can say is please keep reading, you won't want to miss where this is all heading. Keep the faith for you worried readers.

Last night's episode did help me with the Brucas scene at the end and just to comment on last night's episode, I felt that a lot of things were off. I thought too much time was spent with Peyton and Skills and I thought the way scenes ended and started was a little choppy. I would've like to have seen a little bit more Naley, I guess only Mark can give it to us only in one episode, but I did want to see Nathan and Jamie interact more. And I would've loved it for Haley to freak out more about the clown and run to Nathan for help. But the highlight for me was the Brucas that we got out of nowhere!? What the hell? I knew it was coming and I'm so glad for it. Peyton needs to get over Lucas now and I hope Brooke and Lucas remain friends and they just keep getting closer as Lucas heals from Lindsey. I feel bad for Peyton and I hope she is able to move on and find someone, the last thing I want is Brooke and Lucas to get back together with Peyton getting in the way again. Now I am loving the Brooke baby storyline and I loved how this is just a trial period, that Brooke really isn't a mom and I hope this experience will give her a glimpse of what she really wants. I feel that Nathan is conflicted with his dad and that there is a part of him that does want to reach out for him but he has to protect his family first. I hope he and Haley can figure it out, esp with Jamie asking for his granddad. Also, where's Karen? I thought she would be in more than just one episode this season?

Anyways, enough rant, I can't wait for next week. I apologize for not updating any of my other stories, things have been crazy, tom and Thurs might be busy but this weekend looks quieter so I'll try to update all three of my stories by the weekend.


	26. Nothing Icecream Can't Fix

Thicker than Blood

Thicker than Blood

Chapter 26

Thank you for the reviews, some of it was very interesting. I find it interesting that some reacted to last chapter just as Haley had when she saw Nathan with Rachel, when in fact Nathan had done nothing wrong. Keep that in mind. Anyways, here's the next chapter.. enjoy and please review !

Xxxx

"Here you go dear." Marianne said as she opened the door slightly and handed an icebag over to Peyton.

"Thanks.."

"Now take care of our girl.. it's not real busy today so stay back here for as long as you want." Marianne said with a smile and then closed the door. Peyton had just returned to campus and went straight to work at the health clinic, where Haley came in with startling news.

Peyton walked over to Haley, who was lying on one of the beds and handed her the icepack.

"Oh thank god.." Haley said as she put the cool bag over her forehead.

"Aren't we being a little over dramatic?" Peyton asked.

"Please.. with the day I just had.." Haley said, hoping her headache would go away.

"You know… I go and visit my dad and then come back here.. man .. how long was I gone?" She tried to hold back her laughter.

"Shut up .. this isn't funny.."

"You have to admit it's a little funny."

"You're one to talk.. look what happened to you and Jake."

"Exactly.. after what happened I need some distraction.."

"Gee thanks.. I'm glad my misery is helping you out."

"You were always such a good friend." Peyton said sarcastically. "So let me get this straight.. after the whole baby no drama issue.. you went to see Nathan and then.."

xxx Flash back xxx

"You slept with Brooke!!" Lucas glared as he pushed Nathan up against the wall. Nathan's and Haley's eyes immediately widened. Nathan was confused as hell, he didn't know what Lucas was talking about, but the deadly look he was giving him meant that he was serious.

"Lucas!!" Brooke called out running in. Haley turned to her and saw the horrified look on her face and knew that what Lucas said was true.

"I'm not talking to you right now." Lucas gritted through his teeth and then looked at Nathan.

"Luke.. I don't know what's going on .. but I did not sleep with Brooke." Nathan stated, holding back his own anger.

"Yes… we did.." Brooke said defeated and Lucas tightened his grip on Nathan's shirt.

"Brooke are you high? Lucas.. I did not sleep with Brooke… Brooke will you tell him."

"So you don't remember either?"

"Brooke what the hell!?" Nathan exclaimed as he managed to pull Lucas off him. Now all eyes were on Brooke.

"Yeah.. Brooke what's going on?" Haley finally spoke.

"Sophmore year high school." Brooke stated.

"What're you talking about? I barely talked to you then." Nathan sounded annoyed.

"I threw one of my parties at my house.. we got drunk.. we hooked up.. I didn't think it happened.. I thought it was some dream or something.."

"It was a dream .. cuz we never hooked up!" Nathan said and looked over to Lucas and then Haley, hoping to clear things up.

"And even if you guys did.. why bring it up now?" Lucas spoke up in a serious, yet calmer voice.

"A few weekends ago when I went back home… I was cleaning out some stuff and that's when I found the tape.."

"Tape?!" Lucas questioned.

Brooke put her hand to her forehead and sighed. "I didn't think Nathan and I did anything together but.. I found this tape.. one where I used to do a video project for school.. which apparently I had the tripod set up during that night.. cuz everything got filmed… ok not everything.. the tape ran out of film.. but there it was.. I destroyed the tape and I tried to remember that night but I really couldn't remember much .. and I tried so much to block it out of my memory .. pretend it never happened but I can't.. that's why I've been pulling away Lucas.. I didn't know how to tell you .. I mean it was so long ago and it didn't mean anything.. but when you told me you loved me.. I couldn't keep it from you..."

"If it didn't mean anything.. then you should've said something when you found out.. you've been lying to me this whole time.." Lucas said disappointed and started to walk away.

"Luke!" Brooke pleaded as she grabbed his arm but he flinched and pulled back.

"Lucas.." Nathan finally spoke and Lucas turned to him. "I'm not speaking to you either!" He growled and continued to walk away.

Nathan looked over at Haley and wish he knew what was going on in her mind. Maybe she was right in jumping to conclusions earlier, as much as he believed he'd changed, his past always seems to come back to haunt him, even now.

"Maybe this was a bad time." Haley stated quickly. "I should go."

"Haley.." Nathan said taking her arm.

"I'll talk to you later.." She tried forcing a smile and gently stroked his cheek and kissed the back of his hand. She started to walk away, leaving only Nathan and Brooke standing there. He looked over at her and shook his head before going back inside and closing the door.

Xxx End flash back xxxx

"God talk about drama.." Peyton stated.

"How's Lucas doing?"

"I don't know.."

"And Nathan?"

"I don't know.. I don't know anything.." Haley sighed in frustration. "Hence the big head ache and the icepack.. God this day sucks."

"Well look at the bright side… Nathan's not a father.. I do have to remind you that Jake is .. ahem ahem… and this whole thing with Brooke. .. I mean talk about weird but I mean it was so long ago.. and I mean look at you and Felix.." Peyton tried to put things into perspective.

"Yeah.. I know.. I mean it could be worse.."

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in!" Peyton called and Brooke slowly entered.

"I spoke to soon.." Haley shook her head.

"Hey guys…" Brooke said softly.

"Hey.." Peyton and Haley softly muttered, an awkward silence filling the room.

"Umm.. so I brought a peace offering… icecream anyone?" Brooke lifted up the bag and tried to sound upbeat.

There was a moment of silence before Peyton spoke. "Chocolate?"

"Chocolate chip." Brooke stated. Peyton looked at Haley, who shrugged.

"Good enough for me.." Haley commented as she sat up from the bed and put the icepack down. Brooke felt relieved, it was already bad enough both Scott boys weren't talking to her, she didn't want to add Haley to the list. She took a seat next to Peyton and took out the spoons and the small tubs of icecream.

"Haley.. thanks for speaking to me… I really am sorry.. I didn't mean for this to happen.."

Haley put her spoon down. "This thing with you and Nathan… that was a long time a go?"

"A very long time ago?"

"And you don't have like .. feelings for him, huh?" Haley glared.

"Well.. he is still pretty hot.." And Haley gave her a threatening look and Peyton cleared her throat. "… I mean .. no .. really .. no.. it's Lucas I love.."

"Ok then.. it's settled.."

Brooke smiled. 'Thanks Haley.." She said coming in and giving her friend a hug.

"Yeah.. yeah… have you spoken to Lucas yet?"

"No.. I can't find him.."

"It's still all new.." Peyton added. "Give him some time.."

"Yeah.. you're right." Brooke said, knowing how broody Lucas can be. "In the mean time… I was thinking of doing something .. you know to get our heads away from all this boy drama.."

"What do you propose?" Peyton asked eagerly. She's been putting up a good front, but inside she was miserable and was just glad for her friends' distractions.

"A trip to the mall."

Peyton and Haley giggled. "Why am I not surprised?" Haley said sarcastically.

"What?!" Brooke said. "Clothes over bro's.."

Peyton and Haley looked at each other and then they busted out laughing.

Xxxxx

"I love her." Nathan stated. "I mean I know that.. I knew it since I first met her.. but what am I going to do?' Nathan sighed. "I mean is it any wonder she jumped to conclusions today.. talk about being a hypocrite .. no matter what I do .. it seems like the past keeps biting me in the ass.. I mean I'm surprised my dad didn't show up today.. that's just what I need right?" Nathan took another breath. "Then.. there's Lucas .. I mean yeah.. I'd be a little upset too .. but I mean I don't even remember it happening .. sort of.. I mean it's Brooke Davis.. everyone in high school used to crush on her.. but it's not like nothing happened between us .. I mean yeah, so there was a sex tape .. but I mean we've just been friends.. and she's always been pining away for Lucas.. God this is a mess.. what should I do?"

BURP

Nathan nodded, as he held his little cousin in his hands. "I hear you buddy." Nathan said as he gave the little boy a kiss on the forehead.

"Be glad you're still a kid.. I mean look at me and what happened… don't grow up okay.. cuz then you'll have to go to school.. figure out what you have to do.. spend countless hours playing basketball and next thing you know.. you have to donate blood and almost kill yourself for the girl of your dreams .. no.. forget it all right MJ? … it's just going to be us guys.. what is it they say.. oh yeah… Bro's over hoes right?" Nathan said as he took the little boys hand and held it against his.

MJ laughed and then yawned.

"Your cousin Nathan is wearing you out huh?" Nathan lifted the child up. "Come on.. let's put you to bed." Nathan laid him down on Lucas' bed, who still hasn't showed up yet.

"Good night buddy." Nathan said as he gently ruffled MJ's dark hair.

Nathan walked over to his dresser and started to unbutton his shirt and get ready for bed as well, when a soft knock interrupted his thoughts.

"Haley.." He said softly as he opened the door.

"Hey.." Haley said back and noticed a sleeping MJ on Lucas' bed and Nathan's shirt half unbuttoned, revealing his chest, she had to remember to keep her gaze up at him.

"Can I come in?" She said in a low voice, trying not to wake MJ up.

"Yeah… sure.." Nathan responded and closed the door behind them.

She instantly went over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm sorry about earlier.." She said as she buried her face against his torso.

"Me too.. I shouldn't have been so hard on you.. I should've told you about MJ sooner.."

"No.. it's fine.. I mean you freaked out when you met Felix but you heard me out .. I should've done the same for you.. I was upset.. especially with this whole Jake and Peyton thing.. can you forgive me?"

"If you forgive me?"

They both smiled at each other and gently kissed. He grabbed her hand and led her to his bed. Haley kicked off her shoes and lied down next to him.

"You're quite something Haley James.."

"Oh yeah?"

"Here I was thinking of how to apologize to you when you come over here telling me you're sorry.. I'm the one that needs it here.. I mean after this whole thing with Brooke.."

"It was in the past.." Haley was quick to say. "It's not like there's anything going on between you two?"

"God.. no! .. you know that when I met you … I couldn't even look at another girl.. not when I have the smartest.. kindest.. funniest.. most beautiful girl right here."

"You .. Nathan Scott.. are quit the charmer.." She said as she straddled him and stared right into him.

"You haven't even seen my A game."

"Lord help me.." She playfully rolled her eyes and leaned in and gave him a kiss. The kiss soon intensified and she moved down to his neck.

He let out a soft moan. "I wish I had some icecream right now."

She looked back up at him. "Who says we need icecream?" She smirked as she unbuttoned the rest of his shirt and her tongue moved up and down his stomach and torso. Nathan was loosing all sense of control, but he heard MJ shifting on Lucas' bed and immediately stopped Haley, who was currently working on one of his nipples.

"Wait.." He said out of breath. "We have company.." He motioned over to MJ.

Haley turned slightly red. "Opps.." She smiled and he smiled back and kissed her gently. He got up and went over to MJ to make sure he was okay. He put the blanket over him and gently kissed his forehead.

Haley just melted at the sight. She knew that one day, Nathan would make a great father, she was even more glad that, that day was not today.

He went back to bed and this time he curled up against Haley, resting on her stomach as he held her tight.

"You're so good with him." She said as she ran her hands through his dark hair.

"I try.." He softly mumbled. They lay there in comfortable silence. This day was long and trying for both of them but right now they could be content with each other. Nathan could worry about dealing with Lucas for another day, right now he was with Haley and that was were he wanted to be. He hugged her tighter and his body relaxed.

"You're so good to me too." Haley said softly and Nathan let out a small nod. "I mean it.. you've been a complete saint about this whole no sex thing and .. you respect my wishes.. except the times I told you to leave me alone..(she giggled) but I'm glad you didn't.. I got to know you better Nate and .. you're a great guy.. I'm so glad to have you in my life.. so happy to be with you .. and .. I fall deeper and deeper everyday." Haley said, taking a deep breath. "Before this whole thing happened with your brother and Brooke.. I wanted to come here and tell you all that.. and that.. .. that .. I've fallen in love with you." She said the last part breathlessly.

She waited for Nathan to say something… anything, but it didn't happen. She grew annoyed and then realized the slow heavy breathing and the gentle rising and falling of his chest. _Of course he had to fall asleep on me!_ Haley rolled her eyes and shook her head. She leaned forward gave him a kiss on the top of his head and gently played with his hair, content with just holding him for now, sleep slowly taking over her as well.

To Be Continued . . . .

I wanted to post this up fast so I'll save more comments for later, but this weekend looks calmer for me, so expect updates all around !! Hope you enjoyed and please review !


	27. Sibling Talk

Thicker than Blood

Thicker than Blood

Chapter 27

Thank you for the wonderful comments. I was a little upset with some of the bashing, the past few chapters have received. It is fine to give constructive criticism, it is one thing to just attack my story. Maybe I should take it as a compliment that I was able to get some people so fired up. I understand some people didn't like the Brathan, but blame Mark, not me, I was and will continue to bring in stuff from the original show as I see fit. Keep in mind that this is a hobby of mine and by no means do I consider myself a writer by any means. My real life as an engineer is quite the opposite. Nor do I not get paid for doing any of this, I used writing as a means to relieve some stress and some of the comments stressed me out and actually did not make me want to write. It's sad that I let it affect me, but I've had a stressful last few weeks dealing with my real life, for those keeping up with my Author's Notes, and I thought some of the complaints were just plain mean and disrespectful, especially since I'm just bringing in stuff from the original show. Was I looking for shock? Yes. Could I have spanned it out a bit? Maybe but I didn't want to. I had everything planned out a while ago and I will not change my original vision and the whole thing with Felix, Brooke and Rachel were all planned out. Nothing I put in is coincidental and these storylines all serve my greater overall plot. As much as a Nathan and Haley story this is, their story is nothing with out the people around them like Lucas and the Brooke storyline is really more for Nathan and Lucas than it is for Haley and Nathan.

As for Haley, there was a lot of information for her to take in but at the same time Nathan did nothing wrong when you look at it. Nathan was helping out Rachel, who he owed nothing to especially since she accused Nathan of being the father and the whole thing with Brooke just came out in bad timing. At the end of the day, Nathan didn't do anything wrong and there was absolutely nothing for him to say sorry about except being a little too harsh on Haley. Last chapter, she let herself bitch to Peyton but in the end of the day, there was no reason for her to push Nathan or Brooke away. Anyways, enough rant. After this chapter I might take some time off from writing this story, the only reason I'm posting this is because I already had most of this chapter mapped out but my motivation for this story has seriously dropped and I hope some time will just give me some clarity I need to move forward. At the same time, it'll give me a chance to write my other stories.

But I really do appreciate all the wonderful praises and PM's you guys have given me and helped me get here, please keep them coming. Here it is.. enjoy.. and again please review.

Xxxx

"I'll take him." Lucas said plainly as he took MJ away from Nathan. This was how it was between the two of them for the past two days. Silence. Lucas spent as much time away from the room, only coming in to check up on MJ and watch him while Nathan went to class. At first, Nathan knew his brother well enough that he needed sometime but this was getting ridiculous.

"So Luke.. about this whole thing with Brooke.."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Yes we do."

"No we don't."

"Luke.. would you just please hear me out.."

"Hear what? You got drunk, hooked up with a girl and now I have to deal with it?" Lucas mocked and bounced little MJ up and down. "I remember the last time thank you very much." Lucas said sarcastically, remembering how he was there for Nathan during the whole Rachel mess in high school.

"You know it isn't like that."

"No it's not.. this time you didn't get Brooke pregnant.. or so we thought .. who knows.. who cares.. bottom line is that we've been through this before and I'm done.."

"Lucas.."

"You're going to be late for class." Lucas growled.

"But Lucas.."

"No Nathan.. you wanted to talk.. we talked.. now we don't have to anymore.. we've done it before remember?"

"Lucas.." Nathan tried to get a word in.

"You also remember how many punches we used to take at each other.. you wouldn't want to go back there again." Lucas narrowed his eyes and his fist clenched.

Nathan sighed in defeat and grabbed his bag. "Fine.." Nathan left the room, still pretty upset. He reached into his phone and dialed Haley's number.

"Hey.. how are you?"

"I'm good." Haley stated. "I should be meeting up with my sister soon… speaking of siblings.. things still awkward with Lucas?" Haley already knew from the sound of his voice that this whole thing with him and Lucas was bothering him more than he led on.

"He still won't talk to me.. well he did talk today.. only to bite my head off…"

"I'm so sorry Nathan…"

"Thanks.. I don't know what to do.."

"Just give him more time.. if it makes you feel any better, Brooke is feeling lousy. Lucas hasn't talked to her either."

"Actually .. it doesn't." Nathan sighed.

"Oh hey… I see Taylor already.. I'll talk to you later..k.."

"Have fun with your sister.. bye."

Haley put her phone away just in time for her big sister to leap forward and give a hug.

"Haley-bop!"

"Hey Tay.."

"Would you look at you.. you lost a little weight sis."

"Thanks .. wait you didn't think I was getting fat the last time I saw you.." Haley glared.

"Fat is such a harsh word.." Taylor teased and Haley playfully slapped Taylor's arm. "Well anyways…" Taylor said, linking her arm with Haley. "I'm so glad you're up here…"

"Yeah.. thanks for inviting me .. I could use some time away.."

"It's a shame Peyton couldn't come.. we had such a blast the last time we were together.."

"Yeah… I think my ass still hurts from the mechanical bull."

"Oh please.. that was probably the best form of sex you ever had!"

Haley gasped. "TAY!!"

"Relax little sis .. don't worry.. I'm still waiting for the day when I can finally call you a _woman_."

"I can't believe you.. what if I am.. _a woman_.." Haley emphasized the word, using air quotes with her hands.

"Please Haley-bop.. like I told you before.. that whole thing with Felix did not count.."

"How do you know it didn't?" Haley questioned even though her sister was right.

"You would've remembered your first time.. hell I was so trashed but I still remembered mine."

"Eww.. gross.. I did not need to hear that… but as part of sisterly disclosure.. you were right.."

"About?"

"With Felix.. he's back from leave and came by Duke on his way to see his family.. he helped clarify that night.. so yes.. I'm still waiting to be a _woman_."

"Ohh.. I knew it!! Now all we have to do is find you someone to do the deed…. Hmm.. tell me about this so called boyfriend of yours.."

Haley shook her head as the two sisters walked to a nearby restaurant and Haley and Taylor took their seats.

"Oh Haley-bop.. can I borrow your phone?"

"Yeah.. sure.. is yours out of battery?" Haley asked handing Taylor her phone.

"No.. I want to see this Nathan guy who'll hopefully make my little sister a woman." Taylor joked as she flipped open her phone to see a picture of Nathan as the wallpaper. "Oh Haley.." Taylor licked her lips. "He is soo hot.. and a basketball player.. oh my God .. I so approve! Wait till the rest of our sister's hear this.. they've been dying to know more information since someone over here doesn't want to talk!" Taylor glared at Haley.

"Tay!" Haley rolled her eyes. She loved her family, she did but at the same time they could be very overbearing and being the youngest, she hated when they got all protective over her. She was perfectly happy to leave her personal life to herself and away from her family, but stupid Peyton e-mails Taylor from time to time and filled her in on Nathan.

"What're you doing with my phone?" Haley asked trying to snatch it away from her.

"I'm just forwarding this picture of Nathan to our sisters.."

"Taylor!!"

Taylor then proceeded to go through the rest of her picture album on her phone. Taylor's mouth suddenly dropped. "Oh Haley-bop.. if things doesn't work out with him.. give me a call.."

"Would you give me that?!" Haley glared as she finally managed to snatch the phone from her sister. She looked at her phone and wished her sister hadn't seen those pictures, the pictures of her mostly naked boyfriend. "Umm.. you weren't supposed to see that." Haley quickly put her phone away.

Xxx Flashback xxX

Class ended and Haley was already having a bad day. School work seemed to be piling on and to make matters worst, Nathan was leaving for an away game. She spent the night at his place and said goodbye just this morning but she already missed him terribly. She looked at her watch and figured Nathan should be at their hotel by now. She grabbed her phone and flipped it open. She instantly smiled at the photo of Nathan there. He must've put that there this morning, she thought to herself.

She looked through her contacts and she couldn't help but laugh as Nathan also did some other modifications. No longer was Nathan Scott listed but was now changed to "Nathan 'hottest boyfriend ever' Scott" and scrolled passed "Lucas 'wishes he was as hot as Nathan' Scott." She dialed his number.

"Hello." Nathan said eagerly on the other line.

"Hi.. I'm looking for Nathan."

"You found him."

"Nathan.. biggest ego ever .. Scott?" Haley questioned over the phone and he instantly laughed. "I can't believe you played around with my phone."

"Don't tell me you didn't like it?"

"Only you.." Haley playfully rolled her eyes. "How was the ride?"

"It was okay.. we just got settled in our rooms but now coach wants us to hit the gym here for conditioning."

"Okay.. I'll let you go."

"I'll call you later."

"Bye."

Haley put her phone away and got up from her desk. Most of the other students had already left. As she stepped out of the door, she felt her bag vibrate. She saw a text message from none other than "Nathan 'hottest boyfriend ever' Scott."

"I miss you already.. I know you miss me but don't worry, check the pictures on your phone to remember me by – Nathan "biggest ck ever" Scott.."

Haley had to stifle her chuckle and scrolled through her phone to her image gallery. When she opened it, she almost dropped her phone. There were multiple pictures of Nathan taken this morning, some head shots, but it was the body shots that her mind spinning. He took photos of his chest and abs, a picture of him against the mirror in his boxer shorts and a couple of pictures of him flexing his stomach and arms. She grinned to herself as she scrolled through them, the thought of deleting them never crossing her mind.

Xx End flashback xX

"So you mean to tell me that Peyton's now ex boyfriend has a kid.. and you thought Nathan had one too and that he slept with his brother's supposed girlfriend like 5 years ago.." Taylor stated.

"Um.. yeah basically." Haley said nonchalantly as she took another bite of her salad.

"Wow.."

"And I did tell you that Felix came to visit .." Haley added. "And on top of that.. I told Nathan I loved him.."

"You did not!"

"Oh don't worry.. he was asleep…" Haley shook her head. "I'm glad to get away from the madness for a little bit."

"Gee and I thought you wanted to spend time with your big sis.." Taylor teased.

"No.. needed to get away." Haley tried to hold back her laughter.

"Bitch!" Taylor said, rolling up a piece of tissue and throwing it at Haley.

Haley laughed and then started talking. "I guess .. it was a good he didn't know.. like I said, so much has happened and I don't know .. maybe we're rushing into things.."

"For once I agree.. and Haley you broke the ultimate rule when it comes to dating."

"What rule is that? I didn't know there were rules."

"Oh little sis, there are always rules.. and the most important rule of all.. never tell the guy you love him first."

"What? That's ridiculous."

"Is it really? You tell the guy you love him and then you loose all power."

"All power?" Haley rolled her eyes, coming from Taylor this should be good.

"Think about it.. from what you told me about Nathan, he seems like a really sweet guy but once after you say those three little words, then it's all over.. he doesn't need to try anymore .. he already won.."

"Won? Tay this isn't a contest."

"Says the dating virgin, among other things..."

"What? I've.. I've dated.."

"Not like this.. please Haley-bop.. as your older wiser sister.."

"Well at least older is right." Haley scoffed.

"Don't mock.. anyways.. as I was saying.. James women do not tell their guys they love them..

"James women huh?"

"Yep… you don't want me to call them up now.. they'll tell you the same exact thing I'm telling you."

"Yeah.. _sure.._"

Taylor took out her phone and quickly read through the her messages. "By the way.. mom even says he's hot.. she liked the boxer pic!"

"Tay! I can't believe you sent that to mom of all people! You know she's going to show dad."

"Yeah.. and Dad says it's good that one of his daughters is finally with an athlete."

"Oh God Tay.. I'm never letting you touch my things again.. next thing I know, you're going to forward it to Grandma!"

"Can't.. she doesn't get picture messages… you know you'd think that the iphone would get picture messages?"

"Wait, how the hell does Grandma have an iphone?" Haley shook her head, her family was too weird

"I don't know.. she says she likes to be down.. makes her feel young."

"And why wouldn't the iphone be able to get picture messages.. I thought that phone does everything.."

"Well you have to log onto some website but granny and the internet still have issues with each other."

"Oh.. I wonder how that touch keypad goes?"

"Look.. you want to talk about a family plan or go back to Nathan."

"Um.. family plan."

"Very funny sis…back to what I was saying… didn't you tell me that he's the one that pursued you?"

"Yeah.."

"And how many times did you reject him.."

"Umm.. I don't know.. a lot.."

"Exactly.. he had to earn his way.. much like now.. he needs the one to tell you he loves you.. I mean I never met Nathan but knowing guys, especially jocks.. once you say the L word.. it's all over.. except of course if you say lesbian then he's all over you but yeah.. you guys have only been going out a short time and I mean.. do you really love him? Or you think that you do? .. the next thing you know , the two are going to get off and get married."

"Married? You're being a little too dramatic.. even for you."

"Hey.. I'm just saying and what happens when you say it and he doesn't feel the same way.."

Haley didn't say anything but took another bite, contemplating what her sister said. A short time later, they finished their main course and were now enjoying dessert.

"I talked to mom.. it looks like it's just going to be you and me for Thanksgiving." Haley stated as she took a piece of pie in her mouth.

"What? What happened to Quinn or Viv? I thought they were going to come with the kids."

"Spending it with the inlaws."

"Oh that sucks."

"Gee.. and I thought you'd like to spend some time with your little sister."

"No not really." Taylor said dismissively.

"Is everything okay?" The waiter asked.

"Yeah.. fine.. can we get the check?" Haley asked.

A short time later the waiter came back with the bill.

"Oh Haley-bop.. you got me for this.. I'm a little strapped right now."

"Yeah.. sure no problem."

Taylor took a deep breath, it was now or never. "Actually I'm really strapped.."

"Taylor!!" Haley glared. "God Tay.. how much now?"

"Look.. there's just been a mix up with the student loans.. it's taking longer for the funds to transfer over.. I mean .. you still have that money you won from Tric right?"

Haley sighed. "Yeah.. I do."

Xxxx

The next morning, Haley was on a train back to Duke. It was good to get away and spend sometime with her sister, but something her sister said kept bugging her. She believed whole-heartedly that what Taylor said was mostly bull but in certain aspects she was right. Her and Nathan had been only going out for a short time and that saying the L word would definitely change things between them. Then there was the little fact of how he would react. She had been so worried and eager to tell him that she completely forgot how he would react to all this. _Damn Taylor! _She thought to herself as doubt loomed inside her mind. What if he didn't feel the same way? One thing was for sure, Haley knew that she should wait.

Haley got off the train and went straight to her dorm and out to class. She was already 5 minutes late as she scurried inside and took a seat next to Lucas. Then she realized that the classroom was mostly empty.

"The professor's sick.. so class is canceled today." Lucas stated.

"Oh.. damn and I rushed here too." Haley said out of breath.

"I can tell.."

"Anyways.. since we're free for the next two hours.. you want to grab coffee or something?"

"Umm .. yeah sure why not." Lucas said getting up. The past few days have been spent with him moping around and not doing much. Even though Haley was his brother's girlfriend, he just needed to do something to get his mind off Brooke.

"So .. how have you been?" Haley asked as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Okay.' Lucas said simply, taking a sip of hers.

"Don't give me that.. I know you well enough to know that you're not okay."

"I'm miserable.. is that what you want me to say?"

"It's a start.. I know you haven't talked to Nathan or Brooke."

"Those two are last people I want to talk to right now."

"Lucas.."

"Haley.. don't.. I already went over this with Nathan.." Lucas remained adamant.

"Fine." Haley raised her hands up in defeat. "It looks like you need to get your mind off things."

"I'm not going to argue there."

"Here.. follow me."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see.."

xxxx

Nathan reluctantly picked up his phone.

"Yeah dad?" He sounded annoyed, which he was.

"I'm just making sure you're ready for next week's game."

"I'm always ready."

"But this time, you're starting."

Nathan rolled his eyes. It was always basketball when it came to the two of them. At least three starters will be out next game. One is dealing with a sprained groin, the other two are being catered by various teams on the NBA, which makes Nathan a shoe-in for starting.

"I'll be fine dad.. it's not like I haven't started before."

"Not at Duke.. this is your big chance if you want to show Coach K you can step it next season.. dammit Nate..think of your future here."

"Don't worry Dad.. I've had you to remind me that for the past 20 years.."

"Look son, the Colts should be an easy win for you guys.. you need to make sure you get out there and perform.. when I played against them I had 23 points.."

"and 5 assists.. yeah Dad.. you told me.."

"Yes and that during my freshmen year.. you're in your second.."

"Well Dad.. you never made it to your second year.." Nathan was quick to mock.

"And you won't make it to your third if you keep this up.. your offense has been weak and you D is sloppy.."

"Look Dad.. I'll be fine.. bye." Nathan hung up the phone. He took a deep breath, trying not to let anger control him, but his father had a way of doing that to him.

xxx

A short time later, Lucas and Haley were walking up the stairs in Haley's dorm room. She opened the door to the roof and the two stepped outside.

"Tada!" She said.

"Wow.. I can't believe it.." Lucas said amused.

"What do you say Scott? Ready to hit the links?" Haley asked as she grabbed a golf club for her and one for Lucas.

"Who knew you had your very own miniature golf course on your roof?" Lucas said amused.

To Be Continued .. . .

I wanted the chapter to be longer but I was having too much fun writing in Taylor and Haley. The whole iphone thing was inspired by a true story, hehe. I wish they would bring some of Haley's family into the show. BTW, the whole golf thing on the roof is just like the one on top of Karen's café. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and please review!


	28. Two Questions

Thicker Than Blood

Thicker Than Blood

Chapter 28

Thank you guys for the reviews last chapter and the words of support. I wasn't going to update but stupid thunderstorms are keeping me up. Sorry for any spelling/grammar, like I said, I wrote this up in the middle of the night. Anyways, enjoy and please review!!

xxx

Lucas concentrated on the task in front of him. He took a deep breath, bent his knees and gently tapped the ball with his club. He held his breath in anticipation as the little white ball made it's way through the course.

"Dammit!" Lucas cursed under his breath as the ball missed the hole.

"Well well.. would you look at that?" Haley teased, putting her own club over her shoulder in mock deviance. "You know.. according to my calculation.. if I get this one in.. then that'd mean…"

"Yeah yeah.. just go ahead already!" Lucas exclaimed. He couldn't believe he was loosing to miniature golf to a girl." just shoot already..." Lucas rolled his eyes. He didn't know why agreed to this.

Haley laughed on the inside, seeing how uncomfortable Lucas seemed. Haley squared her shoulders and gently took a swing. Sure enough, she made it in and she jumped for joy. Lucas couldn't believe she won, he fell right for her trap.

"God.. I can't believe this.. this wasn't fair!"

"Fair?"

"Yeah.. you've played here before.. this was my first time."

"Lucas.. it's mini golf course some frat guys made last semester.. it's not a freaking 18 hole course."

"Yeah… whatever.."

Haley laughed. "So now that I won…"

"Well.. would you look at the time.." Lucas tried to make his way out.

Haley glared at him and gestured over to ledge. "Sit!" She ordered. "You aint getting off that easy Scott."

"Fine.. let's have it.. you have 3 questions James.." He did as he was told and Haley sat across from him.

"First off.. how are you?" She asked.

"I'm fine… whoa.. that was easy.. next question."

"No Lucas.. I meant .. _how are you_ .. and please don't tell me you're fine."

"Do you want me to lie to you?"

"You're already lying saying… that you're fine." She pointed out. "Now your brother.." Haley bit her lower lips. "Now he's _fine_."

"Eww gross." He shook his head.

xxx

"So how're you?" Brooke asked Peyton as she signed the receipt and handed it to the cashier.

"Fine.." Peyton shrugged. "You?"

"Fine." Brooke responded back.

"Well you better be fine after all this shopping we've been doing." Peyton teased as she lifted the shopping bags Brooke made her carry.

"What? I needed holiday clothes.."

Peyton could only laugh and shake her head. "So have you spoken to Lucas yet?"

"Have you spoken to Jake yet?"

"…."

"I guess we both have our answers." Brooke said as they made their way out of the store and then sitting down at a nearby bench.

"Well Jake has school, basketball, and oh yeah a daughter to raise.. his plate is full and I'm just giving him some space. . what's your excuse?"

"Oh.. nothing big .. just blurting out that I umm.. I don't know slept with his brother when he told me he loved me.."

"Talk about bad timing..."

"He caught me off guard.. I wanted to tell him that I loved him back but I couldn't when this secret hanging over my head.."

"What I don't get is .. if it happen a long time ago and if it didn't mean anything, then why did you just tell Lucas from the get go?"

Brooke sighed. "Cuz then I would also have to tell him how I found the tape and tell him about this…" Brooke said, reaching into her purse and handing Peyton an envelope. Peyton looked at her curiously and reached into the envelope and pulled out the paper inside it.

"Oh my God!! Brooke.." Peyton looked over at her.

xxxx

"You're already lying saying… that you're fine." She pointed out. "Now your brother.." Haley bit her lower lips. "Now he's _fine_."

"Eww gross." He shook his head.

"Lucas.." Haley groaned.

"Fine!" He said getting up and pacing back and forth. "I'm miserable.. there is that what you want to hear?"

"No." She said honestly. "I'm sorry you're miserable."

"Well.. can you blame me… my brother … my own brother.. and Brooke… oh God.. the thought of it just sickens me… I don't know how you can be so chipper about the whole thing?!"

"I wouldn't call myself chipper.. by the way ..who the hell uses that word? .. anyways.." Haley tried to shrug off. "I mean yeah.. it was a little upsetting .. but what can I do? It happened a long time ago.. way before I met either of them and it's not like there's anything going on now.. what's there to do? Blame both of them for something stupid they did back in high school."

"How convenient my brother was drunk and didn't remember.. what a shocker?!" Lucas said sarcastically. Haley didn't like hearing about Nathan's wild past but she had to respect that Nathan was at least honest with her about that, though not sharing most of the colorful details, was probably for the best. She already knowing about the partying, drinking and the girls he used to be with and that was enough, she didn't need specifics. ".. but Brooke.. I .. I love her… or loved her.. God I don't even know anymore… I mean how could she do this?! .. well I know how she could've slept with Nathan.. they were both pretty wild back in the day but to keep this from me .. God.. we've hung out together for four years.. you'd think she'd give me the respect to tell me this sooner and not have it blown up in my face?!"

"You have to talk to her Luke.. both of them.. they love you and they need you more than you know."

"Why!? Have they said anything?"

"Not in so many words, but I can tell they're hurting… usually Brooke is so upbeat .. bubbly.."

"And cheery?" Lucas finished her statement.

"Yes.. exactly.. but she's been more subdued and I'm not trying to defend what she did but I know she feels horrible and I mean imagine if you and I hooked up a while ago.. that we both didn't know it and that you just found out somehow that it really did happen.. imagine talking to Nathan about that.. how easy would it be for you to just come out and say it?"

Lucas narrowed his eyes. "I hate it when you're right."

"Well you must hate me a lot." She teased.

Lucas smiled and sat back down next to her. "You know Nathan is lucky to have you." He said softly.

"I could say the same thing about you."

"Yeah okay.." Lucas tried to play it off.

"No Luke.. I'm serious.. I know how you and Nathan didn't get along at first.. and .. the three of you told me how Nathan used to act .. and from what I gather.. that all changed when you two started hanging out…"

"Funny cuz I could've sworn that it was due to you." Lucas pointed out. Haley smiled back. "I don't know if I did anything .. and even if I did.. you were the one to start it… he's a better man for having you in his life Luke.. and as much as he ribs you and teases you.. I know it's all out of love and the fact that there's this rift between the two of you right now is eating him up inside more than he wants to admit." Haley got up now. "So.. I guess my next question is.. are you finally ready to deal with it?"

"…"

"Cuz like I said … it's tearing both of them inside and .. let's face it .. they're turning into you."

"Me?"

"Yeah.. being all broody and stuff." Haley teased and Lucas chuckled.

"I'll think about it." He said honestly.

"Okay." Haley stated. She was really glad that she had this talk with Lucas. She felt really comfortable talking with him. _These Scott boys sure are something. _She thought to herself.

"Thank you Haley.." Lucas said. "I mean it.. thanks for everything."

"You're very welcome."

"You know I wish I met you sooner… I think we could've been really good friends."

"Hmm.. I thought we already were." Haley was quick to say and Lucas smiled back at her.

She opened the door to go back downstairs. "By the way… I only asked you two questions.. you still owe me one.." She winked as she started walking down the stairs.

_Oh she's good_. Lucas thought.

Xxxxx

"Oh my God Brooke!!" Peyton looked over at her. "This is great!? I've heard about Rogue Vogue.. I can't believe your going to be in it! Congrats!"

"Thanks Peyton."

"But.. I don't understand how this has anything to do with Lucas?"

"This has everything to do with it… being accepted into Rogue Vogue ..it's a dream come true… as soon as I found out I was so excited.. I didn't even have time to tell anyone.. I raced back to Tree Hill to get some of my old sketches and some of my old designs I made.. cuz let's face it, my stuff is classic.."

Peyton chuckled. "Of course…"

"Anyways.. that's how I found the tape.. and that's when it hit me.."

"What?"

"This.. all of this.." Brooke sighed. "I could've gotten into any fashion and marketing school I wanted.. some of the best in LA or in New York.. but yet I stayed here in North Carolina to study business…"

"For Lucas?"

"No… yes.. I mean .. yes I did it for myself.. never in a million years would I thought that I would get into a big university like Duke.. but at the same time, spending the next four years with Lucas… was a major plus.." Brooke took a deep breath. "Co-sponsoring the event is F.I.T. .. Fashion Institute of Technology in New York and their Dean of Undergrad admissions personally called me to congratulate me for getting accepted in to the show and that she would love for me to tour their campus while I'm in New York.."

"Oh my God!? That's so great.. but wait.."

"This could be my big break here.. and . I'm afraid I'm going to love it.. shoot.. who am I kidding.. I already know I'm going to love it .. F.I.T. is the perfect school for me to go.. especially being located in the heart of New York.. but I love Lucas and I don't want to give him up.. but then with this and the tape ... we just started dating and all this happened .. I didn't know what to do .. I felt like I was already loosing him when we just got started … what was I suppose to say… I love for us to be boyfriend and girlfriend.. by the way, I slept with you brother like over 5 years ago and oh yeah I might be transferring schools too!" Brooke shook her head. "But I guess it doesn't matter anymore .. he won't even talk to me.. which is probably for the best since.. next semester, I probably won't even be here." She said softly.

Xxxx

Lucas stepped inside the locker room after practice. He could already tell that something was up with Nathan. He thought about what Haley had said and that maybe he should reach out to him. There was a lot of pressure on Nathan as well as himself for their upcoming game and he knew that was probably the reason why Nathan seemed off today. Glancing over to Nathan, he had a stern look and had his headphones already blasting.

"Nate!" Lucas called out and tapping his shoulder. Nathan took off his headphones, surprised that his brother was finally talking to him now.

"Yeah?"

"Are you going back to our room?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah.."

"Can you drop this off?" Lucas asked, reaching into his bag and pulling out one of his text books.

"Um.. yeah sure."

Lucas gave a half smile. "I gotta go to class.. thanks bro.." Lucas padded Nathan's shoulder and then walked out. Nathan put the book in his book, feeling somewhat relieved. Wit that small gesture, it meant that Lucas just needed time. He really wish he could talk to Lucas, especially with Dan riding him about the next game, but he knew Lucas was still upset about the whole thing with Brooke and that he shouldn't burden him with his problems. Nathan couldn't wait for this game to pass, especially since Thanksgiving was right after and he could have a couple of days rest. But right now he had to focus all his attention on this game.

He turned to Tim's locker and stepped up to him.

"Hey Nate.. what's up?"

"Your brother still dealing?" Nathan whispered over to him.

Xxxx

Haley sat on her bed, while Nathan was sitting on Haley's computer chair. They were both just hanging out and doing some homework. She reached over to him and put a hand on his right leg, which he was constantly shaking up and down. At this point, it was starting to bug her.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah.. I'm fine.."

"You sure? You seem.. I don't know.. pre-occupied.."

"Yeah… I guess with all these assignments coming up and this game.. I'm starting and I don't know.. it's sort of a big deal.."

She smiled warmly at him, knowing that this game meant a lot to him and that there was a lot of pressure on his shoulders.

"You're going to do great.. actually on.. more than great.. you're going to rock!" She said as she went over to him and sat on his lap and gave him a big hug.

"Thanks Hales.." He said honestly, resting his head against hers. Haley always had a calming effect on him. She snuggled up against him, enjoying the closeness.

"Wow.. Nate.. your heart is racing."

"Well.. that's what happens when I'm around you." He smiled as he took her hand and put it over his heart. She turned slightly red and then he reached out and kissed her. It didn't take long for their kisses to intensify and then he lifted her up and gently laid her down on her bed. His hands instinctively reached for the top buttons of her blouse, where he started to unbutton one by one.

"Nathan.." She let out between kisses, trying to gently push him off of her. She was lying on one her books and pens, both of which were piercing her back and making things uncomfortable.

"Wait.. Nate.." She said again and pushed a little hard this time.

Nathan stopped and rested his forehead against hers. He needed to calm down and get a grip on himself. The last thing he needed right now was to push the issue of sex to Haley. He stood up and Haley reached under and pushed the book and pen aside.

"Um.. I should go.." Nathan said quickly as he put his stuff away. Haley's body was on fire and she wasn't sure how much more of this she could take.

"W.. why?"

"Cuz one more minute here and I'm going to have to rip that shirt right out from you." He smirked in classic Nathan Scott charm. Haley blushed, feeling even more heated. "But I.. will kiss you later." He smiled as he leaned back down and gave her one last kiss.

Haley watched as Nathan left her room. She looked over to her clock and knew that Peyton would be back soon. That was basically the only thing stopping her from running outside and grabbing Nathan back in. She sighed and crashed back onto her bed. _What is this boy doing to me?_

To Be Continued . . ..

I hope I didn't make this chapter too serious, but I will say that the next two-three chapters are going to be very important. And that the light-hearted stuff is coming, believe me I already have it in my head. I'll try to update my other stories soon, we'll see how this weekend goes. It's mother's day and I hate that I have to make the journey back home but I got no choice in the matter. Hope you enjoyed, please review.


	29. Thicker Than Blood

Thicker Than Blood

Thicker Than Blood

Chapter 29

Thank you guys for the reviews. I wanted to update sooner because I was really excited about this chapter but life got in the way. I don't know about you, but I totally loved last night's episode, I hate it that we're already at the end of the season, when it felt like it just began. The whole father-son scenes with Nathan and Jamie totally rocked and made the episode for me, that's fitting considering what I have planned for this chapter. Anyways, I'll say more about the episode at the end of the chapter. So enjoy and please review!!

Xxx

Nathan shot up from his bed, his chest pounding and heart racing. He looked over at the clock and nearly panicked. It was almost 1pm and he only woke up now, but then he remembered that his professor cancelled class and that the only thing going on today was the game tonight. He sighed and lied back down. Between practice and catching up on school work, he was stressed and hadn't been sleeping much. It didn't help that his dad was riding his ass again and that he couldn't talk to Lucas about it. Things have gotten better between him and brother but there was still tension there. When Rachel went to pick up M.J., she sensed it too but neither said anything about it.

The only good thing was that he was finally able to get a good night's rest. His stomach growled but he was still feeling too lazy to get up and eat something. He started to think about the game tonight and once again Nathan felt the weight of it resting on his shoulders. He enjoyed his time playing at Duke. Sure it was weird at first not being the star player anymore. He was so used to it in high school, but now it was different and it turned out, he enjoyed it. The pressure was gone and for the first time in a long time, he played simply for the enjoyment of it. He still craved for the glory, for the attention but it was just nice to live without everyone looking at you. Now it was time for him to be put back in the spotlight and he had to wonder if he still had it in him. He reached over to his jacket and from the inside pocket took out the unopened bottle of pills Tim had given him.

He didn't know what possessed him to ask Tim to get him these "enhancers" but he did feel better knowing they were there, _just in case_. He had been carrying it with him these past few days, never opening it, but always tempted to do so. He took the bottle in his hand, it was as if it was talking to him, teasing him, taunting him. There would be no worries, no doubts, over tonight, he would come out strong and have the energy to carry his team through the game. But in the last few months and especially most recently, his world had been turned upside down. He met a girl, fell in love. It was a simple as that and yet so complicated, for Nathan Scott has never been in love, never thought he would ever fall in love and now that it happened, it was the most amazing feeling ever, yet it scared him to death. His past, which he tried so hard to let go, seemed to be popping up wherever he turned. The latest incident with Brooke could attest to that.

Reaching for the cap, he was about to twist it open and break the seal but he stopped himself. He was still a boy in love and a boy in love wouldn't hurt the one he loved by hurting himself. He loved his brother and even though they weren't on the best of terms right now, this would surely widen the rift between them. Nathan took a deep breath and tried to remain calm. For all the bluster and the façade he put on for the rest of the world, he was just like everyone in this world who sometimes gets scared at what life has to offer. He had to remain cool and push all bad thoughts his father kept drilling into the back of his mind.

Just then he heard the sound of keys jingling and his door knob turning. He quickly put the bottle back in his coat pocket just as Lucas and surprisingly Haley walked inside.

"She's like a stray cat." Lucas teased, his attention on Haley.

"You, quiet!" She gave him a mean look and then looked over to Nathan and smiled. She raced over to him and gave him a big hug and kiss on the lips. She positioned herself next to him, kicking off her shoes and slipping into bed with him.

"Oh Gag me!" Lucas exclaimed as he grabbed his bathrobe. "I'm going to take a shower.. try to keep it PG in here.." Lucas teased as he stepped inside the bathroom.

"Morning.." Nathan smiled back at her, ignoring his brother's comment. His day already a thousand times better now that Haley was here.

"It's actually afternoon sleepy head.."

"Oh yeah… I guess I overslept.."

Haley nodded her head in agreement. "See I told you .. drinking all that coffee .. and red bull." She motioned towards his desk, where there were already three empty red bull cans were there. "With all that caffeine you've been drinking this week.. you were bound to crash.."

"Yeah.. well I feel a whole lot better now." He said, wrapping his arms around him and pulling her towards him. Haley gave a small laugh and gave a soft kiss to his bare chest. She ran her hand across his stomach, enjoying the feel of abs and then lifting the blanket slightly.

"I can see that." She smirked. "Circus back in town?" She teased.

"I brought the whole freaking carnival!" He exclaimed, bringing her closer to him, now she was on top of him and his hands gently roamed her sides, then firmly his hands over her bottom, giving it a big squeeze.

"You have a serious ass Haley James." He smirked. Normally, she would be pissed if a guy did that, but not with Nathan. In fact, it was having the opposite effect.

"You know.. Lucas will come back out here any second." Haley was quick to remind him. She was ready for him, she knew it in her heart but at the same time, she wanted to have her first time be a little bit more meaningful and intimate than a quickie in the dorm rooms while Lucas was in the next room taking a shower. Although that thought wasn't so bad either.

"What're you thinking about?" Nathan asked curiously.

"That Lucas is right next door.."

"And?"

"And he's in there right now.. taking a nice warm shower.. the waters running through his.."

"K I get the picture." He said plainly, not wanting to hear anymore of this.

She licked her lips and strayed her eyes away from him. She could tell he was growing annoyed and jealous. She couldn't help herself, he just looked so darn cute.

"Hey.. eyes down here." Nathan was quick to snap.

"Huh what?"

"Don't tell me you're thinking about my brother?"

"Thinking.. fantasizing all the same thing." She tried to play it off. She saw him getting even more jealous and his grip on her waist tightened. "You know how you Scott boys are." She fluttered her eyebrows.

"Well you should only be concerned about this Scott boy."

"Why is that?" She mocked, but as soon as the words left her mouth, Nathan pulled her in for an earth-shattering kiss. His lips pressed hard against hers and he was practically eating her alive. When they both couldn't breath anymore, Haley rested her forehead against his, both panting.

"Still thinking about Lucas?" He smirked.

"Lucas who?" She said back, which only made Nathan smiled even wider.

"Exactly." He said as his lips were back on hers. It took all her will power but she managed to push him back down and away from her lips. "Wait Nathan.." She caught her breath. "Lucas is going to come out any second."

Nathan thought about it for a second. "Well.. we can just continue making out until he comes out here and yell at us."

"Works for me." She quickly replied and pressed her lips back against his.

A few minutes later, Lucas did come out.

"Ahhh my eyes !! .. You freaks!!" Lucas yelled trying to look away.

Xxxxx

Haley sat nervously as the game continued to play before her eyes. She was sitting not too far from the team thanks to the ticket that Nathan managed to get for her. She wished Peyton was here with her though, but she wasn't quite ready to see Jake and left early to spend Thanksgiving with her dad. She looked over to the cheerleader section and saw Brooke. She put a smile on her face but she knew she wasn't doing too well because Lucas still wasn't talking to her. Haley turned her attention back to the game.

It was neck and neck with Duke down by 3 points at the end of the first quarter, but then Duke started loosing their steam and now they were down by 15. Nathan was having a great game, although every game where he played, she thought he did well. She really wished she could have someone to ask. She was still clueless when it came to basketball.

Nathan was tired and sweat poured from his body. The buzzer rang and that was the end of the 2nd quarter. He was making his way towards the bench when he looked up to see Haley. She looked back at him and gave him a smile. Nathan nodded in her direction and smiled back. Unbeknownst to either of them, Dan Scott saw the whole exchange.

Xxx

"Pssst.." A voice called from behind Nathan. He turned around to find Haley there. Nathan was on his way back to the court after a ribbing from Coach K to step up their offense or they could kiss this game goodbye.

"Hey.. what're you doing back here?" He asked.

"Oh you know.. the perks of being the star player's girlfriend."

"Well.. I don't know about star player.. not after tonight." He shook his head.

"Nathan.. what're you talking about? You're doing great out there."

"Really?" He questioned.

"Yeah.. you like dribbled the ball.. passed it around .. made your basket thingies.." Haley kept blabbering. Nathan chuckled.

"You don't know what you're talking about do you?"

Haley sighed. "Not a clue.. but I know you're trying to hardest.."

"We're still loosing though."

"By only 15?!" Haley scoffed. "You still have another third.."

"Half.." Nathan quickly corrected her.

"Yeah whatever.. the point is ..so what if you lose.. at least you can say that you gave it your all.."

"That's not enough.."

"Why not? You played your heart out, there's nothing more you could've done." Haley crossed her arms. She didn't like to see Nathan sound so defeated when there was still time to change things. "You put so much pressure on yourself.. you can't keep living life in the what ifs.. it's going to eat you up alive.. and like you said.. you still have half the game to come back.. and don't worry what people will say .. win or loose it isn't about them.. it's you .. and win or loose I'll still be here cheering you on.. I believe in you Nate."

Nathan smiled at Haley. Suddenly, he didn't feel so nervous, didn't feel so tense. With just simple words of encouragement, he got the boost he needed. With Haley by his side, he can do anything.

"What?" Haley asked, seeing Nathan's expression change to a mischievous grin.

"Well you said, you'd be cheering for me .. now I can't stop imagining you in a cheerleader's outfit."

"Oh God.." Haley playfully rolled her eyes. "I think you need to get back out there now."

Nathan laughed and then pulled Haley closer to him. "Thank you, Haley .. for everything."

"You're welcome." Haley responded as Nathan bent down and gently kissed her. After a moment he pulled away and started to walk back to the court. Haley gave him a playful smack on the butt, as he left. He turned back around with a smirk on his face.

"For good luck… just in case." Haley bit her lower lip.

"Haha.. I bet." Nathan winked and then continued to walk back out to the court. Haley was right, he thought. He was going to give it his all, but his mind wasn't on basketball but the girl he just walked away from, the girl who stole his heart the moment he met her.

Xxxx

Nathan stepped onto the court and walked over to Jake and Lucas.

"I don't know about you guys.. but I really want to win." Nathan said.

"Who wouldn't? But these guys are tough." Lucas responded.

"Yeah.." Jake added.

"Look aren't you tired of feeling crappy?" Nathan asked the both of them. ".. Jake .. I know it's been hard with out Peyton and Luke.. well yeah.. this whole thing with Brooke and with me.. I'm sorry by the way.. but the point is .. it's been really crappy lately.. and the fact that Dan is here, leering doesn't help.."

"Wait Dan is here?" Lucas interjected.

"Yeah.."

"Who's Dan?" Jake asked.

"Our dad." Nathan said bluntly.

"Oh." Jake responded, knowing that there was some colorful history when it came to Nathan's and Lucas' dad.

Lucas shook his head. "Just wonderful.." Lucas muttered.

"Someone just reminded me that as long as we give it our all then we'd have nothing to regret about.. but I know we're not playing our best and I'm not going to let us walk out of this court knowing that we didn't try… so what do you say guys? You in? Nathan extended his hand. Jake and Lucas looked at each other before pumping their fists against each other. Jake and Lucas both thought the same thing. Nathan was right, things have been pretty crappy lately and although this game wouldn't change anything, they sure as hell would feel a lot better if they did win. More determined than ever, the three players joined the rest of the line up. After that the other team didn't stand a chance.

Xxx

Nathan rushed out of the locker room, where the team was still going wild after their victory. He wanted to stay and celebrate but all he wanted to do was see Haley. They were both leaving for Thanksgiving break soon and the thought of spending a couple of days with out her already had him feeling miserable.

"Well hopefully, they'll just remember the second half and not that sloppy first." A voice called out behind him.

Nathan turned around, his smile now visibly gone. "What do you want Dad?"

"What I want is for you to get your act straight… do you know how close you were to blowing it tonight?"

"God! Do you even hear yourself?"

"Do you even listen!?" Dan shot back.

"Whatever Dad.. I'm not doing this now." Nathan threw his hands up and started to walk away.

"Oh yeah .. that's right.. walk away .. go on to your little _girlfriend_.."

Nathan turned around. "What?"

"At least now I know why you're game has been so off …"

"Dad.. leave Haley out of this." Nathan gritted his teeth.

"Oh it's good to know you remember her name this time.. get rid of her and get your ass back in gear and focus."

Nathan's blood was practically boiling at this point. It took all his will power not to go off on his dad. "You have no idea what you're talking about so stop acting like you do." Nathan clenched his jaw.

"I know more than you think .." Dan said with a straight face. ".. you have all the time in the world for girls Nathan.. but this … this shot .. this opportunity.. it comes once and it never comes again.."

"This whole living your life through me Dad .. it's really getting tired.. get over the fact that you didn't make it …"

"Look son, I know I've pushed you .. maybe a little too hard but it's only because I love you and that I want the best for you … I don't want you to repeat the same mistakes I did."

"Don't worry Dad.. I didn't knock anyone up.." Nathan mocked.

"Dammit Nathan .. listen to me.. I saw you play tonight and how your eyes kept wondering over to that girl when it should've been on the game! You can't lose your focus because of her!"

"You really don't have a clue.." Nathan shook his head. "_That girl _is my girlfriend.. and she has done more for my game than you ever did."

"What? Is she a trainer too on the side? Please Nathan.. let's not forget that it was because of all the time I spent training you.."

"Don't get ahead of yourself." Nathan quickly interrupted. "..yes you trained me and pushed me to work harder but don't think I haven't forgotten all the times you belittled me.. put me down .. tore me down .. making me feel like shit.." Nathan took a deep breath. "Haley has done for me what you never could."

"Really?" He said sarcastically. ".. and what's that?"

"Believe in me." He said calmly and started to walk away. He reached into his pocket and felt the outline of bottle of pills he had in there. Nathan shook his head, to believe that he was actually going to go stoop so low. He was so thankful that he never got to use it.

"Nathan!… Nathan!!" Dan called out but Nathan continued to ignore him. "You and I both know that once your tired of her, you'll drop her last yesterday's trash.. I'm still your father Nathan and whatever you may think of this girl .. remember that blood is thicker than water."

"That's funny coming from you .." Nathan stopped and turned back around and faced Dan. "… tell me _Dad_.." He said mockingly. ".. just how thick did the blood run when Lucas was born?.." Nathan smirked, seeing his dad look a little nervous. "..you're pathetic you know that and a hypocrite .. to think that I let you brain wash me into hating him.. my own brother .. but ironically enough.. you not being in his life turned out to be the best thing for him.." Nathan gave a cocky chuckle, seeing his dad grow more uncomfortable. "You maybe my father but don't think for a second that you're considered _family_ .. you gave that privilege up a long time ago… Lucas is family.. Haley is my family now.. and I love my family Dad.. and if dare try to do anything to hurt those I love.. I will make you pay!!" Nathan clenched his fist. ".. but you are right.." Nathan's voice softened. ". blood is thicker than water.." He looked at Dan straight in the eye. ".. but _love_ is thicker than blood." Nathan stated, his expression stern and unreadable.

"Nathan.." Dan started to speak.

"Bye Dan." A voice called out and both Dan and Nathan turned their heads to see Lucas standing there. "I think it's time for you to go." Lucas crossed his arms and gave Dan a serious look. Dan hesitated for a moment before turning around and walking away. With both his sons there, he knew it was a loosing battle.

"You okay?" Lucas asked as he walked up to Nathan.

"Yeah.. I'm fine.. thanks by the way.."

"It should be me thanking you." Lucas quickly replied.

"How much did you hear?" Nathan asked.

"Enough." Lucas stated. He threw his arm over Nathan's shoulder and led him off. "Now.. let's go find that _'too good for you'_ girlfriend of yours." Lucas teased.

Xxxx

"No! no no no!!" Haley tried to keep her voice calm as she talked on her phone. "Taylor James, I swear to God I will come all the way over there and ring your neck.. I can't believe you, especially now! …. oh no.. don't you dare tell me you have to go.. I'm not done yelling at you… Taylor! .. Taylor!!." Haley sighed. "Dammit!" She exclaimed as she put her phone away.

"Hey are you okay?" Nathan asked as he stepped up to her.

"Oh hey.. great game!" She tried to smile as she gave him a hug. She saw Lucas behind him. "You too Luke."

"Thanks Haley" Lucas responded.

" Yeah..thanks Hales... but I heard you on the phone.. what's wrong?"

"Oh it's nothing.."

"It didn't sound like nothing.."

"…"

"Haley.."

".. k fine... it's just that my sister Taylor and I were supposed to spend Thanksgiving together with our parents .. the rest of our siblings can't make it cuz their either; can't make it or spending the time with their in-laws.. but now Taylor up and decides to just go away on some trip to Las Vegas with some guy she's seeing.. and my parents being weird decides that since it's just me that we should just spend the holidays driving through the Midwest, where we'll probably spend Thanksgiving dinner over at McDonald's or at some random rest stop."

"That sucks." Lucas responded.

"Yeah.. it does.. . I'm so sorry." Nathan gave her another hug.

"It's okay.." Haley sighed.

"No, it's not.." Nathan replied. "You know what? I have a great idea."

"What?" Haley asked.

"If you want.. you could spend thanksgiving with us back in Tree Hill."

"Oh Nathan.. thank you but I can't impose."

"You're not imposing."

"Nathan's right." Lucas butted in. "You should definitely come."

"But you're going to be with your family.." Haley replied.

"So?" Nathan shot back. "Come on Hales.. do you really want to spend your holiday break over fast food and diners?"

Haley thought about it for a minute and saw the pleading look on both of their faces. She really didn't feel like seeing her parents, especially if she's going to be the only one. Next month, the whole James clan was meeting up for Christmas anyways, at least then it would be her whole family there. And she knew she was going to miss Nathan terribly if she did leave, plus couldn't resist saying no to Nathan's puppy dog blue eyes and with Lucas too, she knew was already a goner.

"Your right.." Haley smiled. "I'd love to spend thanksgiving in Tree Hill."

To Be Continued . . . .

I hope you enjoyed and this chapter basically summed up the meaning of the title of the story. Just some back story, but when I first wrote Chapter 1 and came up with a name, I thought that I had to give it some meaning so almost immediately after I thought of "Thicker than Blood" I had that whole exchange with Nathan and Dan in my head and knew that somewhere along the way. So Haley's off to Tree Hill next chapter, hehe. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and again please review!!

I'll try to update my other stories ASAP but it's just getting harder to find time to get myself into that "zone." As for last night's episode, loved it, some good, some bad but overall I loved it.

- I feel bad for Lucas bit I'm a little confused as to why they hyped Leyton so much only for the writer's to make it out that Lucas really did love Lindsey. I also feel bad for Peyton, she should really move on. I thought Lucas' words were a little harsh but I hope it just seals the coffin on their relationships, they never could be on the same wavelength and that has always been their problem since season 1. Their first heavy duty make out session, she pulled away. When Lucas finally got with Brooke, that's when Peyton wanted him. They finally get together in season 4 but careers got in the way and she pulled away from him when he asked her to marry him and now she wants him back.

- I really like Lucas with Brooke and this season has shown it. I think overall Brooke and Lucas have better chemistry and this season, it showed a deep bond of friendship and intimacy that we didn't see with Peyton. She was like the sneaky underdog and I'm rooting for them, though I wish they don't make Brooke go out with the doctor guy, as nice of a guy he is, I really wish her and Lucas can finally be together again.

- Skills and Deb.. awkward but funny. I would like to see Deb do something more serious instead of being the comic relief, and where the hell did Karen go? I'd love to see them two together again.

- Loved the Peyton/Haley friendship, it really harkens back to season 1 where those two were friends first before Haley and Brooke, although I am missing seeing Haley and Brooke together.

- I actually felt bad for Dan, his scene with Jamie was just precious..

Which leads me to the best part of the episode.. James Lucas Scott. I swear to God, he is the best thing that happened to OTH since.. well .. Nathan and Haley got together in season 1. Every scene he was in was amazing. The whole father/son bonding was great, the banter, how Nathan opened up to him, how Jamie kept encouraging his dad, totally great and almost makes up for the lack of Naley. Though I find it hard to believe that Nathan is struggling, considering that he looks more fit than ever, but yeah, I loved how Jamie was riding him to go faster and when he took the cape from him. My heart broke when he saw the card in the trash (although I am supposed to believe a week has passed between episodes? If so, then Nathan and Haley really need to take the trash out more). I'm glad nothing happened to him and his scene with Haley on the playground was also amazing. "You shouldn't lie to me mama" oh man.. what a kid!? .. I totally loved it when Haley put the picture of Nathan and Jamie on the piano and at the end when she picked up Jamie and Nathan came over and gave them both a hug, I really wished that scene was extended. Oh and I was cracking up when Nathan caught his mom.. the whole "bathroom" at age 12 thing was hilarious .. "you were in there a lot" haha! Like I said, it sucks that next week is the finale, I really felt like the season was just getting started.


	30. The Look

Thicker Than Blood

Chapter 30

Thank you guys for the reviews! Sorry for not updating, but I've been really busy. I also apologize for any mistakes, I'm sick right now as I wrote this and couldn't sleep. This chapter is extra long, hope you enjoy and please review!!

Rated M.. you've been warned !

Xxx

Nathan rolled his eyes as his mom continued to blab on the phone. It took a while but he finally got her off the line.

"God.. she wouldn't quit talking!" Nathan exclaimed as he put his phone away.

"Maybe if you told Deb you had a girlfriend then she might've not asked so many questions." Lucas stated as he continued to drive.

"Well if someone didn't tell Karen that I had a girlfriend who in turned told my mom, then she wouldn't be asking." Nathan glared.

"I don't understand why you didn't tell your mom .. I mean you were practically shoving it into everyone's faces that you and Haley were going out.. I still remember the t-shirt.." Lucas remembered shortly after they started going out that Nathan proudly displayed his new girlfriend and even made a shirt for Haley that said, "Property of Nathan Scott #23" luckily for him, Haley took it in good humor.

"Whatever man! My mom kept going on about how pretty Haley is .. I wonder where she got that idea?"

"What? My mom asked.."

"So you admit that Haley is pretty?"

"Well yeah…"

"Oh so you admit that you have feelings for her!?" Nathan exclaimed.

"What!? How does that mean I have feelings for her.. God you're crazy.."

"But you've been checking her out!! Telling your mom how hot she is!?"

"My mom asked me how is Haley.. I said she was nice and pretty.."

"So, you don't think she's hot?" Nathan raised his eyebrow.

"No!!"

"Oh so she's not hot then? Are you saying my girlfriend is ugly?" Nathan shot back.

"What I didn't say that.. of course Haley is hot.."

"See!! You are checking out my girlfriend.. just cuz you and Brooke are on the rocks right now." Nathan shook his head.

Lucas looked at his brother with a shocked expression. "Dude! What the hell is your problem?"

"My problem.. you're the one checking Haley out!"

"You're so stupid !!" Lucas shook his head as silence enveloped the car. After a long pause, ".. I think you're nervous.." Lucas spoke.

"Nervous? About what?"

"About everyone meeting Haley.."

"Why would I be nervous about that?"

"Considering the fact that you never told anyone back home about Haley.."

"Why would I do that when I have you to?" Nathan glared.

"Don't worry.. I'm sure they'll all like her."

"I'm not worried about that.."

"Then what?"

"That everyone will start talking about .. about me.. how I was a jerk.."

"You're still a jerk." Lucas was quick to point out.

"Ass.. but seriously after this whole she thought I was MJ's dad and this thing with Brooke.. I don't need more bad publicity.. we're in a really good place right now.. I don't want anything to mess that up." Nathan sighed.

"Don't worry I'm sure this weekend will be fine.." Lucas tried to reassure Nathan. "You really are worked up about this huh?" Lucas teased. "..maybe I should stop at the rest stop so you can go to the bathroom."

"I don't need to go to the bathroom.."

"I know that.. I meant so you can go _to the bathroom_.. relieve some stress."

"What're you talking about?" Nathan asked confused.

Lucas smiled to himself. "You don't think I haven't notice all these times you locked yourself in the bathroom." Lucas snickered.

"Okay stop!" Nathan looked at Lucas with a serious face.

"I knew what you were doing."

"Luke!!"

"You've been hanging out there all the time." Lucas turned to Nathan and Nathan gave him a death glare.

Xxx

"Thanks for riding with me Hales.."

"No problem Brooke." Haley smiled over to her. Normally, Brooke would've rode with Lucas and Nathan back to Tree Hill, but Haley didn't want her to drive there all by herself. "Lucas still isn't talking to you?"

"Nope.." Brooke sighed as she looked straight at the road. Brooke and Haley just left Duke with Lucas and Nathan riding in separate cars and leaving an hour earlier than them.

"I'm sure he'll come around." Haley tried to reassure her. "I mean Lucas is talking to Nathan now.."

"Yeah.." Brooke said dismissively. "..well at least Nathan said hi to me when he dropped you off my place earlier.."

"See that's progress!" Haley sounded cheerful.

Brooke smiled. "How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Be so upbeat.. I thought you'd hate me after you found out about me and Nathan.."

"Hate is a strong word.. but I don't hate you... it was.. _weird_.. and like you said it was in the past .. and I can't get mad for that .. I know Nathan's past is a sensitive topic for him… I choose to see him for the man he is now.."

"Good for you Haley.. and when you're in Tree Hill.. don't even listen to the smack the girls there are going to say about Nathan.." Brooke nodded her head.

"Wait? What girls?!"

xxxxx

"For the last time Haley, I don't know?" Brooke stated.

"What do you mean you don't know?!"

"I mean I don't know."

"Well you brought it up.. how do you not know?" Haley glared.

"I don't know.. there were a lot.."

"A lot!!" Haley exclaimed. Brooke shook her head, she couldn't wait to drop Haley off at Nathan's. Once again Brooke Davis opened her mouth and unleashed Pandora's Box. Haley knew that Nathan had a past, but she didn't get the colorful details of how he went through girls like nothing and for the whole ride Haley kept asking Brooke questions about Nathan.

"Oh good.. we're here!" Brooke breathed a sigh of relief. Nathan saw them pull in the driveway and he went outside to greet them.

"Hey you made it!" Nathan said with a smile as he stepped outside. "My mom is running some errands, she's just going to meet us at Lucas' for dinner." Nathan walked towards Haley to give her a hug but she deflected him.

"My stuff's in the trunk, can you bring it in?" Haley said plainly, as she walked pass him and inside the house.

Nathan was a little dumbfounded and looked over towards Brooke. "What happened?" He asked as he took Haley's bag out of the trunk.

"So.. there's a small chance that Haley might feel a little intimidated."

"Cuz she's meeting my family?"

"Yeah that… and maybe the fact that you hooked up with practically hooked up with every girl in this town.. okay gotta go!" Brooke quickly went into her car.

"Brooke!!" Nathan yelled out as Brooke took off.

Xxxx

"Haley?" Nathan called out again from outside the guest room. "You ready?" He knocked. He was starting to get impatient, he was out there for 10 minutes now. Finally, she opened the door and Nathan's mouth nearly dropped.

Her hair was up and she wore a simple black dress that went just past her knees. It was classy and elegant, perfect for dinner but still showed enough to see Haley's curves.

"Zip me up." She stated as she turned around and he did as he asked, doing his best to keep his hands steady.

"You okay Haley?"

"Yeah.. I'm fine.." She quickly said as she started to apply more blush to her face.

"Hales.. what're you doing?"

"Getting ready? Duh?"

"The girl I know gets ready in 15 minutes.. you've been going at it for half an hour now.. you're not Brooke."

"What? A girl can't make herself look pretty?"

"Hales, you're already beautiful." He said sincerely.

"Of course you have to say that.. you're my boyfriend." She scoffed and turned back around to the mirror.

"No, Haley I'm serious.. you are.. now what's wrong? And please don't tell me there isn't cuz I talked to Brooke.."

"Yeah.. well Brooke doesn't know what she's talking about." Haley quickly responded. Frustrated, Haley finally put the make up down on the dresser. "Look.. I just want to make a good first impression okay?"

"You're going to be fine.."

"Fine is not good enough!" Haley exclaimed then mumbled. ".. especially with all the girls I have to compete with.." Haley mumbled.

"What did you say?" Nathan asked.

"Nothing.."

"Haley.. what're you talking about? Other girls? There are no other girls!"

"Yeah I know that.. there are no other girls NOW.. but what about before.."

"What about before?" Nathan was quick to reply.

"I have to compete with all those other girls you've been with before.. I want your family to like me."

Nathan crossed his arms. "For starters, they are going to love you and second.. there are no girls to compete with.. you're the only girl I've ever introduced to my family before."

"What?"

"Haley look, I was a bad guy.. the girls I was with meant nothing to me.. I never really had a serious relationship until you.. so believe me Hales.. you have nothing to worry about." He pleaded.

Haley sighed and felt a little embarrassed about getting worked up over nothing. "Gosh.. this is so embarrassing.."

"No it's not.." Nathan assured her and gave her a hug. She leaned in against him and relaxed under his arms. She looked up at him and adjusted his tie for him.

"Okay.." Haley said. "Let's do this."

Xxxx

Nathan secretly sighed a breath of relief. Dinner was halfway over and things were going really well. Deb and Karen practically fell in love with Haley as soon as they met her. Even Nathan's uncle Keith, kept sending looks towards Nathan's way. He was glad things were going so well. Karen and Deb couldn't get enough of Haley, asking her a million questions but in true grace Haley took it all in. Nathan took her hand under the table and gave it a gentle squeeze. She looked at him and gave him a reassuring smile that everything is okay.

Deb practically squealed when she met Haley and how her son treated her. Karen also noticed the looks the two would give each other and even though Nathan was not her's, she considered him part of her family and was happy for him.

"Yes mom.." Nathan replied politely. "And I put Haley's things in the guest room."

"Guest room?" Deb shot back. "That filthy room."

"Oh, it's not messy at all Mrs. Scott." Haley replied.

"For the last time Haley.. it's Deb.."

Haley had to hold back her redness and smiled back. "Okay.. Deb.. the room is fine."

"It's been ages since I cleaned it and lord knows what Cooper did in there the last time he visited.. you know what Nathan.. move Haley's stuff into your room.. I made sure to clean your room before you came.. I'm sure there's plenty of space for both of you there." Deb stated.

Nathan shook his head, his mom was trying to pimp him out. He was at least glad to know that her mom liked Haley.

"Oh Deb.. it's time for dessert." Karen called out as she stood up. Deb nodded and stood up as well.

"Do you need help?" Haley asked.

"No dear.. it's okay.." Deb said and her and Karen took off to the kitchen.

Once inside, the two moms started gossiping.

"She is an absolute doll!" Deb exclaimed.

"Yes.. I know.. she so sweet and smart and beautiful.." Karen replied.

"I know! And she has a full ride at Duke.. I'm so happy my Nate finally found a good one .. I have a good feeling about her Karen."

"God you two are horrible." Lucas said walking in with empty plates.

"Sush!" Karen warned. "We're just talking."

"Yes Lucas.. we're just chatting amongst ourselves." Deb replied.

"You were practically forcing them to sleep together a minute ago." Lucas laughed.

"Oh whatever.." Deb rolled her eyes. "You're one to talk.. I heard about you and Brooke.. about time." Deb winked. "Now I gotta get these cakes out there." Deb said as she made her way back to the dining room.

With the mention of Brooke's name, Lucas' expression suddenly changed.

"Yeah.. where is Brooke?" Karen asked as she took the plates from Lucas.

"Oh .. you know with her parents…"

Karen narrowed her eyes. "Funny.. I ran into Victoria yesterday.. I think they were heading out of town." Karen padded her son's shoulder as she started to make her way back to the dining room.

"Wait… mom!" Lucas called out.

Xxxx

"Would you slow down?" Haley laughed as she held onto the arm rest of Nathan's car.

"What? I'm just excited to leave there.. I thought you'd be relieved.. it was like the Spanish inquisition in there.."

"Oh it was fine.. you're mom and Karen were just curious .. I didn't mind at all… I actually like them a lot.. they're both really sweet."

"You sure?"

"Yes.. positive! I didn't mind at all.. I had a great time .. your Uncle Keith was also very nice.. I'm glad I came."

Nathan looked over at Haley and saw the genuine smile on her face. He felt relieved, since families could be a little bit overbearing sometimes.

"Okay.. we're here!" Nathan exclaimed as he put the car in park and got out and opened the door for Haley.

"So this is your favorite spot?" Haley asked.

Nathan took her hand and walked the short path down. "Yep.. here we are.. the rivercourt." Nathan led her to the middle of the court and Haley stood there and looked at her surroundings.

"Wow.. this place is amazing.." She said as she looked over at the lights across the river.

"A lot of games were played here.. some heated.. some not so much.."

"I bet." Haley smiled imagining Nathan and his friends playing ball here.

"This is where I played Lucas one on one.. and I lost.'

"Lost?" Haley raised her eyebrow. "Nathan Scott lost? To his brother?" She teased.

"Well.. I'd like to say that I beat myself that night.. but yeah.. it was back when we didn't like each other.. and if I won he would quit the team.. but I'm glad he won.. but that's the only time he won!" He was quick to point out.

"Sure.." Haley giggled.

"But ironically enough.. after high school graduation.. a bunch of our friends came down here and we just played ball all night long.. Lucas and I played another one on one.. for old time sakes.."

"And who won?"

"I don't know.." Nathan smiled. "We didn't keep score."

Haley smiled back at the warm memory.

"You know I love basketball.. it meant the world to me.." He said honestly.

"Meant?"

"Look Hales.. there's something I need to tell you." He said in a serious tone that Haley concerned. "I love the game.. I do.. and sometimes because of it.. because of the pressure I get.. especially from my dad.. I tend to do stupid things.."

"What stupid things?" Haley asked.

Nathan reached into his pocket and pulled out a medicine bottle and handed it to Haley.

"Nathan, what is this?"

"Sports enhancers.."

"What kind of sports enhancers?"

"The illegal kind.." He said softly.

"Nathan!!" Haley exclaimed. "Oh my God!! Is this why you've been so worked up this past week!?"

"I was worked up over the game.. but that was cuz of all the caffeine I drank.. I never opened the bottle.. you can see for yourself.. the safety latch is still there.

Haley felt relieved but had to wonder, "But why do you have this?"

"Just in case.."

"In case of what?"

"That I couldn't do it .. that I couldn't perform.."

Haley shook her head furiously. "God I can't believe you!!"

"Look Haley.. I know you're mad at me!"

"No.. I'm not mad Nathan.. I'm disappointed.." Haley rubbed her forehead. "How can you be this cocky.. over confident guy.. and yet have so little confidence in yourself.. you're better than this.." Haley said extending the bottle of pills out to Nathan. Nathan took it and threw it hard, landing somewhere in the water.

"I know.." He said softly.

"Do you?" Haley questioned. "You have so many good things going on for you.. why would you do this?"

"For a moment.. I forgot what I had.. and as soon as I got the pills.. I realized that.. I thought about the good things in my life.. my friends.. my family.. well most of my family.. and most importantly ..you Haley.. every time I went to reach over to open it.. I thought of you.. thought of Lucas.. I could hurt myself.. but I couldn't bear the thought of hurting you.. you're the best thing that ever happened to me.." He said softly.

"Better than basketball.." She asked curiously.

"Yes." He said bluntly and then walked over to her and grabbed her shoulders. "Do you remember when I tried teaching you basketball.. we went to eat afterwards.. and …"

xxx Flashback (Chapter 10) xxx

"_Okay.. can I tell you a something?" Nathan sat up and leaned into her._

_Haley was curious and sat up as well. "What?"_

"_I'm afraid of missing it .. the game."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Well I told you I'm here on a basketball scholarship and I know I'm good and people always tell me that I'm a shoe in for the NBA but I just wonder sometimes.."_

"_Wonder what?"_

"_What if I'm not good enough.. I mean I remember back in high school I had so much pressure to win." Nathan paused remembering the dark time that his dad had pushed him too far. He quickly tried to forget about it. "I mean at least here everything isn't all on my shoulders.. but I mean next year I'll be a junior and I would need to step up my game more.. and what if one day I can get injured or something then what?"_

"_Well aren't you studying business? You can always fall back on that."_

"_I could but I just majored in it to just major in it… like look at Lucas.. he's also a great player but he loves literature .. I don't have anything but the game." Nathan sighed. "I guess I'm just afraid of what I'm going to do if I don't have basketball anymore." After the words left his mouth, Nathan was surprised he said those things at all. They were always in the back of his mind but this was the first time he actually said it to anyone. _

_She gave him a warm smile. "Welcome to the rest of us." She said simply._

"_Huh?"_

"_You're going to be fine Nathan.. you're just like every college kid out there."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Take me for example, I'm majoring in education with a minor in English but at least once a week I question myself as to why I choose my major."_

"_But why? I seen you tutor.. you're so good."_

"_But that's tutoring .. one on one .. what if I can't hack it in a classroom full of students? And then some of the classes I have to take, they just make me wonder why I'm doing all this in the first place."_

"_I guess I'm not the only one huh?"_

"_Nope.. we're all just trying to find our way…But seriously Nathan… you love the game, if you don't get to play in it doesn't mean you have to give it up. I mean look at me this morning, I suck but you still helped me out .. granted I have a loooong way to go (Nathan chuckled) .. but you can always get into coaching or something and with a business degree you can work for any basketball team .. you can even minor in sports medicine or something.. there's a lot you can do.. don't sell yourself short." She encouraged him._

Xxx End Flashback xxxx

"I couldn't self myself short Haley.. not with you.." He looked deeply into her eyes, that same look that gave Haley butterflies and made her weak in the knees. She caressed his cheeks and could see the sincerity in his eyes. She leaned in against his chest and gave him a reassuring hug. Nathan pulled away to look at her. He took a deep breath, this was it, this was the moment he was finally going to tell Haley, the three small words he's been dying to tell her. "Haley.. I …"

But before Nathan could get another word out, there was a loud clasp of thunder and heavy rain started falling. _Just my fucken luck. _Nathan thought to himself.

"I .. I think we should go!" He said quickly and took Haley's hand as they raced back to his car.

Xxxx

Brooke Davis looked around at the pathetic site before her. In her big house, in this long dining table, she sat there alone once again. She couldn't believe her parents decided to go fly to London for a business trip, but then again she wasn't surprised. They were hardly in Tree Hill anymore, spending more time in LA and New York. She looked at the crappy microwave dinner she heated up and suddenly lost her appetite. She pushed away and shook her head, trying her best to keep herself composed. Just then she heard rain and thunder and before she knew it, the whole house went dark.

"Just great." She muttered to herself as she lit some candles to get some light in the house. _Could this night get any worse? _She thought to herself, just then she heard knock from the door. _I spoke to soon.. maybe it's some serial killer_. She took a look through the peep hole and was surprised to see who it was.

"Lucas!" She opened the door. "It's pouring outside.. what're you doing here?"

Lucas removed his hood and lifted a bag of food that his mom helped prepare. "I thought you might be hungry." He gave a half smile.

"Actually .. I am.." Brooke smiled back as she let Lucas inside and closed the door.

Xxxx

Nathan quickly closed the door behind him and went over to the linen closet to get towels for both he and Haley.

"Thank you.." She said as she took the towel and started drying herself off. "So this is your beachhouse?" She asked looking around. Nathan tried to turn on the lights, but they weren't working. They were going to head back to his mom's house but the beach house was closer. He figured, they could hang out here until the storm passes.

"Yeah.. we used to go here a lot when I was younger.. but not so much anymore.."

Just then another loud sound of thunder had Haley spooked as she ran towards Nathan.

"Scared much?" He teased.

"No.. it's just … okay .. fine.. yes .. I hate thunderstorms.." She admitted.

Nathan laughed. "It's not so bad.."

"What's there to like? It's loud and wet.. I can't take it.."

"Really huh?" Nathan smirked. "Here.. I wanna show you something.." Nathan said as he took Haley's hand and walked up the stairs to his bedroom, using his cell phone to light the way.

"Thunderstorms can be pretty cool if you think about it…" He said as he opened the door. ".. as you will see.."

"I see nothing.." Haley said as they walked into the dark room. Nathan grinned and then walked over to the walls and started to open up the blinds. Nathan's room was on the top floor of the house and three of the walls all had massive windows that stretched into the roof, which over looked the water and the coast. Haley saw the pattern of lights along the view and how they sparkled against the raindrops.

"Wow.." Haley managed to speak. "This view is gorgeous.. I can only imagine it during the day with the sun.

"Actually.. the view is pretty good right now." He smiled as he looked at Haley, who only blushed. She walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"Dance with me.." She whispered.

"Okay.." He whispered back. "But there's no music.."

"So.."

"Wait.. actually.." Nathan pulled away and started to scroll through his phone and clicked play.

Haley giggled as Mobb Deep's "Quiet Storm" started playing.

"Opps wrong one.." Nathan laughed as he clicked the next track and the music started to play. He placed his phone on his dresser and walked over to Haley, as the two began to slowly dance.

(Enter Ryan Tedder's "The Look", go to youtube and type in "ryan tedder the look" to listen to the song).

_Is it possible maybe to have a love so strong _

_That nothing could ever compare _

_I'm holding back nothing just for the look in your eyes _

_So baby don't be surprised _

_Well I want to know what makes your world go round _

_And I want to hear your voice for the sound _

_A love that defines all I've had in mind _

_Now I'm holding back nothing for the look in your eyes _

_Impossible, maybe, but worth one last try _

_I'm waiting on your reply _

_I'm sitting here patiently just for the chance that I might be able to hold you tight _

_And I want to know what makes your world go round _

_And I want to hear your voice for the sound _

_A love that defines all I've had in mind _

_Now I'm holding back nothing for the look in your eyes _

_Now time is all that we have _

_So won't you let me inside your perfect world for one night _

_Just open up for me _

_Girl I swear that I will be everything you've ever thought a man should be _

_And I want to know what makes your world go round _

_And I want to hear your voice for the sound _

_A love that defines all I've had in mind _

_Now I'm holding back nothing for the look in your... _

_I can see the way you're lookin' back at me _

_Oooh... Could it be that you see what you want to see _

_Just let your eyes believe it _

_I'll never lie to you, in my arms you will be, forever and I... _

_I'm holding back nothing for the look in your eyes _

The look in your eyes...

They danced to the music, both their hearts racing as their eyes never left each other. Before they knew it, the song ended but the two continued to slowly sway together, letting the music of the rain and thunder take over. Nathan, looked down at Haley and couldn't believe how lucky he was to find her, not only find her but to have him as his. He was finally going to tell her what he wanted to tell her at the rivercourt, but she had other plans. Haley was getting lost in Nathan's blue eyes as they seem to sparkle against the flashes of light outside.

"I love you.." She said softly.

"What?!" Nathan exclaimed as he took a step back. "NO!"

Haley shook her head, this wasn't the reaction she was expecting. In fact, a deep sense of regret started to form.

"No.. you can't tell me you love me!" Nathan started blabbing. "I'm supposed to say that.. I'm the one that loves you!!" Nathan shook his head. "The guy is supposed to say it first.. that's what cosmo said!"

Haley laughed as she grabbed his shoulder. "Nathan!!" She called out. "You do realize that you're upset that I said I love you first." She pointed out.

Nathan looked at her for a moment before realizing it himself. "You love me.." He said softly. "You love me!!" He finally exclaimed as he leaned in and kissed her and twirled her around. His lips broke apart. "By the way.. I love you too!!"

Haley laughed again. "I figured as much." She leaned back in and closed the gap between them. Nathan was on top of the world as he deepened the kiss with Haley. Not only did he her that he loved her but that she loved him back.

Out of breath, their lips finally parted. "I have something to show you.." Haley whispered as she took a step back and reached into her purse and handed some pills to Nathan.

"What!? You're on drugs!" Nathan was shocked and couldn't believe the dramatic turn of events.

"Yes.. they're drugs silly.. but look at them." Haley shook her head. Lucas was right, he was pretty wound up today, she thought.

"These.. these.. are birth control.." He said softly.

Haley nodded. "I've been taking them for a while now.. been saving it.. (Haley looked around the room at the windows) .. for a rainy day.." And with that Nathan put the pills down and leaned in and kissed Haley.

"Are you sure?" He whispered against her lips.

"..my first time with the man I love, who loves me back..yes.. I'm sure"

"First?" He whispered.

Her smile widened. "VERY First." She was quick to point out before leaning in and kissing Nathan once more. Nathan's hand roamed her sides and her back, finally landing on the zipper of her dress. She deepened the kiss, saying it was okay. He slowly unzipped it and Haley's lips parted from his as she took a step back. Kicking off her shoes, she slowly slid the dress off, revealing her black lace bra and matching underwear. Stepping out from her dress, Nathan developed a lump in his throat as all his blood headed south. Nathan's hands trembled as they reached around her to unclasp her bra. He paused for a moment and Haley melted that even now he was being such a gentlemen. She nodded at him and he undid it. It fell to the ground and Nathan looked down and had to remember her dream. Next she untied her hair, letting her blond-brown locks fall over her shoulders as she shook her head. Nathan had never been this turned on in his life.

"God… you're beautiful." He said breathlessly as he leaned in to kiss her. His hands slowly massaged her breasts and then he his mouth attacked her neck and eventually down to her chest where he took each breast in his mouth. After sometime, he went back to her mouth, their kisses were long and deep and Haley's hands were busy undoing Nathan's tie and unbuttoning his shirt. Nathan couldn't take it any longer as he helped remove his shirt, while Haley quickly undid his pants. They made their way to the bed as Haley collapsed on top of it. Nathan stepped out of his pants, now standing over her with just his boxers on. Haley took a moment to look at him and how the lights outside shown off his sculpted body. She could never tire of looking at him. She looked down and could already see that he was ready for her, which only fueled her desires more. Nathan's hand reached for his waistband as he slowly peeled them off. Haley's eyes widened as she finally took in the complete site of Nathan nude. A sense of exhilaration and fear came over her as she remembered how he used to brag about himself. She now realized that he had every right.

Xxx Flashback (Chapter 4) xxX

Haley tried to keep her temper in check. The last thing she needed was for others to come in here and see her yelling at a patient."Nathan, we're not together .. you have to get that through that thick head of yours."

"Yes, it is very thick.. and long too." He smirked.

Haley rolled her eyes. "God can you get your mind off the gutter for once? This is serious Nathan." Haley was clamping the IV, preparing it to remove it. Nathan didn't need any more blood out of his system.

"I am serious.. I'll prove it." With his free hand, Nathan was about to unbutton his jeans.

Haley's eyes widened and immediately put his arm back on the arm rest. "I need you to stay still, you wouldn't want the needle to move and pop a vein." When the hell did it get so warm in here? She asked herself.

Xx End Flashback xx

Haley stood up from the bed and her mouth landed on Nathan. Her hands roamed his body, going down his back, giving his ass a squeeze (which made him only laugh against her lips), before going the other side and grasping him with her hands. She ran her hands through his entire length and it took all his concentration not to go right there and then.

".. I need to use two hands.." She laughed against his lips as she continued to work him over.

"God.. you have no idea what you do to me.. I love you so much Haley.."

"I love you too."

Nathan leaned forward and Haley landed on her back against the bed with Nathan firmly on top of her. She took his hands in hers as they made their way down to the waist band of the only piece of clothing separating the two. Nathan could already feel her moist, getting herself ready for him. He got up and slowly peeled off her panties away, tossing it on the ground. He took a moment to fully look at her now, her body revealing all it's glorious secrets to him. He moved back in to kiss her again.

"This'll hurt." He whispered. "I don't want to hurt you.."

"I know.." Haley whispered back. "God.. Nathan.. I need you so much.." He took one hand and brushed her hair off to one side. He looked at her as he took his other hand and positioned himself in front of her. With one more reassuring smile, Haley urged him to go on. He slowly went in and Haley gasped. The pain was incredible as Nathan broke through her body. She held onto him tight, digging her nails against his back. He saw the pain he was causing her and tried his best to keep himself under control. As good as it felt for him, he knew that being Haley's first time would be uncomfortable. That thought alone, being the first guy, also had Nathan's mind racing. She was his, completely and utterly his.

It took sometime, but he finally managed to go in all the way. At this point, Haley relaxed a little bit as the waves of pain were intermingled with pleasure and before she knew it, she couldn't tell between the two. Her body was on fire and she felt everything and nothing at once. Nathan started to slowly thrust his body against hers. The motion had her screaming his name. This was all so new to her, so different, yet so incredible. She looked up at Nathan, feeling him against her, and the look of love and lust in her eyes. She couldn't help it, she was gone before she knew it.

Nathan smirked to himself as even he was surprised as to how fast he was able to get her to climax. He slowed down his pace to let her wave of happiness go through her. She was breathing heavily now. "Oh God.." She moaned.. "Nathan…" He leaned into kiss her.

"I haven't even started yet." He grinned as he continued to slowly rock his body. She gasped again, the same bubbling feeling building up again. She was still tight and Nathan fought his best no to pound her mercilessly. He figured he would have all the time in the world opening her up to him. But he did quicken the pace and once again had Haley moaning.

"Nathan.. Nathan.." She kept muttering. It was music to his ears as he leaned down and kissed her. Telling her how much he loved her. After a few minutes, Nathan could already tell she was close and he picked up the pace again. She unraveled herself once again to him and this time he couldn't hold back as he went over the edge too, spilling everything he had inside of her. In that moment, there was no Nathan, no Haley, but two souls merging as one.

It took a moment for both of them to recover, Nathan still inside of Haley. He caressed her cheeks and then wasted no time in rocking his hips again. She gasped, "Again.."

"And again .. and again." He whispered against her lips. The rain and thunder outside illuminated the room with flashes of white light, but for these two lovers, the flashes were there regardless.

The Beginning . . .

Hope you enjoyed! I ended this chapter with "Beginning" since this a start to a whole new chapter in the relationship for Naley. Someone asked how long this story was and it is far from over! I won't limit myself to a number, but there's a lot of stuff I planned for after this moment. I'll save more comments for the next chapter, but I hope you enjoyed and please review!!

OTH is ending .. boo !! I cant wait for season 6!!


	31. The Wind That Blew My Heart Away

Thicker Than Blood

Chapter 31

Thank you for the reviews and I am very sorry that I haven't uploaded sooner. The thing was I got really busy at work on top of extra workload I had to do because I took a very long extended Memorial Day weekend trip to California and I didn't have my laptop. I'm going to try to update again real soon!

The scenes interchange between the 3 couples. I had no room to write in Peyton last chapter so I'm making it up here, but the Lucas/Brooke and Naley scenes are a continuation from last chapter. The Lucas/Brooke scenes take place after Lucas went to see Brooke. Naley scenes take place the morning after.

I wanted to post this already so I apologize for any mistakes, spelling/grammar. Enjoy and please review!

Xxx

"Dad .. I'm stuffed.." Peyton said as she plopped herself down on the couch in front of the TV.

"I'm with you kiddo." Larry said as he sat down next to her and turned on the TV and started browsing through the channels. Earlier, it was Peyton who was in front of the television while Larry was in the kitchen preparing for their Thanksgiving meal. Peyton scooted over and leaned in against her Dad's shoulder. She didn't see her dad too often but when she did, she cherished the moment. His schedule allowed him some extended time off, unfortunately, he had to go back to sea the day after Thanksgiving. Luckily for Peyton, she was able to leave school early and spend the whole time with her Dad.

"I told you.. you cooked too much food." Peyton stated.

"Well I need to make sure my little girl is well fed, lord knows what you've been eating at that fancy campus of yours." Larry replied back and Peyton giggled. "Besides… that just means there's more for you to take back to your dorm.

"Whatever you say Dad." Peyton replied back as the two watched in comfortable silence.

They spent the last few days just hanging out, shopping, talking, etc. It was nice and exactly what she needed. With school and the whole thing with Jake, she just needed something else on her mind. But now that her dad was leaving tomorrow, once again her mind was back on Jake. She's been avoiding him, she knew it, he knew it as well. She figured by this point it would get easier to get over him, but that was proving harder than she thought.

Xx Flashback xxx

A few days ago…

"Taking off early?" A voice called out from behind Peyton.

"Yeah." Peyton turned around and closed her trunk. She gave Jake a half smile. "My dad is coming in early … so my Thanksgiving break starts now"

Jake smiled back at her. Peyton never said it directly, but he knew that she missed her Dad terribly because he was always working on a boat. He was glad to see her spending the holidays with someone she loved, even though it wasn't him.

"That's really great Peyton.."

"Um.. how are you? I hear there's a big game coming up." Peyton tried to make small talk, trying her best not to let seeing Jake affect her. She had to remain cool, not get affected. She was trying to get over him.

"I'm good.. just gearing up for the game.. and then it's off for Thanksgiving with Jenny.." Jake said with a little hesitation. His daughter was the unspoken elephant in the room, but he figured there was no sense in trying to beat around the topic. ".. my parents are going to visit their relatives .. but bringing Jenny might too much trouble so it's just me and her this weekend.."

"That's really great Jake.. I guess.. it's a father-daughter weekend all around." Peyton gave a hesitant laugh.

"Yeah.. I guess it is .. umm… I know you must have a long drive ahead of you.. umm.. I'll be seeing you.. bye.." Jake waved and walked away.

"Bye.." Peyton said softly as she sat down in her convertible, looking at the rear view mirror, watching Jake walking away, walking away from her. A wave of sadness washed over her, as she started her car up and slowly drove away, Jake's reflection getting smaller and smaller until he was gone and so was she.

Xxx End Flash back xxx

Xxxx

"Ok this is weird." Brooke stated as she put her fork down.

"What's weird?" Lucas asked.

"Just me here, eating… and you …just looking at me eat.. why don't you have something?"

"I told you .. I already ate.."

Brooke sighed.. "Fine… but thank you again Lucas for coming here.. I know it wasn't easy on you.. and again I'm so sorry about the whole thing with Nathan…"

Lucas threw her a smile. When he arrived at her place, Brooke went straight to apologizing over the whole mess with Nathan and accepted her apology. He realized that Nathan and Haley were right, it happened a long time ago and didn't mean anything now. He just needed time and was glad that Brooke had welcomed him back.

"Well I'm sorry I had to bring food over here.. you should've been with us for Thanksgiving dinner.. I'm the one who's sorry.."

"Are we going to play this game?"

"What game?"

"You know.. the whole.. I'm sorry… no you're sorry.. _I'm sorry game_.."

Lucas laughed. "Maybe your right.. how about we're both sorry and we'll leave it at that."

Brooke paused for a moment. "Agreed." Brooke picked up her fork again and started eating, the two enjoying comfortable silence as the rain and wind battled it out outside. The power had gone off and candlelight surrounded them. Truth be told, it felt very romantic and neither were complaining, but Brooke knew she was still keeping something from Lucas this would be her chance to tell him.

"Look Luke.. there's something else.. I didn't tell you."

Lucas raised his eyebrow, a bit nervous. "What?"

"Have you ever heard of Rogue Vogue?"

xxx

Haley's eyes fluttered open as the sun shone in. It took her a moment to register where she was and more importantly, who she was with. It was then that she felt the intense gaze of a certain blue eyed boy next to her. This wasn't the first time she woke up to find Nathan staring down at her, but this time it was different. Everything was now different. She looked up at him, his hair was a little ruffled and he carried on a silly grin, and without a doubt, she knew he was the most handsome man she'd ever met.

"Morning.." She said softly.

"Morning.." Nathan replied back and leaned in and kissed her softly. She ran her hand through his hair and grazed his cheeks.

"Last night was.."

"Was what?" He questioned with a smirk.

"..amazing.." She tried to hold back her smile. "Thank you.." She whispered to him.

"Thank me? For what?" He questioned.

"For being you.. for being so kind to me.. for being so gentle with me.."

"Gentle?" He smirked again.

"Ok.. well gentle at first." She blushed, remembering last night how Nathan was true to his word, thrusting himself in and out of her for what seemed like hours on end, until they finally both collapsed out of exhaustion.

"I hope I wasn't too rough." He said in a more serious tone and Haley could see the look of concern on his face, her heart melted even more. He did his best last night to contain himself, to hold back for her sake. It didn't take long for his restraints to come off as he opened her up for him, the way she looked at him, the way she dug her fingers against his back and his name… when she screamed his name, he nearly lost it.

"No.. you were perfect.. God.. you were perfect." She smiled widely. Nathan smiled back and placed his lips back on hers.

"God I love you.." He muttered before kisses.

"I love you too."

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into him, so now he was on his back with Haley on top of him. She giggled against his lips as she felt him, once again ready for another round.

"What?" He asked.

Haley's eyes motioned southward and Nathan smirked. "You're like the energizer bunny huh?"

Nathan laughed. "Well .. that's what you do to me.. God you don't know what you do to me.." He said breathlessly as he kissed her once more.

Haley slid off of him to Nathan's side, where her hand gently caresses his chest and stomach.

"I wonder how you ever managed with out me.." She teased.

"Believe me.. you were always with me.." He replied in a sexy tone as he took her hand in his and brought it to his lips, where he gently kissed the back of it.

"So you thought of me?"

"All the time.."

"Really?"

"Really.." Nathan replied and his breathing started to get heavier as Haley's hand slowly inched downward.

"Did you ever picture me doing this?" She whispered to his ear as her hand wrapped around him.

Nathan let out a gasp. "Yes.." He said honestly, one of many visions he had of her.

She squeezed tightly, enjoying the feeling, amazed at the length and more importantly the control she felt at this moment. This was definitely something she thought she would never do, but being with Nathan gave her a sense of freedom she never thought possible. In one night, she experienced things she never thought were possible, new heights of pleasure she never existed. And right now, she felt power. Nathan was certainly full of it last night, but right now, this moment, he was literally putty in her hands.

"And you don't know what you do to me.." Haley said breathlessly as she kissed Nathan, her hand never leaving him.

"Haley.." He mumbled in between kisses and soon her lips traveled down his neck and onto his chest. She never denied that she found Nathan physically attractive, on occasion their "sleep overs" resulted in many marks left on Nathan's chest and stomach. It was nothing new and Nathan loved every minute of it. She worked on his nipple, even gently biting it with her teeth as she continued to stroke him even faster.

"Haley …" He gasped again as waves of pleasure coarse through his body. It took a second for him to recover and he still found Haley gently stroking him, while carrying a grin of her own. She thought, she quenched his appetite, but she soon found out she was wrong.

He quickly brought his lips to hers and wrapped his arms around her as he flipped her over to her back. His hand went down her side and down through her thighs, where he parted them. He could already tell that she was ready for him.

"You're mine.." He whispered in her ears.

"I am.." she whispered back and she let out a huge moan as Nathan entered her once again.

Xxx

Brooke looked at Lucas anxiously. She was waiting for a reaction but sadly she wasn't getting one. She just told him everything, about the tape and how she found it, entering Rogue Vogue and about the personal invitation from the Dean of Admission of the Fashion Institute of Technology in New York City to visit their campus.

Brooke was getting impatient. "Luke? .. are you okay?"

"Huh.. what? Oh .. I'm fine.."

"You sure? You kinda zoned out on me.."

"No.. I'm just.. I'm just really happy for you Brooke.. this is exactly what you deserve.. I think F.I.T. would be really lucky to have you.. you should go.."

"I should go.." She repeated his words as she slowly got up from the table. "I should go.." She mumbled to herself again as she started walking away.

"Brooke.. Brooke!" Lucas called out as he stood up and started following her towards the front door. "Brooke.. where are you going?!"

She turned around and faced him with a blank stare. "I.. I should go." She quickly turned around and opened the door to the raging wind and rain and stepped outside. The wind and rain hit her face, but she didn't care as she walked faster with each step.

"Brooke!!" Lucas called out as he grabbed his jacket and rushed outside. "Brooke .. come back here!!" Lucas yelled as he was one step behind Brooke, but Brooke didn't respond. Getting frustrated and very wet, he ran up to her and stepped in front of here.

"Brooke.. what the hell? What're you doing?"

"Taking your advice and going!" She yelled, glad that the rain that fell on her face masked her tears.

"Brooke.. what're you talking about?!" Lucas yelled through the thunder and wind.

"You told me you loved me, but I guess this whole thing with Nathan really screwed that up huh?"

"What!? Brooke.. of course I love you.. that's why I came over here!"

"Really!? You love me !?" She mocked. "But you told me to go …you told me to GO!!"

"What?!" Lucas asked baffled. "This is what you want.. your own fashion line.. Rogue Vogue and F.I.T. can give you that!"

"What I want is YOU !" She yelled and wiped her eyes and turned around to walk in the other direction.

"Brooke!" Lucas called out again as one again ran in front of her. She tried to side step him but he was faster.

"Dammit Luke! Move away!"

"No!"

"Why?! Dammit Luke! I wanted you to tell me to stay.. I want you to want me as much as I want you .. because…I love you!! And because the clothes.. the line.. it doesn't mean anything if you're not there with me!"

"Brooke!" Lucas grabbed her should so that she wouldn't move anymore. "I told you to go because this is your dream.. I can't hold you back."

"You're my dream.." She said in a calmer tone. "I guess.. I wanted you to fight for me.. fight for us …"

"That is not fair!" He yelled. "Dammit Brooke.. I do love you!!"

Brooke shook her head in defiance. "Don't .. don't say that if you don't mean it!"

"Damn Brooke.. I do .. how many times do I have to say it ! I love you ! I love you ! I love you!!" Brooke looked away. Lucas sighed. "You kink your eyebrow when you're trying to be cute." He said.

"What?"

"You kink your eyebrow when you're trying to be cute.. I love that.. I love that you quote Keimoo, even though I've never actually seen you read!"

She tried to hide her chuckle.

"You're such a good person Brooke.. with the biggest heart I know you.. you.. you even miss your asses of parents even though you'll never ever admit that.. I mean.. I mean that has to mean something right?"

Brooke continued to hide her smile.

"And even though we're both going to get pneumonia .. I can stand here all night telling you why I love you… look Brooke.. I don't want you to go .. I don't.. but I'm not going to tell you to stay either.. as much as you love me.. this is your dream too.. and I can't.. I won't stand in the way of that… do you remember what my dream is?"

"To make it to the NBA." She said bluntly.

"Yeah.. and the other one."

"To finally dunk on Nathan.." She snickered.

"Not funny.."

Brooke finally broke a smile. "To write the next great American Novel."

"And do you want to know who I want with me passing the pen if I'm signing my contract with the NBA or giving my first book signing? … you Brooke.. it's you.. you're the one I want next to me when my dreams come true… and when your's does.. I'll be right there with you.. no matter where we are."

"Oh Luke.." Brooke said as she started to tear up as she moved towards Lucas and their lips locked.

Xxxx

Knock Knock

Jake picked Jenny up from the ground and answered the door.

"Who is it? Huh?" He asked Jenny as he playfully bounced her up and down. He opened the door and was surprised to find Peyton there.

"Peyton?" Jake questioned and wasn't sure if he was happy or nervous to see her, a bit of both.

Peyton let herself in and passed Jake as she stepped inside the main hallway. Jake put Jenny down and came back to Peyton, who was pacing back and forth.

"Peyt.."

"SHH!!" Peyton silenced him. "I get it Jake.. Jenny is your daughter.. I know how it is living with a solo Dad.. I admire you for that.. I tried to let you go.. to let you be.. but I went to see my Dad off today.. and it was hard.. it was really hard to see him go." Peyton said almost frantically. ".. people always have a way of leaving .. of leaving me.." She said in a sad tone. "But Jake.. you're here.. I'm here.. and I .. I don't want to go anywhere .. and .." She took a deep breath and looked up at him. "And I hope you don't want to go anywhere either.."

Jake locked his eyes with Peyton for a second before he came rushing towards her, their lips crashing into each other. After a long deep kiss, Jake muttered against Peyton's lips.

"I never went anywhere.."

xxxx

Haley walked over to the kitchen and saw Nathan opening up the cupboards. She put her finger to her mouth as she enjoyed the view of Nathan stretching his arms up, as he stood there only in his red plaid boxers. Nathan heard her footsteps and turned his head to see her. Nathan smiled as she came walking in, wearing a baby blue dress shirt of his that was stored in his room. He hadn't worn that shirt in years but it was still big on her, dropping down to her mid thighs. Just like that day they played basketball together (see Chapter 9), he found it extremely sexy when she wore his clothes.

"So what do we have?" She asked as she sat by the counter.

"Alright, we got Dip-n-Dots, no G." Nathan put the item down.

"Snack-pack puddin', no G. And my personal favorite, Cap'ain Crunch, no T"

Haley laughs. Nathan shuts the cupboard door and walks over to her.

"Basically, foods missing consonants."

Haley laughed again as he sat down next to her.

"You know, I used to love snarfing down Cap'ain Crunch; watching Saturday morning cartoons when I was a kid."

"What, was that, like, a year ago?"

She playfully punched his arm. "Hey.. we're like almost old enough now to drink.. umm legally.. hehe… anyways.. are you sure this food is edible?.."

"Umm… maybe we should just order.."

"Good idea!" Haley agreed.

Nathan reached over to the phone and placed a quick call to the local pizza restaurant, luckily they were open early enough. Nathan put the phone down and picked Haley up.

"Nathan!" She screamed. "What're you doing?"

"While.. we're waiting.. I figure.. we can go straight for dessert." Nathan rushed to his bedroom and laid Haley down, quickly discarding his boxers.

She really couldn't believe how fast Nathan became so _excited, _especially after what took place when they woke up. She ran her hands through his hair as he unbuttoned the shirt.

"A girl could get used to this… I wish it could be like this everday.."

"Well Miss James.." Nathan smirked. "At least for us.. we have today.. all day today.."

"All day huh?"

"And night.." Nathan winked at her.

Haley laughed as she sat up to remove the shirt.

"I never told you what I was thankful for.." She said cupping his face.

"What?"

"I'm thankful that you came into my life.. that you were my first .. I couldn't think of anyone else to share this but you.."

Nathan smiled, wondering how it was even possible to love her even more than he did now. "And I'm thankful I found you too.. that you're my first too.."

"_First_?" She mocked.

"I've had sex before.." He said in a regretful tone. "I've never made love before.. heck.. I've never been in love before.. but that all changed.. and it was thanks to you.. whether you believe me or not.. you're my first in so many ways." He said honestly.

The walls around Haley's chest constricted as her eyes watered out of pure joy and bliss. "I love you so much.."

"And I .. love you.. Haley James… I love you .. I love you .. I love you.." He said kept repeating in between kisses.

Haley sighed. "I don't think I could get tired of hearing you say that.."

"And I don't think I could get tired of saying it.." Nathan replied back as he started nibbling in her ear, whispering those three yet profound words to her.

To Be Continued . . . 

I hope you enjoyed and please review!! Again I apologize for the delay but work has been so busy and I've been hanging out with my best friend a lot and one of my other friends just moved into town and is staying with me until his apartment is ready. I'll try to update ASAP, I'm going to try and update "Make it Stop" and "Winners and Losers" by the weekend and I already began writing the sequel to "The Mourning After." Please be patient with me and review!!

Now, I'd like to share my thoughts on the finale. It's been a while but I'll just go over the main points. I loved the whole beginning scene with Jamie, Lucas and Nathan. The Scott family moments are always the best. I loved loved the Jamie/Nathan scenes, everyone was just great and the family in the pool, totally loved it. I was a little ticked off that the only real Naley moment was interrupted by the phone call… couldn't it happened while they were kissing? Anyways, I hope we get more Naley next season.. and what happened to the hottest "Naley" scene of all time? Still waiting on that one! Anyways, glad Haley is singing, glad Nathan is getting some game, glad Jamie is.. well Jamie.. we just need some more Naley tender moments together and I'll be happier hehe.

But the big question.. Lucas Lucas Lucas. As much as I love it to be Brooke, I don't think so just for the fact that he said to get married, if he just asked to go to Vegas, then I'd really put Brooke up there. I think it's Lindsey or Peyton, my money is Lindsey since she won't be back next season, which doesn't make sense but when you think about it, since she's not coming back, it'll put the whole Brooke or Peyton thing back on the map, though it could very well be Peyton since they've been hinting at it all season long. But I'm really hoping for Brucas to finally happen again because that really came out of nowhere this season, especially with the whole flashback in NYC and the whole thing with Angie, it really strengthened them as friends and made it even look better for them to get back as a couple. Anyways, whatever happens, I hope it's Brucas all the way. Peyton needs to move on. Bring Jake back, or since Skills has a thing for blondes (Bevin and Deb) why not Peyton? Anyways, just some ramblings.. till next time.


	32. The Longest Yard

Thicker Than Blood

Chapter 32

Thank you for the reviews last chapter. I can not begin to apologize for not updating sooner. To be honest, real life has really gotten in the way and I've been traveling more as well. Again I'm really really really sorry!I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review!!

Xxx

Haley grew annoyed as she heard Nathan's phone vibrate once more. She tried to ignore it the first two times but this was getting on her last nerves. She looked up at Nathan and couldn't believe he was still asleep, but then again after the last 36 hours they had, he must've been exhausted. Haley's own body felt exhausted, but yet completely satisfied. It was now Saturday morning (two days after Thanksgiving) and her and Nathan couldn't keep their hands (among other things) off each other. After their failed attempt at breakfast yesterday, they ordered in, made love, talked, made love, laughed, slept made love, and made love some more. It was like a wonderful dream that Haley didn't want to end, but Nathan's annoying phone was waking her up from her slumber.

Frustrated, she reached over, past Nathan's broad chest, to the night stand, and pressed the end button on Nathan's phone. Nathan stirred slightly and groaned in a low voice. Out of instinct, he tightened his arm around Haley and pulled her closer to him. Haley smiled to herself, _this is more like it_. Burying her head in the crook of Nathan's neck, she closed her eyes, hopeful that sleep would soon take over.

Unfortunately for her, it didn't as she heard Nathan's phone vibrate again, a text message she assumed since it only vibrated once. But at this point, Haley wasn't feeling as tired as she once was. The sun was shining brightly and having 3 very large windows with a gorgeous view of the beach and ocean certainly wasn't helping matters. Now completely awake, she knew she had to get up, they both did. Deb, Nathan's mom, phoned him yesterday, saying that she was going to do a little black Friday shopping before driving North into southern Virginia to spend the night with her family there. Nathan immediately declined the invitation to go, he had more important plans with Haley.

Lucas tried calling a few times but everytime he called, they were _preoccupied_. Growing tired of hearing Nathan's voicemail, Lucas just texted him, saying that some of their old friends from town were going to meet up Saturday afternoon to play some ball. Nathan replied that he was going, but Haley wondered what Brooke was up to. Lucas left dinner pretty fast on Thanksgiving and hoped that he went to see Brooke and that the two of them were able to work things out. Haley was surprised she hadn't heard from her either. Peyton had also tried getting in touch with Haley, but she would call her when she got a chance. The world could wait, Haley thought to herself, right now it was just about her and Nathan, that and another annoying text message. This time from her own phone. She glanced over at her phone, it was a message from Peyton saying to call her when she got a chance. Haley put the phone down, making a mental note to call her later.

If Haley couldn't sleep, she sure as hell wasn't going to let Nathan either. Afterall, he was the reason why she was up all day and night.

"Nathan.." She softly whispered. With no response, she said it louder. "Nathan.."

Nathan gave another mumbled groan but continued to sleep.

"Nathan.." She said louder, this time gently shaking his shoulder.

Nathan groaned again. "Go to sleep." He mumbled as he tightened his grip around Haley once again.

Haley smiled to herself, she knew one sure fire way to get Nathan _up_.

"Nathan.." She teased as she started to plant soft kisses along his neck, gently working her way up. She shifted her body over his as her lips finally met his. She could already _feel _him waking up. His eyes fluttered for a second. He looked up to find Haley looking down at him. With the sun catching her hair tussled hair, he never saw a more beautiful sight. Grabbing her, he flipped her over so now he was on top of her.

"I'm up." He stated.

"I can tell." Haley bit her lower lip as her eyes wandered south. _Here we go again. _

Xxxx

"Hales!!" Nathan protested. "Where are you going?"

"Getting up." Haley stated as she tried getting up but Nathan pulled her back in again.

"Wouldn't you much rather stay in bed with me?" He pouted.

She quickly turned around. She didn't want to look at him for his blue puppy dog eyes were evil weapons that made her do whatever he wanted her to.

"As much as I'd love to .. we have to get up.. our phones have both been going off.. and we're supposed to meet your brother up later.."

"I can always see Lucas.." Nathan whined.

"Yes.. but aren't we meeting your other friends from here .. I was looking forward to meeting them."

Nathan rolled his eyes. He really did want nothing more than to just lay in bed with Haley, but he also wanted to see his old friends.

"Fine .. fine.. it's okay I guess.. I can all make them feel jealous once they see my beautiful sexy girlfriend."

Haley blushed, but she got up, pulling the blanket up with her to cover her bare body.

"I hope your friends are hot and sexy too." She teased and she could already see the pangs of jealousy flash across Nathan's face.

"Hey!" Nathan exclaimed, but Haley laughed it up.

"I'm heading to take a shower to make sure your sexy girlfriend also smells good and this time you're not allowed to join me!" Haley pointed her finger at Nathan.

"What!? What did I do?" He tried to sound innocent.

"Please! .. I have still have tile marks on my ass." Haley quipped as Nathan smirked, remembering yesterday when he joined or rather invited himself into Haley's shower.

"Well.. I hope you know what you're going to miss out on." Nathan grinned as he pulled the covers off his body, exposing himself to her and then sprawling himself out to drive the point. _He really doesn't play fair. _Haley thought to herself, but two can play this game. She had her back turned to him as she walked towards Nathan's bathroom, gently letting the blanket fall onto to the floor, exposing her nude back to Nathan. She smirked to herself, making sure she put a little bounce into her step. Stepping inside the bathroom and onto the tub she turned on the faucet and let the warm waters run through her body. She heard the door knob jingle and a pounding on the door.

"I can't believe you locked the door!!" She heard Nathan exclaimed.

Xxxx

Deciding that trying to pick the lock to the bathroom wasn't the best idea, Nathan finally decided to get up.

"I'm going to the kitchen to get some water.. you want anything?" He called out against the bathroom door.

"I'm good." He heard Haley say.

Nathan bent down and picked up his boxers from the floor and slipped them on. Then he walked down the stairs and went to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. He closed the refrigerator door, when he saw an unexpected guest.

"Well.. well." Dan called out.

"What do you want Dad?" Nathan sighed, just when he thought everything was going great.

"I thought I heard someone getting murdered upstairs.. turned out it was just you and Hannah." Dan smirked.

Nathan shook his head, he wasn't about to let his dad get to him, especially now when everything was going so well.

"Her name is Haley." Nathan corrected.

"Yeah.. whatever.." Dan said dismissively. "Is she upstairs? I'd like to say hi."

"Dad.." Nathan warned as he stepped in front of Dan.

"What? I can't say hi to a guest in my own house?" Dan said sarcastically.

"According to the divorce, this is mom's house."

Dan narrowed his eyes and stayed quiet for a moment. "Look son.. I know the last time we saw each other.. it got a little.. _intense_.."

"Ha!" Nathan scoffed. "Dad.. seriously… I'm not in the mood to fight right now.."

"Yeah.. I'm pretty sure I know what you're in the mood for.." Dan stated, pointing to the fact that his son was only his boxers. "But you're right son.. I'm not here to fight.. I'm here to apologize…"

Nathan looked at his dad for a moment before busting out laughing. "I never pegged you for a sense of humor.."

Dan shook his head. "Nathan .. I'm serious.."

"So am I dad.. what're you up to?"

"I'm not up to anything.. I wanted to say that yes I've been a little hard on you.."

"A little?"

"Nate.. please.. the holidays are here.. like I said .. I'm not here to pick a fight.. it was already hard enough having dinner with my parents without you or Keith."

Nathan's expression softened, he loved his grandparents, but his grandfather was really overbearing sometimes. He was glad they moved away from Tree Hill when he was a toddler or else he'd risk having two Dan's ruining his life. He did feel sorry for was his grandmother. She was a sweet old lady who was always nothing but nice to him, growing up, and who would always sneak in an extra dessert or extra cash. He wished he could've at least stopped by, he knew how much his grandmother missed him.

"Fine dad.." Nathan threw his hands up. "You said you're sorry.. I'm sorry I wasn't able to go to grandpa's .. I'll make sure to try and visit them around Christmas.."

"Fair enough." Dan stated and Nathan was a little surprised to see Dan acting so… civil. "So where is she?" Dan asked.

"Who?"

"Haalleey." Dan emphasized the name.

"Was someone looking for me?" A voice came from the hallway and both Scotts turned around and saw Haley standing there. Haley felt somewhat insecure, considering that she was wearing another one of Nathan's dress shirts and hoped it covered enough. She instantly recognized who the man was and Haley wished she never went downstairs.

"You must be Haley.." Dan walked over to her, extending his hand. He moved so fast that Nathan didn't have enough time to stop him.

"Umm.. hi.." Haley said nervously as she shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Scott.." She tried to sound polite.

"Please.. call me Dan.."

"Dan here.." Nathan interrupted. ".. was just on his way out.. isn't that right dad?" Nathan glared over to him, as he walked up next to Haley and protectively put his arm around her waist.

Dan eyes Nathan curiously for a moment before nodding his head. "Yes.. I just wanted to say hi to Nathan here.. Haley.. pleasure to meet you." Dan nodded in her direction. Haley gave him a nervous smile.

"I'll leave you two kids to.. whatever it was you were doing." Dan smirked as he walked out. Before walking out, Dan turned back around one more time as he saw Nathan run his hand through Haley's wet hair and looked down at her affectionately and then planting a kiss on her forehead, and pulling her into his and giving her a hug. Dan noticed Nathan's facial expression, his body language and most of all the look he was giving Haley. Hew knew that look all too well. Dan started to consider the idea that his son was really in love and if Nathan was, Dan knew one thing for sure, love meant trouble.

Xxx

Nathan and Haley got out of Nathan's car and made their way to the Rivercourt.

"Well well.. look who finally decides to show." Lucas smirked as he walked off the court to greet them.

"Yeah.. now the real game can begin." Nathan smirked back. Behind Lucas were a couple of other guys. Haley took a step back as they were obviously Nathan's friends and Haley watched as Nathan said hi to each of them.

"So Nate.. you going to introduce or what?" One of the guys called out.

Nathan laughed and shook his head. "Haley.. let me introduce you to some old friends… (Nathan pointed from left to right) .. this is Antwon.. other wise known as Lack of Skillz.. but we just shortened it to Skillz.." Nathan teased, and Skillz rolled his eyes. "..this is Ferguson … otherwise known as Fergie… John.. otherwise known as Junk … as you can tell from the lemon.. (Nathan pointed to Junk's car).. and finally we have Mouth.. you know.. I don't think I even know your real name.."

Mouth shook his head. "Marvin.. it's Marvin but yeah everyone calls me Mouth." Mouth extended his hand.

"And guys.. this beautiful lady next to me is my girlfriend, Haley.." Haley shook hands and said hi to all the guys.

"Nathan Scott with a girl friend!" Skills and the others laughed.

"We heard the rumors.. I didn't know they were actually true.." Fergie called out.

"Same girlfriend.. or is she new this week.." Junk added.

Haley tried to smile, she knew what a player Nathan used to be back in the day. She tried to remain positive that those days were clearly over. Lucas could also sense Nathan being a little uncomfortable. He remembered why Nathan was so hesitant in telling people back home about his relationship with Haley for this very reason.

"So .. are we going to get this game started?" Lucas raised the ball, obviously trying to change topics, which Nathan was grateful for.

"Yeah.. let's see if these big shot college players can still hang with us mere mortals.." Skills called out.

"Skills.. you play college ball too?" Nathan stated.

"Yeah.. Gilmore College.." Skills pointed out, as the guys turned around and started to walk back to the court.

"You don't mind watching?" Nathan asked Haley.

"I'll be good.. go get them." Haley tip toed up and gave him a quick peck of the lips.

"Oh I will.." He smirked. "And then I'll go get you later.." He said winking his eyes.

"Eww gross.." Lucas called out. "But yeah Haley you going to be okay? Cuz Brooke should be here at any moment."

"Brooke?" Haley raised her eyebrow and Nathan also turned to look at his brother curiously.

"Yeah.. she's coming by." Lucas tried to sound cool.

"Lucas Scott .. what is going on?" Haley demanded.

"Yeah .. Luke.. what's up?" Nathan added.

"So Brooke and I sort talked things out and are sort of going out .." Lucas said dismissively.

"What?!" Haley jumped with excitement. "Oh Luke.. that's great.. I want details!!"

"What.. not much to tell.. I came over after Thanksgiving dinner.. we talked things out..blah blah blah.. I'm sure she'll fill you in with everything anyways."

"Oh she better.." Haley smiled.

Haley took a seat by the picnic tables nearby as Lucas and Nathan walked back to their friends.

"So.. guess who finally got with Brooke Davis!" Nathan called out to his friends. Lucas shook his head as the guys started hollering and rooting. Haley laughed along them and was happy to finally have met some of Nathan's friends from his hometown. It was certainly much better than meeting Dan earlier.

Haley's phone started to vibrate and she reached for it and picked it up.

"It's about time you picked up!"

"Sorry Peyton.. I was going to call you right now.."

"Well.. I can't talk that long but I have some news.." Peyton said eagerly.

"Oh my God.. so do I… two pieces of news actually.."

"Wait what? Oh my God.. you go first!"

"K fine.. well I just ran into Lucas right now.. don't know the full details yet but him and Brooke are back on!"

"What? Seriously?"

"Yes.. they talked things over the other night apparently.. I'm at a park watching Nathan, Lucas and their friends playing basketball.. Brooke should be here any minute to give me the full scoop."

"Oh wow that's really great!"

"Yeah it is.. so what's your news?"

"Well speaking of people who are back on… add Jake and I to the list!"

"What!?" Haley could barely hold back her excitement. "Wait .. what? How? When?"

"Yes we're back together.. after my dad left to go back to work I went to see Jake and I realized that my dad always traveled a lot and I miss him and I miss Jake and Jake is still here.. so yeah,.. I think I just needed some time and but yes.. we're back on!" Peyton said excitedly.

"Oh my God! As soon as we get back to campus.. we're having icecream night!"

"Definitely! .. But what's your other news?"

Haley bit her lower lip and took a deep breath. "Haley James is finally a woman.."

"Huh?" Peyton was confused at first but quickly caught on. Haley had to hold the phone away from her, Peyton screamed so loud.

"Crap.. I think I may have woken up Jenny.." Peyton said. "Oh my God.. Haley I can't believe it! Welcome !!"

Haley laughed.

"Oh my God.. you have to give me details.."

"What? NO?! A lady never tells.."

"I've seen you on stage.. you're no lady.."

"Whatever!.. hey look.. I see Brooke here.. we'll catch up back at Duke.."

"Haley.. Haley !!" Peyton called out. "Before you go.. I just have to know.."

"Know what?"

"..ruler or measuring tape?"

xx Flashback (Chapter 17, after Tric) xx

"_You and Nathan were practically shooting a porno last night and your asking us what's going on? … I'm your friend Haley.. we work together.. we live together and I deserve to know what happened!" Peyton demanded._

"_Yes.. exactly.. and leaving the club with Nathan without telling us! Now we want to hear everything." Brooke added._

_Haley rolled her eyes._

"_Don't leave anything out!" Peyton demanded as she got up and went to her drawer and pulled out a ruler and handed it to Haley. Haley took the ruler in her hand and was confused. But the look Peyton and Brooke threw her way, she suddenly realized what they were talking about._

"_Eww!" Haley came out saying and dropping the ruler on the floor._

_Now Brooke being Brooke, fashion designer in the making, she always carried around with her an emergency sewing kit. She quickly reached into her bag and pulled out a measuring tape from her kit and gave it to Haley._

_Both Haley and Peyton looked at Brooke with a curious glance._

"_What?!" Brooke shrugged it off. "The ruler was too small besides I know for a fact that Nathan wears size 14." Then Peyton turned back to Haley._

"_K Haley.. you need to tell us now." Peyton said eagerly._

Xx End Flashback xx

"Peyton!" Haley exclaimed over the phone.

"Haley.. come on.." Peyton pouted.

Haley thought about it for a second. ".. more like a yard stick.. k gotta go!" Haley quickly hung up despite Peyton's protests.

Xxx

".. more like a yard stick.. k gotta go!" Peyton heard Haley say over the phone. Peyton immediately gasped and despite her pleading, Haley quickly hung up.

"You okay?" Jake asked, holding Jenny.

"Yeah.. I'm fine.. just talked to Haley… I didn't wake her did I?"

"No.. she was already up." Jake replied.

DING DONG

"I wonder who's that?" Jake asked. "Can you watch her?" Jake asked handing Jenny off to Peyton.

"Yeah sure.."

Jake walked out of the room, but stopped at the doorway. Peyton sat down on the floor playing with Jenny and Jenny's doll. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so happy. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have found her and how well her and Jenny were getting along. They had talked things over and decided to give things another try. They knew it would be hard, with Jake having to deal with school, basketball and taking care of Jenny, but at least now, Jake didn't have to hide it and Peyton was more than willing to help him out when he needed. He was right, sure he had to go away on games and go back home but he still had to attend class and they would still see each other on campus all the time. They still had sometime before either of them were graduating, but at least for the foreseeable future, things would be okay, at least that's what they hoped.

Jake walked down the hallway with a big smile, but that smile soon went away when he opened the door.

"Nikki.." Jake muttered.

Xxx

Haley put her phone away, as Brooke was walking up to her.

"Brooke!" Haley called out. The guys were into their game and didn't notice Brooke.

Brooke stopped right in front of Haley and covered her mouth with her hands.

"OH MY GOD .. YOU JUST HAD SEX!!" Brooke called out. Haley looked at her shocked and completely embarrassed. All of a sudden, the river court grew quiet, the guys stopping dead in their tracks and the only thing that could be heard was the basketball as it rolled away from Nathan's hands.

"I guess that means you won't be in the bathroom as much." Lucas snickered over to Nathan.

To Be Continued . . . .

Again I am so sorry for the long delay. For those who forgot, the whole bathroom line, Lucas said at the end was in reference to Chapter 30 where Lucas and Nathan were driving to Tree Hill, which was derived from Deb's and Nathan's infamous "bathroom" conversation in season 5. I really hoped you like this chapter.. and please please review !!


	33. Sorry Won't Help You Now

Thicker Than Blood

Chapter 33

Thank you guys for the reviews, again I am so sorry it took so long to update, but I'm glad to have written the next chapter in a decent amount of time. Normally, I would wait for a few more reviews before posting (hint hint) but since I haven't updating as frequently as I should, I decided to post it up anyway. I actually have a light weekend coming up, so maybe with enough comments, I'll post the next chapter up by the weekend, hehe.

For those who read my story Damaged (I and II), I will put that in the back burner for now. I do plan on continuing it, I might scale back the chapters on that one when I get to writing it. The next chapter of Winners and Losers is half written, it's been taking so long to update that story because #1, writer's block on certain scenes and I needed to re-read what I wrote so I didn't contradict myself. Also, I've been getting requests for the Morning After sequel, and yes it is coming, just give me sometime. Also, for those who enjoyed "Make it Work" and "Make it Stop," I plan to bring the full thing to circle by writing a third installment, "Make it Last." The main focus will of course be on Naley, but I involved the other characters a little more in "Make it Stop," especially Lucas, so I will wait until we find out who Lucas chooses in the season 6 premiere before I write that one up. If I could, I would write all day, I have at least 2 other stories in my head that I wish I could write up, but we'll just take it from here.

I wanted to post this right away, so I only had a chance to go over it once.. sorry for any mistakes grammar/spelling … K enjoy.. and please review!!

. . . .

"So.. guess who finally got with Brooke Davis!" Nathan called out to his friends. Lucas shook his head as the guys started hollering and rooting. Haley laughed along with them and was happy to finally have met some of Nathan's friends from his hometown. It was certainly much better than meeting Dan earlier.

"Hell must've froze over if Lucas Scott finally got the guts to ask Brooke Davis out!" Skills called out.

"I mean I even went out with Brooke Davis!" Mouth added, much to the amusement of the rest of the guys.

"You took her to prom, that hardly counts.." Lucas said with a serious face.

"I think that does." Nathan started to laugh. "How come you didn't tell me?" Nathan leaned into Lucas in a softer voice.

"Well if someone picked up their phone.. I could've told you.. where the hell were you guys anyway?" Lucas asked.

"No where.." Nathan quickly responded. Lucas looked back at the guys and saw that they were still cracking on him.

"Look.. can we just play!" Lucas gave each of them a death glare.

"Yeah yeah.. but we're happy for you dawg.." Skills came up and gave Lucas a friendly "man hug."

"Thanks Skillz.." Lucas expression softened.

"You Scott boys are sure something.." Skills added. "I just seen you over the summer and now look at you two.. next thing you know.. both of you will be married with kids .."

Nathan started laughing.

"Don't get ahead of yourself Skillz.." Lucas also laughed.

"Yeah man .. that aint going to happen for a while." Nathan added.

Pretty soon, the guys started shooting around and started to play. Nathan looked over his shoulder to see Haley sitting down on the phone. She had her legs crossed and had a smile on her face. He knew she must've been talking to Peyton or one of her sisters, no doubt, chatting away like girls.. Nathan turned back around and focused back on the game before him. They were all getting into it that they didn't notice a certain brunette walking over to Haley.

. . . .

"Haley.. Haley !!" Peyton called out. "Before you go.. I just have to know.."

"Know what?"

"..ruler or measuring tape?"

"Peyton!" Haley exclaimed over the phone.

"Haley.. come on.." Peyton pouted.

Haley thought about it for a second. ".. more like a yard stick.. k gotta go!" Haley quickly hung up and put her phone away despite Peyton's protests.

"Brooke!" Haley called out.

Brooke stopped right in front of Haley and covered her mouth with her hands.

. . . .

Lucas passed the ball to Nathan and he started to dribble.

"OH MY GOD .. YOU JUST HAD SEX!!" A voice called out from behind him. All the guys stopped dead in their tracks, wondering if what they just heard was correct. Nathan turned around to see Brooke standing there with Haley and the ball immediately fell from his hand. For a moment, the only sound that could be heard was the ball rolling away.

"I guess that means you won't be in the bathroom as much." Lucas snickered over to Nathan.

Nathan quickly turned his head, his eyes full of anger at the moment.

"Did I just hear that right?" Junk asked.

"It was nothing!" Nathan quickly muttered, picking up the ball and tossing it to Skills. "You guys play for a little bit without us." Nathan said as he grabbed Lucas' arm.

Meanwhile, Haley looked at Brooke shocked and completely embarrassed.

"Yo B Davis!!" Skills called out.

Brooke quickly turned around, "Hey guys!!" She waved to them and they waved back as they started to resume their game.

(Note: The next two scenes between Haley and Brooke and Lucas and Nathan are happening at the same time.)

"Jesus Nate.. what the hell? Don't tell me you're still mad about that?" Lucas ribbed.

"I thought I told you to drop that." Nathan gritted through his teeth.

"Yeah .. fine .. fine .. but wait.. did you and Haley.. like.. umm you know?" Lucas muttered as he brought his hands in front of him and started to rock his hips forward.

"Ok.. number 1.. you are never allowed to that again.." Nathan said with a disgusted face. "And you say I can't move.."

"Whatever man.. so what happened?.." Lucas asked curiously.

Nathan tried to hold back his smile. "I told her that I love her.."

"You what!?" Lucas exclaimed excitedly.

"Well technically.. she told me first and then I told her.." Nathan grinned.

"What?! Aww man.. that's great Nate.."

"And after that.. we showed each just how much we loved each other.." Nathan said softly, avoiding eye contact with Lucas.

"Oh wow Nate.. I'm.. I'm happy for both of you.." Lucas padded Nathan on the shoulder.

"Thanks man.."

"My little brother in love.." Lucas teased, pouting his lips. "Who would've thought?.. come give your big brother a hug.." Lucas extended his arms.

"You know I think I liked you better when you hated me.. daymn what's your problem?" Nathan tried backing away from Lucas.

"What?! I can't be happy for you?" Lucas pinched Nathan's cheek and Nathan immediately took a step back. "You're mom is going to be thrilled.."

Nathan rolled his eyes. "You and Brooke must be definitely back together again for you to be so .. I don't know.. upbeat.."

"Yeah.. well there's only a short time left.." Lucas said with a bit of sadness in his voice.

"What're you talking about?" Nathan asked.

"I'll tell you later.." Lucas said as they walked towards Haley and Brooke.

. . .

"Hey guys!!" Brooke waved to the guys as they waved back. Brooke turned back around to Haley.

"Jesus Brooke what the hell?!" Haley asked a little annoyed.

"Sorry.. I sometimes tend to blurt things out.."

"Yeah.. I remember the last time you blurted something out.." Haley said.

"I'm so sorry.. it's just .. there's something different about you.." Brooke said.

"Wow.. you can really tell?"

"Wait I was right?"

"I didn't say that.." Haley quickly responded.

Brooke gasped. "I was right!.. oh my God Haley.. I need details." Brooke said excitedly as she sat down next to Haley.

"God.. you're just as bad a Peyton.."

"Spill it Tutorgirl!"

"Look.. it was nice.." Haley tried to hold back her smile. "I told him I love him and he told me back.. and yeah.." Haley tried to say dismissively. It was bad enough, the comment she said to Peyton before she hung up on her.

"Ahh.. this is so great!!"

"Speaking of great.." Haley tried to change the topic. "So you and Lucas?"

Brooke smiled and nodded her head. "Now you have to tell _me_ everything.."

"Oh my God.. it was so sweet.. he came over with food.. we talked.. fought a little bit.. got a little wet.."

"Wet?" Haley raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah.. the rain silly.. anyways.. but yeah I told him about everything with Rogue Vogue and all that stuff.."

"And?"

"And that's when the talking stopped.. I don't know .. we're so happy now.. I think we both just want to live in the present.."

"That's all good Brooke.. but you're going to New York next month!"

"I guess that means I have a month." Brooke got up as she went up and hugged Lucas. The guys started hollering and clapping.

"I guess you told them." Brooke smiled.

"_Finally_.. is what Skills said." Lucas smiled back.

"Finally." Brooke said as she leaned in and gave Lucas a quick kiss.

"Aww .. look Hales.." Nathan said as he wrapped his arm around Haley's waist. "They look almost as happy and hot as we are.." Haley rolled her eyes but couldn't help but laugh as she leaned in against Nathan.

. . . .

"Nikki.." Jake muttered.

"Hi Jake." Nikki smiled back.

"What're you doing here?"

"I want to see her." She avoided his gaze.

"You can't!" Jake immediately said as he took a step forward and closed the door behind them.

"Jake I made a mistake.."

"A mistake would be forgetting to change her diaper.. not abandoning her! …We were supposed to be a team !!"

"I know.." Nikki muttered.

"No.. I don't think you do.. God Nikki.. you can't just come here unannounced.."

"I've been trying to call.. someone hasn't been picking up!"

"Well I didn't want to hear what you had to say…"

".. Jake.. I'm her mother.."

"No!" He said angrily. "You gave up that right a long time ago!"

"I said I was sorry.."

"Sorry won't help you now.."

Nikki bit her tongue. She expected this much from Jake. Nikki nodded and took a step back. "This isn't over Jake." She said quietly.

"It is for me.." He said closing the door behind her.

Nikki took a deep breath. _I guess it's time to play hard. _

. . . .

Jake took a moment to calm down before going back to Peyton and Jenny.

"Is everything okay?" Peyton asked as Jake walked back into the room.

"Oh.. everything is fine.."

"I thought I heard some yelling.. who was it?"

"Some annoying salesman…" Jake tried to play it off. "Couldn't take a hint."

"Oh I hate those people.." Peyton commented, bouncing Jenny up and down.

"Tell me about it.. but anyways.. how are my two favorite girls?" Jake asked with a smile on his face.

"WE.." Peyton smiled. ".. are doing just fine.. in fact.. we're going to have a tea party.. isn't that right Jenny?" Peyton asked in a baby voice and Jenny laughed.

. . . .

"Brooke.." Haley repeated.

"…" Brooke continued to look at the guys playing basketball.

"Brooke.. you know you can't keep avoiding this.."

"Oh I know.. but for the next month I can.."

"Brooke!" Haley whined again. "Seriously… what're you and Lucas going to do?" Ever since Lucas and Nathan went to go back with the guys to play ball, Haley had been bugging her about her situation with Lucas.

"Honestly, Hales.. I don't know.. I mean I'm going to do the fashion show.."

"But what about F.I.T?"

"What about it? I go to Duke.."

"Don't tell me that given the opportunity, you wouldn't go to FIT?"

"Who even says they want me?"

"Brooke, why wouldn't they want you? .. especially after everything you told me.. I mean the Dean of Admissions is going to give you the tour of the campus… don't tell me you're holding back because of Lucas.."

Brooke stayed silent for a moment. "What if I am?"

"Brooke.."

"No Haley.. look at it this way.. if Nathan got drafted to go play ball to some team out west.. like I don't know.. Seattle .. what would you do? Or what if you were me? Didn't you say that your number one pick was Stanford but because of some mix up, you didn't get a full ride.. what if they offered you a free ride? How would you feel about leaving Nathan after everything you guys been through?"

Haley hadn't thought about it that way. She had to admit, Brooke was right. If she had to leave Nathan or if he had to leave her, she would be devastated. In such a short amount of time, he has become such a fixture in her life. She was in love with them and this weekend has shown exactly how much they love each other.

"See.. not that easy.. huh?" Brooke stated.

"Fine.. you have a point.. but whatever happens.. I just hope you do what you really want to do.."

"Don't worry I will." Brooke said with conviction.

Ring Ring

Haley reached into her purse and pulled out her cell phone. She was actually glad for the distraction. After this talk with Brooke, thoughts of not being with Nathan swirled in her mind and she didn't like that one bit.

"Hey Tay.." Haley said.

. . . .

Nathan dribbled the ball, passed Junk and faked out Skills and then going for the lay up. _Swoosh._ Nathan smiled to himself as he scored another basket.

"I'm going to kill you!!" He heard Haley say. He turned around to see Haley by herself, away from Brooke talking on the phone. She looked pissed and wondered what was going on.

"Hey.. guys .. I'll be back.." Nathan said as jogged his way over to her.

"Taylor!.. Taylor!" Haley exclaimed in the phone. _Great she hung up. _Haley shook her head.

"Hey.. Hales.. you okay?" Nathan asked with concern.

"I'm fine.. my sister on the other hand is not .. I swear to God, I'm going to kill her the next time I see her."

Nathan chuckled. "What happened?"

"Taylor was born that's what happened?" Haley pouted as she leaned up against Nathan.

Nathan wrapped his arms protectively over Haley. "She lost my money.." She said softly.

"Money?"

"The money I wont from Tric.. Taylor needed some money to cover her tuition because there was a problem with one of her student loans.. but she got the loan.. but she's in Vegas and lost my money.. no gambled my money away.."

"Oh wow.."

"Yeah.. freaking Taylor.. I should've known.. how is she broke and still manage to go to Vegas? And it's because of her, our whole family plans got thrown out of whack!"

"But look at the bright side."

"What bright side?"

"Well.. that means you would've spent this break with your parents instead of me.."

Haley smiled. "You sure know how to put things in perspective.."

"Don't worry Hales.. everything will be okay.."

"Yeah I know.. I mean.. Peyton and I were supposed to go on vacation next month over winter break.. remember?"

"Oh yeah.."

Haley sighed. "This sucks.. I really wanted to go away.. I mean.. maybe I could just dip into my savings or just charge it.. " Haley shook her head. "OH! Maybe there's another competition I can sign up for?!" Haley said more upbeat.

"You in a skimpy outfit.. with a pole.. shoot forget a contest.. I'd pay good money for that right now.." Nathan smirked.

Haley giggled and playfully smacked Nathan's shoulder.

"What I'm serious?" Nathan said laughing.

. . . .

A short time later, the guys stopped playing basketball and the whole group was hanging out around the River Court, talking and laughing.

"Oh! Hot-dog guy is here!" Brooke clapped her hands. "Lucas.." Brooke said playfully.

Lucas laughed. "Want a snack?"

Brooke nodded her head and Lucas obediently headed over to the vendor to get him and Brooke a snack.

"Damn B … you already got that boy on lock?" Skills joke.

Brooke smirked and shrugged her shoulders, the rest of the group laughed.

"Great.. now I'm hungry.." Nathan said.

"Yeah.. me too." Haley said.

Nathan stood up, but Haley stopped him. "It's okay.. I can get it." Haley said.

"You sure?"

"Yeah.. besides I wanted to chat with Luke anyways.."

"Fine.. I have to make a call anyways.." Nathan got up and reached into his pocket and handed Haley money.

"Nathan.. I said I got it.."

"What?!" He tried to sound innocent. Haley rolled her eyes and walked away towards the vendor.

Nathan stepped away in the opposite direction as the rest of the group chatted amongst themselves. He pulled out his phone, but no response. He decided to send a text message instead, not a moment later, he received his response. "No problem.. just come by – Rach"

. . . .

"Lucas.." Haley said as she walked up next to Lucas.

"Two hot dogs please.." Lucas asked the vendor. "Hey Haley.."

"So I'm glad you and Brooke are back together.." Haley said to Lucas. "I'll also get two hotdogs." She added.

Lucas blushed a little. "Well… I'm happy that you and my brother are so _in love_.." He joked. The two looked at each other and smiled, knowing that it was their respective significant other who put that smile there in the first place.

The vendor handed the hot dogs to Haley and Lucas. Lucas was applying ketchup to his while Haley waited. She put the other hotdog down and stared at the one she had in her hand.

"Is it me or are the hotdogs small?" Haley asked.

"Huh?" Lucas asked. "They look alright to me."

"Hmm.." Haley shrugged. "I guess I never noticed how small they were." Haley said holding it up.

"Oh sorry.. I guess I have that effect on girls.." Nathan smirked as he walked up behind Haley.

Lucas looked at Nathan curiously and then saw Haley turn bright red. Then he realized what Nathan meant by that.

"OH God .. that's just gross!!" Lucas exclaimed.

To Be Continued . . . .

Wow this chapter was longer than expected, but I'm sure you guys wouldn't mind. So there's still lots ahead with this story.. all leading up to the finale, which is still some time away. We'll see.. thank you so much for your reviews.. please keep them coming, they really do make me write faster!!


	34. It's Tricky

Thicker than Blood.

Chapter 34

Thank you all for the reviews! Please keep them coming. I thought about the whole "hot dog" scene actually a month ago and thought it was funny and was glad I was able to incorporate that into the story.

For those keeping track of my other stories, I've recently updated "Winners and Losers" and the long-awaited sequel or rather the next chapter of "The Mourning After" is finally up. I decided to just keep it within the same story and I'm calling it part II. I'm hoping update those stories soon. I'm also in need of some back ground info, I know Haley/Lucas mentioned the names of all of Haley's siblings in season 1, i was wondering if someone could tell me which episode that was.

The first scene starts off in the future and then rewinds to the past and moves up to the present. Enjoy and please review!!

. . . .

"Haley come on!" Brooke grabbed Haley's hand.

"Brooke Davis! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Come on Haley.. they're going to start soon." Brooke whined.

"Do I look like I care?!.. Dammit Brooke… I can't believe you took me here.."

"Oh Haley.. would you relax?" A voice called out from behind her.

"Peyton?" Haley asked. "What're you doing in Tree Hill?"

"I invited her over.." Brooke said.

"I thought you were with Jake.." Haley said.

"I was.. now I'm here.." Peyton shrugged.

"I thought it'd be nice to have a girl's night out.. and to celebrate Haley here finally getting rid of her uni-brow.."

Peyton laughed.

"For the last time…" Haley mumbled. "I do not have a uni-brow." Haley shook her heard.

Peyton whispered over to Brooke. "Nathan is so going to have it."

Brooke nodded in agreement.

"And I'm sure Lucas is going to be thrilled when he finds this out .. lord knows how Nathan will react." Haley added, not budging from her spot.

24 Hours Ago

"Thank you Mrs.. I mean.. thank you Deb.. dinner was great." Haley smiled politely.

"I'd like to think I had a hand in it but really thank Karen for making dinner.." Deb responded.

"Yeah.. mom can't cook for the life of her.." Nathan teased.

"Hey!! I can cook.."

"More like … an expert on picking up the phone and ordering take out.." Nathan was quick to point out.

Haley chuckled. "Don't listen to Nathan dear… he's just exaggerating .. AGAIN!" Deb glared at her son. "And just for that.. I'm sure Nathan sweetie .. you wouldn't mind doing the dishes." Deb added.

"Umm.. actually I would.." Nathan responded.

"That wasn't a request." Deb tried to keep her voice polite. "Besides.." Deb said getting up. ".. it'll give Haley and I a chance for some girl talk in the living room… come on Haley.. Nathan can clean this up."

Haley looked over at a smirking Nathan. "It's fine.. go on Hales.. I'll join you guys in a bit.." Both of them got up and Nathan gave Haley a quick kiss on the forehead before gathering the empty plates. Deb watched, trying to hide her smile. She had never seen her son so carefree and relaxed. As annoying as it was to have Nathan ripping on her the whole night, things were also nice and relaxed. When Nathan kissed Haley's forehead, Deb's heart melted, who knew her jock of a son could be such a sweet heart. When Deb found out Nathan had a girlfriend, he assumed her to be one of many girls that always hovered around him. Deb knew how it is, she knew her son was attractive and those types of guys attracted certain types of girls. When she found out that he was actually bringing a girl over for Thanksgiving, Deb nearly had to do a double take. She was a little skeptic about meeting this young lady, despite the praises Lucas told Karen. In the end, Deb was thrilled to meet Haley and was glad she was with her son. Deb quickly took a hold of Haley's hand as the two women took off for the living room.

Nathan shook his head and smiled. He really was enjoying his time back at home, more importantly he was glad to see Haley having a good time as well. A few minutes later, Nathan had gathered all the plates and utensils and was in the kitchen doing dishes. His phone started to ring and Nathan quickly turned the faucet off and dried his hands with a nearby towel.

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his phone. "Hello.."

"Hey Nathan .." a voice on the other line said. Nathan looked around to make sure no one was around.

"Hey Rachel.. are we still on for tomorrow?"

"You know.. you're lucky I was in town.."

"And MJ?"

"The parents actually want to spend time with him .. I had no problems .. I can use some down time while I house sit.."

"So we have the whole house to ourselves?" Nathan whispered into the phone.

"Yes.. but I'm warning you.. I know the way you move.. you better not break anything!"

"Hey.."

"Whatever.. anyways.. I'll see you tomorrow.. and Nathan?.."

"Yeah?"

"Make sure to wear something sexy." Rachel purred into the phone and then quickly hung up.

Nathan smirked and shook his head. _Damn, what the hell did I get myself into?_

. . . .

Brooke grabbed the remote from Lucas' hand and quickly changed the channel to E! Entertainment.

"Hey! I was waiting for the scores.." Lucas complained.

"Yeah.. well google it or something.." Brooke said dismissively. "Oh my God Luke.. did you see the shoes she was wearing.. I need to get those.."

Lucas shook his head and smiled before grabbing the remote back from Brooke and switching the channel back to ESPN.

"Hey I was waiting to see the designer!" Brooke complained. "Give it back.." She tried to reach for the remote. "My house.. my TV.. now give it back." She continued to wrestle with him. Lucas smiled and turned the TV off. _The scores can wait_.

"You know.. I'd much rather do this.." He said as he pinned her down against the couch and traced his lips on hers. Brooke smiled as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Hey.. what's wrong?" Lucas asked, noticing the frown forming on Brooke's face. "Did you really want to know the designer?" He said as he was about to turn the TV back on.

Brooke laughed. "No .. you idiot!.. it's just.. as much fun as it's been ignoring this whole New York thing.. what.. what're we going to do Luke.."

"We have a month.."

"I know.. but it's only a month.."

"So.."

"So.. what?"

"Exactly.. so what?.. look Brooke.. I've been so waiting so long for this.. we'll figure it out when the time comes.. "

"Yeah.. but.."

"No buts!" Lucas quickly silenced her. "Now.. I love you.. do you love me?"

"Of course I do.."

"Good.. then that's all I need to know.. we're going to be good.. no matter what happens.. trust me.." He smile down at her and kissed her once more. Brooke deepened the kiss, she was going to do just that, trust him and more importantly trust in themselves.

. . . .

Jake finally put Jenny to put and joined Peyton on the couch. He sat next to her and opened his arms up to her and Peyton quickly snuggled up next to him.

Running his finger through her blond hair. "I'm really glad you came…" Jake said softly.

"Me too.."

"You sure you have to leave tomorrow?.. I promise my parents don't bite."

Peyton sat up to look at him. "Look Jake .. I already just got used to Jenny.. I love you and all but I'm just not ready to deal with the parental units yet.. I hope you understand.."

". . ."

"What?" Peyton questioned as she saw a smile across Jake's face. She thought he would continue to pout and try to guilt her into staying.

"You just told me you love me.." He mocked.

"What!? No I didn't.."

"Yes you did." Jake pointed out.

"Crap.." Peyton muttered and looked away. Jake took a hold of her chin and forced her to look at him.

"If it's any consolation.. I love you too." He said looking straight into her eyes. Peyton's heart started to beat faster and her heart melted when she heard those words. She smiled back at him and leaned over to kiss him. "I love you.." She said again, their foreheads resting on each other. "But I'm still not ready to meet your parents.." She quickly added. At this point Jake didn't care, he didn't care that Peyton wasn't ready to meet his parents, he understood why. With Jake being a father, he had to be careful who he let close to him, more importantly, who got close to Jenny. His parents knew this as well and if they met Peyton, they would undoubtly put unwanted stress on their relationship. Peyton was ready to give their relationship a chance, being a step mother to Jenny is something neither of them were ready for. Jake also didn't care that Nikki had stopped by earlier. He could care less for her, regardless of being Jenny's biological mother. The women he loved, loved him back, that was enough.. at least for now.

. . . .

Nathan finished putting away the last of his dishes when his phone rang again.

"Hey Nate.. you called?" Lucas asked,.

"Yeah… are you still helping Uncle Keith out tomorrow?"

"Yeah.. one of the guys called in sick and Keith's backed up so I offered to help.."

"Leaving me for a bunch of cars.." Nathan heard Brooke complain in the background. He heard Brooke and Lucas argue for a little bit and then Brooke went on the phone.

"Nathan.. maybe you can knock some sense into your brother.. and tell him to tell Keith that he's on break right now and needs to spend time with his girlfriend.." Brooke stated.

"Actually.. I wanted to talk to you Brooke.. I think I gotta take care of something tomorrow.. I was wondering if you weren't doing anything that you and Haley could do something.. something came up.." Nathan said quickly then added. "What about that spa place you always talk about so much.."

"Oh.. spa! Oh wow.. great idea.."

Nathan sighed a breath of relief, he knew how to get distract Brooke.

A couple of minutes later, Nathan walked into the living room.

"And this was Nathan during in first grade." Deb said.

"Oh God mom.. not the albums.." Nathan complained.

"Aww.. Nathan.. why the sad face?" Haley asked, pointing to the picture.

Nathan looked at the picture and remembered that Halloween. "My dad was away on a business trip so my mom had to get me my costume… see all my friends around me.. our theme that year was to go as Superheroes…" Haley looked down to see the group of kids huddled around Nathan. There was Superman, Spiderman, Captain America, Cyclops.

"But you're a baseball player." Haley questioned and Deb laughed.

"I told my mom I wanted to be Batman and apparently she misconstrued _bat-man_ as a baseball player.."

"What?! An honest mistake.." Deb said.

"Yeah.. if you've been living under a rock…" Nathan laughed.

The three of them talked and chatted for a little bit before getting ready to call it a night.

"Ok kids.. I'm off to bed.." Deb said.

"Good night mom.."

"Good night Deb."

Deb walked towards the stairs. "Good night.. I think I'm going to watch some tv in my room.. I'll make sure to keep the volume up.." Deb winked at them and walked up the stairs.

Nathan shook his head and laughed. "My mom is so weird.."

Haley laughed as well. "Be glad you haven't met mine.."

. . . . .

"Trust me Haley.. you're going to love this place.." Brooke said.

"Well.. anything is better than shopping with you." Haley teased. Brooke rolled her eyes. "So Lucas is with his Uncle.."

"Yeah.. they're short staffed at the garage and Keith has a couple of cars he needed to fix before tomorrow.. I forgot to ask.. what is Nathan up to?"

"Oh the guys wanted to hang out.." Haley said, but was interrupted by Brooke.

"We're here!" She said excitedly.

A few minutes later, Brooke and Haley walked into the spa place and Brooke immediately took control.

"Agnes!" Brooke squealed.

"Miss Davis.. it has been too long .. how are you?" The older woman asked.

"I'm fine.. Agnes.. this is my friend Haley.. she's coming in today for the full work up."

"Huh?" Haley asked.

Agnes and Brooke studied Haley as Brooke continued to talk. "We'll start with a facial and the revitalizing facial mask…" Brooke stated.

"Yes.. I see the large pores.." Agnes stated.

"What?!" Haley said. "I do not have large pores.."

"We'll also need someone to do her eyebrows.." Brooke added.

"Wait.. what's going on here."

"Shush Ernie.." Brooke said and then turned back to Agnes. "I'm also thinking of the mud bath …" Brooke trailed off as she took the spa's pamphlet and started going through all their different treatments.

Haley shook her head, _what the hell did I get myself into_?

. . . . .

KNOCK KNOCK

Nathan waited by the door. Soon, the door flew open and Rachel stood on the other side. Nathan let himself in and Rachel closed the door behind him.

"Okay.. Nate.. shirt off. I'm ready to see the goods.." Rachel bit her lower lip.

. . . . .

"Crap .. crap crap.." Brooke muttered as she quickly had to get up from her message. _Stupid meters._ She went outside and fed some coins into the meter where her car was parked. She was ready to head back when something caught her eye. From across the street, she saw Junk and Fergie walking down the street. Something felt off. _Wasn't Nathan supposed to hang out with the guys?_

Junk and Fergie noticed her and waved. "Hey guys.." Brooke called out.

"Day at the spa?" Junk called out.

"You know it!"

"Hey.. wheres Skills and Mouth?"

"We don't know where Mouth is but Skills is with his family… I think." Fergie said. "We'll catch you later Brooke." They waved bye.

"Bye.." She muttered and picked up her phone.

"Hey Brooke.. how's spa going?"

"Good.. hey question.. Did Nathan tell you he was hanging out with the guys?"

"No .. I don't think so.."

"Well you remember in high school when he was dating Christine.. but at the same time was seeing Kim on the side.."

"Yeah.. why?"

"Remember when he asked you to cover for him?"

"Yeah.. he was supposedly hanging out with us guys.. wait .. don't tell me.."

"I just saw Junk and Fergie.. the _guys _aren't hanging out today.."

"I'll handle it.." Lucas said firmly. "I should be out of here soon."

"Thanks Luke.." Brooke shook her head.

. . . .

Lucas took off from Keith's garage and was going to head home to take a quick shower. He stopped though when he saw Nathan's car and more importantly, where it was parked. Lucas wondered what the hell was going on. He parked his car and walked towards the Gatina house. He went through the side and peeked through the window. Lucas gasped and couldn't believe what he was seeing. Nathan was standing up, shirtless with Rachel standing across from him, her hand on his shoulder.

. . . .

"Haley come on!" Brooke grabbed Haley's hand.

"Brooke Davis! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Come on Haley.. they're going to start soon." Brooke whined.

"Do I look like I care?!.. Dammit Brooke… I can't believe you took me here.."

"Oh Haley.. would you relax?" A voice called out from behind her.

"Peyton?" Haley asked. "What're you doing in Tree Hill?"

"I invited her over.." Brooke said.

"I thought you were with Jake.." Haley said.

"I was.. now I'm here.." Peyton shrugged.

"I thought it'd be nice to have a girl's night out.. and to celebrate Haley here finally getting rid of her uni-brow.."

Peyton laughed.

"For the last time…" Haley mumbled. "I do not have a uni-brow." Haley shook her heard.

Peyton whispered over to Brooke. "Nathan is so going to have it."

Brooke nodded in agreement.

"And I'm sure Lucas is going to be thrilled when he finds this out .. lord knows how Nathan will react." Haley added, not budging from her spot.

Peyton and Brooke looked at each other and grinned. "I think Nathan will freak.." Peyton said. "Come on .. you don't want to miss this.."

"Tell me again.. why we're at a strip club?"

"For starters.. it's ladies night.." Brooke stated and then mumbled. "..besides.. it's not like you haven't used a pole before.."

"What did you say?" Haley asked.

"Nothing.. let's go.." Brooke took her hand.

The three girls made their way passed rowdy crowds of lust filled women and to the base of the stage. Haley looked around, "Guys.. is that .. Lucas?" Haley asked.

"Sure is .." Brooke said.

"What the hell is going on?" Haley questioned.

"You'll see.." Peyton smirked.

On the other side of the room, Rachel walked up to Lucas. Rachel glanced over to where Brooke was. "You're evil you know that.." Rachel said.

"Well.. if he wanted to win.. he'll need all the support he can get." Lucas smirked.

Haley looked back on the stage, the lights dimmed and Run DMC's "It's Tricky" started to play. They wore black warm-ups and had their backs to the crowd. Two of the guys jumped and turned around. Haley instantly recognized them, Skills and Mouth. Then the third guy in the middle jumped and turned around.

"Nathan.." She muttered, her eyes wide open. It went even wider when the guys discarded their track jackets to reveal their bare torso and waved their jackets in the air. It was then that Nathan looked down and saw a Haley, her mouth hanging open. His eyes turned to Lucas who was standing with Rachel, a big smirk on his face.

_I am so going to kill him. _Nathan thought as he ripped his pants off of him, much to the pleasure of the audience.

On the other side of the club, in a dark corner, another Scott looked on from the shadows, his head down and was thinking the same thing. _I need to set Nathan straight and back on basketball.._

To Be Continued . . . . .

If you couldn't guess what was Rachel's role in all this, then it will all be explained next chapter, hehe. I know the last few chapters have been pretty relaxed, which was planned of course, I hope you guys aren't getting bored of Naley. As you can tell, there's already drama building up with Brucas and Jeyton, but Naley won't be left out believe me. Things will continue to be light hearted for the most part but there will def. be some drama up ahead. Thank you guys for all the reviews, it really made me want to post this right away. Please keep them coming (it'd be nice if this chapter got enough reviews to hit the 1000 mark, hint hint)!!


	35. Again with feeling

Thicker than Blood

Chapter 35

Thank you guys for the reviews, I made it passed 1000 !! I never thought in a million years that when I first posted this story that it would go that far. Thank you so much !! I'd like to thank all the other wonderful writer's who updated their stories recently, all of which can be found on my favorite stories, it was the inspiration I needed to get my butt into gear and finish this chapter. This chapter should clear up Rachel's role in all this. Also, it's pretty clear the drama going to unfold with Brooke/Lucas and Jake and Peyton, Naley will get in their too, it is their story after all hehe. This chapter is really a footnote (a long one) of last chapter, nothing really new happens here and this will probably be one of the last few "fluff" chapters. Remember, I changed this story to rated M, so be warned. Next chapter, will help set things up for the home stretch of the ending.

I'm going away this weekend (no surprise) so I'll try to post up the next chapters of "Winners and Losers" and the "Mourning After" before the weekend, but I doubt it. I'll have more to say at the end. Thank you so much for the praise and please keep reviewing !!

. . . .

Nathan sighed to himself as he parked the car in his driveway. After his _performance_ tonight, things got so crazy that he couldn't face the crowd that awaited him. Too embarrassed, he took his time coming home. He slowly entered the house and quietly crept inside his bedroom.

As if on cue, Haley stood at the entrance to the bathroom, leaning against the door, she whistled and in the manliest voice she can muster.

"How you doing hotstuff?" Haley nodded in his direction.

"Very funny.." Nathan tried to hide his embarrassment. ".. get it all out.."

"How much for a lap dance?" She teased as she fanned herself with a bunch of singles.

"You done?"

"Not even close.." Haley laughed and then in a serious voice. "I'm serious .. how much?" She tried to hold back her laughter again as she tucked a dollar bill onto the waist of Nathan's warm up pants.

"I needed some quick cash okay."

"What for?"

"For this.." Nathan said, handing Haley an envelope.

"What is this?" She asked as she opened it up. "Na.. Nathan.." She was speechless. "… this is really.. umm.. I can't take it.." Haley's hand shook slightly as she tried to give Nathan back the envelope.

"Hales.. I know how much you were looking forward to going away with Peyton at the end of the semester… and you deserve this.. you worked so much.."

"Nathan.. this is too much .. I can't.."

"It's too bad cuz the gift certificate is under your name.." Nathan smirked.

Haley's heart melted. He did all this for her. She couldn't believe it. "Aww Nathan.. thank you …" She said honestly and gave him a big hug. "I love you so much.. you know that?" She whispered.

He kissed the top of her head. "Well.. you're going to even love me even more.."

Haley looked at him curiously. He broke away from the embrace and took a step back.

"You said you wanted that lap dance huh?" Nathan asked.

Haley bit her lower lip and nodded. She sat down on the bed and looked on eagerly.

"Well.. I think a lap dance is more of your thing.." He smirked, slowly lowering the zipper of his track jacket to reveal his bare chest. He also remembered how she won the money at Tric. ".. but I can show you .. our original outfit for tonight.." He said as he tossed the jacket away.

"_Really_?" She said.

"Yep.." Nathan smiled as he ripped his pants off. Haley's heart suddenly stopped beating as she developed a lump in her throat. _Oh my, _she thought to herself.

Flashback (earlier in the day)

Lucas took off from Keith's garage and was going to head home to take a quick shower. He stopped though when he saw Nathan's car and more importantly, where it was parked. Lucas wondered what the hell was going on. He parked his car and walked towards the Gatina house. He went through the side and peeked through the window. Lucas gasped and couldn't believe what he was seeing. Nathan was standing up, shirtless with Rachel standing across from him, her hand on his shoulder.

Lucas quickly walked over to the front door and put his hand on the door knob, thankful it wasn't locked. He walked inside the living room and was shocked to see Rachel standing in front of a shirtless Nathan, off to the side, an equally shirtless Skills.

"What the hell?!" Lucas exclaimed, everyone in the room looking at him.

"Lucas?!" Both Rachel and Nathan exclaimed.

Skills turned to Nathan and Rachel. "Hey Nate.. I thought it was just going to be the three of us? Luke's in it too?"

"What!?" Lucas exclaimed, his head spinning. "What kind of freaky threesome.."

"Hey guys, I finished the mix.." Mouth said walking in.

Lucas turned to Mouth and then faced the rest of them. "What kind of sick show are you running here?" Lucas asked Rachel.

"5 minute break guys.." Rachel called out, shaking here head.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?!" Lucas asked.

Nathan walked over to Lucas and grabbed his arm and walked him to the hallway.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Nathan growled.

"I can say the same for you! What the hell are you doing here.. practically half naked… does Haley know?"

"No! Of course she doesn't know.. and you can't tell her.."

"Nathan.. seriously.. what's going on?"

Nathan sighed. There was no use keeping this a secret. "Look.. here's the thing.. Haley lent her sister some money but her sister gambled it away.. which sucks because Haley was supposed to go on vacation with Peyton at the end of the semester.."

"Yeah.. and .." The gears in Lucas' mind starting to spin. "Wait.. Skills is here.. oh my God.." Lucas tried to hold back his laughter. "don't tell me ..the strip club at Stensen St?!"

Nathan's silence only confirmed his suspicions. Lucas remembered back in high school how Skills always wanted to compete in their amateur night to earn a quick buck. He tried to recruit Nathan to do it, even Lucas himself. "I can't believe you're doing this.." Lucas laughed again. "Oh this is great… sweet.. but great.."

"Look laugh it up jerk.. I'm doing this for Haley.."

"Nathan.. you're not exactly struggling for cash.. why don't you just pay for Haley instead of going through all this?.."

"The last thing I need is for Dan to go through my credit cards .. look you have to promise me you won't tell Haley.."

Lucas smirked to himself. "Don't worry.. I won't tell _Haley_.."

"Thanks.." Nathan sighed as he made his way back inside. Once out of site, Lucas pulled out his phone.

"Hello.."

"Hey Brooke.. what're you girls doing tonight?" Lucas asked.

. . . . .

"K guys .. again… with feeling this time.." Rachel said.

Lucas tried to hold back his laughter as he watched Nathan and Skills practice. Nathan glared at Lucas, as did Rachel.

"You! Quiet.. you're distracting my dancers.." Rachel snared.

"I'm sorry.. I can't help it if Nathan has two left feet.."

"Very funny Pucas.. why are you still here?"

"Yes.. Lucas.. go make yourself useful…" Rachel reached into her back pocket and handed it to Lucas. "You can go ahead and pick up the outfits for tonight.. here's the address.." She whispered something into Lucas' ear and he smiled back at her.

"Fine.. I'll do it.." Lucas said as he made his way out.

Rachel turned back around and hated to admit it but Lucas was right, there was no way in the world they could win this if Nathan couldn't get the moves. Rachel thought back to earlier in the day.

Earlier Flashback . . . .

Rachel opened the door and Nathan stepped inside. "Okay.. Nate.. shirt off. I'm ready to see the goods.." Rachel bit her lower lip.

"Very funny…" Nathan shook his head.

"Oh come on Nate.. if you want to win tonight… you need to show the good stuff." She purred.

"Well, he'll need to do more than that on stage if he expects us to win." Skills said, coming in from the hallway. He still couldn't believe that Nathan asked him to do this, but not one for turning down a chance for some easy money, Skills quickly accepted the offer.

"Yes.. he's right Nathan… let's get this started.." Rachel said, walking into the living room.

"Mouth? What're you doing here?" Nathan asked.

"Well.. since we're pressed for time.. I needed some extra help." Rachel said.

"I'm happy to help Nate.." Mouth said.

"Well.. I'll need all the help I can get.. I'm a terrible dancer."

"I know white guys can't dance.. but you can't be that bad.." Skills joked as he walked over to the radio and turned it on. "Let's see what you got.."

Nathan reluctantly started to dance in front of them.

Rachel, Skills, and Mouth all had their arms crossed as they watched on.

"Is he as bad as I think he is?" Skills whispered over to them.

"No.. he's worst.." Mouth whispered back.

"Maybe, it's the song?" Rachel shrugged her shoulders.

Nathan stopped dancing. _This is going to be a long day. _

End Earlier Flashback . . . .

Rachel tapped her finger on her forehead, thinking of a way to make things work. Nathan kept forgetting the steps. He was fine when he was following Mouth and Skills, but Nathan needed to do it on his own. Suddenly, she realized just that, he just needed to follow someone.

Rachel clapped her hands. "Okay guys.. break's over.. I know how we can make this work.." Rachel turned to Mouth. "Mouth.. you're in the dance now."

"What? No way!"

"Come on Mouth.. I'm going to put you and Skills in the front.. Nathan will be in the middle but in the back.. he can follow you guys .."

"That's not a bad idea.." Skills said and Nathan nodded. There was no way he could get this all down on his own by tonight.

"I don't know guys.."

"Yeah come on Mouth.. please!" Nathan begged.

"Yeah Mouth.. please." Rachel joined in. "Do it for Nathan.. it's so sweet he's dropping his pants in front of a crowd of horny women for his girlfriend.."

"You're not helping Rachel.." Nathan said deadpanned. "You'll be great Mouth…" Nathan added. "Remember in the boy toy auction junior year.. you were bought for like 200.."

"Yeah.. that's cuz Brooke came in late and accidentally bought me.." Mouth was quick to point out.

"Look Mouth.. who let you stay at my apartment this past summer rent free.. you owe me.." Skills said.

"Crap.. fine.. I'm in." Mouth mumbled.

. . . .

Brooke had to hold back her excitement and laughter as she spoke on the phone with Lucas.

"Are you okay?" Haley asked. She was about to get up but the facial mask was still being applied to her skin and so she couldn't.

"Yeah.. I'm fine.." Brooke said quickly and she got up and stepped outside the room.

"Don't worry Luke.. we'll be there." Brooke said as she hung up. She then quickly went through her contacts.

"Hello.." A voice said at the other end.

"Hey.. what're you doing?"

"I'm at Jake's.. about to head out in a little bit."

"So I heard.. congrats on getting back together.."

"Thanks Brooke.. I heard about you and Lucas too.."

Brooke blushed a little bit. "Yeap.. you heard correct.. but I'm actually here to talk about Nathan and Haley.."

"Really? Did Haley bring out the _yard stick_?" Peyton asked eagerly.

"Huh?" Brooke questioned.

"Brooke .. where are you?" Brooke heard Haley call out for her. "This mask is burning my face!!"

"Be there in a sec.." Brooke called out and then talked back in her phone. "I was wondering what you were doing tonight.." Brooke said quickly.

"Tonight?" Peyton asked.

. . . .

"Took you long enough.." Rachel commented as Lucas stepped inside.

"Whatever.. I couldn't read your chicken scratch…" He placed the bag down. "Dude .. these outfits rock.. you're going to win this contest hands down.." Lucas said.

"Or pants down.." Rachel smirked and Lucas laughed.

"I dunno.. I still suck.." Nathan said.

"Don't worry man.. we're going to be fine .. you just need to look good.. we'll do all the dancing." Skills said.

"No problem there.." Nathan said cockingly. Lucas shook his head but Rachel couldn't help but nod in agreement.

"Now .. let's see the outfits.." Rachel added.

Lucas reached into the shopping bag and pulled out the small thin fabric.

"Oh yeahhh.." Lucas said as he twirled it around his finger.

"Hell NO!!" Nathan exclaimed.

The whole group held their laughter for a second before everyone started busting out laughing.

"We're just playing.." Skills said. "I thought we'd go with a different kind of uniform." Skills reached into the bag and pulled out dark warm ups.

"Oh.. okay.." Nathan said relieved as he stood up.

"Dude.. you should've seen your face.." Lucas mocked Nathan.

Rachel came up to Lucas. "Look.. Mouth is in the performance now.. you sure we can't persuade you to join in."

Lucas laughed. "I don't think so.."

Rachel shrugged and ran her hand through Lucas' shoulder. "A shame.. I'd always wanted to see the Scott brothers up on stage.." She whispered into his ear.

End Flashback

"You said you wanted that lap dance huh?" Nathan asked.

Haley bit her lower lip and nodded. She sat down on the bed and looked on eagerly.

"Well.. I think a lap dance is more of your thing.." He smirked, slowly lowering the zipper of his track jacket to reveal his bare chest. He also remembered how she won the money at Tric. ".. but I can show you .. our original outfit for tonight.." He said as he tossed the jacket away.

"_Really_?" She said.

"Yep.." Nathan smiled as he ripped his pants off. Haley's heart suddenly stopped beating as she developed a lump in her throat. _Oh my, _she thought to herself. She used the paper in her hand to fan herself a little.

"You like?" Nathan asked innocently as he placed his hands on his hips.

All Haley could do is nod in agreement. "Uh hu.." She mumbled. She still couldn't believe Nathan was standing there in nothing but in a white jockstrap, a very tight one at that. Nathan smiled to himself, knowing the effect that he had on Haley, it was also affecting him. He turned around to lock the door and he heard Haley gasp, his bare bottom to her. Haley had seen Nathan naked before, their loving making the past few days can attest to that but there was something so intriguing seeing him in this _outfit_. Nathan locked the door, with what he planned on doing, he was going to make sure they weren't going to get interrupted.

Haley's body temperature started to rise and her heart was pounding. Nathan took a few steps closer to her and she could see that he was just as excited as she was, the thin fabric forming a huge bulge on it until a portion of _it _was poking out. Haley's eyes were transfixed to his waist and Nathan looked down, his smirk growing wider, among other things. The fact that Haley wanted him as much as he wanted her was sending his mind into over drive. It was taking all of his will power not to take her right there.

"You see what you do to me Hales.." Nathan said softly. This time Haley couldn't hold herself back any longer as she stood up and quickly wrapped her arms around Nathan, kissing him as if her life depended on it. "God .. Nathan.." She moaned as he attacked her neck and her hands wondered aimlessly over his sculpted body. ".. I need you now.." She said as she struggled with her top. Nathan quickly undid her pants and slipped her panties off, Nathan stood there and saw Haley in all her glory, but still he held back. Her lips attacked his again and he took her in his arms. The friction of their bodies only a tease for what she really needed.

".. Nathan.. I need you now.." She repeated, almost desperate but it fell on deaf ears, as Nathan slowly kissed the side of her neck. " … please.. " She begged again, but again he ignored her. Haley decided to take matters into her own hands, literally, as she grabbed him the waistband and dragged him on top of her on the bed. Nathan had to stifle his laughter, seeing how eager she was.

".. This needs to come off now.." She demanded, pulling on the waistband. Unable to hold back any longer, Nathan quickly discarded the garment and without warning, plunged deeply inside Haley. She practically screamed his name and Nathan was thankful that his mother had to go somewhere tonight. Pure passion took over as Nathan assaulted her body, not letting up even as she came over the edge. It didn't take long for Nathan himself to join her and even Haley was surprised to see herself join him as well.

Nathan laid on top of her, both of them breathing heavily. Their lips met each other and kissed each other softly as they both tried to recover. It didn't take long for the kisses to become deeper, more passionate and Haley once again felt Nathan stir within her. Haley giggled against Nathan's lips, causing him to pause momentarily.

"Again?" She asked.

"Oh yeah.." Nathan eagerly nodded and place his lips back on hers.

To Be Continued . . . . .

Like I said, no real plot, just a fill in the blanks from last chapter. I hope you enjoyed and please review !!


	36. Touchdown

Thicker Than Blood

Chapter 36

Sorry for the delay. Words can not express how sorry I am. I've been busy that's all I can say. So I'm proud to announce that this story has been nominated for Best Naley. My other story, Make it Work, was also nominated for the same category. I'm not too sure how these things work, I've never been nominated before for anything, but I'm really thrilled about it and just being nominated. Thank you for reading and check out the website listed below (take out the spaces):

www. onetreehillawards. this-paradise .com

Also check out my new story, "Make it Last" third and most likely last in the "Make it … " series.

I had a bit of a writer's block trying to transition to the next phase of the story. Just a quick recap, Jake and Peyton got back together but Nikki is back. Brooke and Lucas are also back together but Brooke is leaving at the end of the semester. As for Nathan and Haley, you'll find out this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it. Let's not wait anymore, here it is. Please review!!

. . . .

Jake took sat down against a tree in the quad. He got back to campus late last night and for the first time in his life, he was actually excited to be back at school. This past holiday weekend with Peyton was something he wasn't expecting but everything he could've hoped for. He was looking forward to seeing her before he had to leave later that morning for a basketball game. He looked at his watch and realized just how early he was. He only had one quick class this morning before he and the team had to go on their away game. He had some time before she would arrive and he was eager to hear what happened to her when she went to Tree Hill. She only gave him a vague description of what happened.

Reaching into his bag, he pulled out his notebook and decided to read some notes before going to class. He figured he had nothing else to do other than day dream about Peyton. _Damn_, he cursed to himself. He really needed to get his mind off her. Smiling, he opened his notebook and started going over his notes.

A few moments later, the sound of leaves rustling distracted Jake from his reading. Glancing up, "Hey.. I've been waiting for you.." Jake smiled.

"I've been waiting too." Nikki said with her arms crossed.

"Nikki.." Jake gritted through his teeth.

"Expecting me huh?" Nikki questioned.

"What the hell are you doing here Nikki? You're stalking me now!" Jake said getting up.

"Jake . ."

"You know that I can call campus security on you for trespassing.."

"Jake, please don't be silly. Look, I just want to talk to you about our daughter."

"Then it should be a quick conversation since, we don't have a daughter but for your information.. me and _my_ daughter are doing just fine."

"Jake.. I'm her mother."

"Ha.. don't remind me… you were never her mother so don't get it twisted." Jake shoved his notebook bag in his bag and was about to storm off but Nikki held his arm.

"She's still my daughter, Jake.. I have rights.."

"Stay away from us!"

"Fine." Nikki said simply.

Jake raised his eyebrow. "What're you pulling Nikki?" Jake as curiously.

"Look.. I said Jake.. as her mother, I have rights .." Nikki stated.

"You.. you wouldn't dare." Jake questioned.

"Look Jake, I'm trying here.. don't push me .. we both can get what we want." Nikki replied.

. . . . .

"You sure you can't come?"

"For the last time Luke, I can't I'm just too swamped." Brooke leaned in against Lucas' chest. They were saying their goodbyes before Lucas had to go away for his basketball game.

"You sure?" Lucas questioned again. "I mean, can't you do your sketches on the bus ride there?"

"You mean that bumpy bus ride with half the squad distracting me.. sorry Luke.. no can't do."

"But Brooke.." Lucas pouted.

"Luke, don't try to guilt me, believe me I want to go .. but I have to get all these sketches to do on top of all the stuff I have to do for school… I'm going to miss you though."

"You promise?"

Brooke laughed. "I promise .. I miss you already.." Brooke said as she leaned up and kissed her once more.

. . . .

"Babe.. I have to go." Nathan said, but it was no point since Haley was still on top of him.

"No.. you're not going anywhere." Haley said as she captured his lips onto hers and then resting her forehead against his.

"Jesus Hales.." Nathan said, as his hands roamed up and down her nude side. "You're wearing me out .. I might not have the strength for the game."

"Well you definitely brought your A-Game last night." Haley smirked as she rubbed her nose against his.

Nathan growled and grabbed her and flipped her around so now that he was on top of her. This past weekend with Haley was more than Nathan ever thought it would be. Not only did he get to profess his love, she loved him back. It also didn't hurt that the sex was hot and even hotter after Nathan gave his little performance.

"I guess I can be a few minutes late." Nathan whispered in her ears, as his mouth traveled down the nave of her neck.

. . . .

Peyton walked with an extra bounce in her step as she rounded the corner to meet up with Jake at the quad. She still couldn't believe everything that happened the past couple of days. Either way, she was glad that she was able to let go of her fears and doubt and tell Jake how she really felt. It was hard, harder than she thought it would be. She was never one to share and she was afraid of sharing Jake with anyone, even if it was with his daughter. It was selfish of her, yes, but she was also scared. She quickly realized that all that didn't matter. Jenny was the cutest little thing and the fact that Jake was there for his daughter endeared him even more. She hated that he had to go away, something that Haley and Brook were probably thinking of themselves.

"Earth to Jake." Peyton waved her hands in front of Jake, shaking him out of whatever daydream he was in.

"Oh hey.." He said quickly and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"You okay there? You looked zoned out."

"Oh.. a lot on my mind .. with Jenny, school, and the game later." He lied.

"And me?" Peyton tease.

"Oh.. you're always on my mind." He replied with a smile, trying to shake off the bad vibes he got from Nikki.

"Good answer." Peyton replied as she leaned forward and gave him another kiss.

He wrapped his arm around her and the two started to walk.

"So you never did tell me how your little trip to Tree Hill went?"

"Do you think if this whole basketball thing doesn't work out, you can go into _dancing_?"

"Dancing, what're you talking about?" Jake questioned.

"You like Run DMC right?"

"Yeah.. they're okay.. I'm confused here."

"That's okay.. because I have pictures.." Peyton said as she took out her cell phone.

"Is that… is that Nathan?!"

"Uh hu." Peyton pursed her lips.

"You're cheating on me with Nathan!!"

"What.. no you idiot.. he did this for Haley.. are you okay this morning?"

"Huh.. I'm.. I'm sorry.. I guess I didn't get much sleep last night…. Wait so what happened with Nathan?"

. . . . .

Haley giggled from the bed as she watched Nathan in the mirror.

"What?" He asked.

"You're hopeless, you know that?"

"What, I can tie one of these things." Nathan defended himself.

"That's why it's crooked right?" Haley mocked, as she got up from Nathan's bed. She walked up to him and started to undo his tie. It had been a tradition at Duke that whenever the team had a game either at home or away, the players would get dressed up, wearing shirts and ties. Nathan tried to keep focus, but all he could think about was how sexy his girlfriend looked wearing just one of his Duke basketball shirts. On him, it fit fine but on her petite form, it fell down around the thighs, leaving Nathan to his imagination as to what was underneath.

"Didn't anyone teach you how to put a tie on?" Haley asked, as Nathan tried to take his mind out of the gutter.

"Yeah.. I did."

"I can tell." Haley said sarcastically.

"Hey!" Nathan exclaimed. "But … usually I have Lucas do it for me." He reluctantly admitted.

"Hehe.. figures." Haley joked as she finished tying his tie. "All done… perfect." She proclaimed, straightening it out, then looking up at Nathan who was watching her intently. _Damn blue eyes, _she cursed to herself.

"No.. you're perfect." Nathan responded, wrapping his arms around her.

"With talk like that.. you might just really be late.." Haley replied as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Nathan inwardly groaned as he placed his forehead against hers.

"I'm going to miss you, you know." Haley softly whispered.

"Oh I know." Nathan cockily replied back.

"Gee.. _I'll miss you too girlfriend_."

Nathan laughed. "You know .. I'm going to miss you.."

"Really.. I doubt that."

"Tell you what.. to show how much I'll miss you .. every time I have the ball, I'm going to dribble the ball, that'll let you know I'm thinking about you."

"Aww.. really.." Haley blushed. "Wait.. hold up.. don't you dribble the ball anyway?" Haley broke away from Nathan and gently slapped his shoulder. Nathan laughed harder.

"Fine fine.. everytime I make I basket, it'll be for you."

"That sounds better.. it better be like one of those big points .. don't you get like 7 for a touchdown?"

Nathan shook his head, "Wrong sport Hales.. but for you I'll make a touchdown… I'd do anything for you." He said sincerely as he kissed her once more.

. . . .

"Ohh.. how about Florida?" Peyton asked.

"That's fine." Haley replied. The two were currently at the health clinic on campus. With the semester almost winding down, things weren't that busy. They were in the back lounge, where Peyton was on the computer looking for a vacation spot for the end of the semester while Haley was sprawled out on one of the couches.

"Oh wait.. Jamaica." Peyton said excitedly.

"That's fine." Haley replied again.

"No.. I got it Me-hi-co." Peyton said doing a little dance.

"That's fine.." Haley replied in a monotone voice.

Peyton turned around to her friend and realized that she probably was not listening to a word she was saying.

"Oh look a deal in Anchorage, I'm sure we'll come back with killer tans."

"That's fine.." Haley replied once more.

"Haley! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Huh, what?"

"Here I am, planning our trip and you're not even listening."

"What.. I'm listening.. Jamaica right."

Peyton shook her head. "That's why you agreed to go to Alaska."

"Alaska?.. I'm sorry.. I'm just distracted.."

"With what? Finals coming up.."

"Nope.. it's that fine boyfriend of hers." Marianne said walking inside the room.

"Aww, Haley.. you miss Nathan.."

"Shut up!" Haley said defensively as she sat up. "Of course I miss Nathan .. I don't _miss_ him."

"That's why you were all mopey yesterday, checking your phone every five seconds to hear from him and when he finally did call, you practically did somersaults in the waiting area." Marianne was quick to point out.

"She was on the phone with him last night, too." Peyton added.

Haley glared at Marianne and then turned to Peyton. "Whatever dude, you were also on the phone with Jake as I recall."

"I was but we weren't making kissy noises on the phone for twenty minutes."

"We were not!"

"Right.. Haley.. we room together and Jake was rooming with Nathan last night.. believe me, we both had trouble sleeping last night." Peyton joked.

"But uhh.. alright fine .. I miss him.. God.. what's wrong with me?" Haley threw her hands up and slunk down on the couch. "I .. I can't breath when I'm around him and when I'm not with him I want to be.. the other day I zoned out in class and all I could do was think about him.." Haley sighed to herself. "God, is this what love is.. messes you up in the head."

"I'd say that's about right." Marianne nodded her head.

"Aww.. my lil Haley is in love." Peyton mocked.

"No.. she's just going through her very first symptom of sex withdrawal." Brooke chimed in from the doorway.

Haley rolled her eyes and blushed.

"Hey Brooke." Peyton called out.

"Hey Brooke.." Marianne greeted.

"Hey guys…" Brooke said, taking a seat next to Haley. "Haley isn't missing Nathan.. Haley's just missing the sex.. believe me.."

"Uh hu.." Both Peyton and Marianne nodded their head.

"Marianne!" Haley exclaimed.

"What? I've been married 25 years.. I've been missing it for .. I don't know.. 25 years.. " Marianne joked and the girls laughed.

"Ew.. ew ew.." Haley got up and covered her ears. "Hey Brooke.. you ready to get going? I think that's my cue to leave."

"Yeah.. let's go.. bye girls." Brooke said getting up.

"I'll see you guys later." Haley said quickly, wanting to get out of there as soon as possible.

"Cold showers Haley.. that's what I do!!" Peyton called out as her and Marianne continued to laugh.

. . . .

Brooke waited at the lobby while Haley went to the lockers to gather her things.

"Can I help you?" A voice called out.

"Oh .. no I'm fine.. I'm just waiting for my friend Haley… speaking of which.. there she is."

"Let's go." Haley said. "Oh hey.. Julie.. I'll see you later." Haley waved off.

"Bye." Julie called out.

"She's new?" Brooke asked as the two stepped outside the building.

"Yeah.. she came in a couple of days ago .. most of the volunteers already left because of finals.. I think she's coming into Duke as a grad student next semester.. either way.. she's been great."

"That's why you and Peyton were slacking off in the back."

"What?.. We weren't slacking.. we were.. hanging out." Haley laughed.

"Yeah.. yeah.. anyways.. you said you needed a favor from me."

"Yeah.." Haley said nervously. "Look.. you can't tell anyone.."

"Oh.. I'm already liking it already."

"Well.. when Nathan gets back.. I want to do something special for him.. I was wondering if you can help me out."

"No problem.. may I ask what's the occasion?"

"This.." Haley said, taking out the day's edition of Duke's newspaper.

Brooke read the section that Haley pointed to:

_. . . . Rising star, sophomore Nathan Scott delivered yet another strong performance. One of the highlights of last night's game came when Scott tied the score with a three pointer. Just as quickly, he stole the ball and went for another three and got fouled. All in all, in about twenty seconds of play, Scott managed to score an amazing seven points alone. When asked about the power play, Scott shrugged it off and replied, "Just trying to score a touchdown." . . . ._

"Umm I don't get it."

"Nevermind.. give me that back." Haley took the paper from Brooke.

"Well, what did you have in mind?"

"Um.. that's where you come in."

Brooke rubbed her hands excitedly. "Oh, this is going to be fun."

_What did I get myself into?_ Haley thought to herself.

. . . .

"Cold showers Haley.. that's what I do!!" Peyton called out as her and Marianne continued to laugh. Marianne waited until Haley was out of earshot. She turned to Peyton.

"So I got some news for you.. I'll need your help."

"Oh what happened?"

"I spoke to Lydia.. Haley's mother .. apparently she feels bad about the whole mess with Thanksgiving so her and Haley's dad are taking a detour to Duke."

"Wait, so Haley's parents are coming here?"

"Yep.. they wanted it to be a surprise.. so I gave them your number.. and they're going to call you."

"Aww.. that's nice.. Haley will like that, I knew she was looking forward to seeing her folks."

"Great.. anyways.. I gotta get going." Marianne got up and headed back to the front.

"Is there anything else you need?" Julie asked.

"No, Julie .. thanks.. you've been a great."

"You're welcome.. I really enjoy working here."

"And we're happy to have you." Marianne gave the young woman a smile. "It's not busy.. why don't you go.. Peyton and I can close up."

"Sure?"

"Yeah."

".. okay thanks." Julie said taking off. A short time later, Julie gathered her things and stepped outside the building.

Ring Ring

"Hello." Julie said picking up her phone.

"Jules.. how are things going?"

"Everything is good, Mr. Scott.. I'm on top of it."

"Good.. keep me posted." Dan Scott smirked as he put his cell phone back in his pocket.

To Be Continued . . . .

Like I said in previous chapters, there is a little drama ahead for Naley and I hope this chapter shows you the true villain in all this, like it wasn't a surprise, hehe. Now that the cloud has been lifted and this chapter is over, I can get this story going once more. Next chapter should be fun, I've had it on my mind for months now. i'll try to update again this Sunday, depending on feedback. Please vote and please review!!


	37. Circus

Thicker Than Blood

Chapter 37

Another update so soon, yes shocking I know and I also updated "The Mourning After" as well, so please check it out as well. Like I said, I finally got the ball rolling, I feel like I should just keep running with it. As expected, I didn't get much reviews last chapter. I will admit it myself that I personally felt like it wasn't my strongest chapter but I had to just get through with it so that way I can get on with the rest of the story. Maybe if I had more time, I could've refined it even more but I had a lot of other things to do.

Just to clarify some things with "Julie" or "Jules" as they only referred to her on the show, you'll get more back story on her eventually. Just remember that from the getgo of this story, Dan has always been trying to control Nathan and always felt threatened by Haley. And rest assured that I already did the whole "mislead cheating" thing and that Nathan and Haley would never cheat on the other. This story was rated for Humor/Romance, so although there will be drama, it'll also be as light hearted as possible. Like I said, I'm entering the home stretch, so everything will start getting revealed as evident in the first scene. Right now, I can see about 10 more chapters. So with that said, enjoy this chapter, I'm sure you'll get a kick from it. Don't forget OTH tom night.. can't wait!! I'll probably post another chapter of "Make it Last" tomorrow as well.

Please….please review !!

. . . .

"What a bitch." Nathan leaned back.

"Totally." Lucas nodded his head.

"Umm.. I mean no offense to Jenny though." Nathan added.

"Yeah.." Lucas responded.

"Thanks guys." Jake replied. The three were currently in the back of the greyhound bus, coming back to Duke after their victorious away games.

"I don't know what to do." Jake sighed in defeat. "I can't tell my parents.. they've already done so much for me .. I put them through the ringer, I can't keep doing that to them."

"But what she's doing is .. is blackmail." Nathan stated. "And I thought our dad was bad." Nathan added shaking his head. "As much as it sucks, I'd do it."

"You can't be serious Nate.." Luke responded. "You just said it's blackmail."

"And look at it this way… Jake gives her the money, she signs off the papers relinquishing parental rights.. Nikki is gone from both of their lives.. trust me.." Nathan said turning to Jake. "You wouldn't want Jenny growing up with a mother like that .. it's better to cut her off now or risk scarring Jenny for life." Nathan crossed his arms.

"Nathan makes a point, Jake." Lucas responded. "I mean our dad is an ass.. I didn't really grow up with him, look how I turned out and look how messed up Nathan is." Lucas ribbed.

"Funny Pucas." Nathan smacked his brother upside the head.

Jake laughed, probably for the first time in days since his encounter with Nikki. He was glad to have friends like Nathan and Lucas on his side. He often enjoyed watching the two argue and crack on each other.

"But I was thinking .. if she needs all this money, then there's no way a judge would award her full custody .." Jake tried to reason.

"You maybe right." Lucas said. "But you're not exactly rolling in dough either, the judge may not offer her full rights but they would grant her some rights.. and you know what that means."

"Uhhh.. Nikki will be a permanent fixture in both our lives." Jake sighed.

"I have to go with Nate on this one too." Lucas responded.

"You're right, I need to get Nikki out of our lives.. I need to come up with the money which I don't have.. I wonder if Santa will come this year with a big fat check."

"Doubt it." Nathan stated.

"You could have Nathan drop his pants again." Lucas offered. Jake laughed and Nathan just glared at his brother.

"At least women pay to see this .." Nathan countered. "They'll probably pay for you to put it back on."

"That's it!" Jake said.

"What's it?" Lucas asked turning his direction back to Jake.

"Nathan taking off his pants." Jake replied.

"Dude!" Nathan shot back.

"I'm sorry.. I didn't mean like take of your pants. .but just hear me out what about a calendar?"

"Calendar?" Both Scotts questioned.

"We can have the three of us and nine other guys from the team.. we'll take a couple of pics with out shirt off .. it costs like 5 to print, sell for 15.. with Christmas and the New Year.. we can make a killing… you hear about this kind of thing all the time."

Nathan and Lucas looked at each other. "Erm.. I don't know." They both replied.

"Kinda reminds me of a Saved by the Bell episode." Nathan said.

"The one where they put Mr. Belding on Jesse's body." Lucas laughed.

"Next thing you know, we'll have Coach K as Mr. December." Nathan also laughed.

"Guys!" Jake countered. "I'm serious... I don't know how else I'm going to get this money."

"We'll call the calendar plan B, I'm sure we can come up with something else." Nathan replied.

"Yeah.. maybe the girls would have a better idea." Lucas added.

"No way.. there's no way you're telling them.. Peyton and I just got back together, I can't drop this stuff on her lap."

"I don't know man.. you should tell her." Nathan offered. "I don't like keeping things from Haley, it nearly killed me to lie about the dance."

"Yeah.. well that's because you're whipped." Lucas said.

"Bite me." Nathan quickly quipped, but Lucas ignored him. "But Nate here is right, you should tell her."

"Well.. I'll put that under Plan B as well." Jake replied.

. . . . .

"Brooke, let's go home." Haley whined. She knew this was a bad idea. Never ever go to the mall with Brooke Davis.

"Well, you didn't like the watch or the cologne."

"Or the clothes.. yeah I know.. I haven't found it yet but I don't care anymore, Nathan will be back soon and I just want to see him."

"Yeah.. you just want to get laid." Brooke smirked and Haley instantly blushed. There was no point in denying it, she was suffering a case of withdrawal.

"Hehe… I knew it.. and I think I have exactly what you can give to Nathan.. or rather do." Brooke grinned as they stood in front of Victoria's Secret. "Come on tutorslut, nothing says _I love you_ better than slutty lingerie."

A short time later, the two were in the back in the dressing room.

"Haley.. would you come out already?" Now it was Brooke's turn to whine.

"In a minute.. I'm changing, there's no way I'm wearing these.. it's just not me." Haley said getting out of the dressing room, back in her regular clothes.

"Why? I thought you liked the idea."

"I do." Haley replied softly. "But .. I .. I don't know."

"Haley, in case you haven't noticed, Nathan has seen you naked.. plenty of times if I know Nathan Scott."

"Brooke! That's not the point… I mean a week ago I was still you know.. and now .. I mean it's just a little too revealing.. I'm not ready for this sort of thing yet." Haley said nervously. She was just getting used to Nathan seeing her naked, to talk about it with someone else was something Haley wasn't at all comfortable with.

Brooke put her finger on her lips and tapped her foot to try and think of a solution. "I think I have something .. come on.. I think I have it back in my apartment."

. . . .

"You think he'll like it?" Haley asked as she held the garment up against her as she looked at the mirror.

"_Like it?_ _…_ he's a basketball player for crying out loud .. he'll love it and probably tear it to pieces." Brooke countered.

_I can only hope. _Haley thought to herself.

Haley took a deep breathe. "Alright .. I think this is it… I don't know how I can thank you for this."

"Well for starters, you can keep it.. hehe.. I don't think any amount of dry cleaning would get rid of the _stains_ .. but we need volunteers for the gala."

"Gala?"

"End of the semester gala, something to do with sports.. I didn't get to go last year but apparently they have the gala in the fall semester and then the sports awards in spring.. you can help us decorate."

"Yeah no problem, just let me know.. k I gotta go." Haley said quickly as she looked at her watch.

"Go get 'em." Brooke smiled to herself. She just realized too that Lucas would also be back as well. Her day was looking up.

. . . .

Nathan dropped his stuff off at his dorm and immediately rushed over to the Health clinic. He stopped by Haley's dorm but she wasn't there and he kept getting her voicemail on his cell phone. He stepped inside the familiar lounge and headed straight for the counter.

"Hi.. I'm wondering if Haley James is in today?" Nathan asked.

"No, she's not in today." The young woman spun around from her seat to face Nathan.

"Nathan?" She questioned.

Nathan looked at her curiously. It took him a moment to recognize him. "Jules?"

"Yeah.." Julie smiled. "Oh my God.. I haven't seen you in ages."

"I know.. what.. what're you doing here?"

"I go here now.. well not yet.. next semester I start grad school.. I heard you went here."

"Yeah.. wow Grad school.. that's great.. I don't even remember the last time I saw you."

"I know.. wow.. it's been years .. I still remember that little boy running up to our house because his babysitter was swimming naked in your pool.."

"Oh God.. let's not talk about that bitch.. she's crazy." Nathan shook his head.

"That is why we called her phycho Carrie in our class." Julie laughed. "So.. you're looking for Haley?"

"Yeah.. she's my girlfriend."

"Well, would you look at that, small world huh? Perennial playboy of Tree Hill has a girlfriend."

"I know, shocking isn't it. But she's great." Just then Nathan felt his cell phone vibrating. "Excuse me, it's her… Haley."

"Nathan.. are you back?" Haley spoke through the cell phone.

"Yeah.. where are you? I just stopped by your dorm."

"I just got back.. I was with Brooke."

"K I'm coming over."

"Aite.. I'll see you soon."

Nathan hung up and put his phone back in his pocket. "It was nice seeing you again.. I gotta get going .. bye Jules."

"Bye Nathan." Julie smiled.

. . . . .

Before Nathan could even knock, the door flung wide open. Haley immediately pounced onto Nathan. Nathan eagerly took her in and wrapped his arms around her and then tilted his head down so that their lips could meet. He carried her inside, where he kicked back the door behind them.

"I missed you." Nathan finally said after they broke their kiss.

"I've missed you too." Haley blushed. "I saw you on TV .. you were great."

"I probably looked great too huh?" Nathan smirked. Normally, Haley would make a comment about him being cocky or arrogant but she hated it when he was right.

"You have no idea." Haley said breathlessly as she planted her lips back on to him. She didn't waste anytime tugging at Nathan's shirt, which he eagerly pulled off. Her shirt came off just as fast. They both kicked their shoes off and Haley unbuckled Nathan's belt and he slid off his jeans. Now only in his boxers, Haley led Nathan to her computer chair, where he sat down and she straddled him.

"Hales.." Nathan mumbled, when he felt Haley tugging at his wrists. "What.. what're you doing?" He said breaking off from her lips.

"I.. Mr. Touchdown.. have a surprise for you." Haley grinned as she took some rope and tied Nathan's wrists onto the arm rests.

"Surprise?" Nathan questioned.

"_Surprise_.." Haley purred back as she got up from him. Nathan looked at her curiously and wondered what in the world she was up to. Either way, he was already liking it and the tent forming in his boxers could attest to that.

Haley slipped inside the bathroom and took a deep breath. Her heart was racing and her palms were sweating. She was both extremely nervous and excited at the same time. She'd never done anything like this, at least fully sober, that is. She quickly changed into the outfit that Brooke gave her and checked herself out in the mirror, making sure she looked good. She looked over at the mouthwash on the counter and wished it was a bottle of vodka or anything that would give her liquid courage.

"Hales!" Nathan called out. This was it, no backing out now, Haley thought to herself.

"Coming… but you have to promise me to close your eyes."

"Promise."

"Nathan.. I'm serious.. close them." Haley said as she peeked through the door of the bathroom.

"I promise.. they're closed."

"Put your head down too." Haley ordered.

"Fine." Nathan said obeying her. _Lucas was right, I really am whipped_.

Haley stepped out of the bathroom and positioned herself in front of Nathan. Taking one last deep breath. "Okay.. open them." Haley said.

Nathan put his head up and opened his eyes. His mouth nearly dropped at the sight that was before him. No words came from his mouth, only the drool dribbling off it. His heart raced faster, sending blood gushing into one particular area.

"You like?" Haley teased as she put her finger in her mouth. All Nathan could do was nod in agreement. "I knew you would.. Brooke helped me out."

"Yeah.. I can see that.." Nathan said softly as his mouth felt suddenly dry. There in front of him stood Haley, with her hair pulled back and wearing a cheerleading uniform from his old high school.

. . . .

"Hello." Peyton said as she picked up her phone.

"Peyton! My dear how are you?" A voice called out.

"Mrs. James.. it's so good to hear from you. I'm doing well."

"Did Marianne tell you?"

"Yes.. and I'm sure Haley will be thrilled to see you guys."

"I know.. we've missed our daughter.. we actually didn't catch a lot of traffic.. we'll be arriving earlier than scheduled."

"Oh, how early?"

"Umm.. ten minutes."

"Gee Mrs. James.. thanks for the warning."

"For the last time, it's Lydia and sorry we didn't realize how close we were until we saw the signs… I hope we didn't catch you in a bad time."

"No.. it's fine. I'm in the studio working on a project, but I can take a break."

"Oh that's good.. and do you know where Haley is?"

"I think she mentioned something about studying, I think she'll be back in the room later, but that's okay, you guys can wait in our room until she shows up, I'm sure it won't be that long."

"Oh that's fine."

"Why don't you park in the parking lot by our dorm and I'll meet you there."

"Sounds good… we'll see you there." Lydia said as she hung up on Peyton.

. . . .

"You like?" Haley teased as she put her finger in her mouth. All Nathan could do was nod in agreement. "I knew you would.. Brooke helped me out."

"Yeah.. I can see that.." Nathan said softly as his mouth felt suddenly dry. There in front of him stood Haley, with her hair pulled back and wearing a cheerleading uniform from his old high school.

Haley turned around and walked over to the stereo and put on some soft music, putting the volume on low. The song that was playing was irrelevant to Nathan as he focused in on Haley and the way she so gently swayed her hips. With her back still to him, she let go of her hair tie and let her hair down. She rocked her head back and forth as if she was in a shampoo commercial showing off her new shiny, clean hair.

"You know.. this uniform is a little tight on me.." Haley teased as she ran her hands down her side, her back still to him. There was a mirror off to the side and she can tell that Nathan was loving every minute of this. She had to admit, she was loving it too.

"Then.. then maybe you should take it off." Nathan said in a husky voice.

Haley giggled, Nathan wasn't afraid to let her know exactly what he was thinking. It took every bit of strength and will power not to rip his restraints right off and pounce on Haley.

"You're right." She smirked as she turned her head to give him a quick wink. Her hands reached underneath the short skirt and she slowly pulled down her silky white underwear slowly down, in the process bending over to give Nathan a nice view of her rear. The sight of it all had Nathan practically squirming in the chair, as his breathing became even more erratic.

"I never did give you that lapdance.." Haley said seductively as she straddled Nathan and gently rocked her hips against his.

"I say you're timing is perfect.." Nathan said hoarsely. He moved his head forward to capture her lips but she pulled back. Putting a finger on his lips, "Standard lap dance rules apply.. no touching." Haley said shaking her head. She can practically feel him buckling underneath her. She was wondering who was going to give up first in this little game of tease they were playing. She knew the restrains she put on Nathan's wrist weren't that tight and he could easily free himself if he wanted.

She continued to move her body rhythmically against his, running her fingers down his bare chest. Nathan closed his eyes and tilted his head back to try and steady his breathing. He tried to think of something else, anything else to distract him from the fact that his girlfriend, his beautiful sexy girlfriend was on top of him, in a cheerleading uniform.. and commando. _Commando._

Her next move would prove to be his breaking point. She unzipped the back and let the top half of the uniform fall down, exposing her bra to him. His powerful arms easily overcame his flimsy restraints and his hands immediately went under her short skirt and onto her bare rear.

"You have a serious ass, Haley James." Nathan said as he pushed her body further against his and thrust his hips forward to indicate exactly what he wanted to do next, a move which left Haley gasping for air. His hands remained glued under her skirt and she ran his fingers over his hair as their lips crashed into each other, each one battling for dominance. She could feel his hardness against her moist center and hoped that Nathan wouldn't let her suffer for long.

"Haley!" They both heard someone shriek. To Haley's horror, there by the doorway stood her parents and Peyton. All three of them were wide-eyed and had shocked expressions on their faces.

Nathan turned his head to see what was going on as Haley immediately covered her chest with her arms.

"Mom! Dad!" Haley shrieked and Nathan's eyes also went wide-eyed and his heart started beating faster for a completely different reason.

. . . . .

"There you are!" Brooke got up from Lucas' bed and wrapped her arms around Lucas. "What took you so long?"

"Sorry Brooke.. on my way here I ran into Peyton and Haley's parents."

"Haley's parents?" Brooke questioned.

"Yeah.. they stopped into town to surprise Haley."

"Oh my God!"

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked.

"Come on .. we gotta get to Haley's dorm room."

"What.. why?" Lucas asked as Brooke tugged at his arm.

"Because.. we're going to miss out on all the fun." Brooke grinned.

. . . .

"Mom! Dad!" Haley shrieked.

"Mom dad?!" Nathan repeated. Haley was about to get up off of him but Nathan held her firm. "You don't want to do that." Nathan warned and Haley could feel him _poking_ out from beneath her.

"Oh my God Haley James!" Lydia exclaimed. "Jimmy.. look at your daughter!"

"I know.. my little girl is a cheerleader and didn't bother to tell us!" Jimmy shook his head.

Both Peyton and Nathan looked at Jimmy with a curious look. They both thought for sure Nathan would be dead by now.

"Dad.." Haley rolled here eyes and shook her head.

"Peyton, how come you didn't tell us?" Lydia questioned.

"I.. I don't know.." Peyton stammered. She wasn't exactly quite sure how to react to everything.

"I must say the color suits you dear." Lydia said as she touched the fabric of her skirt. She lifted it up briefly to see where Nathan's hands were. "Oh hello!" Lydia commented. "You must be Nathan… I'm Lydia.. I'd shake your hand but I think you have to wash them first." Lydia winked at him. "And my the pictures of you don't do you any justice." Lydia grinned as she checked him out and Nathan instantly blushed, something it seems that only James' women could do.

Lydia took out her phone and took a quick snapshot. "Nana will love this."

"Mom!" Haley exclaimed.

"Pardon my wife.." Jimmy commented, as he closed Lydia's phone for her. "I'm Jimmy.. it's so nice to finally meet you.." Jimmy padded Nathan's shoulder. "So.. I hear you play ball."

"Umm.. yeah.." Nathan replied nervously as he tried to slip his hands away from Jimmy's daughter's ass.

"Holy Crap!" Brooke exclaimed as everyone turned around to see her and Lucas by the doorway.

"Is.. is that your old cheerleading uniform?" Lucas asked Brooke.

"Wait!" Lydia exclaimed. "So you're not on the cheerleading squad?"

Fully frustrated, in more ways than one, Haley exclaimed. "Would everyone just get the hell out !?" They've never seen Haley so angry.

Taking their cue, everyone started filing out of the room. "Not you!" Haley glared at Nathan who was squirming in his chair.

"Oh sorry.." Nathan replied, eliciting a few giggles from Brooke and Jimmy.

Everyone filed their way out and Peyton closed the door behind her. "Talk about awkward." Brooke commented as they stood outside Haley's doorway.

"Hi.. I'm Lydia.. my husband Jimmy, we're Haley's parents." Lydia extended her hand out to Brooke.

"Hi.. I'm Brooke.. my boyfriend Lucas.. we're also friends of Haley's and Nathan's."

"Good to meet you." Jimmy commented.

"So.." Lydia said turning to Peyton. "I'm so glad Haley's finally not a virgin anymore."

"Yeah.. we never thought this day would come." Jimmy added.

"You and I both." Peyton nervously chuckled, her mind was still reeling over everything that just happened. Brooke, Peyton and Lucas all looked at each other, thinking the same thing. Haley was right, her parents are weird.

. . . .

"Oh my God.. I am so sorry." Haley said burying her face in Nathan's chest.

"I'm sorry I didn't deadbolt the door.. holy crap that's not how I wanted to meet your parents."

"This is so embarrassing." Haley shook her head against his chest.

"There.. there.. it's okay." Nathan's hand rubbed against her back to soothe her. "No .. where were we?" Nathan smirked as he went to unclasp her bra.

"Nathan!"

"Kidding.. kidding." Nathan threw his hands up in defeat.

"You better be!" Haley warned as she got up from Nathan. "Come on.. get dressed.. I didn't know the circus would be coming into town." Haley sighed.

To Be Continued . . . .

Like I said before, I've been waiting forever to write this chapter. When I first wrote this story, I always had it in the back of my mind that I want Nathan to meet Haley's parents while she was trying to give him a lap dance in a cheerleading outfit.

Like I said before, I may be open to having someone beta my stories, still thinking about it. Also, if anyone can tell me all of Haley's siblings names, that would be great!

I hope you enjoyed and again please review !!


	38. Eyes and Ears Open

Thicker Than Blood

Chapter 38

Thank you so much for your reviews. I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. Sorry for the delay, as I mentioned in my other story, "Can You Show Me," I've been going through some personal things. My aunt is very sick and I had to go back home to my family these past few weekends, that with work, and I've been very busy. So I'll try my best to get my other stories out there too. It took me a while to get my "groove" back into this story with so much angst around me but overall I am pleased with this chapter, I hope you enjoy it too. Again sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes, I only proofread once.

On another note, I am loving this season of OTH. I really hope we get at least 7 seasons, that would so totally make my year and a half . There are a lot of things to say I don't know where to begin. I'm so sad Q died but that episode made for great drama and it was great to see some heavy emotional stuff out there. I think Peyton looks beautiful in this season and last and I think her and Lucas look great together but I still feel something missing from them. I'm more a Brucas shipper but at this point, I wouldn't mind Leyton but at the same time I feel as if Lucas should just be with someone completely new, which is why I warmed up to Lindsey, oh well, let's see where that one goes. (I mean in when you first watched Dawson's Creek, did you ever think Pacey and Joey would be together?) I feel bad for Brooke, I do feel as if she did get raped but who knows, maybe she really was just attacked. Her whole scene with Victoria was great. She really laid it out there for her. I wonder what Victoria will do, if we'll even see her again. I think Victoria was a great character to add in, the ones you love to hate. It broke my heart but at the same time, I was very proud of Brooke. It'll help solidify her place in Tree Hill and I wonder what she's going to do now or if she's going to continue with fashion. Maybe she's just going to keep her store in Tree Hill. Deb and Skills is kind of funny but at the same time very weird. I don't blame Nathan at all. Being put in his situation, I would feel the same way. It was funny when Jamie called him grandpa and how cute was it when Jamie said that he allowed his dad to kiss his mom. That was priceless, I was laughing my butt off. I hate Carrie and I feel bad for her, but Dan take her out !!

Also, the scene with Nathan and Lucas talking (and Lucas coloring) was so great. They play each other off so well with their brotherly banter, it reminded me of the 100th episode when Nathan said Lucas' jokes weren't funny. Also, Jamie is just wonderful, absolutely great kid. I loved it when he saw Dan's headstone and the curious looks he was giving Haley were priceless.

I'm glad that Naley has no drama between them but at the same time, I feel as if they should have more physical contact. I mean I'm not saying to let them have sex on the screen (though that'd be great) but simple things like touching or a quick kiss. The whole episode with Quentin's funeral, they never touched except for the very beginning. You see Peyton latching onto Lucas, I was wondering why Nathan and or Haley was doing that to each other. But I am glad to see them on a united front with Jamie and that things are good with them. I love all their scenes though, don't get me wrong. It seems my favorite parts of the show is when either Nathan, Haley, Jamie are in a scene, either all together or with other characters. I did cringe a little when Haley had to bring up Taylor (gag) but I loved the smile Nathan gave her and the whole "are you ever going to stop making me into a better person." After 5 years, James and Joy still have that chemistry, especially James. He's one of those actor's that can just look at you and can give out so much emotion, great job. I love Naley when they have those subtle hints, it really solidifies them as a couple. Now, I hope next week's previews will end Nanny Carrie once and for all.

That's enough rant. Enjoy and please review!!

. . . .

"Hey it's Matt, whoever this ass is I'm going to make sure I cut his hands off …"

NEXT

"Haley.. it's Bryan .. after I kill this Nathan punk.. you're next you hea…"

NEXT

"Haley-bop it's Quinn, I'm so upset !! Why is it that I find out about your hot boyfriend from a picture message mom sent .."

NEXT

"AHHH!!

NEXT

"AHHHH…." Vivian's voice rang out.

NEXT

"Ahhhh…"

NEXT, Haley pressed the button again.

"Ahh.. now that I got that out of my chest .. wow Hales.. that Nathan guy.. I've never been so proud of you.. I mean sure, when you made Valedictorian was cool.. but .."

NEXT

"Hales, it's Tay… just calling in to say thanks! You managed to get Matt and Bryan off my back…"

NEXT

"Hales.. Viv again… your niece wants to say hi to you…" Haley listened as she could hear Vivian putting the phone against her 5 year old niece.

"Hi Auntie Hales.. I want to be a cheerleader just like you.."

NEXT

"Taylor again...you know I was just thinking .. we'd make a killing out of that cheerleading outfit.. maybe even charge Natha…?"

NEXT

"HALEY .. it's Nana, me and the girls at the bridge club wants to see more pictures.."

END

Haley sighed in frustration and threw her phone against her bed. Nathan looked up at her and tried to stifle his laughter, but she continued to glare at him. It didn't take long for him to finally break down and start laughing hysterically.

"I wouldn't be laughing.. I think my brothers are planning your assassination as we speak.."

"Hales.. come on it's funny.."

"Funny!" Haley's anger rose. "Funny is watching The Office.. funny is not having your mom picture message your whole family while straddling your boyfriend!!"

"How'd I look by the way?" Nathan smirked.

"Ahhh.." Haley sighed in frustration as she leaned back against her bed.

"Hales.."

"I think you should leave." Haley crossed her arms.

"Hales.. come on.. it wasn't that bad.. I really enjoyed your parents."

They just came from dinner with Haley's parents and Haley was exhausted. Not only did her parents catch her in _the act _but she was further humiliated with her friends being there as well. Haley didn't know whether to be relieved or upset that her parents had fallen head over heels for Nathan. They barely talked to her, directing most of their questions to Nathan and if they did talk to her, it was about Nathan. She was glad that they liked him, she was, but she couldn't help but feel a little jealous that Nathan had gotten all the attention. She thought that they were there to see her. Apparently, she was wrong. Growing up, it was a packed house in the James' household, with each one of her sibling's competing their parents attention. It seems that as she got older, things still remained the same.

"You would.. wouldn't you?" Haley glared.

"I mean I have to admit .. having your Dad offering to buy me condoms was a bit weird."

"Yeah.. and who suggested to get Magnums!"

"What.. he asked?!"

"Like he asked you if I was on the pill!" Haley glared at Nathan.

"What.. you're mom asked that." Nathan tried to defend himself. "Though they were freakishly proud of that fact."

"God.." Haley pouted. "Does it mean anything that I'm here busting my ass on scholarship.. no.." She mocked. "Suddenly I get a boyfriend and it's as if I discovered the cure for cancer."

"I mean it is _me_ we're talking about." Nathan smirked.

"You're not helping." Haley said getting up, but Nathan grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him.

"Nathan.. what're you .." Haley protested but she was cut off by his lips. She tried to pull away but like so many times with Nathan, she couldn't.

"Am I helping now?" Nathan asked against her lips.

"No.." She said weakly.

"How about now?" He kissed her again.

"Maybe a little." She teased.

"You know that your parents love you."

"I know.." She said softly.

"Almost as much as I love you." Nathan smiled as he leaned his forehead against hers.

"Almost huh?" Haley smiled.

. . . .

"For the last time Lucas.. NO!" Brooke exclaimed from the bathroom.

"Come on please!" Lucas begged.

"What part of _NO _don't you understand?"

"Aww.. it's not fair." Lucas pouted and sat down on Brooke's bed. "How come Nathan gets to have everything." Lucas mumbled.

"What was that?" Brooke asked as she stepped into her room wearing a robe.

"Nothing." Lucas said quickly and turned away.

"Look Luke.. I am not putting on my old Ravens cheerleading outfit." Brooke said softly as she stepped closer to Lucas. "I did go shopping with Haley though and I did get something that I think you'd enjoy." Brooke smirked as she let her bathrobe fall to the ground.

Lucas took a big gulp. "Much better than you're cheerleading outfit." Lucas smirked back.

. . . . .

Jake and Peyton were currently eating dinner at a nearby café. Jake almost choked on his soda as Peyton was recalling her earlier encounter with Nathan, Haley, and her parents.

"And so Nathan's hands was all over her ass .. and then.." Peyton was speaking.

"Peyton!" A voice called out.

"Ashley.. hey.." Peyton turned around to see who was calling her.

"Oh my God .. am I bothering?" Ashley asked.

"No… not at all.. Ashley.. this is my boyfriend Jake…. Jake this is my friend Ashley.. we're taking Philosophy together."

"Hey.. nice to meet you." Jake replied as the two shook hands.

"Oh Jake.. hold on a second.. Ashley.. I've been meaning to ask you about class.. I totally spaced when the Professor Conley was talking about the final paper.." Peyton said.

Jake sat back as the two talked about their upcoming final paper. Jake pulled out his phone and saw that he had a miss call and a new voicemail. He didn't recognize the number and so he accessed his voicemail to see what it was about.

"Jake.. it's Nikki.. you know one of these days you have to pick up my calls.. I need to know what you want to do Jake.. the ball is in your court now.. here's the thing .. I need the money soon.. but since I'm nice and I know you have finals coming up .. I'll make you a deal .. I'm willing to wait until after the Holidays.. hopefully you've been a good boy and Santa will give you a load of cash this Christmas Jake or else …"

Jake pulled his cell phone away from his ears and held it in his hands. His mind was racing and he didn't even realize that Ashley had left and Peyton was continuing her story.

"Jake.. hello earth to Jake.." Peyton waved her hand in front of Jake.

"Oh.. sorry.. I got distracted.. what were you saying?" Jake tried to shake things off.

Peyton didn't notice and continued her story about Nathan and Haley and how Brooke and Lucas also showed up. Jake laughed, gladly taking any distraction he could get at the moment. They talked and laughed some more until the waiter came by and dropped them their bill.

"Umm.. 25 total.." Peyton said as she put the receipt back down on the table.

Jake reached into his pocket to get his wallet out but stopped.

"Hey.. I forgot my wallet.." Jake lied.

"Oh that's cool.." Peyton said as she grabbed her purse. "I can get this.."

. . . .

"Oh come here Haley-bop." Jimmy said pulling Haley into a big hug the next morning. She and Nathan were currently at the parking lot to send Haley's parents off.

"Bye.. dad." Haley hugged back. "I'll see you in a few weeks over Christmas break."

"Nathan.." Lydia smiled as she threw her arms around him.

"It was a pleasure to finally meet you." Nathan said politely. "Have a safe drive."

"You take care of my little girl." Lydia smiled as she pulled away but not before letting her hand linger on Nathan's bicep, giving it a little squeeze. "My Haley is one lucky girl." Lydia winked as she took a step back and walked over to Haley. She put her arm around her and led her off away from Jimmy and Nathan.

"Oh my God mom.. did you just feel Nathan up!?" Haley shook her head.

"What.. I was just checking out the merchandise." Lydia smiled.

"Mom! Gross!"

"Relax dear .. but I really have to tell your dad to hit the gym.."

"God.. I can't hear this." Haley said shaking her head and Lydia just laughed.

"Are you okay Haley?" Lydia asked curiously.

"Not really." Haley said sarcastically. "One of these days, I'm going to send you and dad my therapy bills."

"Oh Haley, stop being so dramatic.. I swear I feel like I'm talking to Taylor."

"Oh please.. I am not like Taylor.."

"Uh hu.." Lydia rolled her eyes. "Asking me and your dad for money, that sounds like Taylor." Lydia pointed out.

"Ehhh.. God nevermind..."

"But going back to my earlier question.. are you okay? I mean.. you seemed a little off .. I thought you'd be happy to see your dad and I?"

"What.. of course I'm happy to see you guys.. I mean it'd be nice if you guys learned how to knock but …"

"I didn't mean that Haley.."

"What do you mean mom? Because at dinner last night, it seemed as if I wasn't at the table and it seemed like last night was all about how to embarrass Haley even more."

"Oh honey, we weren't trying to embarrass you, we were just trying to get to know Nathan.. I mean we wouldn't be asking him so many questions if someone would've told us about him." Lydia was quick to point out.

"Well.. I didn't want to make a big deal out of it." Haley defended herself.

"_Well_.. I think it is a big deal.. I mean it's not everyday I see my daughter fall in love.."

"What!.. how .. how do you know?" Haley sighed in defeat. There was no point in hiding her feelings for Nathan, especially since they already admitted it to each other.

"I see it in the way you guys look at each other.. how during dinner, you two kept glancing over at each other and the way your hands always found their way to each other.. anyone can see that it's love."

"I.. I do love him." Haley gave a small smile. "He.. he loves me too."

"Aww Haley.. I'm so happy for you." Lydia pull her daughter into a hug.

"Well I'm on Dean's list.. I wish you would be proud of that too." Haley mumbled softly and turned away.

"Is that what you think? That we don't care of your accomplishments."

"Well.. yeah.. I mean .. last night I got all these missed calls from everybody and it was all about Nathan… I mean I can win the Nobel prize but you guys would be more concerned about who I would bring to the show."

"Haley-bop.. you know that's not true .. we're proud of everything you've done."

"Really.. cuz it doesn't seem like it sometimes."

"Oh honey.. you've been a straight A student since I could remember.. but let's face it dear, by the time you were in third grade, we could hardly keep up with all the awards and certificates you got from school… look we might overlook your academic accomplishments because.. well at this point.. we expect it .. it doesn't mean we're any less proud .. but you are right .. I'm sorry if you feel like we neglected you."

"Thanks.." Haley said softly.

"But Haley.. we're also concerned about you.. I mean it's great that you do so well in school but me and your dad worried that school was the only life you would know… I mean you have us and the rest of our family.. your friends.. and you've gone on dates and had a few boyfriends.. but none of them lasted very long.. I thought it was good when you and Taylor got closer when you girls got to college.. lord knows you could live it up a little and well Taylor could hit the books more .." Lydia sighed. "I just don't want you to let life pass you by .. that's all honey.. school's important Haley-bop but life .. family.. friends… boyfriends.. they're important too and I guess that's why me and your father got overly excited yesterday .. we're proud that you're living too.. "

Haley gave her mom a small smile, knowing what her mom meant. "Look, I understand mom.. I'm the first to admit that growing up I was a nerd ..that's me, but I do go out and have fun… you were right… hanging out with Taylor was good.. and also Peyton.. they opened my eyes and ears to the world around me and taught me to let my hair down a bit.. " _Among other things, _Haley thought to herself. "And you'd be proud to know that Peyton and I are taking a vacation after the holidays." She smiled warmly.

"Oh yes.. she mentioned that.. that's great Honey.. Jamaica right?"

"Maybe Mexico.. we still have to finalize things but either way.. it has to be warm and there has to be a beach."

"Oh honey.. bring Nathan.. I bet he'd look good in swimming trunks" Lydia teased.

"Mom!"

"Better yet.. speedos!" Lydia said excitedly.

_Or a jockstrap.. dammit._ Haley cursed to herself as she let her mind wander. "You're horrible mom!" Haley said shaking her head.

. . . .

"Mr. James.. it was a pleasure to meet you." Nathan extended his hand out.

"The pleasure was all mine." Jimmy said as he took Nathan's hand and pulled him into him for a friendly _man hug_.

"You take care of my little girl." Jimmy said.

"Don't worry I will." Nathan stated and nodded his head.

"Now normally, this would be the part where a dad would say.. _break her heart, I'll break you're neck_… but luckily for me I have two overprotective sons who do that for me .." Jimmy laughed.

"Umm.. should I be worried?" Nathan laughed nervously.

"Their harmless… although Matt is a cop and he can legally carry a firearm.. but I'm sure Matt learned his lesson the last time."

"Last time?!"

"Oh don't worry about it, Nathan.. once the rest of the family meets you.. they're going to love you.."

"Yes.. they will." Lydia said as her and Haley walked back to them. "Nathan dear, you must come visit us.. Haley tell him to come visit us."

"Yeah.. sure thing mom." Haley said sarcastically.

"Okay kids.. we have to run.." Jimmy stated. Nathan and Haley waved off to her parents as they got in the car and drove off.

Once out of sight, Haley sighed and leaned in towards Nathan.

"So.." Nathan said as he wrapped his arm around Haley. "Matt's a cop huh?"

"Don't believe my Dad.. he exaggerates sometimes.. the guy only had flesh wound.."

"Wait .. what?!" Nathan exclaimed.

. . . .

"Hey Marianne."

"Oh hey Julie.." Marianne yawned.

"Are you okay? You look a little tired."

"I am.. that stupid security system they just installed.. I got stuck here and it took forever for one of the maintenance people to get me out."

"Oh.. I'm so sorry to hear that." Jules responded.

"Yeah.. so be careful when you have to close up here .. but I'm glad you're here.. cover the front for me .. I'm going to go to the back for a moment."

"Yeah.. no problem.. I got it." Julie said as she sat down and Marianne went to the back. There were no patients waiting, so Julie was glad to have some quiet time. She spoke too soon as he phone started to go off.

"Hello.."

"So funny thing, happened today." Dan said over the phone.

"Yes Mr. Scott."

"My son finally picks up his phone.. we exchange a few pleasantries and out of no where he asks about your dad…"

"My dad?" Jules questioned.

"He saw you at the clinic and thought of your dad.. isn't that sweet?!" Dan said sarcastically. "How could you be so wreckless!!" Dan exclaimed over the phone.

"Haley volunteers here for godsakes.. you didn't think her boyfriend would come by and visit?" Jules replied, trying to mask the annoyance in her voice.

"Look.. I'm not paying you to play catch up with my son.."

"No.. I know exactly what you're paying me for!"

"Yes.. and make sure you remember that.. now that you blew your cover.. I have to come up with a new plan.. until then remember.."

"Yes.. I'll keep my eyes and ears open, Mr. Scott." Jules tried to sound polite.

"You better!" Dan said hanging up.

"Ass!" Jules said to herself as she put her phone down and looked up to see a patient in front of her.

"Oh hi.. sorry .. daym telemarketers.." Jules tried to play it off as she shook her phone in her hand. "What can I do for you?"

"I was skateboarding and I had a bad fall on my left arm.. it's scratched up pretty bad." The man said as he applied pressure over the wound.

"Okay.. I'll get someone over to help you .. what's your name?" Jules asked as she grabbed a pen.

"Adams.." He replied. "Chase Adams."

To Be Continued . . . .

How much did Chase hear? If he heard anything at all, you'll have to wait and see, hehe. Please review!!


	39. Jealous

Thicker Than Blood

Chapter 39

Thank you all for the reviews! I'll be honest and say I was a little disappointed with the lack of responses of last chapter. I was a little worried that the lack of interest might not be there for this story as it was before. I know I am partly to blame for the lack of updates, which for the most part have been out of my control so I'm sorry.

I do have other projects I want to get started so it looks like there will only be a few more chapters left in this story, we shall see. Let me be clear that as soon as I wrote this first chapter of this story, I knew exactly how it was going to end (and I think I mentioned that in some author notes way earlier in the story), so please don't think that this whole Jules thing just came out of nowhere.

The end is almost in reach and I am so excited to write the last few chapters since this has been going on in my head for the past 7 months. What I wanted to showcase in this story besides the obvious Naley, was Nathan and Haley as individuals aside from beign together. From Haley, I wanted to show her "geeky" side but that she also had a "free-spirited" side, which was evident in the last chapter with Haley and her mom. With Nathan, I wanted to show him with a little bit of vulnerability, cockiness, and a guy maturing and learning from his past. In the show, Nathan was brought out of his "badboy" image thanks to Haley. In this story, I wanted for Nathan to reach that point on his own or mostly on his own, with a little help from Haley. And that both of them together would bring the best (sometimes worst) out of each other. Anyways, enough talk, here comes some drama. I hope you enjoy and please review!!

. . . .

"I'm surprised this didn't happen sooner." A voice called out from the doorway and Chase turned his head. "You were always a bit over zealous with your skateboard."

"Haley?" Chase sounded more surprised than anything.

"Surprised to see me? You do know that I work here." Haley teased.

"Yeah.. I know.." Chase tried to laugh it off. "I was just expecting the doctor to come back here that's all." Chase shifted uncomfortably on the examining table. He felt a little self-conscious since he was shirtless and with him holding the gauze over his wound. It also didn't help that Haley was still hot as hell and seeing her in her little candy striper/nurse type outfit really wasn't helping the situation.

He had to admit that his feelings for Haley ran deeper than he first realized. She was smart, beautiful, funny and quirky in her own way. She was kind, attentive and he felt so comfortable, so at ease with her. At first, he wasn't out for anything too serious but meeting Haley James changed all that. He felt like things ended too soon between them before anything could really start. There was a reason why it didn't work out with them and his name was _Nathan Scott_. Just the thought of Nathan with _his girl_ was enough to make him call the doctor back in. He hated how it ended and what he wanted the most was just another chance.

"Well, luckily for you .. I just came from seeing the doctor and I have good news." Haley said in an upbeat town.

God, he loved that smile and hoped that the good news was that Nathan transferred schools. "Oh really?" Chase asked.

"Your x-rays came back and the good news is that nothing is broken."

_At least that's something. _Chase thought to himself. "Oh.. that's good to know." He gave a halfsmile.

"And lucky for you.. I'll be the one dressing your wound." Haley said as she went over to the drawers and started to slip on some latex gloves.

_I'd rather have you undressing something else._ Chase shook his head, trying to shake such thoughts out of his head. He didn't want Haley to feel weird around him. He was glad that Haley was still friendly with him, even though he wanted more than a friendship but right now he'd take that in the hopes for something more later on.

"Umm.. should I be worried?" Chase said nervously, but was really excited.

"Don't worry.. I take good care of all my patients." Haley said with a smile as she went back into the drawer to get more supplies.

_I'll take good care of you, _Chase said to himself. "I'll hold you to that."

"Relax.. you don't need stitches.. I just have to clean it up." Haley said as she brought the supplies on the table next to Chase. "Didn't I warn you about the dangers of skateboarding?"

"You may have.." He said dismissively, as she took his hand and directed it off his wound, where he winced in slight pain.

"Ouch!" Chase tried to stifle his cry as Haley pressed the alcohol pad over the wound.

"And see what happens when you don't listen to me." Haley tried to joke. "Relax, the sting will be gone soon, we need to disinfect the area around on the wound.. we wouldn't want you to catch an infection and end up back here again."

"Well, if it'll help me see my favorite nurse."

Haley gave a small laugh. "You mean Marianne? Cuz she's the nurse.. I'm just the help."

"Well, all the same." Chase said looking up at her, straight into her eyes.

"Smart-ass huh?" Haley teased as she pressed the alcohol pad a little harder than needed. "Gosh.. you sound like Nath…" Haley cut herself out before she said her boyfriend's name. She saw the way Chase looked at her when he saw her and couldn't deny that longing look he had in his eyes for her. Chase was cute, yes and had a nice lean fit body but he couldn't compare to Nathan, who she had to admit was deathly handsome and had a body of a greek-god. She felt bad for the way things ended with him, but she didn't regret it one bit.

If Nathan didn't come along, maybe her and Chase would've ended up together, but she couldn't bring herself to think like that. She never met anyone like Nathan Scott before and she wouldn't trade him for anything. She was glad that her and Chase were still able to remain friends. Although things seemed somewhat uncomfortable after she first started going out with Nathan, she enjoyed how easy it was to talk to him now and didn't want to spoil the moment by mentioning Nathan.

She quickly pulled away from and took a step back. "I need more alcohol pads." She said quickly as she made her way back to the supply drawer, an uncomfortable silence now settled into the room. Haley returned a moment later and resumed her previous work.

"So .. umm. .how are things going?" Chase asked, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Good…" Haley quickly responded. "You know… it's a little crazy with finals coming up and all these last minute projects .."

"Yeah.. I know the feeling." Chase nodded in agreement. "And you and Nathan?" Chase asked softly and Chase felt Haley's hands tense up with the mention of Nathan's name. He started to wonder if maybe they were having problems or that they broke up. Chase hoped for the latter.

"We're.. we're good." Haley said quickly.

"You don't sound so sure?" Chase questioned. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah.. it is.. it's just.. you know.. with our history.. and with Nathan .."

"It's okay Haley.." Chase said trying to play things off. "I mean it didn't work out with us .. but I thought we're friends."

"You're right.. I'm sorry for making things weird."

"Don't be .. so are things really okay with you and Nathan?" Chase asked skeptically.

"Yeah.. things are.. things are great." Haley tried to hide her huge smile. ".. really great.." She couldn't hide her smile anymore and Chase tried his best not to roll his eyes.

"That's good.." Chase tried to say with a straight face. "Did you think that… you know what never mind."

"Chase, what is it?"

"Nothing.. really."

"I thought you said we were friends and we could talk about anything." Haley was quick to point out.

Chase smiled and sighed. "Fine, you're right.. I was just wondering that if Nathan hadn't come along .. would you and I .. would we be together?"

"Oh.." Haley said the first thing that came into her mind.

"See.. it was a stupid question.. forget I asked it." Chase said quickly.

"No.. it's not stupid .. but honesty.. I don't know.. I mean if I never met Nathan, then maybe.. probably."

_Probably._ Chase thought to himself and nodded his head. He would take probably, for now.

Julie stepped away from the doorway as quietly as she could. She just heard the tail end of Haley and Chase's conversation. _So she used to go out with this Chase guy.. and the poor boy clearly still has feelings for her.. hmm…" _Julie bit her lip, lost in her thoughts.

. . . .

"Guys, this is horrible." Jake said as he entered Nathan and Lucas' dorm room. Both boys were clearly to engrossed in their game of NBA Live to notice their friend.

"You're going down !!" Lucas called out.

"Foul!! Haha .. sucker!" Nathan shot back.

"Hello!?" Jake said as he stepped in front of the TV.

"Move man!"

"Yeah!"

"GUYS!!" Jake called out and Lucas paused the game.

"Sorry Jake.." Lucas said. "What's up?"

"What's up?!" Jake said sarcastically. "_What's up_ is that my life is going to be over soon?"

"Hold up man.. what's going on? What did Nikki do now?" Nathan questioned.

"She wants more money?" Lucas added.

"No not that.. well hopefully not that.. but she gave me a timetable.. I got until the new year to give her the money."

"What!" Both brothers exclaimed.

"How the hell does she expect you to come up with that money so soon!?" Lucas questioned.

"Yeah.. does she think money grows on a tree in your backyard. .that bitch is crazy."

"Tell me about it! And to make matters worse, I just talked to the Director of Athletics and he said no to the whole calendar idea."

"Oh .. a shame." Nathan tried not to sound too happy. He wanted to help his friend out but there was only so much he would be willing to go.

"Why not?" Lucas questioned.

"Some stupid school policy.. we can't put any Duke emblems or logos on it or we could risk expulsion."

"So why not do one without anything with Duke on it?" Lucas questioned.

"Cuz if we get just guys on the team, we won't get in trouble by the school but the athletic coordinators wouldn't like it and it could affect our play time.. my scholarship.. I can't risk it .. and if we just get random people then it wouldn't work.. the appeal was for the team and if the team isn't on the calendar then there goes the buzz. .. either way I'm screwed." Jake sighed in defeat as he took a seat on Lucas' bed.

"Luke and I have been talking and we don't know how to get this money, especially so soon.. maybe we really should start asking around.. perhaps the girls.." Nathan urged his friend. Nathan hated keeping things from Haley, even though this wasn't his secret but that the girls might offer another solution.

Jake sighed. "You might be right."

. . . .

"Hey Jules.." Nathan said as he walked up to the counter in the clinic. He just left his dorm room, where Lucas and Jake were.

"Oh hey Nathan.." Jules responded with a warm smile. "My cousin says hi by the way… I e-mailed Rachel that I work here now."

"Giver her and MJ my regards."

"Hold on a sec." Jules said as she handed some charts to the doctor.

"Thanks Julie." The Doctor responded and handed her another file. "File these for me please."

"Is this _Chase Adam's_ file?" Jules emphasized. "Is Mr. Chase okay? His arm looked pretty bad when he came in."

"Just got banged up. Haley is bandaging him up now… I forgot my cell phone in my car.. I'll be right back." The Doctor said as he left.

_Haley's with Chase?_ Nathan questioned to himself.

"Sorry about that Nathan.." Jules said as she turned back around to Nathan.

"It's okay.. is Haley back there?"

"Yeah.. exam room #2… just go on in." Jules said with a big smile.

"Thanks.." Nathan said quickly as he made his way to the back.

. . . .

Nathan clenched his fist and gritted his jaw at the sight before him. His girlfriend and some loser she used to date were laughing. _The loser was laughing and his girlfriend was laughing back at probably some lame ass joke he made, _Nathan thought to himself_. _It didn't help that Chase was shirtless and that Haley was all over him, tending to his _wound_. _If he was really injured, _Nathan thought to himself.

"Ahem.." Nathan cleared his throat to make his presence known.

The two stopped talking and turned their heads to look at Nathan.

"Nathan! .. you're early." Haley commented.

"No.. it seems I'm just on time." Nathan said as he went inside the room and planted a firm kiss on his girlfriend. Chase tried his best not to lose his lunch at the site. Haley broke off the kiss, knowing what Nathan was up to. Haley took a step back and turned around to remove her gloves and threw them away at the trash basket.

"Hey.." Chase nodded towards Nathan and Nathan nodded back, trying to put on polite smile. He could already see Haley glaring at him but he didn't care. This punk needed to know his place.

"We're all done here." Haley said as she finished things up.

"Thanks Haley.. for everything." Chase said as he got up and grabbed his shirt.

"Anytime.. umm you just need to finish some paperwork in the front and you're good to go."

"Sounds good .. I'll see you around Haley." Chas smiled at Haley and his smile faded as he turned to Nathan. "Nathan.." Chase nodded in his direction.

"Chad.. (Haley elbowed him) .. Chase.." Nathan nodded back and with that Chase took off.

As soon as Chase left, Haley turned around to face Nathan, her hands on her hips.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Haley asked annoyed.

"With me!?" Nathan shot back. "What's wrong with you .. _thanks for everything .. anytime_.." Nathan dramatized with a sarcastic voice and using air quotes with his hands. "You practically invited him to sleep with you _anytime._"

"What?! I was helping a patient."

"Helping a patient out by getting him naked and caressing his puny arms!"

"For godsakes, I don't understand why you're so jealous."

"Jealous.. please I'm not jealous of Charles."

"His name is Chase.. don't act like you don't know .. and don't pretend to act like you're not jealous cuz you clearly are."

"I am not jealous!" Nathan stated.

"Right.. you are soooo jealous." Haley mocked. "You came in here and practically manhandled me .. he knows we're going out Nathan.. he didn't need the visual."

"Well someone had to remind him of who's with who since you weren't doing anything!"

"This coming from the man who's supposedly not _jealous_." Haley teased. As annoyed as she was with Nathan, she couldn't help but think of how adorable he was.

"I was just bandaging him up.. that's all." Haley said more softly.

"That's not what it seemed like." Nathan shot back.

"Okay.. fine .. I also I had to give him a prostate exam." Haley said dismissively.

"WHAT?!" Nathan exclaimed and Haley tried to hold back her laughter but couldn't as she busted out laughing.

"That's not funny." Nathan deadpanned.

"It was kind of funny."

"No.. it wasn't."

"Aww baby.. you know I'd be so mad at you right now but you are so hot when you're jealous." Haley cooed as she stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her arms around him already had a calming effect on Nathan.

"I wasn't jealous." Nathan pouted.

"You're not fooling anyone." Haley smiled as she leaned in and gave Nathan a soft kiss on the lips.

"I know that Chase and I used to date but you have nothing to be worried about.. I love you Nathan Scott .. do you love me?"

"Of course I love you.. look .. I'm sorry it's just .. the only guy you should be touching is me… patient or no patient."

"So the only guy I can touch is you."

"Yes.. I'm glad we're on the same page." Nathan smiled and leaned in to give her another kiss. It didn't take long for their kiss to intensify and Nathan soon had Haley pinned up against the wall.

Nathan stretched out his hand to lock the door. "And now I think it's time for my check up." Nathan said huskily against her lips.

"Is that so?" Haley smirked as she reached for his belt and started to unbuckle it.

"You know so." Nathan stated as he took her hand with his and guided it down his boxers, letting her know just how serious he was.

. . . . .

"Wipe that dirty smirk off your face." Haley said as her and Nathan walked hand and hand as they made their way out of the clinic.

"What smirk?" Nathan tried to sound innocent.

"That _I just got laid_ smirk you have on."

"Well you were there." Nathan smirked even wider.

"God.. you're horrible!"

"Horrible! .. I'm the one that has a band aid on their shoulder blade cuz someone was biting into it." Nathan teased, referring to how she had to stifle her cries while they were in the clinic.

Haley gasped. "Well.. that was mostly your fault than mine!"

"I'll gladly take all the blame." Nathan continued to smirk. "Especially since I think I'll need another check up later."

"I bet you do.." Haley teased back. "Great.. I just realized I forgot my text book inside .. I'll be right back.. and then we can talk about your next appointment." Haley winked towards his way as she stepped back to go back inside the clinic. Nathan looked on as she made her way inside the building.

"Nathan.." A voice called out Nathan turned around to see who called him.

"Oh.. it's just you." Nathan turned around to see Chase.

"Where'd Haley go?"

"She forgot something.. do you need something?" Nathan asked annoyed.

"Oh, I just wanted to thank her again for the great _job_ she did on me today." Chase said coyly. "I already feel ten times better."

Normally, this guy would've been on the floor already but he already promised Haley that he would try to play nice for her sakes.

"What do you want Chuck?" Nathan rolled his eyes. "You have exactly 10 seconds before I lay you out right here and now."

"Touchy.. I wonder if Haley knows that she's dating someone with anger issues."

"It's a good thing the clinic is right behind me, someone can help with that broken nose you're going to get."

"Look Nathan.. I'm not here to fight."

"Then what do you want .. besides the obvious."

"Look, one day Haley will realize that you're not the guy for her.."

"Haha.. that's rich coming from the guy she dumped."

"Look.. I like Haley.. and Haley likes me.. one day she'll realize who she wants to be with and it's going to be me."

"You sound so sure about that."

"It'll only be a matter of time before she comes back to me."

"Right.." Nathan laughed it off. "I'd like to see you try."

"That's the beauty of it all.. I don't need to." Chase smiled and crossed his arm.

. . . . .

"Hey .. you ready to go?" Haley just got back from getting her book and she looped her arm around Nathan.

"Yeah.. let's.. let's go." Nathan stated as he took a hold of Haley's hand. He held on to her tightly, as they made their way through campus, his grip never wavering because with Haley, Nathan Scott would never let go.

. . . .

"Mr. Adams?" Julie looked up from the front counter. "Is there something else wrong?"

"Nope.. everything is just fine."

"What can I do for you?" Julie asked.

"I think the question is … what can I do _for you_?"

Julie raised her eyebrows and looked at him curiously.

"Look.. I'm just going to cut to the point .. this thing you got going with Nathan and Haley.. I want in."

"_In_.. what're you talking about?" Julie tried to play it off.

"Cut the BS.. I heard you on the phone earlier."

"You heard that?" Julie questioned.

"Every word.." Chase smirked.

To Be Continued . . . . .

Next chapter is huge! That's all I got to say. I hope you enjoyed ! Please review.

Also I cant wait for OTH tom night, I hope this'll be the end of Carrie once and for all. And please please, let us have a little bit more Naley physical loving, hehe. Come on, who wouldn't want Jamie to catch Naley almost going at it! Come on Mark, that's great comedy right there lol.


	40. Deal with the Devil

Thicker than Blood

Chapter 40

Thank you guys for your great reviews, I loved reading it, especially all the Chase bashing. Sorry it took so long to update but this chapter is very important and long but I had to do it big for the 40th chapter. This has lots of stuff in it so enough rant! Again sorry for the mistakes grammatically and in spelling, I only was able to re-read it twice before posting.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy and please review!!

. . . . .

Brooke came back to her apartment and laid her purse on the counter. She just finished her last exam and all she had left was just one more paper to hand. She was almost finished with it and that's when she realized that this was it, her time at Duke was nearing an end. She already finished the designs for Rogue Vogue and all she had to do now was to finish the line. Brooke padded herself on the back, she actually stuck to a schedule (one in which Haley made forced Brooke to follow).

Now all that was left to do was pack, pack her things, pack her belongings and say good bye. Brooke had traveled across the country and been to Europe twice while growing up, but her home was here in North Carolina, in the small town of Tree Hill, not too far from the Duke campus. Now she would be leaving it all behind to head into the big apple. Most of all, she was going to have to say goodbye to Lucas. After what seemed like forever, they finally managed to find each other, only for them to come apart. Neither of them had any serious lasting relationships in the past few years, both keeping each other in the back of her mind. Both of them have been so busy lately that they didn't have the time to dwell on their upcoming separation, instead living in the here and now. They decided to go the route of long distance relationship, it would be hard but with Lucas she was willing to give it a chance. While one dream come true, another one had to end. Life could be so cruel sometimes.

Tonight, she would be attending and participating in her last main function as a Duke student and part of the cheerleading team. The winter gala, as it's been dubbed, was tonight. It started a few years ago when some cheerleaders wanted an excuse to play dress up and have an end of the semester celebration before everyone left for winter break. In the fourth year of it's existence, it has grown into a party for all the major sports teams in the fall semester, including basketball.

Moments later, Brooke arrived at the hotel where the party was being held. One of the girls in the squad had a room, where Brooke left her dress to change later on. When she came back down to the ballroom, a handful of volunteers were on hand to help decorate the place.

"Haley.. it's Brooke .." Brooke said into her phone. She couldn't believe that Haley was totally flaking on her by not picking up her phone. This was her second message of the day. "… remember me.. we have the winter gala tonight, you were supposed to help me decorate in exchange for my cheerleading uniform .. anyways.. I'm here now.. give me a call." Brooke closed her phone and stuffed it back in her pocket and headed towards the table, where the decorations were held.

"Hey Brooke.." A voice called out from behind her.

"Chase.. hey how are you?" Brooke smiled as the two greeted each other. "You're kind of early for the party." She was quick to point out.

Chase smiled and pointed to the stage behind him. "One of my friends is in the band that's playing tonight.. I was just helping them set up."

"Oh that's cool .. it's glad to know there are still people here you can rely on." Brooke said annoyed.

"Is everything ok?" Chase asked curiously.

"Sorry.. it's just Haley is totally flaking on me right now."

"Haley?" Chase's eyes perked up.

"Yeah… I know she's done with her exams and that her shift at the clinic should've been over now.. knowing her she's probably off with boytoy."

"Boytoy?"

"Oh sorry.. I mean Nathan.. her umm boy.."

"Yeah.. I know who he is." Chase said in a monotone voice, cutting Brooke cut off.

Brooke felt slightly embarrassed. She totally forgot that him and Haley used to date before Nathan came along. A moment of awkward silence ensued before Brooke finally spoke.

"Anyways.. I gotta help the girls … I'll see you tonight."

"Yeah.. definitely.. Bye Brooke.." Chase waved off.

As soon as Chase left the building, he reached inside his pocket for his phone.

"Hey.. it's me.. where are you?"

"Setting the alarm for the clinic right now."

"Okay good .. everything is going to plan .."

"Yes it is .. don't screw it up.. don't get Haley out of there too soon.."

"Yeah.. I know Julie .. I'll see you in a lil bit." Chase sighed as he put his phone back into his pocket.

. . . .

Dan Scott checked his watch and left his hotel room to head down to the lobby. He stopped by the mirror by the elevator to make sure his tie was in it's proper place. When he got downstairs, the party was getting started and the guests had already started to arrive. Making his way through the crowd, he saw some of the assistant coaches for the basketball team by the bar having drinks. Dan Scott saw the opportunity to shmooze a little bit with the coaching staff, to try and convince them to let Nathan have more playtime. It didn't take long for Dan to sneak his way into their conversation and turn the conversation onto his son.

"Nathan is a great player.." One of the other coaches said.

"So is Lucas.." Another one mentioned.

Dan tried his best to keep a polite demeanor. "You sure know how to raise them." Another coach commented.

Dan smiled and tried to seem modest. "Well.. I can't take all the credit .. just most." He joked, causing the other men around him to laugh as well.

"Speak of the devil… Nathan!" One of the trainers called out.

Nathan turned around and smiled when he saw his coaches and trainers but once he saw his dad, he tried his best to keep up appearances. Nathan made his way over and greeted everyone. He made small talk for a minute before pulling his dad aside.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Nathan asked as he crossed his arm.

"And miss a chance to spend sometime with my son and talk to his coaches and trainers." Dan tried to be polite. "It might do you some good to talk to them more you know… I needed to remind them of how well you've been playing .. but we both know you could do better."

"Whatever Dad.. I'm not in the mood for your mind games right now .. Finals are over and I'm tired and just want to relax." Nathan said backing up.

"Nathan… where are you going?"

"To look for Haley.. she was supposed to be here already to help Brooke decorate."

"So you're still with that one huh?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Nathan narrowed his eyes but decided that trying to reason with his dad was useless. "You know what.. don't even bother.. like I said I'm not in the mood for you right now.." Nathan stated and quickly walked away.

Dan looked on as he saw Nathan walk inside the ballroom and started talking to a group of guys that were on the team.

"Mr. Scott." A female voice said to him. Dan turned his head to see Julie standing next to him.

"Julie .. you look absolutely stunning tonight.. I'm sure my son would think the same way." Dan smirked.

"Whatever.." Julie rolled her eyes. _What a pig?_ She thought. She was glad that after this, she wouldn't have to see him again.

"And I'm not your whore that you can pimp out."

"Says the one who agreed to do this." Dan was quick to point out. "Look, I helped your family out in the past .. your father wouldn't have a job if I hadn't hired him in at the dealership and the amount of money you'll be getting will help get you situated in grad school… I've been nothing more than a saint to your family."

Julie shook her head. "I can't believe you're willing to put your son through this."

"I'm doing what's best for him!" He quickly replied. "He'll thank me later for releasing that ball and chain that bitch has him tied to… now did you get the pills?"

"Yeah.. I got them from the clinic.."

"Now you sure you got everything handled?"

"Yeah.. Haley should be here .. eventually."

"Then get started.. my son was a little sore about seeing me.. I'm sure he can use a drink."

Julie just shook her head and took a deep breath. Moments later, Julie returned from the bar with two drinks in her hand. She plastered a fake smile and made her way over to Nathan.

"Nathan.." She smiled as Nathan turned around and stopped talking to his team mates. "How's a drink sound?" Julie extended a drink to Nathan.

"Oh hey Jules.." Nathan smiled at her. "Thanks.. I need it… have you seen my father?"

"Yeah.. I just ran into him." Julie smiled as she raised her glass and the two shared a small toast before taking a sip of their drinks.

. . . .

Jake, Peyton and Lucas walked inside the main ballroom.

"Hey guys!" Brooke waved to her friends and gave Lucas a quick kiss on the lips.

"You girls did a wonderful job decorating." Lucas said as he took Brooke's hand in his.

"Yeah Brooke.. the place looks amazing." Peyton added and Jake nodded.

"Thank you guys.. no thanks to Haley.. she was supposed to help us."

"Oh I haven't seen her all day." Peyton said. "I knew she had a shift at the clinic earlier today."

"Yeah I know.."

"Well Nathan is here.." Peyton pointed him out on the other side of the room.

"But no Haley.." Brooke added. The four of them watched as Nathan almost fell while standing up.

"Someone's been hitting the bottle tonight." Lucas stated and then turning back around, he saw his estranged _father_ standing a few feet behind where them. ".. I can see why.." Lucas gritted as he locked eyes with Dan.

"I'm going to make sure Nathan is okay." Lucas said as he gave Brooke a quick kiss.

. . . .

"Whoa.. Nate.. you okay there?" Lucas asked as he took a hold of Nathan's shoulder.

"Yeah.. I'm fine.." Nathan mumbled. Lucas couldn't help but think back to the times where he had to help Nathan out because he was _out of it_.

"You don't look so hot." Julie said, coming up to the two brothers.

"Hi Lucas.." She greeted Luke.

"Oh hi Jules.." Lucas greeted back. "You work at the clinic right? Maybe you can help my idiotic brother out."

"Well its simple.. it looks like he had one too many drinks.."

"I did not.." Nathan slurred his words.

"Jesus Christ Nathan!" Dan scolded as he made his way to the three of them. "You have all your coaches here and you decide now is the time to get drunk."

"Whatever.." Nathan rolled his eyes as he leaned in against Lucas for support.

"Hey look .. I'm going to take Nathan home." Lucas offered.

"NO!" Dan said almost too quickly. "I mean.. I have a room here at the hotel.. Nathan can stay there and sober up." Dan then went in between Nathan and Lucas so that Dan was helping support Nathan.

"I think I should take him home.." Lucas said.

"And I think you should let me take care of my son." Dan replied.

"Yeah.. that's rich coming from you." Lucas retorted.

"Look.. I already have a room here and this way Nathan can get his act together and come back down later .. we wouldn't want Nathan to leave a bad impression with Coach K."

Lucas rolled his eyes, typical Dan Scott. He was more worried about Nathan's career than his well being.

"Look Lucas .. you should go back to the party and let me worry about Nathan."

Not wanting to pick another fight with Dan, Lucas backed off and said bye to Jules and went back to the party. He would make sure to check up on him later.

. . . .

Moments later, Dan and Jules led Nathan into Dan's hotel room, where he was getting drowsier by the second. They put him to bed and Dan and Julie went out back to the hallway.

"After this I'm done and I want money." Julie stated.

"A deals a deal." Dan smiled. "Now remember.. you don't actually have to sleep with him.. though if you did, then you'd really be a _whore_." Dan smirked as he walked back down to the elevator.

Julie narrowed her eyes as she watched Dan walk down the hallway. She was going to be glad when he finally got his.

. . . .

Chase stood outside the health clinic already dressed to go to the party. He looked at the clock on his cell phone. _They should be here any minute.. I called almost ten minutes ago._ He thought to himself. A moment later, he watched as maintenance crews entered the building. _Finally, _he thought to himself.

A short time later, he saw the crew leave with Haley right behind them, fully dressed to go to the party. Wow, she looked beautiful, he thought to himself as she was dressed in a cream and orange dress (think basketball banquet circa season 4 episode 8).

"Haley!!" Chase called out.

"Chase.." Haley turned around.

"You need a ride to the party?" Chase smiled.

. . . . .

"Tutorgirl!!" Brooke called out as Haley made her way to her friends.

"Brooke I'm so sorry.. I got trapped at the clinic." Haley replied.

"Trapped?" Peyton laughed. "Didn't Marianne show you how to set the alarm properly?"

"She did.. I don't know I must've forgotten a step but long story short was that it took maintenance forever to get me.. Brooke again I'm sorry .. this place looks amazing though."

"Thank .. but apology accepted.. but you still owe me one!" Brooke pointed her finger at her.

"Yeah yeah.." Haley laughed. "Have you guys seen Nathan?"

"Umm.. Haley.." Lucas stepped in. "He sort of had a little too much to drink.."

"NO!"

"Yeah.. he's upstairs.. Dan took him into his hotel room so he could sober up."

"Of course Dan is here." Haley rolled her eyes. "I'm going to make sure he's okay.. I'll see you guys later."

Haley quickly made her way through the crowd and found Dan Scott.

"Umm.. hi.. Mr. Scott?"

"Hi.. you must be Holly…" Dan extended his hand.

"Haley.." She corrected him, as she quickly shook it. She wanted to get this over with as soon as possible.

"Umm.. I was looking for Nathan.. I heard you took care of him.."

"Yeah.. I'm surprised why he would be drinking so much.. I mean finals are over and basketball season is taking a winter break.." Dan smirked. "I guess it's coming from somewhere .. or someone else.."

"Yeah.. you.." Haley quickly mumbled. Haley tried her best to bite her tongue. "Do you know where he is?" She asked quickly.

_She's feisty.. I'll give her that._ Dan thought to himself.

"I was just going to check up on him .. right this way.." Dan led them off out the into the hallways into the elevator.

The ride up to the hotel room was awkward to say the least. Haley stood as far away from him as possible. Dan carried an arrogant smirk on his face and Haley wished she could just slap it off his face. He'd been so cruel to his son, both his sons. Haley couldn't understand how anyone could be so cold. The elevator door finally opened and Haley was relieved to finally step outside.

They walked down the hallway and stopped in front of Dan's hotel room.

"Oh.. I have to take this.." Dan said as he reached into his pocket to take his cell phone out. His cell phone wasn't ringing at all. He handed Haley the key to the room and stepped aside. Haley turned around and placed the key card inside the slot and quickly removed it. She turned the door knob and slowly made her way inside.

. . . .

Dan leaned against the wall, biding his time. Just like clockwork, he heard Haley scream and she came running out of the hotel room, tears in her eyes.

"Is everything ok? Is Nathan.." Dan tried to act concern.

"You're son is doing just fine.." Haley tried to keep her voice steady as the tears rolled down her face.

"Haley.."

"Look.. I don't ever want to see you or your _son _again!!" Haley's voice cracked as she ran down the hallway and frantically pressed on the elevator buttons.

The elevator doors couldn't open fast enough as she sprinted out the door, almost bumping into someone.

"Haley.." Chase called out.

"Oh.. sorry.." Haley said as she tried to compose herself. "Ready to get out of here?" She asked.

. . . .

Dan slowly made his way into his hotel room, gently clapping his hand as she stepped inside. He walked in to see Nathan passed out on the bed, his shirt removed and his pants stripped down to his ankles, leaving only his boxers to cover his nude form. Jules was standing up, zipping her dress back up.

"Good job Jules.."

"Save it Mr. Scott." Jules quickly retorted. She grabbed her purse and stood in front of him. "I'm done here.."

"A deal's a deal… you kept your end .. I intend to keep mine."

"My money?"

"In a suitcase in my car.. I'll meet you at the rendezvous point."

Julie nodded her head.

"How is he?" He nodded over to Nathan.

"He'll be fine.. he'll just feel a little tired, maybe a headache." Julie quickly stated as she moved past Dan and left.

. . . .

Later that evening in a dark alleyway just outside the Duke campus, a female figure dressed in black with a black trench coat stood waiting. A moment later, a car pulled up and a man dressed in a suit stepped outside. Adjusting his tie to make sure, it still looked proper, he reached back inside the car and pulled out a black suit case. He walked slowly to the woman and now stood in front of her. He lifted the suitcase up and opened the top.

"I think you'll find that everything is in there." The man stated.

She reached inside and quickly flipped through stacks of 20's, 50's and 100's.

"It looks like you got everything." The woman smirked. "And now it seems like we both got what we wanted." The woman smiled as she reached inside her purse and handed the man a brown manila envelope. He took the envelope and reached inside to make sure the papers were properly filed and signed.

"You have your money.."

"And you have your daughter.. look.. I .. I only wanted what was best for her.. I would've made a bad mother Jake.."

"You're right about that." Jake stated firmly. "This is probably the best thing you ever did for her.."

"Look.. I know this might not mean much but when she asks about me .. just please tell her that .. that I do love her.."

"_Love_.." Jake scoffed.

"I did what was best for both of us .. for all three of us .. take care of her Jake.."

"I've been taking care of her.. Goodbye Nikki."

Nikki nodded as she walked away and out of his life forever. Once she was out of site, Jake heard the car door open as someone else walked up next to him.

"I can't believe this actually worked.." Jake muttered.

"I'm glad it did." Nathan smirked. The two looked at each other and pounded fist with each other.

"You think everyone is going to get mad at us for keeping them in the dark?" Jake asked.

"Nah.. besides.. with what I have planned.. I'm sure they won't mind."

. . . .

A short time later, a group of six friend stood by the parking lot of the hotel where the party was taking place. Jake and Nathan filled everyone in on what happened.

"Ouch!" Jake exclaimed as Peyton gently hit him upside the head again. Then she reached over to Haley and pinched her.

"Hey!!" Haley retorted.

"Guys.. we said we were sorry." Jake said. "We didn't have that much time.."

"Still.." Peyton pouted.

"I'm sorry.. I knew how much you were stressed over finals .." Jake said. "I didn't want to add to it.."

"Yeah.. sorry for not telling you Luke .." Nathan added.

"Nah… it's cool." Lucas said. "I'm actually glad you didn't .. who knew my brother would be the new _double oh_."

"I have my moments." Nathan smirked.

"Yes.. you do." Haley smiled as she leaned up and gently kissed Nathan on the cheeks.

"And how about me!?" Brooke exclaimed. "You were supposed to help me!" Brooke turned to Haley.

"Again sorry.. I had to get trapped in the clinic to make it look believable." Haley threw her hands up in defeat.

"We have 007 here and Alias over here .. well I'm not surprised you were able to pull this off.. I mean .. we've all seen you work that pole." Brooke smirked.

"Wait what?!" Haley eyes widened.

"You remember .. at Tric?" Brooke laughed. Haley turned to Peyton and Nathan. "Did you !?"

"Hey I didn't say anything…" Nathan said.

"Yeah.. don't look at me." Peyton replied.

"Umm.. Brooke told me.." Lucas raised his hand in defeat.

"Relax Haley.. I noticed you had the same boots on.. I put two and two together.." Brooke laughed.

"Oh.." Haley responded and turned red, slightly embarrassed.

"Wait, what's going?" Jake looked at everyone confused.

Everyone just laughed. "Now you know how we felt." Peyton smiled as she linked her arms with is.

They spent the next few minutes discussing what happened with Dan and Haley's secret _double life_.

"Okay guys.. can we drop this?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah.." Haley agreed.

"Besides.. Haley only gives private dances for me from now on" Nathan smirked.

"HEY!!" Haley exclaimed and everyone just laughed again.

"Okay… guys.. we have to get going .. but I do have one more surprise left." Nathan got everyone's attention. "Well.. we had extra money left over… how does everyone feel about vacationing in Mexico after Christmas?" Nathan smiled.

_Flashback _

"_What do you want Chuck?" Nathan rolled his eyes. "You have exactly 10 seconds before I lay you out right here and now."_

"_Touchy.. I wonder if Haley knows that she's dating someone with anger issues."_

"_It's a good thing the clinic is right behind me, someone can help with that broken nose you're going to get."_

"_Look Nathan.. I'm not here to fight."_

"_Then what do you want .. besides the obvious."_

"_Look, one day Haley will realize that you're not the guy for her.."_

"_Haha.. that's rich coming from the guy she dumped."_

"_Look.. I like Haley.. and Haley likes me.. one day she'll realize who she wants to be with and it's going to be me."_

"_You sound so sure about that."_

"_It'll only be a matter of time before she comes back to me."_

"_Right.." Nathan laughed it off. "I'd like to see you try."_

"_That's the beauty of it all.. I don't need to." Chase smiled and crossed his arm._

"_What're you talking about?" Nathan raised his eyebrow. _

"_Dan Scott.." Chase said firmly._

_. . . . ._

"_Mr. Adams?" Julie looked up from the front counter. "Is there something else wrong?"_

"_Nope.. everything is just fine."_

"_What can I do for you?" Julie asked._

"_I think the question is … what can I do for you?"_

_Julie raised her eyebrows and looked at him curiously._

"_Look.. I'm just going to cut to the point .. this thing you got going with Nathan and Haley.. I want in."_

"_In.. what're you talking about?" Julie tried to play it off._

"_Cut the BS.. I heard you on the phone earlier."_

"_You heard that?" Julie questioned._

"_Every word.." Chase smirked._

"_And so did I." Nathan stated, seemingly coming out of nowhere. After talking to Chase, he walked Haley back to her dorm room before meeting back up with Chase. _

_Caught between a rock and a hard place, Julie told Chase and Nathan of her association with Dan. Nathan felt betrayed but he wouldn't let Dan or Jules get him down. After some heated words with Jules, Nathan had agreed to work with Jules to get back at Dan. _

_. . . ._

_Chase and Nathan walked out of the clinic and Nathan turned to Chase._

"_Why.. why did you tell me? You said you wanted Haley?" _

"_I do.. but I'm not going to get her by playing dirty.. like I said… she's going to realize you're not the one .. I mean.. just look at your dad.. and once that happens.. I'll be here waiting for her."_

_Nathan shook his head, he had to admire his boldness and tenacity. "I wouldn't hold your breathe." _

"_I'm a swimmer.. I can hold it in." Chase smirked. _

"_Just so you know.." Nathan said walking away. "I'm nothing like my dad.. and even if you never found out about Jules and my Dad.. they wouldn't have succeeded.."_

"_Oh … why is that?" Chase raised his eyebrow._

"_Because Haley loves me almost as much I love her... and I love her.. God I love that woman and .. I'll love her more than anyone ever will.. especially you.." Nathan said with confidence and walked away._

. . . .

Nathan and Haley walked hand in hand through the parking lot. They just left their friends, who were ecstatic that everyone would be joining Haley and Peyton in Mexico.

"I can't believe we pulled everything off.." Haley stated.

"I'm sorry you had to be dragged in all this .."

"Like I said.. it's okay.. I'm glad you told me.. just the thought of you even being with another woman was enough to make me cry.."

"Hey.. look.. that'll never happen."

Haley smiled and nodded. "I know… it was a good thing you did for Jake too."

"Yeah.. well Jules never really liked my Dad.. she was sort of forced to it because my dad helped her dad a while back.. but still .. I mean we were never really that close anyways so no love lost there.. but she also knew how me and Lucas helped her cousin Rachel out with MJ and she gladly offered to give up the money .. sort of her penance for making a deal with the devil… I thought of Jake .. and now we all win and my Dad loses."

Haley nodded and leaned in closer to Nathan.

"Well speak of the devil.." Haley muttered, as they saw Dan about to get into his car.

Relaxed, the pair walked right by them, with Nathan's arms draped over Haley.

"Bye Dad.." Nathan casually stated.

"Bye Mr. Scott." Haley almost giggled.

Dan Scott stood there for a moment, completely bewildered and confused, before realizing that he was the one that was played tonight. _He really is my son after all. _

. . . . .

To Be Continued . . . .

So what you guys think? Please review.. I already had half this chapter written when I posted the last one. I loved all the Chase bashing but he technically did nothing wrong except trash talk with Nathan. Obviously, Chase, Jules, Haley and Nathan were all in on it. I didn't want to end the chapter with the whole big deal of how they pulled it off, I think it was pretty much self explanatory. It was sort of a mislead but I hoped I did leave enough clues in there for you guys to guess (especially when you look at the conversations between Chase and Haley in this chapter and Jules was obviously lying about everything she said to Dan and how Nathan and Julie toasted to Dan because they were going to play him out tonight), and with the last chapter and Chase's conversation with Nathan. I purposely ended it a little open-ended and you saw why. But I also hoped that I surprised some of you. So please please review !! There are only a few chapters left but that doesn't mean the surprised hasn't stopped either !!

Please review!! And I can't wait for OTH to come back next week !!


	41. Big Monsters

Thicker Than Blood

Chapter 41

Thank you guys for the reviews !! So in case people were confused in the last chapter, Chase filled Nathan in on everything and they in turned confronted Jules and together they made it seem that Dan's plan had worked.

We're nearing the end here and there will only be a few chapters now. I also have things to say about tonight's episode at the end.

Please check out my other story I posted earlier today, "I want to show you" an alternate version of my other story, "Can you show me?" I know two updates today, hehe. Also with this story nearing an end, don't worry I plan on finishing up Winners and Losers right after this and then concentrate everything on The Mourning After. I have at least two new story ideas in my head and I can't wait to tackle them. With that said, please enjoy and REVIEW!!

. . . . .

Haley woke up with the sun shining in her face. She instinctively turned to her side and a wave of disappointment washed over her as she realized that she was alone, that Nathan wasn't lying next to her. It took her a moment but all the events of the past few days came back to her. She was no longer on campus but at her sister's house 30 minutes away from San Francisco. If she had her way, she would've probably lived in this house. Growing up, Haley's dream school was to attend Stanford University. The dream became more of a reality when her sister got married and settled in the Bay Area. With all the scholarships Stanford offered, it still wasn't enough to meet 100 percent of the costs. She was still going to go, student loans would help her cover the rest. But then she received a last minute acceptance letter to Duke University, one of her back up schools along with NYU, BU among other schools with a full ride.

Not wanting to look a gift horse in the mouth, she decided to visit Duke and fell in love with the campus. Sure, it wasn't Stanford but Duke wasn't a bad school either. She decided to reevaluate her stance on Stanford. In the end, she opted for Duke. Not only would she graduate debt free but the excess of scholarship money would help support her personal finances. It allowed her to be a full time student and volunteer at the health clinic instead of looking for a part time job and only resorting to her extracurricular activities of _performing _to finance loftier expenses such as trips and other items like her ipod.

After her first semester, Haley knew she made the right decision. She didn't think she had it in her to go to Duke after all the plans she made to go to Stanford. It was during this time after high school that Haley learned to let herself go a little bit and just let life take the lead. Not everything needed a plan and meeting Nathan Scott could attest to that. She hadn't planned on falling in love, falling in love so fast but she did and Haley wouldn't have had it any other way. Even now on Christmas morning when Haley would usually be so excited to see her family, her thoughts were of Nathan who was on the other side of the country. She reached for her phone and was sad she didn't receive a call or message from Nathan. He was probably busy celebrating with his family.

She couldn't believe the roller coaster ride of the past few days after Nathan had informed her of his dad's plan to break them up. It sickened her that someone would be so cruel as to do that to their own child. She was glad that Chase intervened but at the same time she couldn't help think back to their last conversation or that night at the winter gala. It was the last night her and Nathan were _together_ before she had to leave Duke.

_. . . ._

"_Ready to get out of here?" She asked Chase as she almost bumped into him after getting off the elevator. _

_Chase nodded as they made their way to Chase car. They would wait there until Nathan gave her a call signaling everything worked. She was still a little worked up about everything especially having her boyfriend half naked with another woman, even though it was pretend. _

"_You okay?" Chase asked turning to her._

"_I'm.. I'm fine.."_

"_Really?"_

"_Well not really.. I can't believe it had to come to this.. thank you Chase for everything .. I know we have our history.."_

"_Haley.. it's okay.. but can I ask you something?"_

"_Anything?"_

"_Are you sure about Nathan?"_

_Haley looked at him curiously. "What do you mean?"_

"_Nathan, do you think he's the guy you want to be with?"_

"_Wow.. where.. where is this coming from?"_

"_You're kidding right? I mean look at what just happened, look what's going on with his dad. He's up there right now pretending to be drugged.. is this what you really want?"_

"_Honestly .. no." Haley stated. "I didn't ask for this mess nor do I want it but I've always wanted Nathan.."_

"_Is he worth all this? The lying, the sneaking around?"_

"_Yes.." She said honestly. She knew she was treading in some dangerous waters. She knew Chase still harbored feelings for her, but she needed to let him know that their ship has sailed and she wasn't going to be re-board anytime soon. _

"_I don't expect you to understand Chase.. and I'm glad you're so concerned about me .. but this thing with Nathan.. it's hard to describe .. I .. I love him.. he makes me laugh, makes me smile, I feel like I can talk to him about everything and I love how he opens up to me.. he makes me feel special.. he makes me brave.."_

"_He makes you feel things that you never felt for me?" Chase cut her off._

"_Yes.." Haley replied. " I'm sorry Chase.. I know I hurt you and I do want to be your friend but I also don't want to give you a false sense of hope about us.."_

_Chase sighed. "Yeah.. I know.. I get it … he makes you happy? That's what matters right?"_

"_Yes.. he makes me very happy.. and don't worry Chase.. you're a great guy.. you're going to make some girl very happy as well.." Haley said as she pulled him into a quick hug._

"_Thanks Haley.." Chase offered her a smile. "Now.. how about your friend Brooke?" Chase's smile widened._

"_Haha.. don't even go there." Haley joked._

_Chase raised his hand in mock defeat. "Just kidding.." _

"_You're going to be fine, Chase Adams."_

"_You too.. Haley James.." _

_. . . . _

"_Nathan.. what're we doing here?" Haley asked as they made their way inside Nathan's father's hotel room. _

"_I had a spare key.." _

"_But your dad.."_

"_Is long gone? Besides .. so what if he catches us .." Nathan said as he crashed his lips onto hers, the alcohol deep in his breath as well as hers. After passing by Dan in the parking lot, Nathan and Haley returned to the party where a friend of Nathan's, who was bartending, served them free drinks all night long. Now that the plan was over, they could just relax and enjoy themselves among friends and Nathan's teammates. They were both a little too drunk to drive home and Haley was about to call a taxi but Nathan intervened. _

"_Besides.. you're leaving soon.. and I need some Haley time."_

"_Haley time huh?" Haley teased as she wrapped her hands around him._

"_And don't forget.." Nathan said as he lowered her lips back onto hers. "Drunken sex is hot."_

"_Really.. I don't believe you." She mocked._

"_Well, it's a good thing that I get to show you.." Nathan smirked._

"_Oh.. I hope you do more than show.." She teased._

"_Oh.. you're asking for it now." Nathan replied as he grabbed her from behind and carried her off to bed. _

_Their love making was fast and erratic, as if their lives depended on it, and somehow it did. They practically tore each other's clothes off and dispensed with foreplay going right into the main show. Nathan was right, drunken sex was hot, Haley thought to herself. After going at it hard and fast, they both cuddled up to each, just enjoying the feel of each other's presence. It didn't last long though as they both went at it again, this time nice and slow, savoring each touch, each kiss. _

That was the last time they were together and Haley couldn't believe how much time has passed since she last saw Nathan. Not being with him practically drove her crazy, despite the fact that they would soon be vacationing together in Mexico. She loved her family dearly and enjoyed spending time with them but she felt bad that she was locked up in her room pining of Nathan while her whole family was here. She reluctantly got up and decided to get up. Making her way down the stairs, she could already hear her rambunctious group of nephews and nieces already making their presence known. She smiled, her family would take her mind off Nathan, even though they did bug her about him twenty four seven. And speak of the devil, Haley's mouth dropped at the sight before her, as Nathan was standing there with her nephews and nieces tangled up in him.

. . . . .

Lucas got up from his spot on the couch to answer the door. He wondered who could be here to early. Opening the door, he was greeted by the sight of a certain perky brunette.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!!" Brooke exclaimed.

"Brooke.. what.. what're you doing here?"

"Sush.. we're under mistletoe.." Brooke pointed up to where Karen had hung it. Before Lucas could get another word in, Brooke's lips crashed into his.

"Well.. Merry Christmas indeed." Lucas laughed as his lips separated from Brooke.

"I managed to get a flight out here.."

"But the show.."

"Is in two days and I have a plane ride back to New York tomorrow.."

"But.."

"And my parents cancelled on Christmas.. no surprise there.. they absolutely couldn't tear themselves away from lord knows what in LA .. so they said I should fly out there.. but I decided to come here instead.. I mean .. if that's okay with you?"

"Okay.. that's more than okay!" Lucas exclaimed as he pulled Brooke in for another kiss.

. . . . . . .

"Merry Christmas!!" Peyton exclaimed over the phone.

"Merry Christmas Peyton.." Jake replied with a yawn. "You're up way too early.." He commented.

"Well blame my Dad who snores like a bear!!" Peyton called out and Jake could hear her dad laughing in the background.

"How's Savannah?" Jake asked.

"It's good.. I wish we could've celebrated at home but my dad has to sail from Savannah in a few days. It made sense for me to just come here, besides I haven't been here yet and my mom has an uncle and their family who live not too far away that we're going to have dinner with."

"That's good.. now I take it you're calling this early so you could open your present?"

"Uh hu.." Peyton squealed like a little kid. Before they left for the holidays, both exchanged gifts and promised not to open it until Christmas morning with each other on the phone.

"K.. I'm first.. open mine." Peyton said eagerly.

"Fine…" Jake mumbled as he unwrapped his present. Inside, he found a drawing Peyton made of him and Jenny. "Oh.."

"_Oh_..that's all you can say is oh…oh my God.. you don't like it!"

"No.. it's not that.. I love it.. just.. just open your gift."

Peyton opened hers and found a picture inside of three stick figures she assumed to be her, Jake and Jenny with a Christmas tree.

"I'm just surprised cuz Jenny also made you a drawing.."

This time tears were swelling up in Peyton's eyes. She had never received anything so touching. "Aww .. Jake I love it!! And just so you know.. look at the card there's also something else."

"Sweet! Tickets to the bobcats!"

"Haley and Brooke also gave the same tickets to Nathan and Haley."

"Oh wow.. this is great thanks.. wow.. we really are dorks.."

"What're you talking about?"

"Look at your card."

"Tickets to the Jonas Brothers?" Peyton tried to feign disappointment.

"Yeah.. you call yourself a rock chick but deep down I know you love those boy bands.."

Peyton blushed, they were sort of her weakness.

. . . . .

"Nathan!"

"Hey Hales.." Nathan smiled as he tried to shake off one of Haley's nephews off his leg. "Rowdy bunch huh?"

"You can say that again.." Lydia said walking. "Come on kids.. we have cookies and milk in the living room and then we'll open up presents!!"

A flurry of noises came from the children as they made their way to the living room. "Look Haley-bop.. Nathan flew all the way over here.. isn't he the sweetest thing." Lydia said as she pinched Nathan's cheeks. "I'll give you two kids some privacy." Lydia winked over to Haley but not before giving Nathan a pinch in the ass.

"Wow.. that was a little weird.." Nathan commented.

"Nathan! What're you doing here?"

"Merry Christmas.."

"Nathan…" Haley crossed her arms. She could hear her siblings coming inside and this was the last thing she needed. She took him by the hand and dragged him upstairs to her room.

"Now this is more like it." Nathan said as he leaned in to kiss her. "I missed you.."

"I missed you too.. but.. but what're you doing here?"

"So my Uncle Cooper calls us and tells us he couldn't make it back to Tree Hill for Christmas because he had a race in San Jose… so I told my mom how it would be great if we could meet up with Uncle Cooper in California.. she loved the idea.."

"She loved the idea huh?"

"Yeah.. especially after I told her that you would be here and then I started to beg and plead and told her I was going to come here with or without her."

"Nathan!!" Haley gently slapped Nathan on the arm.

"And besides.. I told her that there'd be no way my dad could ruin Christmas for us by stopping by."

"Ohh.. so you told your mom?"

"Yeah.. she was as pissed as I was but don't worry.. with the stunt he pulled, my mom is threatening him with a restraining order if he comes near me again.. plus.. the suite that my Uncle is staying in is pretty sweet. Right about now, my mom should be going in for her spa treatment."

"Nathan.. I can't believe you're here." Haley said giving him a hug.

"Well .. I just couldn't wait to give you, you're present.." Nathan smirked.

"Really? My present huh?"

"Yeah.." Nathan said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a ribbon and placed it on himself. "Tada!" Nathan gestured to himself.

Haley couldn't help but laugh.

"And since it is Christmas.. and you've been such a good girl.. I think you should unwrap your gift."

"What if, I've been naughty?" Haley teased.

Nathan growled. "Then I'm going to have to unwrap it for you.." Nathan said as he started to unbutton his shirt. Before he knew it, Haley was on top of him and they were now on the bed. They quickly removed their clothes and Nathan wasted no time thrusting himself in her.

"SShh.. baby.." Nathan said as he tried to stifle Haley's moans with his mouth.

"God.. this'll probably the only time I say this.. but make it quick." Haley said against his lips. She hated how her whole family was downstairs, she could spend the whole day with him just like this.

Nathan giggled, knowing that they didn't have much time before Haley's whole family descended on them. He kissed her once more and worked her into a frenzy. It didn't take long for both of them to reach the climax that they both desperately craved.

They lied there for a moment to recover before getting up and putting their clothes back on. Haley got up and was straitening out her shirt.

"So.. there's something else I wanted to talk to you about.." Nathan said as he put his shirt back on.

"What?"

"There's been a change in Mexico…"

"What.. no .. nothing bad I hope.."

"No nothing like that.. but you know how Lucas and Brooke were flying in after the show.."

Haley nodded.

".. but Jake won't be able to leave Jenny until later.. so now Jake and Peyton are flying in together right after Brooke and Lucas.. which means.."

"Which means that we'll have the first few days to ourselves.." Haley squealed.

"My thoughts exactly.." Nathan said as he gave Haley another kiss on the lips. After a moment, they reluctantly broke apart.

"Did you meet anyone yet?"

"No.. just your parents.. you're dad opened the door for me and that's when the little monsters attacked me.."

Haley giggled. "You know.. seeing you play with all my nephews and nieces.. it was actually really adorable.."

"Really.. does adorable translate into sexy.."

"Maybe.." She smirked and leaned into kiss him. "Come on.. let me introduce you to the big monsters .."

Haley took Nathan's hand and led him outside. As soon as Haley opened the door, Haley watched in horror as all her siblings came tumbling down in front of her, all of whom were clearly at the door trying to listen in on them.

Haley's face turned red as all of them started to get up, along the way mumbles of "ouch" and "Get your big ass of me" could be heard.

Haley shook her head. There was no way around this awkward moment. "Nathan.. my brothers and sisters.. Matt, Bryan, Quinn, Vivian, and Taylor…. Guys this is Nathan.."

Nathan felt a little nervous and waved hi to everyone.

"So this is the guy, we're going to kill.." Bryan said as Matt nodded in agreement.

"Guys stop!" Vivian quipped.

"Yeah.." Quinn added.

"Yeah.. besides.. Nana is downstairs and she can't wait to meet Nathan." Taylor laughed. "Oh and Nathan.. you might want to fix the bed hair.." Taylor winked at Nathan and Haley.

"You too lil sister." Vivian quipped.

Haley held onto Nathan's hands tighter as she turned redder than Rudolf's nose.

To Be Continued . . . . ..

There's at least 2, maybe 3 more chapters, we shall see. Please review soon and encourage me to write faster!! Lol.

I have some things to say about tonights episode so don't read below if you haven't watched.

.

..

…

….

Peyton – I'm glad we got her whole baby daddy thing straightened out and I love how she called Larry, we sometimes forget that she really did have a dad. But I think she was horrible for not realizing that Brooke lied. It would've went so much better if Peyton said that she knew and that she was just giving her time until she was ready!! What kind of BF are you? Milley has been there more than Peyton.

Lucas – I feel bad for him that his book flopped and Mouth had it right, money isn't everything and dream girl trumps dream job, although I think it was shady what he did to Lindsey, I really did like her and I wished she would've been a regular.

Deb/Skills/Dan – at first I thought Skills with deb was funny but now it's just too weird, especially since I watched some earlier episodes of OTH recently. I love Deb but I wish she would stick with someone more of her age, hey what about that Doctor from last season? Although I did love how Dan gave her flowers.

Dan/Nathan – very intense scene, I loved how Nathan laid it out by saying that he saved his wife and son but killed his uncle and that he's conflicted on what to do, and I'm glad that Dan didn't push the issue, if he wants a relationship with Nathan again, Dan will have to be patient, as for Lucas, that will remain to be seen. I think it'll be easier for Dan to repair some of his relationship with Nathan than Lucas, not like he had much with Lucas anyways. But regardless, I think Nathan's interaction with Dan will be limited, maybe he can forgive but he can't forget.

Brooke – I don't know how I feel about her with Sam. I mean I loved how Sam wrote that essay on Q but I don't know. Speaking of Q, what happened to his death? They had one episode and that was it? I don't know, I feel like maybe it was worthless for them to have killed him since his death only had an effect of one episode. And by the way, where's Lucas?! How come they never had a scene yet and with Owen back, ehhh.. bring the doctor back from last season, I think him and Brooke would make a great couple

Nathan/Haley/Jamie – James gave an interview indicating that there wouldn't be much Naley drama in terms of breaking them apart but please please can we get a little more out of them. I thought the opening scene with them was very cute but would you carry her books Nate? Or at least hold hands?! Also, when they were on the couch, would it have killed them to tell James to put his arm around Joy!? I mean thank God for the ending, Haley and him at the Rivercourt were ober cute but I wished it was longer and they didn't cut into the next scene so fast, likewise, I loved how they crowded onto Jamie's bed and Nathan wrapped his arm around Haley and pulled her and Jamie to him. I would've liked them to have extended that scene by at least a couple of seconds.

I'm glad they didn't skim over the Carrie situation but I also feel that they should've dealt with it a little more. I just wish we had more intimate Naley scenes, they don't even need to kiss or anything but just some physical interaction instead of just being in scenes with each other. I did wish the rivercourt scene was longer, where Nathan would explain the game a little bit more to Haley but I'm glad that he was seeking Haley's permission instead of giving a definite answer. I mean they did have that scene before where Nathan admitted that he would give basketball up for her. I do hope Nathan won't injure himself.

Next week looks great with Nathan playing slamball and Jamie and Haley both getting into fights, lord knows how Nathan will react to everything.


	42. Plus or Minus

Thicker Than Blood

Chapter 48

Thank you guys for all the reviews. PS, I'm not from Northern Cali but I did visit there during Memorial Day weekend this year. Haley's family is a trip and it's so hard trying to write so many character interactions that I was going to gloss over it but there is a James' family scene in here that I hope you will enjoy. BTW, how great was the Naley in the last episode and this past episode, so bad ass !! I loved it, I only wish for more! I have more to say at the end. Like I said before, this story is coming to a close, depending on everything it might be a few more chapters but we'll see, I'll just let the writing take me. I decided to postpone all my other stories until I'm done with this one, so look for updates to those stories as soon as this one comes to an end. Enjoy and please review !!

. . . .

Nathan tapped his foot impatiently as he sat down with his luggage at the airport. He looked at his watch, _Haley's flight should've landed by now. _With his last minute trip to California for Christmas, Nathan had to reshuffle flights but luckily he didn't have to pay too much to change flights. Unfortunately, Haley's flight out of San Francisco was booked so Nathan had to settle for the next best thing, departing from San Jose with a connecting flight in Houston. He timed it so that he landed a little bit over an hour before she did.

He looked up at the screen and saw that Haley's baggage claim was in the other terminal. _No wonder I hadn't seen her yet. _He got up and made his way to the other side of the airport. He had hoped that their time apart on separate flights would make Haley less grumpy. Needless to say, she was a little pissed at him, something Nathan couldn't understand why. He made his way over to the baggage claim and his hopes were dashed when he saw Haley picking a fight with another woman.

"I believe this suitcase is mine." The other woman responded in a harsh tone.

"A black suitcase.." Haley said sarcastically. "Could be anyone's lady.. but mine say's my name on it .. so if yours also says Haley James.. then you better back the hell up!"

"Funny.." The woman rolled her eyes. "If this was your bag.. shouldn't it say _bitch_?" The slightly older woman gave a smug smile.

"I have something for you.. it's called my fist.." Haley grunted as she put her purse down.

"Easy there.." Nathan came right over and stopped his girlfriend from doing something Mexican officials would have her deported for.

"Isn't it nice of your brother to step in.." The other woman stated.

"He's my boyfriend!"

"Poor guy.." The young woman rolled her eyes and walked away.

"That little bitch.." Haley was about to go after her but Nathan's hard body stopped her.

"Hales.. come on .. let's go." He pleaded. _Damn, she was still pissed._

"Whatever.." Haley rolled her eyes as she grabbed her bag and started to roll her suitcase along.

"Do you need he..."

"NO!" She quickly cut him off as she walked towards the taxi stands.

_Yep, definitely pissed. _

. . . .

The taxi ride was equally uncomfortable. Nathan wanted to laugh, this whole thing was silly, but the way Haley ignored him, he knew he had to play it cool, especially if he wanted to get some tonight. They made their way to the resort a short time later and he hoped the sun, sand, and surf would help put Haley in a better mood. Out of the taxi, he offered to help Haley with her bags but once again she refused. He had to admit, she was pretty hot when she got stubborn.

Nathan went to the front desk.

"Hi.. reservation under Scott."

"Senor Scot.. ahh.. yes .. here you go.. you're on the 23'rd floor .. room number 2332.."

"I hope it's a room with two double beds!" Haley called out from behind him. Nathan threw her a look before glancing back at the receptionist.

"Umm.. I had called before.." He said in a low voice.

"I see that Senor Scott and don't worry.. we upgraded your room to the suite you requested." She smiled and gave him a wink.

"Gracias.." He smirked as he took the room key.

"De Nada.. enjoy yours stay at the Riu Cancun.."

. . . .

"Hales.." Nathan tried to break the tension as they rode the elevator up to their room.

"In case you forgot .. I'm not talking to you.. call my brothers.. I'm sure they'd love to talk to you." Haley said sarcastically.

_Not again,_ Nathan thought to himself. "Look.. it's not my fault your brothers' took me on a 2 hour beer run."

"Beer run.. haha.. I know my brothers' well enough to know that _beer run _means booty run!"

_After the embarrassing incident involving Haley's siblings, Lydia and Jimmy stepped in and told their kids to leave Haley and especially Nathan alone. The girls were thrilled to get to know Nathan, but Haley's brothers' Matt and Bryan still wanted to kill him. _

_Nathan hung around in the kitchen while the girls, sans Taylor (because the only cooking Taylor knows is calling for takeout and heating the microwave), were helping prepare for Christmas dinner. Bowing out, Taylor opted to go outside after helping her mom make the salad and watch the kids. Playing nice because Haley and Lydia were there, Vivian and Quinn asked Nathan the basics, where he grew up, his major, etc. They could wait for the juicy details later without Haley around._

"_You sure I can't do anything?" Nathan offered._

"_Nathan dear.. you're a guest.." Lydia said._

"_Yeah.. Nathan .. we have it covered." Vivian responded._

"_You know the guys are in the back shooting some hoops.. why don't you join them?" Quinn offered._

"_Umm.. I dunno.." Nathan said hesitantly. Matt and Bryan were out there and they were already giving him the evil eye._

"_I think it would be a good idea.." Haley offered and gave Nathan that look. "Come on it'll get them a chance to know you better.. besides.. they can't kill you if they know you.." Haley said softly._

_Nathan chuckled. "Fine fine.. I'll see you girls later.." Nathan gave Haley a quick kiss on the lips and went out back. Haley turned around to find her sisters staring at her._

"_What?" Haley asked._

"_And I thought it was getting warm in here because I had the pie in the oven.." Vivian said._

"_Opps.. must've just been Nathan.." Quinn added._

"_Guys stop.." Haley turned embarrassed and went back to cutting potatoes. "But he really is hot though." Haley and her other sisters giggled. _

_A short time later, it was only Haley and her mom in the kitchen while Vivian and Quinn joined their husbands outside. Haley turned around as she could hear Matt and Bryan arguing. Oh no, she thought, fearing the worse for Nathan. _I thought I told them to lay off of_ him. _

Haley went outside and found Matt and Bryan arguing alright, but over Nathan.

"_He's on my team!" Matt exclaimed._

"_You just had him.. he's on my team!" Bryan pouted. "Dad!" _

"_Don't bring dad into this you baby!" Matt exclaimed._

"_Baby.. rich coming from the guy who stole Nathan from our team. ." _

_Haley looked at Nathan who stood behind the two brothers, looking all hot and innocent. Haley turned to Taylor. "What's going on?"_

"_So apparently, Matt and Bryan went from hating Nathan's guts to wanting him on their teams. Those two knuckleheads apparently didn't realize that you were dating Nathan Scott, thee Nathan Scott of Duke's basketball team."_

_Haley watched in amusement as her brother's argued, finally coming to a close when their dad stepped in and said that after the next game, the teams would be re-picked and that Bryan can have first pick. Haley stood out there for a couple of minutes, watching them play, along with the rest of her family, her little nephews and nieces also playing on the nearby swing set. She smiled at the site before going back inside to help her mom finish dinner. _

"Hales.. come on .. they were just testing me.. I'm the one who paid for their lapdance!!" Nathan tried to defend himself. Haley's brothers had warmed up to him but they were still her brothers so they had to make sure Nathan's intentions were pure. "I .. I was just trying to bond with them.. I thought you'd like that I got to know your family."

"By sticking your tongue down their throats!" Haley replied back.

"Haley!" Nathan said in a more serious tone. "You know it wasn't like that.."

"I forgot .. _everyone_ wanted a piece of you.." Haley huffed as she stormed out of the elevator.

Nathan shook his head, everyone in the James' family was crazy, including Haley.

_After Haley left, another argument broke out between Matt and Bryan over a foul call that Michael, Vivian's husband, had made. Taylor decided to use the opportunity as she got up and handed Nathan a bottle of water and a face towel._

"_Thanks.." He said as he took a sip. "Wow.. it's kinda warm here.. I thought it would be cooler than this." Nathan commented, as sweat was poured from his brow. He already removed his dress shirt and was just wearing a fitted white tee, which Taylor and her sisters agreed, had to come off. _

"_Yeah.. you know global warming and this wacky weather.."_

"_Yeah.." He nodded and took the towel and wiped the sweat off his brow. _

"_It really is warmer than I thought it would be too." Taylor commented as she removed her light sweater. _

_Nathan smiled back as he saw that the brothers finally resolved their issues and were ready to play again. "Thank for the drink…" He said as he took off his tee shirt and tossed it next to his other shirt. _

_. . . . ._

_Haley went back outside and for a moment she was hypnotized at the sight of her boyfriend, running around with only his shirt off, the sweat pouring down his chest, his body glistening, he looked a little pale but realized that Mexico would help add some color to him. She bit her lip as she felt herself getting hot by the site of him, that was until she looked down from the steps and saw the same longing look from her sisters._

"_Oh Nana.. just give me that.." Taylor said as she took her grandmother's iPhone from her. _

"_Make sure you take plenty of pictures of Nathan.. the girls back at bingo will love it!" _

"_Nana!!" Haley exclaimed. "Haley-dear.. would you move.. you're blocking the way.." _

"_Yeah.." Her sisters joined in,_

"_You know your husbands' are right there too!" Haley said to Vivian and Quinn. "And Taylor.. delete those pics!!" _

_Haley was relieved when the basketball game ended soon after. She was glad that Matt and Bryan had gotten so well with Nathan. No longer were they trying to kill him, they seemed to practically want an autograph and a photo with the guy. The females in her family though were vultures. Once inside, her grandmother managed to make a make shift hat with mistletoe on it and placed it on top of Nathan's head. Before he could protest, Nana landed a wet one right at him. She quickly yanked the mistletoe off of him and yelled at him, but not before her sister's tried to get it on the action. Needless to say she was still pissed and it didn't help that Nathan was soaking up the attentio_n.

"You know that whole mistletoe was a complete misunderstanding … your grandmother was the one trying to stuff her tongue down my throat!" Nathan threw his hands up in defense. "Hey you even said it yourself…"

Haley rolled her eyes. She knew she shouldn't get this mad and upset but ever since Christmas, she knew something was off with her. She tried to push down such thoughts.

"Hales.. you've been weird since we left California .. and I swear I wasn't trying to hit on your little nieces.. I was just trying to teach them how to shoot a free throw."

"Yeah.." She huffed. "I've seen that before.." She mumbled. "You know you could've put your shirt back on when you did that." Haley pointed out.

"Well I would've, if your sisters hadn't hid my shirt." Nathan smirked, but Haley held her ground.

"Don't tell me that you didn't want me there?" Nathan questioned with a serious tone.

Haley sighed. "No of course I wanted you there.."

Nathan smiled once again. _Damn smile_, Haley thought to herself. "I really did have fun spending the day with your family .. it was nice .. I've never had a Christmas like that.."

"You mean the chaos?"

"Well yeah.. I mean.. Christmas growing up was always such a formal matter, had to be on the best behavior at the dinner table, all dad and grandpa did was talk about was basketball.. at least when we spent it with my mom's side me and my Uncle Coop would do something fun but it was never like how it was with your family..." Nathan smile only grew wider and Haley could see how genuine he was. "..It.. it was as if I was part of the family.." Nathan said softly. Haley looked at him for a moment before speaking.

"Well.. you're not." Haley said softly and Nathan couldn't hide the hurt he felt at her comment. She rested her head against his broad chest. "You're my family now and I don't like sharing." She pouted in that cute way of hers that made Nathan weak in the knees and wrapped her arms around him.

Nathan let out his breath, relieved at what Haley had just said. "For the record.. I don't like sharing too." Nathan hugged her tighter and kissed the top of her forehead.

"Sorry, I've been so bitchy.. I think it's just everything that happened with your dad and stressing out over finals and holiday stress.. and there was that fat guy I sat next to on the plane and I think I got air sick .." Haley rambled and Nathan cut her off with a kiss. When their lips finally parted, it had the desired of affect of calming Haley down.

"Come on.. I have a surprise for you.." Nathan said as he took the key out of his back pocket and opened the door. Haley's mouth dropped as she took in the spacious suite, draped in tropical color and basking in sunlight. She stepped inside to in the living room, complete with a living room set and an adjoining dining room. Passed that was a small hallway which led to the bedroom with a king sized bed and an amazing balcony that looked over the warm blue/turquoise Mexican waters (Think Nathan and Haley's apartment but the kitchen is just the dining room and the balcony is in the bedroom).

"Wow.." She said in amazement as she stepped out into the balcony and breathed in the saltwater air. "This view is amazing.." She said as Nathan wrapped his arms around her, his gaze never leaving her.

"Thank you for this..." She sighed as she leaned back against him. "And again .. I'm really sorry for being a bitch..."

"Hey you don't need to apologize to me.. but that woman in the airport." Nathan teased.

"Hey.. I wasn't going to do anything."

"Please.." Nathan scoffed. "If I hadn't come in, you probably would've decked.. at the very least pushed her to the ground.."

"Oh my God.. that's so embarassing.. stop it."

"What.. my girl's a badass.. that's hot!" He smirked.

. . . .

"You want a drink?" Nathan asked.

"Water.. bottled water!!"

"Are you feeling better?"

"We are so never eating tacos again!"

"Well I told you to slow down while you were eating .. God I don't think I've ever seen someone scarf it down as fast as you.."

Haley removed pulled down her sunglasses so Nathan could see her narrowed eyes. They were currently lounging at the resort's white beach, enjoying the sun underneath an oversized umbrella.

"Weren't you getting me water?" Haley shot back.

"Yeah.. yeah.." Nathan laughed as he got up.

"Nate!! Don't forget this!" Haley exclaimed as she tossed him his shirt. Nathan laughed only harder as he put his shirt back on. When they got on the beach, Haley couldn't help but notice the girls gawking at her boyfriend. Nathan said she was being paranoid but Haley knew better. The whole time they were on the beach, Haley rested against Nathan, letting everyone know that he was clearly off limits.

"A corona and a bottled water.." Nathan said to the bartender. He really loved all-inclusive.

RING RING

"Hello.."

"Nate! How's Mexico going?"

"It's good bro.. though Haley caught a little of that Montezuma's revenge.. better bring the antacid when you get here.."

"Haha.. I'll make sure to warn Brooke."

"How'd the show go?"

"I'll let you know.. it's tonight.."

"Wait.. you're in New York?"

"Yeah.. didn't I tell you?"

"NO.. I remember telling you I was going to California to meet up with Haley.. and now you're in New York with Brooke.. very original Pucas.." Nathan rolled his eyes. _Just like Lucas to be jocking my moves_.

"Hey!"

"Next thing you know, you're going to upgrade your room to a suite.."

"Wait.. you got a suite?" Lucas asked curiously. _Shit, I should've thought of that._

"Umm.. no didn't.. bye Lucas.. give us a call when you guys get here!"

. . . .

_Haley woke up, her head spinning. She couldn't believe she fell asleep packing her things for Mexico. She didn't realize the toll Christmas had taken on her, not to mention Nathan surprising her and her family completely all over him. Needless to say, she wasn't in a good mood. She got up and almost immediately sat back down, the blood rushing from her head. She really was out of it and she clutched her head, then her stomach as she ran to the bathroom._

Haley was glad Nathan went down to the front desk to talk to concierge and see what excursions they could do in the surrounding area. She didn't want Nathan to see her like this, hunched over the toilet. He'd immediately get suspicious and frankly she was too. She reached for her purse and pulled out her phone and dialed.

"Hey.. it's me.."

"Hey.. how are you feeling?"

"Worst.. God.. Peyton .. I don't know what to do."

"Relax Hales.. Jake and I will be there soon.."

"I'm a mess .. I don't know what to do .. what if .."

"Haley, relax, breath.. look I know you were going to wait for me to go down there.. but maybe you should take it.. do you have?"

"Yeah.." Haley said as she reached inside her bag. "Who knew they sold this at the airport?" She tried to joke. "You're right.. maybe I should get this over with.. I'm prolly making myself sicker thinking about this.."

"Yeah.. look everything is going to be okay…"

"Easier said than done." Haley pointed out.

"Does Nathan suspect any thing?"

"No.. I don't think so .. hopefully they'll be nothing to tell."

"I hope so too.. look I gotta go.. I'm about to head out to the docks to say bye to my dad.. but call me after you take it.."

"I will.. thanks Peyton." Haley closed her phone and put it back in her bag and then taking out the small cardboard box out, holding the small item in her hand. She looked at it and sighed, a little plus or minus sign would determine the rest of her life. She sat there, on her knees, by the toilet, lost in her thoughts that she didn't even realize someone had come back.

"Hales.." A shaky voice said from behind her.

Haley turned around, shocked to see Nathan there and being caught red handed. He leaned down next to her and took the pregnancy test from her trembling hand. His own hands started to have a life of their own as well.

"Haley.. are.. are you.." His voice grew shakier.

Haley closed her eyes, fighting the tears that she knew would come. Opening them to see kneeling right next to her, "I.. I don't know.." She choked out, just barely above a whisper.

To Be Continued . . .

Is Haley pregnant? Haha.. you'll have to wait. I hope you enjoyed. Please review!!

For those who didn't watch tonight's episode, don't read below.

Overall, I think tonight's episode was okay, not the best but I still enjoyed it.

- I think the storyline with Lucas and that guy that Peyton obviously had a relationship will be great and I think mark is setting himself up for a season 7 and ultimate ending. Mark originally wrote OTH as a movie "An Unkindness of Ravens," (it's in one of the bonus features in the seasons, I think in season 4dvd), but decided to make it into a tv show and called changed it from Ravens to One Tree Hill. Fast forward and Lucas wrote the book "Ravens" and now a movie? I think its quite genius of Mark to set himself up like this. He's getting his movie after all. Now I'm glad for this little Leyton drama, I think it'll be good.

- Sam, I feel for the kid and I am glad Brooke was able to be a stronger person but wow, I would be so pissed. Jamie, I love you but you are too trusting, didn't Nanny Carrie teach you anything.

Now, I've read around that Chad basically confirmed what many people suspected between James and Sophia. Honestly, I cant say I'm thrilled about the news because I've seen how the personal lives of the actors have affected the storyline of the show. I think that the lack of Naley at the end of season 5 and earlier this season was effected by them, call me wrong on it but I believe it. And the way we were thrown the random Brathan scenes, I don't know. I'll just leave it at that, I'm not trying to hate or anything, plus I would secretly love if Joy and James get together in real life but hey I know that joy is married so yeah yeah, one can dream lolz. But im more or less not a big fan of their relationship because I've seen what it's done. Anyone watching season 3 into season 4 can see that it was pointless for Lucas and Brooke to break up especially when Brooke was there for him during keith's death, but w/e. I'll leave it at that. I'm not saying that they will break Naley up because haha, if they do that'll be the dumbest move they did since, well introducing carrie .. or felix lolz but I would love for more scenes with lucas and Nathan for example, okay im rambling so moving on..

I like owen but I would love for brooke to be with someone else, how about that doctor guy from last season and what the hell is up with her voice?

No skills and deb, I am happy about that lolz

Mouth, ehh.. I think its fun to have Gigi back but please, let's limit the storyline, I did like the advice Nathan offered him.

Lucas and Nathan, its about time they get some screen time, it was nice to see more of the cast interacting this time around. I think they could've done more with the pancakes storyline but I loved the scenes that Lucas had with the respective scotts.

Naley, thank god someone is listening to us and making them look like a couple instead of an old married couple. It was so sweet of Jamie to wake Nathan up and his whole dancing thing was hilarious, I was brought back to season 4. Haley being all concerned was absolutely great and the way Nathan made faces with her at the piano.. I love it. Nathan has really stepped up, last week it was with Jamie and the cape, this week, that small scene in the piano room, im really liking Nathan this season, although I don't understand why he's talking brooke up so much to owen (ahem real life!!!) newaiz.. I love the massage.. I wish we could've seen what happened next !

Lucas and Dan next week.. I can't wait. The show has evolved, I no longer see it as it centering around Lucas. Lately, it seems to be around Nathan and Haley and Lucas, the next generation of Scotts. But I think it'll be nice to bring up some of the father/son issues with Lucas and Dan, as well as bring more interaction with the two brothers and Dan, if anyone wants a throwback to season 1 and especially if the show is going to wind down next season (because the CW would be stupid to let this show go now), they need to bring that story back or rather see where the storyline is at the moment.

On a last note, I believe whole heartedly in a season 7 not just cuz im a big OTH fan but I think there are still plenty of stories to tell. Season 6 is almost half done and I feel like its gone by so fast and they can still do more. Giving a green light to a finale season 7 would help develop the exit strategy and truly end theshow in a fitting manner, much like how Lost already gave it's expiration date. It's clear that OTH still has legs and after 5 seasons its so good that they could bring back so many references to seasons past and build upon what they already have. I'll give my speculation to my season 7 next time hehe. Until next times


	43. Division

Thicker than Blood

Thank you so much for the reviews!! I really loved reading them except one poster who put there that they loved the story but hated the writer, so to that person, I'm sticking a middle finger right back at you :) . Rewatching some of the scenes from this past episode, I think I enjoyed it the second time around, there were so many inside jokes that I initially didn't catch on, like the pancakes for instance. I love Nathan/Lucas interaction. Can I just say that I loved the Naley rubdown scene, if only we saw more!!

There was a small error in the last chapter, there was a paragraph about Haley packing for Mexico and being sick (towards the end of the last chapter) that was supposed to be italicized but for some reason wasn't. It was a flashback scene, so I hope I didn't get anyone too confused. I corrected it now though. I apologize for any spelling/grammar, I wanted to post this ASAP. Anyways, I know you're all dying to know what happens next so here it goes. Please review!!

. . . .

"I.. I don't know.." She choked out, just barely above a whisper.

"What.. what do you mean you don't know?" He questioned.

"It means I don't know!" She said frustrated as she stood up. "As you can tell the box isn't open yet."

"Oh yeah.." Nathan said softly while getting up. He was having a hard time trying to process everything that was going on. "How did you .. I mean .. umm.." Nathan was stumbling on his words.

"Right before we left, I was feeling weird .. all the signs were there .. and the fact that the past couple of weeks we've been.. _you know_.." Haley looked down at the ground.

"B.. but you're on the pill?"

"It doesn't work every time!" Haley said more harshly as she grabbed the box from Nathan.

He followed her out of the bathroom. "Hales.." He called out after her.

"What?!" She turned around.

"Would you please calm down?"

"_Calm down_!?" She raised her voice. "I might be pregnant and you're telling me to calm down.."

"I didn't mean it like that.." He shot back.

"Then what do you mean Nathan… cuz I've been freaking out about this for the past few days now!"

"Well _sorry _.. it's not like I just found out .. oh wait I did!"

"Nathan, this isn't funny."

"I'm not laughing."

"I'm the one here who could be pregnant!" Haley exclaimed.

"You mean .. _we_ Haley.. we might be pregnant.." Nathan corrected.

"Dammit Nathan, do you know how hard it's been on me?"

"This isn't a walk in the park for me Hales.. I'm just as scared as you.."

"I'm terrified Nathan .. you have no idea what I'm going through so please just stop."

"Stop acting as if you're the only one affected by this.."

"Ohh.. I'm so sorry that my potential pregnancy is such a burden to you.. I wouldn't want to be interrupting your day."

"Hales.. that's not what I meant!" Nathan sighed in frustration.

"God.. how can I be so stupid.. how can I let this happen?" Haley shook her head.

"Haley..look it's going to be okay."

"Okay?! Nothing is okay!" Haley said trying to fight back tears, the gravity of the situation weighing down on her.

"Haley would you stop.. I'm not the enemy here."

"No.. you're just the guy that knocked me up .. lord knows that runs in your family." Haley grumbled the last part out.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing.." Haley mumbled regretting she ever said anything.

"No.. tell me!" Nathan demanded.

"Nevermind.."

"Haley.."

"Look the last thing I want to do right now is talk about your dad."

"My dad!? God I knew it!" Nathan said angrily.

"Nathan.."

"I am nothing like him!" He pointed his finger at her. "Nothing!!" He stated as he walked out of the suite, slamming the door behind him.

Haley put her hand on her forehead. There were so many emotions going through her, she was angry, scared, confused. _God, this is a mess._

. . . . .

"Oh Brooke you did so great!!" Lucas exclaimed as he walked up to Brooke and gave her a big hug, lifting her slightly off the ground.

"Thanks Luke!" Brooke smiled as the two shared a tender kiss. Lucas immediately rushed backstage after the show was over to congratulate Brooke.

"You think I did great?"

"Yeah.. I mean those dresses were nice and that umm red top that girl had on with the hair.. that was hot.."

"The girl with the big afro?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah.. her." Lucas nodded and Brooke immediately hit his arm.

"What?!" He exclaimed.

"That was another designer you idiot!!"

"NO!" Lucas said but Brooke continued to glare at him.

"Alright fine.. I had no clue what was going on .. all I know I see is models walking the runway.. big deal.."

"Big deal?!" Brooke hit him again. "This is my life Lucas Scott.. I thought you'd be more supportive!"

"I'm sorry .. you know I'm not big into this fashion stuff.. but look it doesn't matter what I think.."

"Yes it does Luke. .you're my boyfriend.."

"I know but it's like asking me to diagnose a patient when I'm not even a doctor.. look I'm a t-shirt and jeans guy.. I don't know these things but I do know is you.. and your hard work and dedication. .they loved you out there.. you were all the buzz."

"I was?" Brooke questioned.

"Yeah .. I heard so many people say good things about your line .. look Brooke.. even if you don't win this competition .. you still won.. I mean look at you.. you put on a show in New York for crying out loud .. and now with F.I.T. .. you're going to change the world Brooke Davis and you don't even know it." Lucas said sincerely and honestly.

Tears swelled up in Brooke's eyes. "Aww Luke.." Brooke said, wrapping her arms around him.

"I love you so much.. thank you for being here.."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else.." Lucas said as he held her tighter.

. . . . .

Haley spent nearly half an hour on the bed crying. Nathan still hadn't returned and Haley was just as confused and conflicted as ever. She got up and wiped her eyes as she made her way to the dresser, where she picked up the pregnancy test. She had hoped that Nathan didn't find out, that she would be able to take the test and hopefully it would be false and there would be no need to raise any issues. She spent the next several minutes pacing back and forth in the room, going over her thoughts. _Should I take the test? Where was Nathan? _

Haley looked out towards the balcony. It was such a beautiful site and the sun was beginning to set. She knew she needed Nathan. There was no way she would be able to take the test without him.

She left the room and looked around the lobby before going back and checking the pool and then walking on the beach. It didn't take long for her to spot him. He stood on some large rocks, which jetted out into the water. She took in the sight of him, wearing flip flops, board shorts and a plain white wife beater, he never looked so handsome as he stared aimlessly into the sea. She was lucky to have him and she was glad that of all the people she would go through this with, she was happy it was with him.

"Hey.." She said quietly as walked up next to him, her gaze following his over the light surf.

"Hey.." He replied back in almost the same tone as hers, his eyes never leaving the water. They stood there for a moment in awkward silence before they both spoke at the same time.

"I'm sorry.." They both said and faced each other. A small smile graced each of their faces.

"Nathan.. I'm sorry I snapped at you.. I know that this affects you just as much as me.."

"Hales.."

"And I'm sorry about mentioning you're dad.. I over reacted to the whole situation."

"Hales.. it's okay.." Nathan interrupted. "I'm sorry too for snapping at you too.. you're right, I don't know what you must be going through and I'm sorry for what my dad put us through.. put you through.."

"Nate…"

"Hales.." He continued not giving her a chance to speak. ".. I want you to know something.. I love you.."

"I know.."

"No.. Hales.. I love you.. I love you so much.. it's kinda freaky.." Haley gave a small smile. "I want you to know that I will always be there for you.. I'm not my father.." He choked out. "I'm not going to abandon you like what he did to Lucas and his mom.. I can't.. I won't do that.." He shook his head. ".. I won't subject our child to the same crap he put me through either.. I'm not him .. I will never be him.." He stated.

"I know.." She replied back.

"I mean it Haley.. if you're pregnant.. if we're pregnant.. I will be there for you .. 110 percent of the way.. this is something we both have to deal with.. I'm.. I'm not going anywhere." He stated looking straight into her teary eyes. She reached out to him and he pulled her into a hug.

"God I love you so much too.." She breathed out. "I know you would never leave me … but hearing you say it .. I know .. I know we're going to be okay.." She said as she looked up and gazed into the blue ocean that are his eyes. "I couldn't do this without you.. thank you.."

"Hales, you don't need to thank me."

"Yes.. yes I do.. I couldn't imagine going through this with anyone else but you.. as long as we're together.. I know .. I know we can get through anything."

He leaned down so that his forehead was touching hers, the two staring at each other.

"You'll always have me .. always.." He muttered as his lips fused with hers. _Always and forever._

. . . . . .

The two stood out there for sometime, enjoying each other's embrace as the sun set over them. Nearly dark now, the beach sparkled with tikki torches and the lights from the resort gave the area a brand new glow. The two basked in this new atmosphere as people of all sorts of cultures and ages walked about. Haley had her arm around his waist, while his draped her shoulder. They leisurely walked for a little bit, taking in the sites around them.

"Are you ready to go up?" Nathan asked.

Haley simply nodded and the two walked back to the lobby and into the elevators. They went back to their suite and Haley took the pregnancy test in her hands, staring at for a moment while Nathan looked on.

"Are.. are you ready for this?" Nathan asked softly.

"Yeah.." She muttered a moment later while she composed herself. She gave a chuckle and Nathan wondered what was so funny.

"What?" He questioned.

"The most important test in my life .. and it's on a stick… kind of ironic.." She gave a small smile.

"Well, at least you don't have to study for it?" He joked and she gave a small laugh. It was definitely something they both needed to relieve some of the tension and anxiety they were feeling.

"Okay.." Haley sighed a moment later. "Let's do this.." She said as she turned around and went into the bathroom.

. . . . .

Peyton looked at her phone again and wondered why Haley hasn't called her back.

"Are you okay?" Jake asked from the driver's seat. Earlier in the day, Peyton met up with her dad before he went out to sea again. Luckily, Jake managed to get his mom to watch Jenny and met up with them. Jake was nervous about meeting Peyton's dad but knew the significance of the event. He looked over at Peyton and smile, _God she was stunning_.

"Yeah.." She muttered and gave him a small smile.

"Is.. is everything okay? You've been looking at your phone non-stop."

"Oh.. I'm just expecting a call.."

"From who?" Jake questioned. "You're other boyfriend.." He teased.

"No.. he usually texts me and I would be the one to call him." She teased back.

"Hey.. that wasn't funny."

Peyton snickered. "Well you certainly set yourself up for that one." She was quick to point out and the two chuckled before settling into comfortable silence.

Jake glanced back at her before turning his attention back on the road. He wondered before how he could ever leave her in the dark about Jenny and to think he almost lost her because he hadn't told her the truth about his child. They had their rough patch but managed to get through it and were now stronger than ever. He couldn't ask for anyone better and Jenny loved her too. He knew he still had to take it easy with Peyton, careful of how far to push the line. Sure, Peyton was his girlfriend but Jenny, she was an innocent child, an easily influenced child who could easily see Peyton as a mother-figure. Not that he minded, but he also had to be realistic with their relationship. They were fine now but it wasn't a guarantee for the future.

He wondered about how attached Jenny would be with Peyton if they broke up. It wasn't just his own heart he had to consider in all this. He had been slow and patient with Peyton, letting Jenny into her life on Peyton's terms terms. Seeing them interact and the smile that graced both their faces, Jake couldn't help but melt at the sight of his _two girls_. He almost came close to loosing Jenny as well. He didn't know how he was going to deal with Nikki and he prayed for a miracle.

Luckily, Nathan's own misfortunes turned into a blessing for everyone, especially Jake. With his daughter safely under his care, Jake had a new sense of hope and faith. He put that into his relationship with Peyton, who knows how things will work out between them but for now and the foreseeable future, it was the three of them. He had faith that things would work out, it has so far and he had no reason to believe that faith would let him down.

"So.." Jake asked. "Did you want to go home? Cuz we can go to my place.. I'm sure Jenny would love to see you."

The mention of her name brought a smile to Peyton's face. "Aww.. I missed Jenny.. yeah of course."

Jake smiled to himself, just him and his girls.

. . . . .

Haley set the pregnancy test on the bathroom sink, waiting for the results to come through. They both paced around, the longest 10 minutes of their life. Once they saw that enough time had passed, they both stopped and looked at each other.

"Okay .. ready?" Nathan asked.

Haley nodded and the two were about to enter the bathroom but Haley stopped.

"Wait.." Haley said, catching her breath.

"Jesus!" Nathan exclaimed, his heart racing as well.

"Sorry.. I just need a minute to breath." Haley said as she took a big gasp of oxygen.

"Good idea.." Nathan nodded as he wiped his sweaty palms down the side of his shorts.

"Alright.." Haley said as she put one foot inside the bathroom.

"WAIT!" Nathan exclaimed as he took a step back.

"For Godsakes!" Haley exclaimed.

"Hey you started it!" Nathan replied back. He paced himself back and forth for a moment before bringing both of his hands to his cheeks, giving himself a quick slap.

"Alright.." He breathed heavily. "Plus.. we're pregnant.. minus.. we're not .. right?"

"Right." Haley nodded. She stretched her hand out and Nathan took it in his as they walked inside. _Plus .. minus .._, the words reverberated in their minds.

Taking one last breath, they looked down at the test to see the results, the world and everything stopping around them. They looked at it for a second, silence from both of them. They blinked their eyes to make sure of what they were seeing. They looked at each other for a moment, a puzzled look on both their faces before they both looked down again. They raised their eyebrows and then looking back at each other again.

They scratched their heads, unsure of what to do.

"What the hell does a division sign mean?" Nathan finally muttered.

"Beats me?!" Haley exclaimed as she reached for the box and tried to read the directions.

"What does it say?" Nathan asked impatiently.

"How the hell should I know.. it's all in Spanish!!"

"MOTHER F******!!" Nathan cursed. "Let me see that…" Nathan said taking the box from her. They studied the box and from the little Spanish they both knew, it should only give two results, a plus or minus.

"Okay.. so minus .. not pregnant.. plus pregnant.. so .. there's clearly a minus sign.." Haley said, looking down at the results.

"Yeah.. but the two dots on the top and bottom.. it could be trying to make a plus sign." Nathan stated.

"But there's a gap between the line and the dots.." Haley replied.

"_Great_!!.. What the hell are we supposed to do now?" Nathan threw his hands up.

"Talk about 200 pesos I'll never see again." Haley huffed and shook her head, resting herself up against Nathan's strong frame.

To Be Continued . . . .

I know you all probably want to kill me but I hope you see the humor in all this, hehe. By that I mean, the situation Nathan and Haley are in right now. So is Haley pregnant? You'll have to wait, sorry. So your reviews helped me post this chapter sooner, can we say encore? PLEASE REVIEW!!!

I'd like to say something a little bit more about this whole James/Sophia thing. I mean I don't want to judge, what the actors do with their own life is their own. These are just characters but it's hard when real life clashes with the show, which I think everyone can mostly agree happened between Chad and Sophia. I know Mark won't do anything stupid to break Naley apart or anything but just knowing that James and Sophia are dating and watching them together on screen, it irks me because I've been having a hard time trying to separate the fictional and real life. I know it's my problem but I'm sure others feel it too. As much as I like a Brathan friendship, it really does seem to be coming out of the blue this season. When has Nathan ever gone to see Brooke? I think the most interaction I've seen of the two of them by themselves was back in season 1 when Brooke set them up on the serial date and season 4 when we had that sex tape thing. (I admit I used that in this story but knowing that James and Sophia are officially together, I would've rethought that part but I can't do anything about that now). I would've loved it if it were to have been kept on the DL but I just really hope it doesn't affect the show. Now, I personally wouldn't mind if we had no more Brathan scenes, or at least the two of them alone together. I personally would love to see more Peyton/Nathan scenes, the two of them became good friends in season 3, it would be nice to see some of that again. Last season, Peyton took Nathan to the hospital and I enjoyed Peyton putting Nathan in his place. I currently love the Brooke/Haley scenes, I think they are great together. I would love more Nathan/Lucas scenes, just hope Chad was right about things not being awkward. I mean, you have to work with your girlfriends ex husband and pretend to be brothers. More than that, who would personally love if James and Joy got together in real life.. yeah yeah i know it's mean, joy is married in real life ..k enough about that. Anyways, I've enjoyed the extra special Naley we've gotten, especially in the past two episodes, I hope it continues, it better continued ! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!! Maybe more rub down scenes, please.. maybe let Nathan do this turn !! I have a feeling that Mark may have felt that he gave his "Naley" duties and put an end to their "intimacy" that better not happen! Remember, they are 22 and in love.. i really do wish we get another episode with the core cast out and about celebrating instead of dealing with all this "Adult" stuff all the time. I remember being 22 and at least doing a little partying on the side, come on Mark! You aged the characters by 4-5 years .. not 10-20 !! Newaiz, enough rant. like i said, please review hehe


	44. Moment of Truth

Thicker Than Blood

Chapter 44

Thank you guys for all your reviews, I'm sorry that I kept you guys in suspense over the whole pregnancy thing. I wanted to update sooner but the night I uploaded the last chapter, a dear family member of mine who was battling cancer passed away and I've been home ever since. Today, I'm taking a day off just to relax and clear my head after the rough pass couple of days. So Obama won, crazy, but I was sort of expecting it anyways.

This week's episode was really good. I would've liked more Naley, but then again I always want more Naley. I was surprised to see how intense Julian and Peyton were, I mean I knew that they had a relationship before but I didn't think he came into the picture so soon after Lucas. I don't know if they needed him to be there when something was up with Lucas and Peyton, I would've liked a more traditional run into the street sort of hook up but I'm glad for the drama. I agree with many people that it'll be good for Lucas to do something. As shady as Julian was, he was a little right and clearly it is Peyton's fault for not telling Lucas, either way I'm glad for some drama for the two of them. Poor Owen, I did love it when he was in the car and said "at least you think I'm huge" .. I don't understand though why Brooke can't date her and take care of Sam at the same time. Jamie's storyline of wanting to buy his dad a trophy was so cute. I'm still on the fence with the whole Sam/Jamie storyline. I'm sorry but it seems to me like she's just a Q replacement. Q was a little bit of a jerk but in the end turned out to be a decent guy, likewise, Sam is a bad kid, Jamie and Brooke will help her turn around and then she'll be hit by a bus and then we'll have our next _friend_ for Jamie.

Despite the lack of Naley scenes, I absolutely loved loved the breakfast scene. Everything about it was so great from Haley wanting to pad Nathan up (her facial expressions and the way she delivered her lines were great), to Jamie coming in and the whole trophy talk (how are you supposed to know your awesome.. totally great and nathan's comeback to that), and I loved how Nathan passed his food to Jamie and called him "little bear" after his hibernation reference. I saw that preview on youtube days before and I watched it a couple of times, each time it brings a smile to my face. My heart almost stopped when Nathan got slammed through the wall, I had a feeling it was going to happen and I was about to scream when it did. Poor Haley and esp Jamie to see that happen right in front of their eyes. I hope the jerk that did that gets whats coming to him. I'm glad Nathan was okay and my heart nearly broke when Jamie asked his dad to stop playing and how he was afraid that Nathan would go back to how he was before. I also loved Nathan's decision to quit and his whole line about his "two trophies" and Haley, what a wife, even with her own reservations on slamball, she still asked him about the championship game. Next week looks great, I hear Haley is performing, it would be nice if Nathan was back stage cheering her on like how Haley was at his games.

Enough rant, here's the next chapter, enjoy and please review!!!

. . . .

"Stop it." Nathan said, his eyes firmly closed.

"What?" Haley asked, snapping herself out of deep thought.

The two of them were currently in bed in their suite with nothing but the moonlight shining through.

"Whatever it is you're worrying about .. just stop."

"How do you even know .. you didn't even open your eyes?"

"You think I need to see you with my eyes to know what's going on with you.." Nathan said with a little smirk as his eyes remained shut. "What's on your mind?" He asked even though he already knew the answer.

"I just hate all this waiting.." Haley said as she turned to her side to face him.

"The doctor will call us tomorrow to let us know.. there's nothing much else we can do.." Nathan said as he opened his eyes and turned to Haley. Nathan remembered that the resort they were staying at had an on call doctor and medical office to tend to their guests incase of injury. They called the front desk and luckily the medical office was still open and the doctor was still in. They drew some blood, but the labs were already closed and they would have to wait until tomorrow to get the official results.

"I don't understand how you can be so calm?" Haley asked.

"Believe me.. I'm freaking out over here but we're in this together.." Nathan said as he pulled her towards him. "I'll be here.. I'm not going anywhere.."

Haley looked up at him and saw the sincerity and truth in his eyes. She couldn't trust herself to speak at the moment but just snuggled up closer to him and gently kissed his bare chest before wrapping her arms around his body.

They laid like that for a couple of minutes, a comfortable silence between the two of them. Nathan gently stroked his fingers down her side while her's danced across his stomach. It didn't take long for Haley's touches to have an effect on him, and Haley had to chuckle as she felt him grow against his boxers.

"What?" He asked.

"Down boy.. that's what got us here in the first place!" She teased. She was worried for a second if the comment was a little inappropriate given their current situation but she was relieved when Nathan gave a small laugh.

"What.. I can't help it? It's technically your fault.."

"My fault.."

"Yeah.." Nathan said as he hugged her tighter. "You're just too damn sexy for your own good."

"_Sexy.. _ha.." Haley joked. "If I am pregnant, then I'm going to be fat and bloated.."

"No.. you'll be beautiful and still as sexy as ever.."

"Even if I'm as big as a whale?" Haley pouted.

"Then you'd be my whale.." Nathan said as he kissed the top of her head and held her tight. The two eventually drifting off to a peaceful sleep.

. . . .

"Are you cold?"

"A little.." Brooke shivered as she snuggled up closer to Lucas. "I don't know how I'm going to deal with this cold weather.." She commented as they strolled through Central Park. Winters were definitely a lot colder in New York compared to North Carolina. Lucas tried to keep his composure, he didn't want Brooke to go but at the same time, he didn't want to be the reason for holding her back either.

"Hot Chocolate?" Lucas asked, pointing to a nearby stand.

"Yes.. definitely.."

A short time later, the two continued their stroll with hot chocolate in their hands. "Could you believe it? A girl from Tree Hill in the big city.." Brooke said.

"I can.. I told you Brooke.. you were meant great things .. just don't forget us _little people_ when you're this big hotshot designer.."

"Luke.. I could never forget you .. well maybe your name but I'll definitely remember your face .. I hope.." She joked.

"Ha ha.." Lucas said dryly. "Look Brooke, just remember this .. whatever happens .. wherever you end up .. Tree Hill will always be your home .. there's only one Tree Hill.."

"And there's only one Lucas Scott.." Brooke added.

"And he'll be there for you no matter what.."

Brooke leaned in against him. "What's going to happen to us?" She asked softly.

"We.. Brooke Davis.. are going to be just fine.. it's going to be hard but we'll figure it out .. I have a couple of games around here next semester.. and you can always come back down to visit.. and before you know it, it's spring break and summer.."

Brooke smiled. "Thank you.."

They hugged for a moment until Lucas felt Brooke shiver against him. "Now, you ready to head back?" Lucas asked as he threw their empty cups of hot chocolate away.

"Yes.. I can't wait for some sun and warm weather.. I didn't even get to enjoy myself last night at the after party.."

"You mean.. you didn't enjoy schmoozing with all those fashion people.."

"Well I'm talking about a different kind of fun.. don't worry Scott.. the party starts as soon as we cross into Mexican air space and we can drink legally.." Brooke winked at him and started walking ahead, Lucas quickly catching up to her.

. . . . .

"Okay we got diapers .. baby food… are we missing anything else?" Jake asked, looking at the shopping cart that Peyton was pushing and where Jenny was currently sitting in.

"I think we're good.." Peyton said as she looked at the full cart.

"Oh baby wipes!" Jake exclaimed, as he took off back towards the diaper isle.

"Jake, honey.. I think we're good.." Peyton said a couple of minutes later.

"Do you think I'm going a little overboard?" Jake asked.

"A little?" Peyton questioned as held Jenny in her arms. "You filled up the cart and now Jenny can't even sit there."

"I'm sorry.. I'm a mess.. I haven't left Jenny alone for this long of a time .. I mean yeah I was at school but I could easily drive back if my parents needed me.. but now I'm going to be thousands of miles away.."

"Jake .. breathe .. relax.. Jenny will be fine.. she's staying with your parents and I'm pretty sure they can watch their own granddaughter." Peyton teased.

"Yeah.. I know.." Jake said as he took Jenny from Peyton. "I'm just going to miss this one so much.." Jake said as he gave Jenny a kiss and Jenny just laughed.

"I know you are.. in fact.. this whole dad thing .. _total turn on_." Peyton winked over to him as she started to push the cart once more.

"Really huh?"

"Uh hu.." Peyton smirked back. "And maybe if we ever leave this place.. I can show you.."

"Okay.. shopping trip is over!" Jake exclaimed as he made a b-line to the cashier.

An hour later, they went back to Jake's parents house, where Jake unloaded all the groceries and Peyton set Jenny down for her nap. After putting everything away, he went into Jenny's room and found Peyton staring down at her daughter in peaceful slumber.

"She's so beautiful..." Peyton commented.

"Yeah.. I would look at her sometimes when she slept and think to myself how lucky I am to have her .. I look at you and I think the same thing."

Peyton blushed. "Jake.."

"Hey.." Jake said softly as he wrapped his arms around Peyton. "I love you.."

"I love you too.. both of you.." Peyton said as she looked at Jenny. Jake's heart melted all over again, knowing how much Peyton was there for him and Jenny.

"Hey.. what's wrong?" Jake asked Peyton, whose facial expression changed.

"I'm just thinking about how hard it must've been when Jenny was born.."

"It wasn't easy.." Jake said.

Peyton shook her head, as thoughts of Haley's possible pregnancy came back to her. She still hadn't heard from Haley and she was getting worried. "Is there something else?" Jake asked sensing that something else was off with Peyton.

Just then Peyton's phone vibrated, saving her from answering Jake's question. "Oh .. it's Haley.. I have to give her our flight information and stuff .. I'll be back…" Peyton said quickly as she made her way out of the room.

. . . .

"Haley.. oh my God.. I've been worried sick about you.." Peyton said in a low voice as she made her way out of the house.

"I'm sorry.. I've been busy.."

"So.. did you take it?"

"Yeah.."

"And!!.. you're killing me here.." Peyton said anxiously.

"We don't know.." Haley said softly.

"Wait, what do you mean, _we, _and what do you mean _don't know_?" Peyton questioned and Haley proceeded to fill Peyton in on everything that happened, how Nathan found out and how she took the test with inconclusive results.

"So now we're just waiting for the doctor to call us back.."

"Oh my God Hales.. I'm so sorry.. I'll be there soon.. everything is going to be okay.." Peyton tried to reassure her friend.

"Thanks Peyton.. Nathan has been really great through this whole thing too …"

"I'm glad he is.. but Hales.. if you are pregnant, this changes things big time.."

"I know.."

"You and Nathan will be tied _forever _through a child.. are you ready for that?"

"_Forever_.." Haley said softly as her mind went blank. "I .. I don't know.." Haley said softly as the enormity of the situation started to weigh down on her once again. Not only would she be responsible for a new life but now her life would forever be tied together with Nathan through their child. She loved Nathan with out a doubt but to be committed to another person like that, "I honestly don't know.." Haley mumbled a moment later, unsure of everything.

"Look Peyton, Nathan's coming back.. I'll talk to you later.." Haley said quickly as she heard Nathan walk back in and hung up the phone.

. . . . .

Nathan left the suite to get Haley some breakfast, although both of them weren't that hungry at the moment. The truth was that he needed some time think and clear his head. He put up a good front for Haley, but he was a mess inside. So many thoughts were running through his mind that he didn't know what to think anymore.

He grabbed his phone from his pocket and dialed his brother.

"Hey Nate.."

"Hey Luke.. what's up?"

"I'm actually on the plane.. we're at our stop over in Atlanta.. Brooke is arguing with the flight attendant over her carry-on.. I told her not to buy stuff at duty free and now her bag is too big..."

Nathan chuckled, he could totally see Brooke get into something like that.

"What's up.. How's Mexico?"

"It's good.." Nathan replied simply.

"Doesn't sound like it? Are you okay?"

"Yeah.. I'm fine.." Nathan lied.

"I don't believe you.. what did you do now? And I'm sure that Haley will forgive you, eventually.." Lucas joked.

"No.. me and Haley aren't fighting.. at least now anymore.."

"Oh what happened?"

"Umm.." Nathan tried to formulate the words. How could he tell his brother that he might be an uncle soon. "..you got my back right? .. I mean I know we didn't start off on the best terms but .."

"Of course I got your back.. we're brothers.. blood is thicker than water and all that stuff.. Nate.. now you're getting me worried, what's going on?"

"Umm.." Nathan sighed and was about to speak when he heard the flight attendant in the background. _Passengers, please take your seats and fasten your seatbelts.. the cabin door has closed and we asked that all our cell phones and pagers be turned off at this moment. _

"Listen, Nate I gotta go .. now hurry up and tell me what's going on?"

"No.. it's nothing.. I'll just see you guys when you come here.."

"You sure?"

"Yeah… have a safe flight.."

"Okay thanks.. we'll see you in a bit.." Lucas hung up as he put his phone away. Nathan put his phone away and headed to the cafeteria where he grabbed two cartons of orange juice, a couple of muffins and some chips, crackerbox, and other treats for breakfast. He returned to the room a short time later and found Haley looking at her phone.

"Did.. did they call?" Nathan asked hesitantly.

"No.. not yet.." Haley said as she put her phone back on the nightstand and hooked it back up to her charger.

"I.. I got your muffins and some other snacks.." Nathan held the brown bag up.

"Thanks.." Haley said as she got up and joined Nathan out on the balcony, where they sat down on nearby lounge chairs and ate their small breakfast in silence, watching the people on the beach and the gentle waves washing ashore. Both of them were too wound up to enjoy their tropical setting at the moment.

Even after finishing breakfast, the two just sat out there in silence, patiently waiting for the results of Haley's blood test. Haley started to chuckle.

"What?" Nathan asked.

"I just find it ironic.."

"Ironic?"

"When I first met you, it was to draw blood.. and now here we are .. waiting for the results of my blood test."

Nathan smiled at the memory of when he first met Haley.

"Yeah.. pretty crazy.." Nathan commented.

"Did you ever think that when we first met that we wound up here like this?" Haley asked.

Nathan was about to answer but Haley's cell phone rang and they both stopped dead in their tracks. It took the third ring for Haley to actually get up and she quickly made her way to her phone.

"Hello … yes … this is she..." Haley said into the phone. Nathan stood by the doorway, his feet wasn't moving as he watched Haley on the phone, her back turned to him.

"You have the results?" Haley said in a shaky voice. "Uh hu.. uh hu.. okay.. thank you doctor.." Haley said, her hands trembling slightly as she put her phone back down. Nathan started to prepare himself for the words that would come out of Haley's mouth could shape the rest of his life and the words couldn't be any more true.

"_Did you ever think that when we first met that we wound up here like this?"_ Haley's previous question popped back into his mind and he was taken back to that faithful day when they first met.

"_Nathan Scott!" The secretary called out._

"_Yeah, that's me." Nathan said standing up, handing the woman the red folder._

"_Have you read and understood everything in this packet?"_

"_Yes, ma'am." Nathan said with that trademark Scott grin._

"_Good, you're number 23, take a seat until your number is called."_

_"Thanks." Nathan said as he went back to his chair. A few moments later, his friend and fellow teammate and classmate Jake joined him and the two chatted for a little bit before Nathan's number was called._

_He waited in the next, room, impatiently checking his watch and that's when he saw her. She was dressed in traditional hospital looking, white scrubs, and but he'd never seen anyone as radiant as her._

"_Hello, I'm Haley James and I'll be the one to take your blood today."_

"Now this was definitely worth the wait."_ He thought. Even in white scrubs, he could tell that she was definitely a cutie. _"Cutie?! Who am I Lucas?"_ Nathan shook the thoughts out of his head. He was wrong, she wasn't cute, she was gorgeous, beautiful.. and when she spoke, it was like music to his ears. There was something different about her and Nathan knew that from the start. It was especially true when she disregarded all his advances. The great Nathan Scott wasn't used to rejection and he wouldn't give up that easily._

_When she touched him to put the blood pressure cuff around his arm, he wanted nothing more to kiss her. He seriously needed to get a grip and concentrate as Nathan continued to soak in every single feature of her. Time seemed to slow down when he was around her but that didn't mean it didn't stop completely because his blood donation was finished faster than he thought. _

"_K you're all set, just take a seat outside for a minute, grab a cookie and have a drink.. make sure to not do anything strenuous, especially with your arm for the next few hours and drink plenty of fluids… and I don't mean alcohol, especially for the next 24 hours… now do you have any questions?"_

_He ignored everything she said except the last part. "Yes, when can I see you again?"_

"_Umm.. you won't."_

"_Unless you want to come back and donate blood again, which thank God for me is not for another 2 months."_

"_I don't think I can go on for 2 months with out seeing you again." And although he was playing around, he actually really meant it._

"_I think you'll live, bye Mr. Scott."_

Haley turned around, her face expressionless as she wiped the swear from her palms against her sides. Nathan looked up, his mind briefly going back to where he was. He looked at her, still as beautiful as ever.

"_I think you'll live, bye Mr. Scott." Haley said as she put the rest of Nathan's paperwork back._

_The thought of not seeing her again bothered him, bothered him more than it should for someone he just met. Then again, he never met anyone like Haley James and he doubt he would ever. He just knew that he had to have her in his life and that somehow he would make it happen. _

"_Bye Mrs. Scott."_

"_Mrs. Scott?" She asked confused._

_"One day.. you'll see." He smirked as he got up. He loved that flustered look Haley got on her face and even though he said it as a joke, part of him wanted to believe that somehow it would happen. "Bye Miss James."_

"Nathan.." Haley chocked out and it didn't help that Nathan was giving the most intense look ever. It was definitely making it hard for her to say something at the moment.

_This is it_, Nathan thought to himself. _The moment of truth_ and in that brief moment, he couldn't be more right as the truth had finally set in. Suddenly it was if the sound of the waves crashing or the people walking and talking outside or the birds the flying about were sounding from a thousand miles away, and what remained in that bizarre, muffled silence was only Haley, the girl whose intelligence, passion, and beauty had changed Nathan's life. In that moment, he had achieved his greatest triumph and it wasn't a national championship or a pick in the NBA draft, but simple clarity, the realization that they had always been meant for each other, and every instinct to the contrary had simply been a denial of the following truth. Nathan Scott was now and would always be in love with Haley James.

"Nathan.. I'm.."

"Marry Me?" Nathan simply asked before Haley could get another word.

"Huh?" Haley looked at him confused for a second. "Have you lost your mind?"

"Far from it.." Nathan smirked and he quickly looked around the room, obviously searching for something. "Please please be a ring.." Nathan said as he grabbed the cracker jack box he brought with him earlier when he got breakfast. He pulled out a small package and opened it up to see a plastic multi-colored bracelet. "I guess this'll do.." Nathan mumbled as he quickly went down on his knees in front of Haley. "Look Hales.. I love you .... I've always loved you.. I've loved you from the first day I met you .. the first time I saw you.. you're it for me Hales.. you're my family now.. I could love you forever.." He said sincerley as he continued to look straight into Haley's soulful eyes.

"Nathan.. get up.." Haley scolded him. "Stop it! You're embarassing me.. is this about what the doctor just told me?"

"Hales.." Nathan laughed as a wide smile graced his face. "I could care less if you're pregnant or not.. I love you and I.. I could love you forever.."

"So can I.." Haley said as she looke down at his beautiful blue eyes.

"So I'm going to say this again.. I can love you for ever.."

"Nathan so can I...

"So now why can't forever start today? Nathan asked as he held up a the small multi-colored purple bracelet up to her.

To Be Continued . . .

I know you can hate me all you want, I'm sorry. I always imagined this chapter like this but I will not front, next chapter you will have the answers to everything! So please review and I might just be able to put it out very soon, hint hint. PLEASE REVIEW!!


	45. Slow Your Roll

Thicker Than Blood

Chapter 45

Thank you guys for all the wonderful reviews. I was blown away with the huge response. I'm sorry I kept you guys in suspense and I made it worse with Nathan's proposal, but I wanted to make sure you guys came back for the ending, which unfortunately this is the last chapter of the story. I want to thank everyone for all their kind words and reviews in this story. I'll have more to say at the end. Like I said, all your questions will be answered. That's enough rant, thank you again and please please REVIEW !!!!

. . . .

Lucas Scott woke up, the bright sun shining on his face. _What the hell? _He asked himself as he brought his hand up to his forehead, his head pounding from a killer headache. The light from the sun temporarily blinded him and his body jerked in reaction. He fell to the floor and he asked himself, where the hell was he. He was too tired and too lazy to open his eyes again or to get up, rather enjoying his new position on the floor. He laid there for a moment, willing himself to get up.

He slowly rose up and was confused by his surroundings. This wasn't his dorm room nor his room back in Tree Hill. He was at a hotel and for a moment, he panicked but slowly he started to realize where he was. On the bed, he saw Brooke passed out wearing a red dress, drool running down her mouth and her make up running and her hair a mess. She still looked beautiful in his eyes. He looked at himself, he was wearing black slacks and a white button down, with all the buttons unbuttoned and it appeared that he somehow passed out on a nearby lounge chair.

He rubbed his forehead again, wishing that his headache would go away. Lucas Scott was hung over and hung over big time. He started to walk and that was enough for his stomach to start going, as he made a dash to the bathroom and unloaded himself in the toilet. He felt like crap and he knew he had his beautiful _can never say no to _girlfriend to thank for that. The events of the last few days came back to him, Christmas in Tree Hill and then going to Brooke to New York for the fashion show. On their way to Mexico and as soon as they crossed into international waters, Brooke made it a point for them to get the _party started_, stating that they had to catch up to Nathan and Haley.

_Nathan and Haley_? He thought. _Where were they? _Lucas was still trying to gather his thoughts. He remembered that by the time they got out the plane, they were already feeling it and they quickly checked into the hotel. They couldn't find Nathan and Haley but Brooke insisted that they take advantage of the all inclusive resort they were staying at. He scratched his head, they did pass Nathan and Haley, or so he thought. He needed to get up and figure out what the hell happened to him in the past 24 hours.

Flushing the toilet and washing his mouth, he went back to the room, where Brooke was still passed out. He reached for the phone and called the front desk.

"Hi.. I'm Lucas Scott.. I'm trying to find my brother.. he's also staying here.. last name also Scott.. Nathan Scott.. uh hu.. 2332.. got it .. thank you.." He said hanging up. He went up to the window and opened up the curtains, the sun's rays illuminating the room.

"Turn it off…" Brooke grumbled as she took a pillow over her face.

"Wake up hung over girl.." Lucas teased.

"I am never drinking again.." Brooke mumbled against the pillow and then she quickly put the pillow away and looked around her.

"Where the hell are we?" She asked.

Lucas chuckled a little bit. "Mexico remember.. and please keep the tone down.. you're not the only one having a rough morning.."

"Oh yeah.." Brooke said laying back down. "God.. how much did we drink?"

"A lot.. what the hell happened yesterday?"

"I dunno.." Brooke said putting the pillow back over her face.

"Hey.. I'm going to check up on Nate.. want to come?"

"In a minute.." She mumbled as she turned away from him, snuggling herself against the pillow in her arms.

Lucas gave another chuckle. "Okay.. he's in room 2332.. I'll be back.." Lucas said as he made his way out.

. . . .

"Where the hell are our bags?" Peyton asked impatiently.

"Relax.. they just started unloading the plane." Jake said.

"I swear.. if they're having fun with out us.." Peyton warned.

"Don't worry.. we're here for a couple of days.. we'll catch up to them."

"Oh we will! Brooke already sent me a text message yesterday saying what a grand old time her and Lucas were having .. and now no one is picking up their phones! I bet you they're doing one of those excursions to the Mayan ruins without us when I explicitly told them to do that after we arrived or they already rented jet ski's!" Peyton quickly said.

Jake laughed. "Relax Peyton.. we're on vacy now .. and so what if their gone for the day.. that means more time for the two of us." Jake said as he wrapped his arms around Peyton.

"Hm.. I never thought of it that way.." Peyton smirked as she turned around to kiss him.

. . . .

Lucas gently knocked at Nathan's door or at least what he assumed was his door. He accidentally went to the 32nd floor instead of the 23rd floor. A moment later, Nathan opened the door clad only in black basketball shorts.

"Hey.." Lucas said.

"Hey Luke.." Nathan replied back casually. "Come on in."

Lucas shook his head, something felt off, something felt weird. "Is Haley here?" He asked.

"Yeah.. she's here.." Nathan said as he walked into the suite.

Lucas walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Nathan, where's your sweatshirt?" Lucas could hear Haley ask from the bedroom. Just then he caught a quick glimpse of Haley walking, with a red sheet covering her obvious nude form.

"It's in the bathroom.." Nathan said as he walked towards the bedroom.

Lucas turned his head slightly embarrassed to see his brother's girlfriend in such a state of _undress_. Knowing his brother well, Lucas realized that maybe this was a bad time to come over and get some answers. Just then, Haley came walking out, wearing nothing but Nathan's black and green swear shirt over her. The sweatshirt was huge on her as it fell down to her mid thigh.

"Hey.." Haley said walking up to Lucas.

"Hey..umm." Lucas said nervously. "You know .. I'm.. umm.. I'm sorry.."

"You're rambling.." Nathan chuckled as he walked up next to Haley, this time he put on a gray cut off t-shirt.

"It's just umm.." Lucas mumbled again.

"You okay man? You look like ass.."

"Yeah.. killer hang over.." Lucas mumbled and Haley and Nathan gave each other a knowing look.

"I'm sorry.. I've come at a bad time.." Lucas said, trying to avoid their gaze. He didn't need the image of his brother and Haley going at it a few moments ago in his mind. It was then that he started to look around the room and noticed the extinguished candles and flower petals strewn about the place.

"Wait.. what the?" Lucas questioned as he looked around him. Lucas then walked right pass them towards the bed room, where he picked up a sign that was on the floor. He took an intake of air as he read what the sign says.

"Nate.. Nathan.. please don't tell me you didn't do something stupid."

"You mean like getting drunk as soon as you step off a plane and not remembering the last 24 hours." Nathan joked.

"Dammit, Nate! I'm serious!" Lucas exclaimed.

"What's up with shouting?" Brooke asked as she stepped inside the room, not bothering to even knock, since she was Brooke Davis after all. "I still have a headache.." Brooke said as she rubbed her forehead. Haley and Nathan both chuckled as both Brooke and Lucas didn't bother to change. Lucas was still wearing his slacks and dress shirt and Brooke still had her red dress on.

Brooke started looking around the room and the obvious romantic setting that took place here. "Nice touch boytoy.. I wish Broody here would've sprung for the honeymoon suite instead of the queen bed we got.." Brooke huffed.

"Brooke.." Lucas warned as he walked toward where Brooke was standing and handed her the sign.

Nathan and Haley couldn't hold back their excitement or their giggles as their friends started to put the pieces back together.

"You didn't.." Brooke trailed off as she read the sign in her hands.

"Well.. we did." Haley smiled and laughed as she flashed her hands, where a prominent gold band was placed. "We got married last night!" Haley beamed with pride and Nathan wrapped his arm around Haley with his hand on her waist, his own gold band clearly visible.

Brooke looked down at the "Just Married" sign in her hands and then looked back at the smiling couple, while Lucas stared at them aimlessly.

"I.. I can't believe you did this Nate…" Lucas said softly.

"Luke.."

"I mean .. I remember you saying it before when you were drunk .. but .. but I didn't think you were serious.."

"Luke.. what're you talking about?" Haley asked, her curiosity peaked.

"I can't believe it… Holly John Scott.." Lucas softly mumbled, ignoring Haley's question.

. . . .

_(Flashback - Chapter 1)_

_Lucas checked himself out one last time in the mirror. He fixed his hair and adjusted his collar. He was normally a t-shirt and jeans kind of guy but tonight he decided to dress a little better, hopefully get the attention of a certain brunette he knew would be attending the party tonight. He checked his phone and Nathan already texted him that he was already at the party. Lucas hoped that Nathan would contain himself tonight. Lately, Nathan has managed to cut down on the excessive partying, he had hoped the trend continued. The last thing he wanted was to babysit Nathan tonight. He had other plans and her name was Brooke Davis._

_Grabbing his keys, he made his way out his dorm and arrived at the frat house a few moments later. The place was packed as people were strewn about the everywhere. He walked through a couple of teammates of his and made his way back to the kitchen to grab himself a beer. _

"_Lucas! Thank God you're here.." Brooke said as she walked up to Lucas and gave him a quick hug. Lucas smiled to himself, tonight was already looking up. _

"_You got to get Nathan." Brooke stated._

"_Nathan?"_

"_Yeah.. he's already plastered.."_

"_Are you serious!?" Lucas shook his head. He could kill his brother._

"_Yeah.. come on … he's out back." Brooke said as he led Lucas to where Nathan was. _

"_Lucas!!" Nathan exclaimed as he saw his brother approaching. _

"_Nate.." Lucas said in a more serious tone._

"_Guys.." Nathan gestured to the group gathered around him. "This is my brother Luke.. Lucas is the best.. I don't know what I'd do without this guy.." Nathan said as he put his arm across his brother's soldier._

"_I know I could be enjoying this party with out you.." Lucas commented. The group chuckling, noticing how Lucas appeared to be pissed off._

"_Dude.. your brother's totally gone.." Jake said softly to Lucas._

"_I can see that Jake!" Lucas shook his head. "Come on Nate.. let's get you home.."_

"_Home?! It's too early.. plus I haven't seen her yet.."_

"_Seen who?" Lucas questioned._

"_The love of my life.. that's who!" Nathan said as he gave his brother a gentle slap on the cheeks. _

"_Okay.. Romeo.. I think it's time to go… Bye guys.." Lucas laughed and gestured to his friends around him. Lucas put his arm around Nathan and dragged him out to the front._

"_How is he?" Brooke asked as she came up to Lucas._

"_He'll live.." Lucas said as Nathan was fighting with himself to stay awake. They made it to the front, where Brooke helped put Nathan in the car. _

"_You going to be okay?" Brooke asked._

"_Yeah.. I got him.. but do me a favor.. watch him for a sec.. I'm going to run back inside and use the bathroom."_

"_Yeah.. no problem." _

_Lucas ran back inside the house and used the bathroom. He was about to head out the door when he saw a friend of his from class._

"_Hey Haley.." Lucas said._

"_Oh Luke.. hey what's up.." _

"_Nothing much.. I'm actually heading out."_

"_Already?"_

"_Yeah.. my dumbass of a roommate got drunk so I'm taking him back."_

_Haley giggled. "That sucks.. I know how you feel.. I had the biggest ass come into the clinic today .." Haley silently cursed to herself. She told herself that she was going to stop thinking about Nathan. _Nathan with his deep blue soulful eyes, rippling biceps.. STOP_! Haley shook her head. _

"_You okay?" Lucas questioned._

"_Yeah.. I'm fine.. go take care of your roommate.. I'm actually looking for mine.. I told her I'm here for 30 minutes and I'm gone.."_

"_Haha.. come on James.. all work and no play .. anyways.. I got to get going.. I'll see you in class."_

"_Bye Luke.." Haley waved as she spotted her roommate Peyton._

"_There you are.." Haley said as she went up to Peyton. _

"_Haley.. good you're here.. I got some great news.." Peyton said._

"_What?"_

"_Jake.. the guy from the blood donation.. he's here.. and he's in the kitchen getting me a drink.."_

"_Oooohhh.." Haley cooed and they both laughed. _

"_Well for all you know.." Peyton gave Haley a gentle nudge. ".. that Nathan guy could be here too and you two can '_oohhh' _together." _

_Haley shook her head. "Please.. I'll bet I'll never see that jerk again.. and I mean yeah.. he's kinda hot .. but that's probably all there is to him.. I'll be happy for the rest of my life living Nathan Scott free.." Haley said, although she did look around to see if he was actually there. _

"_Right. but hey you never know.." Peyton laughed. "Ohh look.. Jake is back!" Peyton said excitedly. _

_A short time later, Lucas made his way back to his dorm. Once inside, Lucas let him fall onto his bed. "Dammit Nate, how much did you drink!?"_

"_I only had a beer." He said slurring his words._

"_Right?" Lucas was skeptical._

"_Oh God, Lucas.. you should've seen her."_

"_Oh man." Lucas rolled his eyes. "What's her name now? Was it Rachel.. just please don't let it be Carrie."_

"_Eww.. nooo." Nathan was still slurring his words. "She's the one Luke.. I know it.."_

"_Right little brother." The thought of Nathan settling with one girl made Lucas want to laugh. "You really are drunk."_

"_You'll see Luke.. you're future sister in-law ….." Nathan trailed off and eventually passed out in mid-sentence, leaving Lucas to wonder, who the hell is Holly John Scott?_

_. . . . _

"We're here!!" Peyton came walking inside the sweet. Nathan had to wonder if girls knew how to knock.

"Hey guys.." Jake said as he followed in behind Peyton.

Peyton looked at her friends. Brooke and Lucas were all dressed up but looked like a mess and had a blank look on their faces, while Nathan and Haley looked like they just woke up, but were obviously smiling about something. Peyton also noticed the candles and rose petals everywhere.

"What's.. what's going on?" Peyton asked.

Brooke just handed her the "Just Married" sign. Peyton's mouth dropped. "Oh my God.. you and Lucas!!"

"Not us!" Brooke exclaimed and then pointed to Nathan and Haley. "Them!"

"What?!" Jake asked.

"Apparently I was the maid of honor and Lucas here the best man …" Brooke stated.

"But we were apparently too drunk yesterday to remember.." Lucas added and Haley and Nathan laughed at the memory.

"Wait!!" Peyton exclaimed. Haley involuntarily flinched against Nathan. She knew she had a lot of explaining to do with Peyton.

"You had Brooke as your maid of honor!! What about me?! I can't believe you!" Peyton waved the sign to Haley.

"Peyton.." Haley tiered to plead.

"You know .. it's not like we live together.. oh wait we do!!" Peyton crossed her arms.

"Wait.. I'm confused.. you guys are married?" Jake interrupted.

"Yep." Nathan smiled wider as they both held their wedding rings up.

"I better be at least called in to be god-mother to your baby!" Peyton pointed her finger at Haley.

"Baby?!" Jake, Lucas and Brooke questioned.

"After Christmas, Haley started to think she might've been pregnant.. at least now we know… you'd think that since she shared that with me that she could at least wait a day for me .. at least a bridesmaid for crying out loud" Peyton threw her hands up.

"Nathan.. oh my God.. don't tell me you pulled a Dan.." Lucas shook his head.

"Oh my God Haley.. you're pregnant!?" Brooke added.

"Whoa guys!" Nathan held his hands up. "Slow your roll."

"Yeah.. guys relax." Haley smiled. "Who ever said I was pregnant?" Haley smirked as she leaned in against Nathan. They both looked at each other and smiled before sharing a tender kiss.

The End.

There will be a short epilogue where you'll find out what happened during the "wedding." The whole "slow your roll" thing I added from Jamie in the previous episode of OTH.

I want to say thank you to everyone who read and reviewed. I never thought this story would reach this length and I never expected the huge amount of feedback and for that I am truly grateful. I'm sorry I haven't been able to update as frequently, the onset on summer and work and real life has gotten the best of me sometimes. I want you all to know how much I enjoy writing my Naley stories, they are by far my favorite couple ever and makes me wish I find a love like theirs, even though it is fiction, one can hope. I already know how to start it off but I don't know how I can end it, we'll see how feedback goes. When I first wrote the first chapter and the first few chapters of this story, I already knew how it was going to end, and so I had this whole proposal/pregnancy thing planned from the get go. I always saw the story ending like this with everyone finding out they got married and that she was not pregnant. I'm sad to see this story end but in terms of a sequel, maybe? I won't rule it out but then again I have so many other ideas I want to get to that we will just have to see.


	46. Epilogue: Always and Forever

Thicker Than Blood

Chapter 46: Epilogue

Thank you guys for all the wonderful reviews. I know we didn't get much Naley last chapter, just basically the reactions from everyone else. I wanted it that way and set it up in the same style as how Lucas found out in Season 1. This chapter will wrap up everything, in terms of Haley's reaction and the wedding itself. I want to say again thank you for everyone who supported me through out this story. I truly loved this story and the world I created. I won't rule the possibility of a sequel, it's just trying to figure out how to make it my own and although I do love taking stuff from the show, I don't want it to be a rehash of it. I'll wait a little bit and give it some thought, I'll see how much support there is for it. This chapter turned out longer than expected, but its chock full of Naley goodness as well as numerous references to the show. I'm so glad I waited until the other night's episode aired, it gave me some good material to work on. Please also check out my other story which I will focus most of my attention now: Winners and Losers, I updated it last night.

I have a few things to say about last night's episode, one of the things was that I thought it was totally uncool for Nathan to come in with the wheel chair but other than that I loved him. I also thought why Nathan couldn't be there at the concert, I mean it's not like he was playing or lifting, he could've just been there in the back. But whatever, I would've like it though that when Haley got up to sing that they did a quick flashback to season 1 where Haley first sang to Nathan, but it's okay. I know Nathan must've struggled with quitting Slamball but I don't blame him at all and I believe that it was the best decision he could make for himself and his family. He's married with a son, his life is no longer his, but I'm glad that he'll still fight for his dream of basketball but still keeping his family's interest first. I'm so incredibly proud of how far Nathan has come along and I'm so glad Haley is getting to live her dream as well. I loved the little strip tease, although I think we should've seen a little more of the "encore of the encore." Lastly, how great was the Nathan/Haley/Lucas scene. Haley was hilarious and it was so true about the line about the drama not being there's anymore. It's good to see them interact with out Jamie, even though I love the kid. There needs to be more Scott family scenes like that, esp more Lucas and Nathan interaction and Lucas/Naley interaction.

Anyways, with out further ado… please please REVIEW!!!

. . . . .

"_You and I both know that once your tired of her, you'll drop her last yesterday's trash.. I'm still your father Nathan and whatever you may think of this girl .. remember that blood is thicker than water."_

"_That's funny coming from you .." Nathan stopped and turned back around and faced Dan. "… tell me Dad.." He said mockingly. ".. just how thick did the blood run when Lucas was born?.." Nathan smirked, seeing his dad look a little nervous. "..you're pathetic you know that and a hypocrite .. to think that I let you brain wash me into hating him.. my own brother .. but ironically enough.. you not being in his life turned out to be the best thing for him.." Nathan gave a cocky chuckle, seeing his dad grow more uncomfortable. "You maybe my father but don't think for a second that you're considered family .. you gave that privilege up a long time ago… Lucas is family.. Haley is my family now.. and I love my family Dad.. and if dare try to do anything to hurt those I love.. I will make you pay!!" Nathan clenched his fist. ".. but you are right.." Nathan's voice softened. ". blood is thicker than water.." He looked at Dan straight in the eye. _

"_.. but__** love is thicker than blood**__..." _

"Have you lost your mind?"

"Far from it.." Nathan smirked and he quickly looked around the room, obviously searching for something. "Please please be a ring.." Nathan said as he grabbed the cracker jack box he brought with him earlier when he got breakfast. He pulled out a small package and opened it up to see a plastic multi-colored bracelet. "I guess this'll do.." Nathan mumbled as he quickly went down on his knees in front of Haley. "Look Hales.. I love you .... I've always loved you.. I've loved you from the first day I met you .. the first time I saw you.. you're it for me Hales.. you're my family now.. I could love you forever.." He said sincerely as he continued to look straight into Haley's soulful eyes.

"Nathan.. get up.." Haley scolded him. "Stop it! You're embarrassing me.. is this about what the doctor just told me?"

"Hales.." Nathan laughed as a wide smile graced his face. "I could care less if you're pregnant or not.. I love you and I.. I could love you forever.."

"So can I.." Haley said as she looked down at his beautiful blue eyes.

"So now why can't forever start today? Nathan asked as he held up the small multi-colored purple bracelet up to her.

"Nathan.. we're in college." Haley said a moment later.

"So." Nathan simply shrugged off.

"Couples don't just get married .. it's just.. it's not normal.."

"So .. I'm not normal.. what I'm feeling is definitely not normal.." Nathan said as he grabbed her hand. "And to be honest Haley.. I never want to be normal.. not with you.." He said sincerely.

Haley stood there frozen for a moment while Nathan looked up at her with those hopeful deep blue eyes. She had to look away from, she had to think clearly and she knew well enough that when she looked at those damn blue eyes, it would be her undoing. She knew this day would change her life, but she didn't expect it to be like this. In fact, there were a lot of things recently that she didn't expect. She was literally at the crossroads and she honestly didn't know which path to take.

Nathan saw the concentrated look she had on and the doubt and confusion that washed over her face. Suddenly, the confident over zealous Nathan Scott started to doubt himself as his hand slightly trembled along with the purple bracelet in his hands. _Dammit_, he cursed himself. _How can I do such a stupid thing!? _Nathan's heart sank at the realization that she might not love him back, at least not in the same way as he did.

Haley looked down and her eyes locked with his. She saw the pain and heartache in those once hopeful eyes and suddenly she started to feel as bad as he.

"I don't.. I don't ever want to lose you.." He said softly, obviously trying to hide his hurt and sadness if she said no to him.

She didn't want him sad or to hurt him. She wanted to make him as happy as he made her, but could she do it. Could she spend the rest of her life with someone she only met a few months prior? A million emotions were running through her and she took a deep breath to try and gather her thoughts. She remembered the first time she met him, instantly attracted to his handsome features. She remembered how annoyed she was at him, not just because he was being a jerk, which he was, but that she was falling for it. She met many guys like him before, spitting out whatever lines they could muster, but it was the fact that she could fall so easily for his lines and wondered why it was him that got her so fired up.

"_I don't think I can go on for 2 months with out seeing you again." _

"_I think you'll live, bye Mr. Scott."_

"_Bye Mrs. Scott."_

"_Mrs. Scott?" Haley asked confused._

"_One day.. you'll see." Nathan smirked as he got up. "Bye Miss James."_

_And with that he was gone but she couldn't help shake the finality and conviction in his voice. He was like every other guy she met or that hit on her but something inside her told her he was different and something even bigger told her in heart that this wasn't the last time she'd see Nathan Scott. He was dangerous and her mind was screaming at her to stay away from him like the plague. _

She thought back to all their times together, how it has been the happiest, albeit most drama filled, months she's ever had. Through Nathan she found a strength, she never knew existed. She put her heart and body on the line and was rewarded tremendously. She looked into his eyes again and was becoming lost in them like so many times before. She had no doubt that 50 years from now, she would look into those same eyes and still feel the same feelings she had now. He had her mind, body and soul and she doubt he would ever let it go, she doubted if she even wanted it back. It had found it's proper home with Nathan. And now that the initial shock and surprise had worn out, Haley could finally start seeing things clearly.

Suddenly, she wasn't scared or nervous. Letting go of all her doubts and fears, a great sense of tranquility and stillness washed over her and she knew with everything in her that she has and always will be his.

"You're not going to.." She finally muttered after what felt like an eternity for Nathan. He tilted his head and gave her a quizzical look. "You're never going to lose me.." She said in a firmer voice as she guided her wrist through the plastic bracelet.

"Is .. is that.." Nathan started to ask hesitantly.

"YES!" Haley exclaimed as her eyes started to water with tears of joy. "Yes, I'll marry you!!"

Nathan smiled widely, the biggest weight lifted off his shoulders. He could honestly say that he was the happiest man on earth. He got up from the ground and laughed and took a hold of Haley, twirling her around in his arms before setting her back down and giving her a fiery kiss filled with passion, hope, and love.

"I love you so much.." Nathan trailed off in between kisses. Their lips parted and Haley ran her hands through is dark hair, looking straight at him.

"Not as much as I love you.." She smiled.

"Not possible.." He laughed as he swooped down and kissed her again. She laughed as well as the two shared another tender kiss. "God.. I can't wait to be your husband .."

"Then.. let's not.." Haley said softly.

"Huh?" Nathan gave her a curious look.

"Let's.. let's not wait.. you were right .. _why can't forever start today_?"

So overcome with emotion, Nathan didn't trust himself to speak as he just gave her the biggest smile and captured her lips with his. Everything he thought he wanted in life was tossed out the moment he met Haley and now the dreams he never knew he wanted were all coming through. He didn't know how he got so lucky, he didn't deserve a girl like Haley James but here she was pledging forever back to him. He found his best friend, lover, soulmate. He thought to himself that he has everything he could ever want in his future wife and unborn child, he was going get his family, _their family_.

. . . . . .

"This is short notice.. but I think we can get it done.." Theresa, the resort's concierge told the young couple. For the past hour, the three of them worked out the details of their very impromptu wedding. Since the wedding wasn't going to be a full lavish event, it wasn't that hard to plan everything. The biggest hurdle was finding a pastor who was free today.

"Thank you so much for your help Theresa.." Haley said as she gripped her fiancé's hand.

"Yes.. thank you .. this is everything we could've asked for." Nathan added.

"We're happy to help Senor Scott." Theresa smiled at the young couple. "Now Haley, my assistant Christina is waiting outside for you.. she's going to take you to our shops to pick out your dress and shoes .. and then take you to our salon for hair and make up… Senior Scott.. you will come with me to get where our barber will give you a hair cut and shave and then we can pick out your suit from one of the stores.."

"Sounds good." Nathan nodded.

"Now.. you said your brother is here?" Theresa asked.

"Yeah.. he should've checked in by now.. he's going to be my best man…"

"Oh Nathan.. what about Peyton.. she doesn't get in until tomorrow.." Haley turned to Nathan.

"Did you want to wait for tomorrow?" Nathan asked. Haley took one look at him and knew that she couldn't wait to be his wife either. She knew Peyton would be upset, hell who knows how everyone back home will take it but right now she didn't care. This wasn't about them, it was about the two of them.

"No.. it's okay.. I can't wait to be your wife.." She said softly as she caressed his cheek. "Brooke can stand in for her.. Peyton will understand.."

"Oh Haley.." Theresa interrupted after a moment. "Do you have your something old.. new old.. it's sort of tradition in the States, no?"

"Umm.. I did bring my grandmother's necklace with me .. but uumm.."

"Well the bracelet is technically mine since I bought the cracker jack box.." Nathan chimed in. "So you can borrow it.. and it's new .. and it is blue.. at least part of it.."

"Yeah.. that works.." Haley giggled. "I guess we're all set to go."

. . . . .

Theresa and Nathan were on their way to get a suit for Nathan, when they passed one of the bars at the resort.

_Oh no_, Nathan shook his head as he caught the site of a small group of people gathered around Lucas and Brooke, where Lucas was taking a body shot off of Brooke.

"Come on _Spring Break_.." Nathan shook his head as he dragged Brooke and Lucas out of the bar. By this point, Christina's assistant had arrived to take Brooke to where Haley was.

"Come on Brooke.. you have to go with Christina so you can get ready.." Nathan pleaded.

"For what?" Brooke slurred her words.

"For my wedding.. remember.." Nathan said and Brooke and Lucas just laughed.

"Wedding!?" Lucas laughed again. "I didn't know you become such a comedian." Nathan shook his head, he knew better than to try to reason with these drunken fools.

"Come on Brooke.. just go with her.. you guys are going shopping and meeting with Haley to get ready.."

"Ready for what?" Brooke slightly stumbled.

"For the party later.."

"Party?! Shopping?! Why didn't you say so… lead the way Christina!!" Brooke exclaimed as she linked her arms with Christina and walked away.

"Come on Bro.. let's get you ready too.." Nathan put his arm over Lucas as they followed Theresa.

"Where are we going?" Lucas asked as he nearly tripped again. Nathan shook his head, this was going to be a long day.

. . . .

"Are those two okay?" The Mexican pastor asked Nathan with a heavy accent.

"They'll be fine.." Nathan said as he took the site of Lucas and Brooke all dressed up, but currently passed out, sitting in the front row. Fortunately for them, there was a wedding in the morning and although the alter was removed, the chairs were still in place. Nathan rubbed his hands excitedly, he looked around at the beautiful setting around him. They were near the hotel on a bluff overlooking the beach and the water. The sun was getting low and gave the place a beautiful hue. He couldn't have asked for a more perfect spot with the sound of the waves crashing, the sea gulls above him with the grass, and trees and little purple flowers strewn about.

He walked up to Brooke and Lucas and could still smell the liquor on them. Nathan laughed at himself, he was so going to get Lucas back for this.

"Wake up.. we're going to start.." Nathan said as he kicked their chairs.

"We're up.. we're up.." The both said as they tried to sit up but it was no use as they both were so out of it that it was taking everything in them to stay awake.

Nathan went back to the front and took his place next to the priest. Just then, Theresa came into view signaling the start of the ceremony. The next few moments played out like a dream with Haley gracefully walking towards Nathan, dressed in a simple white dress, her hair up with a white lily in her hair. She never looked more beautiful. He couldn't even hear what the priest was saying as he was just focused solely on his wife to be.

"And now the rings.." The priest said. Nathan scowled at Brooke and Lucas, who were still in the same state as they were prior. Lucas reached into his pocket and took out the rings, but was too out of it to get up. Nathan shook his head and walked towards Lucas and grabbed the rings before going back to Haley.

He took her hand in his and gently slipped the simple gold band through her fingers. Looking longingly into her eyes, he vowed his life, dedication and love to her.

"Someday, this beach might wash away…the oceans may dry…the sun could dim but on that day, I'll still be loving you. Always and forever. I promise you Haley."

. . . . .

Nathan laid Brooke on the bed, but was too lazy to get Lucas to get up. Plus, it looked like Lucas had no intentions of getting up from the chair he was sitting in.

Nathan padded the top of his brother's head. "Of all the times for you to get drunk.." Nathan laughed softly. "I don't know how much you'll remember of today but I'm glad you were here .. consider us even for all the times you had to take care of me when I got wasted.." Nathan chuckled. "I never go to thank you for everything Luke.. like Haley, I don't deserve someone like you in my life .. you've always looked out for me even though I made your life a living hell before.. we may have been born brothers but it took almost 17 years for us to really become brothers.. God Luke.. I'm married now.. me married.. could you believe it?" Nathan asked his passed out brother. "I couldn't have done it with out you .. I hope one day you'll be as happy as me big brother .. you're not only my brother but my best friend.. I love you man.." Nathan got up and gave a quick peck on the top of Lucas' head. Nathan turned around and was about to walk away.

"I love you too … _little brother_.." Lucas said with a groggy voice as he held out his fist and Nathan clenched his own fist and pumped it against his.

. . . .

"How are they?" Haley asked as Nathan stepped out from Lucas' room.

"Completely gone." Nathan laughed. "Come on wife.." Nathan extended his hand.

They went back outside and went to a secluded portion of the beach, where they danced quietly underneath the moon and stars. It was like a dream that neither of them were willing to wake up. Not much was spoken between them as they just basked in each other's presence. They eventually made their way back to their suite, where Theresa came in before and lined the place up with candles and flower petals.

Haley was amazed with everything Nathan had done. Sure, it wasn't how she dreamed her wedding would be but everything she dreamed of a husband would be came true with Nathan. She led them to their room, where they made love for much of the night, sometimes slow, sometimes fast, neither wanting to break away from each other.

. . . . .

"What're you thinking Mrs. Scott?" Nathan asked as he took her hand with his, the gold wedding band, glistening in the moonlit room. _Mrs. Scott, _he still couldn't believe it and he loved calling Haley that.

"Big things.. big important things…" She said warmly, as her hand danced in his.

"Like this isn't how I pictured my wedding night would be?" Nathan teased.

"No.." She said softly. ".. like this is the night we're going to tell our children about and our children's children.."

"I can't wait to be a father.. and meet this little one.." Nathan gently rubbed Haley's belly. Haley had to suppress her giggle. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"You never let me finish earlier.. I'm.. I'm not pregnant.. it was just false alarm.. probably something I ate made me sick.."

"So you're not pregnant?"

"Nope.. the doctor was positive."

"Ohh.." Nathan said with a hint of disappointment.

"What.. what's wrong.. I thought you'd be happy.."

"No.. no I am happy.. I mean it's probably for the better.. I mean we just got married.. but I don't know.. I started to think about being a dad.. and at first I was scared as hell but now .. I don't know .. I was looking forward to it.."

"You're going to be a great dad someday, Nathan Scott.." Haley said warmly. She couldn't believe she was actually falling more in love with him with each passing second.

"And you are going to be a terrific mom, Haley James… Scott."

Haley smiled. "Say it again."

"Say what, Mrs. Scott?" Nathan teased. Haley smiled back as she leaned further into Nathan. "I'd love to have children some day.." He said, taking a firm hold of her hand.

"A son with your eyes.." Haley said softly.

"No, a little girl.." Nathan said as Haley tilted her head to look at him. ".. just like you.." Nathan leaned in to give her a kiss.

A moment later, they lips parted and the two settled back into comfortable silence. "I can't even imagine what our friends and family back home will say.." Haley said a moment later.

"They'll be shocked .. I'm sure.." Nathan said and they both laughed. "But let's not worry about that.. right now .. it's just you and me.."

"You're right.." Haley replied. "The rest of the world can wait." They both knew they rushed into things, that maybe it would've been smarter for them to have had a longer engagement, but they didn't care, they were in love, nothing else mattered.

"I know it's not going to be easy when we leave here but .. I know together.. we can get through anything.. you're my dream come true Nathan and I can't believe I'm lucky enough to spend the rest of my life with you.."

"I can say the same thing.." Nathan responded with a gentle kiss.

"Hey Haley.." Haley looked at Nathan.

"Let's promise never to be too scared to follow our dreams.."

"I promise.." Haley softly responded.

"Me too.." Nathan nodded. "And I also promise that I will love you forever Haley James Scott.. always and forever.."

Haley turned her body and wrapped her arms around his body and pressed her lips against his.

"Always and forever.."

Fin.

**Tear** I'm sad this story is finished. Thank you again to all my loyal readers and please please REVIEW!!!


End file.
